


The Junjou Romantica Crossover

by orphan_account



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Author, Drama, F/M, High School, Love, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Reincarnation, Romance, Uke-Seme, Yaoi, novelist!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 83,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, Misaki Takahashi, and Ritsu Onodera find themselves stuck in a brawl over love. Watch these brown haired tsunderes team up against the semes on a battle to the top to defeat the oncoming drama that always seems to threaten their way.</p><p>{This is a crossover for all three shows!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth is Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I got really disappointed when I couldn’t find a Ereri fan fiction with a AU related to Junjou Romantica (I highly recommend you watch the anime, and yes, it’s a yaoi anime. xD) So… Here it is. This story will be a reincarnation AU as well, where Eren is the only person who remembers his past memories. I have to make Levi tall for this story so if you have issues with characters needing to be a certain height, than this story probably isn’t for you. lol. Also, there are a few characters I am adding from Junjou Romantica and Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi in order to make this story fit better. This is a crossover so everyone will be a little different, such as Hiroki being Eren’s older brother. So sit tight and enjoy!~
> 
> Also, After Chapter 1 , it will NOT be in Eren's point of view.

Chapter 1- Truth is Stranger than Fiction - Part 1

My name is Eren Jaeger. I have messy brown hair that goes slightly over my eyes. My eyes are a green blue color, more on the blue side. I’m 16 years old and a senior in High School. 

In regards to school, let’s say I am not doing so well to be honest. My older brother thought I needed a tutor. Being stubborn, I declined, but my brother, Hiroki, even more stubborn insisted. Hiroki is a spitting image of me. The only thing that can tell us apart is that he’s older and his eyes are red-brown. He’s also a little taller than me too but not by too much. 

Hiroki wants me to take Literature at the college he works at, so I need to be on top of my game. I have seen him teach though. If you fall asleep he will go to the extent of throwing books and even sharp objects at you… No joke. As his brother, there is no telling what he’d do to me in his class.

Oh! Did I mention that I have memories from my past life? When there were titans and humanity was dying? You may think I am being crazy but I’m really not. A lot of things have seem to change though. I mean A LOT. Mikasa Ackerman? The one who was my adoptive sister in the past? She’s my brother’s fiancé… The weird part? I swore Hiroki was gay. I’m not being homophobic when I say that either. I am being completely honest. I asked him once and it went like this:

FLASHBACK:::

“Hey, Hiro-san-“ I was cut off by my older brother’s glare. I ignored him and looked away, opening the juice pack I had, “Are you gay?” I asked bluntly. If I was looking at him now, I think I would be dead.

“What kind of question is that, Eren? and what did I say about calling me Hiro-san?” Hiroki gave me more of his ultimate glare. I shrugged and plopped down right next to him, getting a grunt in response. I really do look up to my older brother Hiroki… He always took care of me and loved me. Even though we would always fight a lot, he never let us go to sleep angry or leave the house angry. He was really something special and I wouldn’t ask for any other brother.

“I just want to know… I saw— I mean, I heard that you went out with some guy with black hair and grey eyes once-“ I stopped when he slammed his papers down and stood up. He took a deep breath before turning to me, “Eren… I already told you. I am not gay-“

“Anymore.” I finished for him. He growled but I stopped him, “Why can’t you tell me? I am your brother…” I pouted. He rolled his eyes and began walking into the kitchen, “We aren’t going to talk about whether I am gay or not. That shouldn’t be on your mind… You should be studying.” He stated. I rolled my eyes and stood up, “Why are you so stubborn?” I muttered.

“Stubborn? Ha!” He laughed at me, “You are so much more stubborn, I swear.” 

“What? That can’t be true. You’re being stubborn now, not admitting you’re gay.” I bluntly returned. There it went again. His glare that told me to stay away; but you should know me… I ignored and approached him.

“Just let it go, Eren.” He muttered. 

Oh how I hated when he kept things from me. I hated it and it made me snap, “Hiroki! Why don’t you let me-“ A gasp escaped my lips when I felt my back hit the floor. It took me longer than a second to register that Hiroki was pinning me down. I grunted and yelled, telling him to let go. His grip only got tighter and I let a whimper fall out of my mouth. I looked up to his eyes to see that they were dark and scary. After a couple seconds, his eyes lit up in realization. He shook his head and stood up, running a hand through his brown hair.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry…” I looked down, feeling ashamed.

“No, Eren. It’s my fault.” He sighed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up into a tight hug. “I shouldn’t have done that but I need you to stay out of my business, okay? I’m not mad…” He whispered. I sighed in relief and soon felt him let go of me. We stayed silent as he went to pack his papers into his suitcase and grab his jacket. 

I stood in the middle of the kitchen, a little shocked over what had happened, not able to say anything. When I thought he left, he was standing by the door, calling my name for my attention, “Eren?” 

“Yes…” I finally looked at him. 

“I guess, since you’re 15, I can tell you this…” He looked away, to the door, “I was gay but… A situation happened with him and… I gave up. I’m not with Mikasa just for that though. I’m with her because she is a great person. but Eren…?” My eyes were wide, “Please don’t bring it up.” There was a tinge of pain in his eyes and before I could say goodbye, he had already left. 

END OF FLASHBACK:::

After that day, we grew closer. We still argued, due to us being hot heads, but we never asked each other about things that hurt us. I thought, maybe because of whatever happened, he didn’t want to be with men anymore and he tried girls. He has Mikasa and Mikasa is right for him. They complete each other. His hothead and her cold demeanor. It reminds me of a past relationship of mine from years ago… In my past life.

 

I just figured he gave up on guys… 

Well… That’s what I thought until I walked home today… 

“Hey, stop it Levi!” I heard my brother’s laugh followed by some chuckle. I opened the door without hesitation and guess what? There was a tall guy who had my blushing brother against a wall. It wasn’t too bad but, Hiroki was as red as a tomato which let me know that this just happened a second ago.

“O-Oh, Eren! Welcome home! I want you to meet my friend.” Hiroki laughed. I saw the man slightly turn his head towards me, his grey eyes staring a hole into me. I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to run out of the house and scream. I wanted to curse the heavens. Why?

…Because the person in front of me, holding my brother, was none other and Levi Ackerman. The Levi that was my corporal and my boyfriend in my past life. The worst part was… He’s taller than me in this life. How is that possible?! No… The question should be… 

“Ah, Hiroki… Is this the brat you were talking about” The tall male asked. Eren glared, ‘Brat?!’

“Hm… He seems nothing like you. Your names aren’t even similar.” Levi stated. I glared, about to say something until Hiroki’s laugh stopped me, “Heh? I doubt we are that different. We are more like twins than anything.” Hiroki looked back at me with an expression that told me if i dared to make a scene, he’d kill me and sell me to the sharks. He’s made that threat and tried to carry it out before too.

My brother was able to get out of the male’s grasp and immediately grab the paper in my hands, staring at it. “Ah- Wait, Hiroki!” I protested but he held it over his head. Damn my shortness… I huffed and crossed my arms as I looked away. Hiroki too huffed until letting out a calm sigh, 

“Eren… I thought you were doing better.” He spoke up, showing me my grade I had already seen. He looked disappointed and boy, did that stab me. I hated disappointing my brother. I only kept my glaze at the wall, not sure what to say. “Levi-san… Could you be Eren’s tutor?” My brother asked. I gave my brother a glare, what did he just get me into? I don’t want him as my tutor! 

“Tutor?” Levi contemplated before nodding, “If you really want me to.” He looked back at me. Hiroki sighed, giving the papers to Levi, “Thanks…” 

“Ah, I should be leaving now.” Levi grunted before walking to the door that I still stood at. “It was nice meeting you, Eren.” He smirk slightly. “Ah—Yeah…” I couldn’t even breathe. He was huge! What happened in the reincarnation loop? This shouldn’t be possible! 

“Eren, we need to talk.” My brother’s voice rang in my ear. I took this moment to realize that Levi had already left and my brother’s playful demeanor became serious. I nodded, following him to the living room. I watched him sit down on the couch, waiting for me to sit as well. As soon as I did, he let out a grunt, “Eren… Do you feel like I’m pressuring you?” He asked. I gave him a confused look, not sure what he was asking, “What…?”

“I know that I keep telling you that you have to get into Mitsuhashi University and get into my literature class but… I’m not trying to make you into something you don’t want to be.” Hiroki explained. Oh… So this is what it’s about…

“Hiroki…”

“Your writing.” He looked at me, “I remember when you were 12, you always had me buy composition books so you could write stories. Every time I read those stories you wrote, I felt… I really dunno how to explain it. I honestly thought you were crazy… writing about titans and stuff but… The story was so… so detailed.” My eyes widened, shocked he knew and read those books.

“Eren, the reason why I am so hard on you is because I want you to write again. I want you to be able to put all of your emotions into books. Books written by you, that everyone can read. I want to see you do so much better than me…” He sighed. It was really hard to see him like this.

“Promise me, Eren… Promise me that you’ll write again. Do this for mom..” He looked away, “She would want you to.” Hiroki muttered quietly. The atmosphere in the room felt tense suddenly. I wanted to run… I wanted to hit Hiroki with a pillow and run off just to make him angry… Anything to get him to cheer up. 

“I’ll do it!” I jumped up from the chair. “Huh?” He looked up at me. I grinned brightly, “I promise… I’ll do whatever it takes to make you and mom happy.” I stated. I wasn’t kidding either. It was time I started working hard instead of letting things happen by fate. I needed to take control of fate. 

Hiroki smiled slightly at me until looking away, his mood not changing. I sighed and picked up a random pillow, “Don’t you have a meeting?” I asked him. 

“Oh, yeah… I have to get re—“ My brother’s voice was cut off when I slammed the pillow in his face with all the strength I could gather. I heard a growl and took that as my chance to run. I didn’t get too far until my brother tackled me to the ground and had me pinned, “Why you…” His eyebrow twitched in agitation. I only laughed, “Glad to see you acting normal again.” 

Hiroki’s eyes widened slightly before he started laughing as well, shaking his head, “You like to agitate me, don’t you?” The nod I gave him in response only made him roll eyes his eyes as he stood up, holding out his hand, “Come on. I need to give you the key to Levi’s home so that you can go by there after school tomorrow.” I grabbed his hand, letting him pull me up. “Hai.” I replied. 

I let my mind wander as I followed him. My old life was so different compared to this life. Mikasa barely even knew me, she was still protective though. Levi was friends with my brother and not to mention huge! I haven’t seen anyone else from my past though and it seems like I’d be the only one to remember anyway. Eh… Well, It can’t be helped.

“Eren.” My brother caught my attention. I looked at him to see that he was glaring at me, his hand on his hip, “Are you listening?” He spat out. “G-Gomen.” I nodded. He let out a huff until telling me what I needed to do tomorrow. I only smiled as he talked. ‘Even if I don’t know everyone from my past… I am glad I have Hiroki. This life is better than the last…’


	2. Chapter 2: Truth is than Fiction - Part 2: The Meet-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is chapter 2! 
> 
> I was really surprised how fast people had started reading this, and it makes me happy. I'm glad you all enjoy it and I hope my future chapters will! 
> 
> Thank you all so much~
> 
> (And please try to ignore any of my typos. I revised but may have missed some, lol)

Chapter 2: Truth is than Fiction - Part 2: The Meet-up

So here Eren was; At the apartment of The Great Levi. It surprised him that this apartment complex was where the Novelist, Usami Akihiko, lived as well. That was really something he didn't expect.

“Ugh… Here I go.” Eren muttered as he typed in a number. It didn’t take too long until Levi answered, telling him to come up. Eren did so, trying to prepare himself to see him. On the way, he ran right into someone who yelped as he tried to keep balance.

“Ah—Uhm, sorry!” The boy seemed scared for a moment until calming down. Eren looked at the boy closely until realizing how much they looked alike, “It’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention.” Eren replied, “My name is Eren Jaeger.” Eren held out his hand. Eren and Hiroki shared the same last name but when Eren decided to learn German, he took up the last name Jaeger and told Hiroki he had to call himself that too at certain times.

The other brown haired and green eyed male laughed quietly as he shook his hand, “Misaki Takahashi. Do you live around here?” Misaki asked. Eren laughed and shook his head, “No. I’m here because my baka brother thought I needed tutoring.” 

“Ah, I see. Sounds familiar… Usami was my tutor so I could get into Mitsuhashi University. My brother wanted me to have tutoring too.” 

“And you still get tutoring?” Eren tilted his head, this all sounding way too similar.

“No. I got accepted to that University…” Misaki grinned, taking pride in himself. 

“Then do you just like to see your tutor?” Eren questioned again. Misaki shook his head, a blush crossing his face, “He became my lover— Ah, My phone. Hello? Oh, Usami… I’m coming!” Misaki hung up his phone. Misaki missed the shocked expression on Eren’s face as he waved, running up the stairs, “It was nice meeting you!” 

“Lovers?! They became lovers!” Eren gripped a bunch of his hair, “What have I gotten myself into?!” He yelled, other residents looking at him weirdly. He ignored them and went up the stairs, looking glum. Misaki seemed to have been in the exact position Eren was in now and Eren was hoping that wasn’t fully the case. 

The door was unlocked as he walked in, looking around. ‘This place is huge!’ Eren thought in amazement as he entered. He could hear laughing and a pair of footsteps coming down the stars when Eren sat his bag down and took off his shoes, switching into some house shoes that seemed to be there for him.

“You finally came, Brat. I thought I was going to have to get you myself.” Levi’s voice rung in his ear. Eren felt a snap as he rolled his eyes, “I’m not a brat, you big ass tree.” Eren snapped back.

“Oh… You’ve got a feisty one, Levi.” Eren looked at the top of the stairs to see—

“Usumi Akihiko?!” Eren gaped. How did this guy know Usami?! The Usami. Then again, when you think about, he should have known.. He saw him chuckle until shaking his head, “Who knew. I have never known you for tutoring anyone.” Akihiko walked down the stairs. Levi rolled his eyes, turning to Akihiko, “You don’t seem that way either. Misaki is way out of your league.” 

“Really? I think he is perfect.” Akihiko smirked. Levi muttered under his breath until turning back to Eren, “Get your stuff out. I’ll be right down after I finish things up.” Levi stated as he and Akihiko went back up the stairs. Eren let a grumble leave his lips as the door opened. Eren turned to see Misaki and almost passed out from putting two and two together.

“Eren?” Misaki’s eyes widened, “Wait, Levi-san is your tutor isn’t he?” Misaki pointed to the stairs. 

“The ACTUAL Akihiko Usami is your lover?” The two stared for what seemed like an hour before the silence was broken. 

“Yeah… Usagi is my lover. I didn’t know the legendary Levi would be your tutor.” 

“Legend…dary?” Eren tilted his head, Misaki nodded as he sat by Eren on the couch, “Yeah! He is the writer of a lot of books. His writings have recently been getting tons of rewards. Usagi and Levi decided to work on a project together to get a huge deal.” Misaki informed Eren. 

“I never heard of his books though…” Eren trailed off. It wasn’t like he didn’t care or anything. If there was a chance for him to get to know someone from his past life, he would jump to it. 

“Oh, Levi-san’s writings are more for literature and stuff.” Misaki replied. Oh, that’s why. Eren sighed until realization hit him. He remembered Hiroki having a book he said was for his class. The name on it said Levi, but Eren didn’t pay it no mind. Ugh, he hated that he could be an airhead at times. 

“That makes sense.. Still, why didn’t I know?” Eren groaned. Misaki laughed, “If it helps, I didn’t know about Usami until I actually got to his home— What?” Misaki blinked at the glare he was receiving from Eren,

“I still find it odd how similar we are. Every time you talk, it explains my situation.” Eren stated. Misaki laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, “Haha, well that can happen. At least you didn’t meet Levi-san by walking in on your future lover holding your brother against a wall…” Eren felt his eyebrow twitch at misaki’s words. It wasn’t too long later until Eren had tackled the boy and pinned him down, “I think I ought to get rid of you.” Eren growled. 

“Ah! Wait, eh?!” Misaki scrambled, trying to get out of Eren’s grasp, “Why?!” 

“You know too much. Every time you speak… I don’t want to end up like you.” Eren kept Misaki in a from hold on the ground, thankful for the tricks Hiroki had taught him. Misaki glared, “Get off!” He struggled even more. Eren smirked evilly, “No one will help you-“

“Misaki?” Misaki turned his head to his lover, Akihiko. “Usagi! Help me!” He cried. When Usami sighed, beginning to walk down the stairs, Eren grabbed Misaki and ran out the front door of Levi’s house and into the elevator, closing it quickly. 

Misaki took a deep breath before attempting to tackle Eren, “What is with you?” He yelled. Eren grabbed Misaki’s hands again and pinned him against the wall, “How do you know Levi…?” Eren asked completely serious. 

“Usagi knows him-“ He whimpered when Eren’s grip got tighter. Eren heard this and let him go, “Sorry…” 

“That hurt…” Misaki rubbed his wrist until looking back at Eren, “What’s wrong… Is there something between you and Levi?”

“Ah… It’s hard to explain. My brother and Levi are close friends. I walked in on them yesterday when Levi had my brother against a wall.” Eren sighed. Misaki’s mouthed formed an “o” as he understood, “So that’s what the outburst was about.” 

“Yeah, I have a lot of outbursts. Sorry…” Eren laughed. Misaki laughed lightly, “I get it.” The two turned to see Levi and Akihiko standing there when the elevator opened, Levi glaring at Eren while Usami stood without a care in the world. 

“Levi… san…” Eren tried to speak. 

“Misaki. We are leaving now.” Usami spoke first, “Yes!” Misaki nodded, getting off the elevator and standing by Usagi, “It was nice meeting you, Eren. I hope we meet again— Here’s my number.” Misaki took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Eren. Eren tried not to look at Usami’s dark expression as he took the paper, “Th-thanks… I’ll call you later?” He asked, keeping his eyes only on the paper. “Sure!” Misaki smiled as him and Usami began heading towards the stairs. 

Levi scoffed as he got onto the elevator and glared at Eren, which Eren tried to ignore. “You are getting it once we get up there. Thanks to your outburst, Usami decided to leave early.” Levi stated. 

“I am-“

“You may not get it, but writing is serious business. I would think that a top-class Literature teacher’s brother would understand but I guess not. Usami and I have an important project and it’s already hard enough that he barely likes to work, which I can understand. You showed him disrespect for that-“

“Levi. I am sorry… I guess I was shocked and I got carried away. It won’t happen again…” Eren sighed. Levi’s eyes softened slightly as the elevator opened for his floor. The two stepped off and walked into his apartment, silence still over them. Eren only hoped Levi wouldn’t tell Hiroki about any of this that occurred. 

“I’m going to change. I’ll be back.” Levi stated bluntly going back up the stairs. Eren nodded, sitting on the couch with a plop. His eyes traveled over to the stack of books with Levi’s name on it. Curious, Ere picked one up and opened it. “Wow… This seems like something Hiroki would definitely read.” He sighed. Before he could actually start to read it, his eyes traveled to a manga. It didn’t look like just any manga either. 

“I wonder what this is…” He opened it up, only to be shocked by the fact that it was a boys love manga. He read the words in the book carefully, 

‘Hiroki gasped, shocked by the sudden movement of his…’ 

“Hiroki?!” Eren’s eyes widened. He only continued,

‘Levi chuckled, knowing how to take over-“

“Levi?!” Eren crumbled the book in his hands, “That Bastard…” He ran up into Levi’s room with a rage unknown to god, and slammed the door wide open, 

“Hey! What’s this?!” Eren shouted, throwing the book at Levi who had just fallen into his bed, completely exhausted. “Wake up!” Eren yelled even louder. 

“Ugh…” A growl erupted from the dark haired male as he sat up slowly, sharply turning his head to Eren, his eyes dark and baggy with exhaust. Eren paused, starting to realize that he made a poor choice. No… He must not be intimidated by him, 

“Why is my brother in this book with you?! I thought you were alright but you’re really just an old pervert, aren’t you?!” Eren snapped. Levi stood up, still growling slightly, as he walked towards Eren. “I bet you forced my brother to allow this book to be published! He would never due something as sick as this—“ Eren was cut short when Levi’s hand slammed against the wall near his head. Eren looked from the chest in front of him to the man’s face. Why did he just now remember how tall Levi was in this time? 

“Forced? What makes you think I forced your brother to do anything?” Levi glared. Eren stayed silent for a moment until speaking again with a glare, “Why Hiroki? Just leave him alone. His image will be ruined if its known that’s him in that book. Any guy will do anyway, right? So leave Hiroki—AH, What are you doing?!” Eren found himself being pushed onto a bed with a tired Levi. 

“Let me go.” Eren growled, trying to push him off. “Any guy will do… Isn’t that your words?” Levi leaned down to whisper in Eren’s ear huskily as he held Eren’s hands above his head with one hand, 

“No I—“ Eren was cut off when Levi’s hand traveled to his bare stomach, pulling his shirt up. ‘What happened to Levi… He’s such a… pervert now…’ Eren thought as he struggled against Levi. “Stop…” He groaned. Levi smirked, flipping Eren to his stomach and pulling him up so that Eren’s back was against Levi’s chest.

“What are you touching—Gah!” Eren shivered when Levi’s hand traveled to the inside of his pants. When did it even get unzipped? That wasn’t the problem though. 

“All you are is a dummy who got a D.” He whispered. Eren glared but he was cut short when the hand on him started to move up and down. 

“Let… Stop it… Levi…” Eren let out a choked groan, his eyes glistening over in pleasure as Levi continued. Not too long later, Eren finished off, Levi then licking the stuff off his thumb, 

“That was fast. Newbie.” Levi smirked.

“You are so dead…” Eren growled into the covers as he covered his face. Oh Levi was totally gonna be dead. That was for sure. 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Mm… This is great.” Levi muttered as he swallowed his coffee, acting as if nothing had just happened. Eren glared with a small growl, “Do you have any mercy?!” Eren snapped. Levi stared at Eren for a long time until replying, “Nope.”

“Damn you.” Eren’s eye twitched at Levi’s reply. 

“Now, to the topic… The issue has nothing to do with the fact that you suck at mathematics…” Eren growled, but Levi ignored it, “You got the formulas correct and worked it out right… You just used the formulas on the wrong problems.” Levi showed Eren the marks he made. Eren stared at the paper until groaning, laying back in the chair across from Levi. 

“Oi! No slacking off. You almost cost me a deal with Usami. I’m gonna work you until you die.” Levi grinned, his lip twitching slightly. Eren’s eye twitched as he looked away from levi, 

‘This is not going to work…’ Eren thought.

‘Why did I agree to tutor a brat like him?’ Levi growled. 

The two let out a sigh, ‘…Right. This is for Hiroki…’ The two inwardly groaned.

After going over the mathematics for a while, Levi decided to let Eren take a break as sat back with a new cup of coffee. Eren watched Levi for a moment before speaking, “So… Uh… Can you.. Tell me about yourself?” Eren asked. Levi looked at Eren before putting his cup down and lighting up a cigarette. 

“What do you want to know?” He asked, leaning back on the couch. 

“Well for starters…” Eren looked at the large stuffed bear next to Levi, “Why do you have a stuffed animal?” 

“Ah…” Levi looked next to him at the large bear until shrugging, “Usami has this thing where he likes ‘commoner families’ or something like that so he buys these things to make up for his childhood. It just so happens that me and him are a lot alike, so he gave me this.”

“Ah.. I see…” Eren looked away, ‘what a bunch of weirdos. I feel sorry for you Misaki…’ Eren inwardly sighed, “So it was just a gift?” He asked.

“No, I asked him for it.” Levi looked away. Eren gave him look until shaking his head, “Why do I surround self with weirdos?” He accidentally stated out loud. 

“Huh? Maybe ‘cause you’re the weirdo.” Levi retorted. Ouch. Well, that stabbed Eren quite deeply, “So, Eren is it? What school did you say you wanted to go to?” Levi asked, getting rid of his old cigarette and lighting up a new one.

“Hm? Uh… Mitsuhashi University.” Eren replied. It didn't take too long until Levi started laughing, making Eren stand and glare. 

“What, you have a problem with that?!” 

“No— But… Are you dreaming?” Levi picked up the papers again, “You need to set your sights lower. You can do literature anywhere.” 

“No! It has to be Mitsuhashi University! I don’t care if you think I’m dumb but I am getting in. It’s for Hiroki!” Eren suddenly snapped. Levi’s eyes widened slightly until shaking his head, “Why does Hiroki decide where you go? That is just setting you up for failure.”

“I…” Eren sighed and sat down. “See… The thing is… Well, you know right?” Eren looked away from Levi. “When Hiroki and I lost our mother… My father disappeared and his father didn't want to take care of me because I wasn’t his… Hiroki… He gave up everything for me. He loved literature and wanted to teach in America but… He didn’t want to leave me alone…” Eren trailed off, as the flashback came back to him, 

FLASHBACK:::

“But Father!—“ Hiroki argued as they stood at the funeral for their mother who had died of cancer. Hiroki’s father glared at Eren, making the boy hide behind Hiroki before speaking again, 

“I refuse! Eren has a father and it is not me! I will not take care of him. He is not my priority. You are! Hiroki… I can get you to America. I have a deal for you to start teaching… but you have to leave Eren behind.” Hiroki’s father stated. Hiroki growled and only swatted his father’s hand off his shoulder. 

“I don’t care. I would rather work my ass of for Eren and live in a ditch, starving, than for you to provide for me!” Hiroki snapped. Eren’s eyes widened as he looked up at his older brother. 

“Hiroki. I am only trying to be involved in your life!”

“Since when, dad?! Eren’s father has loved me more than you and he isn’t my father! Ugh. This was the one thing I hated about mother. She always chose the most stuck up trash—“ Hiroki was cut off as the sound of a slap rang in the air. A whimper escaped Eren’s lips, scared for Hiroki.

“How dare you…” his father growled. Hiroki kept his mouth closed, his grip on Eren’s hand tightening. Eren noticed, starting to panic more but kept his composure. 

“You’re right…. Gomenasai. Thank you for your kindness… but I cannot accept your offer. I will do anything, if you accept my brother.” Hiroki bowed, his eyes on the ground. He already knew the answer,

“I cannot accept him.”

“That’s all I need.” Hiroki stood up straight, holding Eren’s hand as they walked out, the voice of Hiroki’s father going distant the farther they went. Eren looked back, only to be surprised when he was picked up by Hiroki,

“Brother… What is going to happen?” Eren asked. 

“We are going to make a home of our own… Just us…” Hiroki replied. 

“What about our home—“

“We can’t stay there.” Hiroki sighed, “I am going to sell some of mom’s things so that we can try to buy a place.” 

“Is this… Am I in trouble?” Eren asked, looking down. Hiroki stopped and sat Eren on his feet as he squatted down to look Eren in the face.

“Eren… I want you to know this.. and never forget this either.” Eren looked up to Hiroki, “No matter what anyone tells you, I will always love you. I will always provide for you… Protect you… and of course scold you.” Hiroki laughed at Eren’s glare at the last part. He ruffled the small boys hair as he smiled, “Nothing is your fault. Mom is in a better place and me and you? We are going to make a better place. Just for me and you. I promise.” 

 

END OF FLASHBACK:::

“…Ever since then… I never want to hurt Hiroki. He gave up a lot of things for me to keep his promise. He gave us a wonderful place to live, made sure I got my education, and loved me like I was his son. He did all of that and… I want to do something once in his life to make him smile. To make him be glad I’m his brother… I know this probably sounds stupid but—“ Eren was cut off when Levi had gotten up and patted Eren’s head, smiling. 

“You are getting into Mitsuhashi and I will be sure of it. As long as I am by your side.” Levi winked. ‘Holy shit, he winked!’ Eren’s eyes widened. That wasn’t the point but still, “Hai… Arigato, Levi-san.” Eren smiled slightly. 

-Maybe… Maybe seeing Levi again wasn’t so bad…-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next...
> 
> Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter Three: Truth is Stranger than Fiction - Part 3: Brothers and Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 3!!
> 
> By the way, the song mentioned in the story is, "That's What You Get" by Paramore.

Chapter Three: Truth is Stranger than Fiction - Part 3: Brothers and Mistakes

Eren cheered in delight as he finished his studying, “Yes! I got it! Banzai!!” Eren spun around in his chair. It has been 2 weeks and Eren was so happy that he was doing much better. This tutoring wasn’t half bad. 

“Good. You also did great on the exam. Mitsuhashi is looking like a chance now.” Levi smiled slightly, proud of Eren, “I can’t wait to see the look on your brother’s face.” 

Eren gave a sigh until pausing, loping back at Levi, “Why do you love my brother?” Eren asked suddenly, Levi gave him a look of slight confusion, “Where is this coming from suddenly?” 

“Ah… It just crossed my mind I mean… He does have a fiancee.” Eren stopped as the air seemed to become cold. Maybe he said the wrong thing?

“I know.” Levi took the deep breath, the air then lifting up, “We are just close friends after all… I know he has no feelings for me. I know he barely has feelings for Mikasa either but… I don’t want to tell him anything like that.” Levi informed. 

“What do you mean he doesn’t really like Mikasa?” Eren scoffed, slightly offended, “He loves her!” 

“You don’t understand and I see why. Your brother keeps things to himself and never wants to talk about it.” Levi reached over to his cup of coffee. Eren glared, not liking the words from Levi, 

“Do you know who Nowaki is?” Levi asked, eyeing Eren. “No”

“I didn’t expect you to know. Nowaki is his ex-boyfriend.” Levi answered. Eren’s eyes widened slightly, 

“Something happened between them and… Hiroki took it very personal. I told him he should just take it slow… To relax but he went on a tangent about how he hated guys and was never going to go through it again. It just so happened that Mikasa was in his contacts—“

“You’re lying!” Eren stood. 

“What makes you think I need to lie?” Levi calmly asked. 

“Because you are jealous that he isn’t with you! you’ll do anything to get him.” Eren glared. 

“Eren—“

“I’m leaving!”

“Eren!” Levi stood. Eren took this as his chance and sped out of the room, dialing the first number in mind, which happened to be Misaki’s number. 

“Hello?” Came Misaki’s voice, 

“Misaki! Are you home?!” Eren asked, leaving out of Levi’s apartment.

“Yes. Is everything okay—“

“What room number do you live in?” Eren interrupted. 

“Ah, 1803.” Misaki quickly replied. “Thanks.” Eren nodded, hanging up quickly. He typed in the room number, the elevator soon moving. He was so furious right now. What was Levi trying to say? What was his problem?

“Excuse me.” The elevator opened to a brown haired adult, Eren almost mistook him for his brother. 

“Yeah, sure.” Eren looked at the male with a side glance. He looks a lot like Misaki and him, brown hair… green eyes… but he looked older, around Hiroki’s age. “Just great… More brown haired people to meet.” Eren muttered. He covered his mouth, realizing he said that out loud. 

“Hm?” The other male turned to Eren.

“N-nothing. Sorry.” Eren apologized. “Please, Sumimasen!” Eren bowed as the elevator opened to the desired floor. Eren quickly walked out, heading straight to Misaki’s door. He knocked loudly and stopped when he heard running footsteps. The door opened to a slightly disheveled Misaki. 

“S-Sorry, Eren. Please come in.” Misaki stepped aside to let the male in. “I am sorry for intruding… A situation came up.” Eren replied.

“Are you alright?” Misaki asked, tilting his head. Eren stared for a moment until nodding, “Yeah… Thanks for your concern.”

“Misaki. Who came to the door— What are you doing here?” Eren turned to Usami. Eren didn’t know what it was, but he had a feeling Usami wasn’t too fond of him right now.

“I’m sorry for intruding. there was an issue that came up is all. I will leave—“

“No. Eren, you can stay. Ignore Usagi. he’s just a big meanie.” Misaki pulled Eren over to the couch and sat down next to him. 

“So what’s wrong…?” Misaki asked, “I know something’s wrong. I can tell.” 

“It’s… Nothing.” Eren looked away. 

“Then why are you here?” Usumi walked by the couch into the kitchen to get a drink. 

“Don’t be rude, Usagi!” Misaki glared until shaking his head, “Eren. You can tell me anything.” 

“Something came up with Levi is all…” He sighed. Usami took this time to pause, and started listening in. Misaki got curious and asked what happened. 

“Levi went on about how Hiroki didn’t really love Mikasa. I got pissed cause I know he’s just saying that cause he likes Hiroki… Tch.” Eren crossed his arms. 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it— Wait, Hiroki? As in Hiroki Kamijou?” Misaki tilted his head. 

“Hai… I told you my name was Eren Jaeger, didn’t I? I should have mentioned my real name was Eren Yega Kamijou.” Eren laughed nervously. 

“So you’re his brother?” Usami sat on the couch across from them with his drink, “I thought you looked alike but then again, you look like Misaki more.” 

“You know Hiroki?” Eren looked over at Usami. The tall male nodded before lighting up a cigarette. 

“Usami used to date Hiroki.” Misaki stated. “Wait… What?!” Eren’s eyes widened. He was really confused. So very confused. Could this get any more worse? He was definitely going to talk to Hiroki today when he got home.

“What did Levi tell you about Hiroki that got you so worked up?” Usami asked. 

“I think… I should go.” Eren stood. 

“Do you want me to walk with you?” Misaki asked. Eren shrugged and smiled, “You don’t have to—“

“I want to and you cannot stop me, Usagi.” Misaki pointed to the dirty blonde haired male. 

“I would much rather drive you there.” Usami replied with a sigh. Misaki and him stared for a long time until Misaki gave in, “Fine.” 

“Eh…” Eren was feeling a bit uneasy about letting the two into his house without Hiroki’s permission. Hopefully Hiroki won’t decide to kill him. 

The three soon left the apartment and walked to Usami’s car. Eren was completely shocked too, 

“What the… This is your car?!” Eren was literally in love. With the car that is. “Yeah, Levi’s is over there.” Usami pointed to a black sports car that made Eren almost faint. 

‘Dear god, how rich are these people?’ Eren thought. Misaki laughed and patted Eren’s shoulder, “You haven’t seen nothing yet.” 

“Huh?” Eren turned to Misaki. Misaki stared at Usagi until whispering in Eren’s ear, “You are hanging out with us and Levi now. You’re in for a tornado, trust me.” And with that, Misaki got in the backseat of the red sports car. What did he mean by that? 

“Oi. Are you going to get in?” Usagi rolled down his window. 

“O-oh. Hai.” Eren nodded, getting in the back next to Misaki. 

“What did you mean by that, Misaki?” Eren asked. Misaki turned to him and laughed nervously, “You’ll be surprised.” 

“Eh….” Eren looked away with a nervous expression. 

“So. What happened earlier with you two. Misaki still hasn’t told me and I am hoping you will.” Usami spoke up, looking at Eren through the rearview mirror, “Huh? Oh That…? Sorry about that.” Eren laughed. Misaki laughed too, poking Eren, which Eren returned. 

“Are you two up to something?” Usami asked. The two brown haired boy shook there head and then stared at each other, soon laughing. Usami gave a annoyed sigh, “This is what I get for driving two twins.” He muttered. The two shrugged and went on to laughing and talking randomly. The two seemed to be getting pretty close even when they haven’t know each other for that long. Eren almost felt like they had know each other for years. ‘He’s not Armin but he could be.’ Eren sighed, ‘No. Misaki is perfect like he is. I wonder though… Where is Armin?’ He thought to himself. He was distracted from his thoughts when Misaki started talking about his brother which interested Eren. 

When they got to Eren’s house, Usami seemed surprised, “This house is quite big… Usually Hiroki liked apartments that were small.” 

“No. He likes bigger homes. Hiroki has to watch how much money he spends though he makes a lot as a associate professor.” Eren informed.

“Makes sense…” Usami replied.

“It’s not huge.” Misaki tilted his head. “No. It’s not huge. It’s kind of… normal for a family of more than two.” Eren agreed. 

“It is large.”

“How is it large to you?!” Eren and Misaki both chorused loudly. he two looked at each other and then laughed lightly. This made Usami roll his eyes as he walked to the front door, “This is already annoying.” “Good.” the two heard him and chorused again, this time enjoying it. Eren elbowed the laughing Misaki as he went to open the door, allowing the two to settle in.

“Anyone thirsty?” Eren asked as he headed straight to the kitchen. 

“Sure.” Misaki walked in with him. Usami watched the two laugh as he went to the living room to sit down. He looked around at some of the pictures on the walls until one had hit him. ‘So he does still have feelings for Nowaki. Levi was right.’ Usami thought as he picked up the picture of a moody Hiroki and smiling Nowaki. 

“I’m home!” Usami sat the picture down when a voice was heard in the air. 

“Eren?” Hiroki looked around until sighing and entering the living room, “Where is he— Ah. Usagi!” Hiroki pointed, dropping his bags. 

“Hiroki…” Usagi turned to him. 

“What.. What are you doing Here?! How did you even get it, let alone know where I lived?!” He yelled. 

“Eren.” Came his short reply. 

“That dumb-ass…” Hiroki held up a fist. He paused when he heard laughing from the kitchen and glared at Usagi, “Don’t even look at anything.” 

“Aye-aye, captain.” Usagi smirked, receiving a glare from Hiroki as the brown haired male walked into the kitchen. 

“Eren— Wait. Who are you?” Hiroki had turned the male to face him, seeing he wasn’t Eren.

“Ah, My name is Misaki Takahashi. Eren is over there.” He pointed to the open food closet. 

“Ah… Thanks.” Hiroki walked over to find Eren looking through some snacks. “Eren.” Eren turned abruptly at the sound of his brother’s voice. “Hiro…san. I didn’t think you would be back so early…” Eren laughed nervously. 

“Eren. Today is a Friday. You know I only teach two classes.” Hiroki crossed his arms. 

“oops…. I forgot. How was your day—“

“Why are they here?” Hiroki just wanted to get straight to the point. 

“I was by Levi’s and well…”

“I know the story, Eren. Levi called me and told me you left suddenly. I had to dismiss my class 15 minutes early to get here… and my students were in the middle of an exam.” Hiroki glared. Eren swallowed, “Oh? What did he say?” 

“Not the point. Eren, you should have called me or texted me as soon as you left. I got really concerned about you because I know how you get and what you do when you disappear suddenly.” Hiroki stated. 

“I’m sorry, Hiroki. I should have called you.” Eren looked down. 

“Eren… I am not going to say all that what I want to say because your friend is over but…” Hiroki leaned so that he could whisper in Eren’s ear, “You know how I feel about you disappearing. Don’t be like him…” He whispered quietly. Eren paused, knowing who he was talking about and looked up at Hiroki, “I’m nothing like him.”

“I’m not saying you are.” Hiroki ruffled his hair, making Eren glare, “but don’t show signs of it.” 

“Hai… Gomenasai.” Eren replied. Hiroki nodded and stepped back so that Eren could get out of the closet. 

“Now, back to the point. Why is Usami here?” Hiroki pointed. 

“Eren invited me.” Usami entered the kitchen. 

“You invited yourself!” Eren pointed, “Don’t blame me!” 

“You did kind of invite yourself, Usagi-san.” Misaki muttered. “Thank you!” Eren said towards Misaki. 

“I don’t care how you got here. Why are you here?” Hiroki ignored the brunettes and turned to Usami. Usami stared at Hiroki for a moment until replying, “I felt like coming. I wanted to see where you lived.” 

“That’s no excuse! You could have asked Levi. You two gossip like there’s no tomorrow anyway!” Hiroki snapped. 

“We don’t talk that often.”

“Liar! Levi told me he’s been working with you on a project plus you two live in the same building.” 

“I can’t seem to get by the amazing Hiroki.” Usami smirked, 

“Don’t test me.” Hiroki’s eye twitched. Eren sighed, grabbing Misaki’s hand and taking him to his room, “I want to show you something. Let’s keep them to themselves.” Eren sighed. 

“That seems like a god idea.” Misaki followed Eren. It wasn't until the two had gotten into Eren’s room that they realized how warm each other’s hands were. The two, at the same time, let go almost immediately. 

“You have a nice room.” Misaki stated, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. “thanks.” Eren smiled, as he sat on his bed. MIsaki looked around until grabbing a CD, “How did you get this?! I heard only three were available from this band.”

“Hiroki bought it from someone a couple months ago for me. I don’t listen to it often, you can borrow it if you want.” Eren smiled slightly. 

“Really? I… I couldn’t.” Misaki watched Eren stand pull a box from under the bed, “go on. If you really want something rare—“ Eren pulled out a gold plate, “This is real gold… No one has it and I heard it’s worth millions.” Eren held out the plate to Misaki. Misaki took it out of his hands and looked at it in amazement. 

“You would really let me keep it?” Misaki looked at Eren. 

“Sure.” Eren shrugged as he sat back on his bed. Misaki sat by Eren, feeling happy, “I honestly don’t know what to say. I never thought I’d get this Cd..” Misaki laughed. 

“Here.” Eren took the CD out and put it into his CD player, letting the first song come on. 

“I love this song..” Misaki cheered, beginning to sing along lightly’

 

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

 

“You sing pretty good.” Eren complimented. Misaki smiled at Eren before continuing, 

 

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong

 

Eren joined in with Misaki, the two laughing as they sang the rest, 

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Eren and Misaki danced around the room happily as they sung along and in the end fell back on the bed laughing. Eren turned of his CD player when the song came off and then stretched with a yawn. 

“All that singing wore me out.” Eren sat on the bed, laying down next to the now yawning Misaki, “I agree.” MIsaki replied. 

“It’s fun to have you around. Why did we just know meet?” Eren shook his head, 

“I know right… Then again, you are younger than me.” Misaki replied. Eren nodded in response,”Only by a year. Didn’t you just get into Mitsuhashi?” Eren asked. 

“Yeah. Advice, don’t get into a literature class.” Misaki muttered. 

“Why?”

“Your brother has a unique way off teaching- and how does he not know me?!” Misaki sat up. Eren laughed and shook his head, “That can happen. He sucks at remembering people. And his teaching? He’s not bad. Just be on his good side.” Eren smiled, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Good side? What good side?” 

“Just try. Like what you should do, is tell him something about Japanese Literature. That will get him good.” Eren winked. Misaki laughed, nodding, “Okay. I’ll try. But what should I say?”

“You’re smart.” Eren winked again. Misaki shook his head as he laid back. The two sighed and turned to each other. That was probably the mistake that they made because the next they knew, they were leaning closer to each other until their lips touched. Misaki squeezed his eyes shut when Eren began dominating the kiss. “Misaki…” He whispered. 

Then came the shattering of glass and a “what the fuck” from Hiroki. Eren and Misaki quickly sat up, Eren getting off the bed. 

“I…” Misaki began.

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that…—“

“It wasn’t just you!” Misaki got off the bed, not wanting Eren to blame himself.

“No. It is. I knew you had Usagi… I shouldn't have kissed you especially when he is downstairs. I don’t know what came over me.” Eren shook his head and went to open his door. Misaki grabbed Eren’s hand, pulling him back slightly, 

“It isn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” 

“I…” Eren looked at Misaki and smiled slightly, “Between us?” 

“Between us.” Misaki nodded. 

“Now let’s go. I think Hiroki is killing Usami-san.” Eren shook his head as the two left the room and went downstairs. What they saw made the two wish they had stayed upstairs. Hiroki was on the ground against a bookshelf with Usami towering over him, his hand on Hiroki’s arms. Eren could tell by Hiroki’s expression that it was accident but Misaki saw something totally different. 

“What are you doing, Usagi?!” Misaki exclaimed loudly. Eren held his arm to keep him from acting out. 

“Misaki. It’s not what it looks like.” Usami quickly stood, Eren then going over to help Hiroki up.

“I’m going back home.” Misaki muttered, “And next time, I am going to take Eren here myself.” Misaki snapped as he walked to the door. Usami opened his mouth to speak but instead stayed silent. 

“I’ll call you later, Eren.” Misaki waved before leaving with Usami. Eren nodded and waited until the two had left before glaring at Hiroki, “What happened?” 

“Hm?” Hiroki turned to Eren. Eren crossed his arm, staring at Hiroki. 

“I slipped, that’s all.” Hiroki sighed. 

“Really? It didn’t look like it.” Eren replied. Hiroki stared at Eren until beginning to pick up the books that fell, “I don’t need to lie to you.” 

“I know you are telling the truth but Misaki saw something different.” Eren sighed as he helped Hiroki fix up the books. Hiroki stared at Eren from the side until stopping, “You two kissed.” 

This completely threw Eren off guard as he spluttered, “Wh-what?! No. What makes you think we would do that?” Eren began growing flustered. 

“I know you Eren. Besides, when Misaki and you came down, Misaki seemed to have this expression on his face like he wished he never came down.—“

“Why do you read into people. You’re not always right either.” Eren sighed.

“I just read you, right?” Hiroki smirked, “Shut up.” Came Eren’s reply. 

“Eren… I don’t think you two should stay in contact.” Hiroki stated after they finally got the books in order and the glass cleaned up. Eren paused, “Why?”

“I don’t want to see your heart broken.” 

“My heart? Hiroki. Stop worrying so much—“

“Eren, you and Misaki will never have a chance. He is with—“

“I’m not trying to be with Misaki. It was just an accidental kiss, Hiroki!”

“Eren. I just don’t want to see you get trampled over in the future.” Hiroki sighed as he ruffled Eren’s hair, “Stay home tomorrow. I told Levi to give you a break. I want you to come with me to Mitsuhashi-U tomorrow—and yes, you must go.” 

“Fine… but I am not falling for Misaki.” Eren glared at his brother. Hiroki turned, “Eren. Just listen to me. You are going to fall for Misaki soon if you aren’t careful. he belongs to Usami.”

“Belongs?”

“Eren.” Hiroki gave Eren a warning with his tone, glaring slightly, 

“Fine.” His brother began to growled, “Fine! I won’t call him.” Eren sighed in defeat. His brother nodded in satisfaction and walked away. ‘I don’t like Misaki… I want Levi.’ Eren began thinking about his past life, ‘Levi… Shit, Levi!’ Eren quickly ran out the house, going towards Levi’s apartment. He needed to talk to Levi as soon as he could. He needed to right now; and fast...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: Truth is Stranger Than Fiction: Part 4 - Catching my Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I ended up typing 6,000 words and I couldn't figure out how to divide this into two seperate chapters so I kept it like this. I hope you all like the story so far!}

 

Chapter 4: Truth is Stranger Than Fiction: Part 4 - Catching my Breath

 

 

Eren stood in front of Levi’s door, breathing heavy due to running from his place. He still didn’t understand why he was even there. What was he even going to say to Levi? Eren sighed, remembering that he hadn’t told his brother about leaving so he took out his phone and texted him so the older male wouldn’t have a fit. 

 

**Eren: Sorry I left without telling you. I am at Levi’s house.**

 

Eren put his phone in his back pocket before knocking on the door. After waiting a minute with no sign of movement, he knocked again. “I made him upset…” He sighed. He knew Levi was in there, his car was parked next to Usami’s red car.

 

“I have no choice.” Eren stated with a huff, feeling confident as he took out the key Hiroki gave him and unlocked the door. 

 

“Levi?” Eren called out, still no answer. He figured that maybe he was sleep so he went up the stairs towards Levi’s room and called again. “Levi?” 

 

“What are you doing here?” Levi’s voice came from behind him, making him jump and turn abruptly, “Ah! Where’d you come from! Don’t just appear behind someone!…— Are you okay?” Eren analyzed the tired look on the tall male’s face.

 

“I was working on something in my office. Did you forget something?” Levi asked, his cigarette in his mouth.

 

“I… Eh. Sorry, I’ll leave.” Eren stated, passing Levi and heading back downstairs. Why did he come? Was there really a point? He should just leave so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. yeah, he needed to leave right now.

 

“Eren, wait.” Levi followed behind him. Eren ignored, shaking his head, “Sorry. It was stupid for me to come here. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Eren started to open the door, only for a hand to land on the side of his head. Eren’s eyes widened before turning slowly, 

 

“Does your brother know you are here?” Levi asked quietly, too quietly for Eren’s liking. 

 

“I—I just texted him before coming in here.” 

 

“Good. Your brother was worried when I told him you ran out. Why did you call Misaki first?” Levi tilted his head slightly. ‘Oh god, help me.’ Eren thought ask he felt like hiding in his covers at home. Levi’s stare was too intense and Eren wanted to run. Run as fast as he could. 

 

“I… He was the first in my contacts when I panicked.” Eren stated though it wasn’t s true fact.

 

“Really?” Levi hummed, “You aren’t falling for him are you?” 

 

“What is up with you and my brother thinking— Oh. That.” Eren paused, recalling when he pulled Misaki into a elevator, “I don’t like him.” Eren reassured. 

 

“You sure?” Levi asked.

 

“I’m positive— nng.” Eren was cut off when Levi’s lips touched his. Eren whimpered into the kiss as Levi dominated quickly. It was intoxicating. Way too intoxicating and Eren felt as though he was about to burst into flames because damnit, this was one hot kiss. He meant that too.Eren placed his hands on Levi’s chest and pushed him back,

 

“What… What was that for?” Eren asked, completely shocked by Levi’s actions but at the same time, he liked it. He wouldn’t admit that though. He wiped his lips with his sleeves, stepping back as his back touched the door. Levi smirked—Damn that smirk too— and looked at Eren seductively, 

 

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy that?” Levi asked.

 

“That was so sudden! You don’t just randomly kiss people—especially boys—Hmph.” Eren’s statement was cut of when Levi replanted his lips against Eren’s roughly. Eren let out a squeak until again pushing Levi back, “St-Stop that!” Eren yelled, his face bright red. 

 

“You seem to be enjoying it.”

 

“Who exactly is enjoying it in this situation?” Eren glared back at Levi. Levi grinned, pointing to Eren’s pants, “I think /he/ is.” he emphasized the ‘he’ as he chuckled at the flustered Eren. 

 

“What—You pervert!” Eren squeaked even louder than before as he turned away from Levi, “I am going back home now.” Eren pulled open the door. 

 

“Be safe. And make sure you come tomorrow… I’ll be waiting.” Levi pulled Eren back by his shoulders and whispered in his ear seductively. Eren’s face grew even more red than ever before as he took a step out the door, “Never.” Eren ran off. Levi shook his head, knowing Eren would be coming back tomorrow. 

 

“Brat…” He smiled very slightly before closing the door. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Eren!” Hiroki’s voice roared through his room. Eren groaned, pulling the cover over him. He had a great sleep last night, and he planned to keep that way. 

 

“Eren Yega Kamijou. I swear if you do not get out of that bed, I will kill you.” Hiroki growled. Eren stuffed his head in his pillow, “No…”

 

“That’s it.” Hiroki stated, still muttering some words as he left the room. Eren thought Hiroki had given up but… He should have known better cause at exactly 15 minutes later…

 

“Agh!!! Hiroki!” Eren screamed as he sat up in his bed, shirtless in only his briefs. 

 

“Ice-bucket Challenge, bitch.” Hiroki grinned. Eren glared. “I can’t… I can’t believe you poured a bucket of ice on me! Are you insane?!” Eren stood on his bed, ready to jump at his older brother. Hiroki glared in return, “Get dress. I have to be at work soon.” Hiroki stated before putting the bucket down and leaving the room. Eren glared at the brown haired adult until looking at himself in the mirror across the room, “How the hell am I related to you? I swear sometimes I just… Ugh…” Eren shuffled off the bed, heading to the shower. 

 

In the kitchen Hiroki was drinking some of his homemade tea when his phone had rang. Seeing as it was from Eren’s school, he glared for a moment until answering. 

 

“Hiroki Kamijou. How may I help you?” Hiroki tried to sound as happy as he could but he knew what was coming. 

 

“Yes… This is Principal Arlert. I wanted to tell you of an issue that has come up with Eren a few days ago.” 

 

“What did he do now?…” Hiroki groaned. 

 

“I have never spoken to Eren, and I don’t think he knows me, but I want him to come to my office this evening. You may come as well. Your fiancée, our vice Principal, has told me she talked to him but he hasn’t seemed to learn his lesson. I would like to speak to him directly if you are you okay with that?” 

 

“Yes, sir. That will be fine. I am bout to head to the University—“

 

“Oh, perfect! I will be there for a meeting soon. We can talk briefly there unless you are busy?” Arlert replied. 

 

“Then I guess it’s settled. If you don’t mind me asking… What did Eren do?”

 

“Another fight with a student…” Arlert sighed.

 

“Of course… He will be coming with me to the University, so I will be seeing you.” Hiroki picked up his voice, trying not to sound too upset. 

 

“Thank you for your time. I will be seeing you soon.” Arlert stated. 

 

“No, Thank you.” Hiroki smiled slightly, his eye twitching as he hung up. He squeezed his phone but quickly calmed down. It was Eren he was dealing with. His brother wasn’t horrible. He did his best not to disappoint Hiroki, and he deserves to make a mistake here and there. 

 

“Calm down Hiroki…” He whispered to himself.

 

“Ready…” Eren came out of the room. Hiroki nodded, grabbing his bag, jacket, and keys.

 

“I want to talk to you about something…” Hiroki stated as he went to the door, Eren following.

 

“Yes?” Eren replied. Hiroki sighed as they walked to the car that wasn’t parked too far,

 

“You got into another fight.” 

 

“I can explain!-“

 

“No, Eren. I understand. I’m not angry…” Hiroki interrupted. Eren hesitated on his thoughts until giving up.

 

“You deserve to make a mistake. You always work hard for me… It would be very wrong if I yelled at you for every tiny mistake besides… I got into lot of fights in high school myself, so I won’t kill you for doing what I did.” Hiroki stated as he got into the car, Eren sitting in the front seat. 

 

“Have you ever met the Principal?” Hiroki asked. Eren shook his head. Come to think of it, the principal was rarely around. Mikasa always took over. It made Eren wonder but after Mikasa told him she couldn’t explain, he didn’t ask again. 

 

“No…”

 

“He is wanting to speak to you.”

 

“What?” Eren turned to Hiroki. The principal wants to speak to him? His fighting couldn’t have been /that/ bad. It was just a few punches. Maybe it was just that he had gotten into too many fights in a month? 

 

“When?” Eren asked.

 

“He is coming to the University for a meeting so we’re going to talk to him when we get there.” Hiroki informed. Eren stared at Hiroki for a moment, Hiroki glancing back, 

 

“Eren. Please don’t be rude.” Hiroki said. Eren sighed and laid his head back against the seat with no answer. “Eren.” 

 

“I won’t be rude.” Eren replied as he turned his head to look out the window. Hiroki glanced at him again until returning his eyes to the road. The drive took a good 15 minutes with Eren complaining about Hiroki’s musical taste. That was a everyday thing when they drove. Hiroki would try to turn on some classical Japanese music following by Eren complaining about it. Eren was more of the rock and punk music type. Hiroki and Eren were twins at heart, but their music tastes pretty much clashed together; sometimes in a bad way. 

 

The second Hiroki parked his car in the teacher’s lot, Eren jumped out, “Thank god!” Eren gasped, as if he had just been holding his breath for dear life. 

 

“That was a good song, what’s wrong with you?” Hiroki huffed, taking out his bag and jacket. 

 

“That song was— Never mind.” Eren glared, walking towards the front of the school. 

 

“Thank you for your manners.” Hiroki grinned slightly as Eren glared at Hiroki for a moment. 

 

“I hate you so much—ah!” Eren yelled when someone had grabbed him in a crushing hug. He looked up to see the last person he thought he’d see: Miyagi Yoh. 

 

“M-miyagi?!” Eren exclaimed. 

 

“Eren~ I haven’t seen you in a while. You’ve grown up so much!” 

 

“It’s been a week. I think you just grew old.” Eren shot back, annoyed by the male’s hugging. 

 

“That hurt my heart~ Why are you so mean, Yega-chan?” MIyagi whined, still hugging the male tightly. 

 

“Get away from me you pedo.” Eren growled, “And don’t say Yega-chan!”

 

“You’re just jealous cause you don’t get my love….” Miyagi sighed. Eren paused for a moment until untangling himself from the black haired male’s arms. “Don’t hug me like that. What if your boyfriend sees?” Eren stepped away. 

 

“Ah, you two are friends right? You can explain it to him. Shinobu will understand—“

 

“Don’t make me do your job!” Eren snapped. 

 

“Well, if you would excuse me. Have fun, love birds.” Hiroki muttered, walking into the school.

 

“So I heard you got into trouble.” Miyagi crossed his arms, becoming serious. 

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Shinobu told me.” Miyagi replied. Eren sighed until walking into the University, Miyagi following next to him, “It wasn’t that serious.” 

 

“More bullies?” Miyagi asked as he stood in front of Eren, leading him to the office.

 

“No. Just that one person made a comment and we got into a physical fight.” Eren replied quietly.

 

“I see… Who won?” Miyagi turned to look at Eren. Eren stared at Miyagi as if he just tried to start a fight himself, “Me of course.” 

 

“Really? What’d you do?” Miyagi asked, completely interested. 

 

“I punched him in front of the stairs and made him tumble down… I think I might have broken his nose…” Eren informed. He squeaked when Miyagi wrapped an arm around Eren’s neck, grinning, “That’s my boy! Just like Hiroki—Gah!” Miyagi grasped his head when a book flew at him. 

 

“Stop holding him up and get to work, Miyagi!” Hiroki poked his head out of the office. 

 

“Hiroki is so mean…” Miyagi whined as the two walked in the room. Hiroki rolled his eyes as he settled at his desk for a few minutes. 

 

“You deserved it.” Eren muttered, sitting on the couch that was in the room. Eren really wasn’t looking forward to meeting the Principal. Why did life have to suck? ‘For some reason, being eaten by a titan sounds better.’ Eren thought as he sat back. 

 

“Eren. Who’s literature class do you plan to enroll in?” Miyagi asked as he shuffled around with his papers, 

 

“Hm? Aren’t you two both my teachers since all I am taking is Literature?” Eren asked. 

 

“You have to take one first to see if you’re ready for the entire Lit. major.” Hiroki stated behind his computer. 

 

“Miyagi.” Eren stated too quickly as he turned to the black haired male. 

 

“Why him first?” Hiroki rolled his eyes with a mutter, 

 

“I don’t want a teacher named ‘Kamijou the Devil’ who throws stuff at his students.” Eren replied with a slight laugh. 

 

“He’s got a point, Hiroki.” Miyagi laughed as well.

 

“You two—“

 

“Mr. Kamijou? There is someone here to see you.” A female voice came through the door. “Hai!” Hiroki stood up. He went outside the door to speak with whoever it was. Eren groaned, pretty much knowing who was at the door. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Miyagi asked as he put his papers in a neat stack, 

 

“The Principal wanted to meet with me today…”

 

“Is he mean to you or something?”

 

“No… Well, I don’t know. I haven’t actually met him.” Eren replied. Miyagi nodded as Hiroki came back in, “Eren, he wants to talk with you alone—Don’t be rude.” Hiroki sighed. Eren gave a roll of his eyes before stepping out the door, “Yes sir, you wanted to see me—“

 

“Eren Jaeger. Or should I call you Eren Kamijou? You’re so different than years ago.” The Principal spoke up. Eren’s eyes widened as he looked at the male. “A-Armin?!” Eren exclaimed loudly, stepping back. There he was, all this time. In his school and he remembered his past. How did Eren not know this?!

 

“Let’s walk, shall we?” Armin smiled gently as he began walking down the hall. Eren nodded, following next to him,

 

“Why are you older—ah, no offense.” Eren put his hands up. Armin hummed, “It’s fine… Usually in reincarnation, the earlier you die the sooner you’re reincarnated.” Armin explained. Eren looked away, suddenly ashamed. Armin did die along with Mikasa and Levi just to protect him…

 

“Sorry…”

 

“It’s all in the past, Eren. I try not to think of it.” Armin smiled. Eren blinked until grinning, 

 

“Still short.” Eren stated, seeing as Armin was as short as before, maybe slightly taller.

 

“Be quiet Jaeger.” Armin sighed. Eren laughed as Armin glared. They stopped at a empty classroom and walked in. Eren watched the blonde male before taking a seat, Armin soon doing the same. 

 

“I wanted to talk to you about something else but before that… Why have you been getting into more fights?” Armin asked. 

 

“I…” Eren sighed, “They aren’t serious fights.” Eren retorted. 

 

“You sent a boy to the ER room and he had to get surgery on his nose.” Armin sighed in response. “He deserved it.” Eren rolled his eyes. Armin heaved another sigh as he sat up in his seat, resting his arms on this knees, 

 

“Eren. I understand that people can be… A-wholes, but you still need to control yourself. If you have issues you can report it.” 

 

“Like that will stop anyone.” Eren scoffed as he shuffled around in his seat.

 

“You are very lucky that I know you, Eren. Normally, I kick people out of my school for more than two fights. The only reason I haven’t done so yet, is because I know you can do better.” 

 

“There you go… You have never changed have you?” Eren rolled his eyes as he looked at Armin. “No one has…” Armin chuckled, “Mikasa is still as protective as ever. She doesn’t remember anything though.” 

 

“Levi doesn’t either.” Eren stated. 

 

“You met Levi?” Armin asked in surprise, his interest suddenly high. 

 

“Yeah. he is taller, I’ll tell you that much.”

 

“He can’t be that tall…” Armin laughed until seeing Eren’s face go pale, “He’s that much taller?”

 

“Armin! **I’m** the freaking midget! That’s not how it was supposed to be!” Eren whined. 

 

“Calm down Eren.” Armin shook his head, “I would like to meet him sometime.” 

 

“Alright. I might could do that. Warning: He is much more of a pervert.” Eren glared at the wall.

 

“I can see that…” Armin winked at Eren making the brown haired boy blush slightly. 

 

“I-Is that all you wanted to talk about?” Eren asked, trying to change the subject quickly. Armin sensed this and followed along, not wanting to upset Eren. 

 

“No… I wanted to ask how you were… I see you have a brother in this life.” Armin smiled slightly. 

 

“Yeah, and he’s annoying but I still love him. He is my only family after all.” Eren smiled too. 

 

“Only family…?” Armin tilted his head. 

 

“Yeah… Our mother died. My dad disappeared and Hiroki’s dad didn’t want to take care of me so Hiroki decided to raise me on his own.” Eren informed, “It was hectic after her death but Hiroki had eventually gotten things ready and we haven’t had any issues with living space. He had to basically tell his dad he wasn’t with me in order to get some money. Of course, his dad eventually figured out Hiroki’s plan.”

 

“That… You really have a great brother… Both of you are hot-heads, I can tell.” Armin laughed. 

 

“He dropped a bucket of ice on me this morning.” Eren glared at the nearby wall. Armin continued to laugh as he shook his head, “That figures. You have always been a stubborn sleeper.” 

 

“Whatever…” Eren huffed. A knock then came to the door. Eren stood up and opened it, “Speak of the devil.” He glared. Hiroki glared in return, the two staring at each other for what seemed like hours. The stare was very intense. Intense to the point where you would almost think they were about to fight then and there. 

 

“I’ll be there in a second.” Eren stated. Hiroki nodded, walking off towards his classroom. 

 

“That’s a odd way you two communicate.” Armin blinked, confused at what they were staring at each other for. 

 

“Ah… We’re pretty close. We can tell what the other is thinking.” Eren laughed nervously. 

 

“That’s great. It’s rare I see such a sibling connection.” Armin smiled. Eren blushed slightly, “Th-thanks. I should be going. It was great seeing you again.”

 

“Same to you. See you soon?” 

 

“Yeah, Ah! Here’s my number!” Eren gave him a small sheet of paper. 

 

“Thank you.” Armin smiled, gladly taking the paper. Eren bowed before quickly leaving, heading into his brother’s room. Luckily, not everyone was present yet. 

 

“Good. I’m not late…” He sighed in relief as his brother pointed for him to take a seat. Eren looked around the room and was slightly surprised to see Misaki. Of course, Misaki had already seen him first,

 

“Eren? What are you doing here?” Misaki asked as Eren sat down next to him,

 

“Hiroki wanted me to come to his class today.” Eren shrugged, “How have you been?” 

 

“Alright I guess… Me and Akihiko haven’t talked much.” Misaki sighed, looking down at his papers, 

 

“I’m sorry…” Eren sighed as well, “Hiroki and him didn’t do anything though, I promise you that. I know Hiroki… He wouldn’t do anything knowing you’re with Akihiko.” 

 

“I know… That’s not what is going on though. It’s hard to explain.” 

 

“What is it? You can tell me.” Eren asked, concerned. He glanced over at his brother who was watching them closely. With a sigh, Eren sent a quick text to hiroki, careful not to let Misaki see it:

 

**Hiroki… I know what you are thinking. Don’t overthink anything…**

 

Eren sat his phone down as he saw Hiroki reach for his phone at his desk. He turned back to Misaki who was still quiet. “I don’t want to trouble you.” 

 

“You won’t.” Eren stated as he looked at the text from hiroki:

 

**Eren… I can help you avoid a broken heart, but I can’t help you fix one.**

 

Eren shook his head, glancing at Hiroki before he began to text back:

 

**I am fine. Please just drop it…**

 

“Misaki—“

 

“His father.” Misaki spoke up quickly. 

 

“Father?” Eren tilted his head. Misaki nodded, “I feel so confused when it comes to Usagi-san’s father. I don’t know what to do with him!”

 

“What has he said to you?” Eren asked, at the same time getting another text:

 

**Promise that you’ll tell me when something happens. Promise I will be the first you talk to…**

 

Eren let out another sigh as he looked at Hiroki who had a slightly concerned expression. Eren knew Hiroki was overthinking things, as usual. Hiroki was only trying to protect him though and Eren couldn’t be mad for that. He nodded at Hiroki who nodded back and stood up,

 

“Alright class, take out your reports on your chosen Literature book. Keep this in mind that I will throw away any paper that is not setup correctly, even if the text is correct. If your paper is sloppy, do not bother to turn it in.” Hiroki glared around the room.

 

“Shit… I forgot the paper!” Misaki whispered. 

 

“Tell him that.”

 

“Are you insane? The last time I left something, he said he would castrate me… Literally.” Misaki shook in fear, “Your brother is scary.”

 

“Here.” Eren reached into the bag he had bought, giving him the paper, “I know you shouldn’t do this in college but just take this. I usually do the assignments Hiroki assigns so that I am prepared for Literature classes next year. He won’t know I did it, so here.” Eren pushed the paper to Misaki. 

 

“I can’t… That would be wrong…” Misaki replied. Eren looked over to see that Hiroki was already gathering papers from his students, “Take it.” Eren glared at Misaki. Misaki swallowed the little fear that came from Eren’s glare and took the paper just in time for Hiroki pick it up. 

 

“What’s this, Misaki? You must have been really interested in the book you read. This is a lot of pages.” Hiroki chuckled before walking off.

 

“How many papers did you have?” Misaki turned to Eren. “20.” Eren replied with a shrug. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“It’s not that surprising, I have written 45 pages for him. It was hard, but I did it.” Eren answered. 

 

“Okay, talking is over. Time to get to work, make sure you take notes.” Hiroki spoke loudly, everyone in the room, including Eren and Misaki becoming quiet. Eren took out his phone, putting it on silent so he wouldn’t disturb the class. Sure enough, there was a text from Levi. When had he given the male his number? 

 

**Levi: Are you with your brother at the University?**

 

**Eren: Yea, y?**

 

**Levi: Good. We’ll be picking you up.**

 

**Eren: Wait, ‘we’?**

 

**Levi: Make sure Hiroki and Misaki are ready. Look for my car instead of Usami’s.**

 

**Eren: r u insane? y r u trying 2 pick me up?**

 

**Levi: Just be ready, Brat.**

 

**Eren: I’m not a brat!**

 

**Levi: Sure you aren’t… I should say Baka.**

 

**Levi: Learn how to send a decent message then I’ll call you Eren… Baka.**

 

**Eren: Well then… screw you.**

 

**Levi: I love you too**

 

Eren glared at the last message. He was tempted to send a another one but a shiver ran down his spine and made him look up to see Hiroki glaring at him. Eren looked around to see that other students were staring too, 

 

“Eren, did you not understand my question?” Hiroki crossed his arms. 

 

“Sorry, Sir. Please repeat you question.” Eren stood and bowed.

 

“What is Literature and how do you analyze it?” Hiroki repeated his previous question, 

 

“Literature. As a whole or Japanese Literature?”

 

“As a whole.” Hiroki replied. Eren nodded understanding before replying, 

 

“The common definition of literature is that it covers the major genres of poetry, drama, and novel/fiction.The term also implies literary quality and distinction.This is a fairly basic view of literature because the meaning of the term has undergone many changes, and will no doubt continue to do so.Most contemporary literary histories show a shift from the belles-lettres tradition, which was concerned with finding beauty, an elevated use of language, emotional effects and moral sentiments before something could be called literature. In regard to analyzing, in order to successfully analyze literature, you need to remember that authors make specific choices for a particular reason, but rather than thinking about an author’s intentions, you need to develop an argument based on a specific term. You have to think thoroughly what the piece is meant for, what is the directed audience, why did the writer say this or do this. What is the hidden meaning? Those are things you have to consider while analyzing any type of writing, including literature.” Eren explained in one breath. Misaki couldn’t even believe Eren was able to say all of that. 

 

“Thank you, Eren.” Hiroki looked around his class, “Now tell me why a High School senior can have a good definition of Literature but a couple of junior college students cannot even give me a single sentence?” Hiroki stated. The class stayed silent, making Hiroki sigh as he went back to his desk.

 

“Today we are going to go in depth on what literature is and how to successfully analyze it. You will be receiving a test this Friday and it will not be easy so **study**. Homework tonight will be a 2 page analytical response on the Kojiki text. If you go to my online website, you will see a link to the online version if you have not purchased it already.” Hiroki stated, picking up a book. 

 

“Before I start, are there any questions?” Hiroki asked. Eren nudged Misaki’s arm, “Ask him what you wanted to know earlier.” 

 

“No. It’s probably a stupid—“

 

“Kamijou-Sensei! Misaki has a question.” Eren raised his hand. “Yes?” Hiroki looked at Misaki who glared at Eren before looking back at Hiroki, 

 

“What topics does Literature writings cover?” Misaki nervously asked. 

 

“There are many topics to Literature. It isn’t just one thing, as Eren said, Literature covers many genres…” Hiroki gave him a short answer. “Don’t focus on certain texts that you /think/ is Literature. Read as many books as you can and you’ll understand them—Comic books don’t count.” Hiroki snatched a comic book from a student, throwing it across the room. “You should ask Akihiko himself… I’m sure he can help you with understanding how broad Literature is.” 

 

“Y-yes… Thank you, Kamijou-Sensei.” Misaki stated as Hiroki walked back to his desk. Misaki glared at Eren, “You are so dead.” 

 

“I love you too~” Eren joked as he laughed quietly, Misaki sticking out his tongue. 

 

The two sat there listening to Hiroki, occasionally playing around when Hiroki turned to the board. There was a moment where Eren was caught talking and got face planted with a book and Eren tried so hard not to snap. So hard…

 

Now, it was time for class to be dismissed, and Eren was glad it would be too. 

 

“That’s all for today. Be sure to study for your test Friday and remember your homework. I am extending it to Wednesday, so you should have plenty of time.” Hiroki finished, everyone starting to pack up and leave. Misaki and Eren walked over to Hiroki who had already collapsed in his chair.

 

“Hiroki…” Eren waved his hand in front of Hiroki’s face. “Is he sleep?” Misaki asked. 

 

“Yep… He’s been having to do all-nighters recently— Can you hold this?” Eren passed his small bag to Misaki who gladly took it. 

 

“Alright, Hiroki.” Eren went around the desk and began to carefully put Hiroki on his back, “You owe me…” Eren muttered. 

 

“Isn’t he heavy?” Misaki asked as he followed Eren out of the door, 

 

“No, not really. I’ve had to do this before… We take care of each other.” Eren replied. Misaki smiled slightly, “It’s rare I see that much of a sibling connection.” Misaki commented. 

 

“What’s up with people saying that?” Eren sighed.

 

“It’s true. I can see it. That you two have been through a lot together.” Misaki answered. 

 

“Eh… He’s raised me pretty much. But I’m sure he’s no different from your brother, right? He raised you too, when your parents died?” 

 

 

“Yeah, he did but..—“

 

“Then you and Takahiro are in the same boat as me and Hiroki. I’m sure you both have each other’s back… It just so happens that me and Hiroki are more at each other’s throat but… We still love each other.” Eren smiled as he looked behind him at Hiroki, “He works hard, I’ll tell you that.” 

 

“I love it when you talk about Hiroki that way, Eren~” Miyagi’s voice came behind Eren. Eren turned around, stepping to the side when he saw that Miyagi had been trying to hug him, 

 

“What do you want. I don’t like you.” Eren glared. 

 

“So mean… What did I ever do to deserve such treatment?” 

 

“Shut up, Miyagi.” Eren muttered as he turned to Misaki, “Misaki, have you met Professor Miyagi before?”

 

“I have seen him…”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Miyagi smiled, holding out his hand. Eren glared at the hand, standing in front of Misaki, “Don’t shake his hand… He is a pedo.” 

 

“What…?”

 

“Eren. You’re a meanie!!” Miyagi pouted until attempting to tackle Eren. Eren yelped, trying to keep hold of the still sleeping Hiroki. Once he regained control, Eren snapped at the black haired male, 

 

“Watch it! Hiroki could’ve fallen.” Eren stated. 

 

“I’m sorry. I should get to my class, it was nice meeting you Misaki. See you later Eren, make sure you give Hiroki a kiss for me.” Miyagi joked as he began heading into his classroom. Eren’s eyebrow twitched at Miyagi’s last words as he growled. 

 

“I am going to castrate him.” Eren stated. Eren started to calm down when Misaki’s phone had started ringing. He sat Hiroki down gently, watching Misaki. 

 

“Hello?… Who is… Yes, I am Misaki—What?” Misaki’s eyes widened in panic. Eren stopped and watched Misaki closely, trying to figure out what was going on. The fact that Misaki was almost crying meant something bad happened. 

 

“I… Okay. I understand. thank you.” Misaki hung up, staring at the phone for a while until Eren spoke up. 

 

“Misaki…? What happened?” Eren asked. When he didn’t get a reply, this made Eren become really worried. 

 

“Takahiro…” Misaki whispered. Somewhere, Eren knew what was coming. 

 

“Misaki. Tell me.” 

 

“He’s… he’s in the hospital but they won’t tell me why and… I need to go see him but I can’t tell Usagi…” 

 

“Misaki, calm down—“

 

“What am I going to do?!” Misaki fell. Eren panicked slightly, running over to Hiroki. 

 

“Hiroki! Hiroki, wake up.” Eren shook Hiroki gently by his shoulders. The brown haired adult groaned, looking at Eren with a glare, 

 

“What?” He growled. 

 

“Misaki. His brother is in the hospital and we need to get there, can you drive us, Please? I know your tired but, please. This is serious.” Eren stated quickly. Hiroki paused at the panic in Eren’s voice and looked over a Misaki. The devastated look on Misaki’s face was all Hiroki needed. The male stood up, grunting until pulling his keys from his pocket, “Let’s go. Let me tell Miyagi something. Go ahead to the car.” Hiroki stated as he trudged towards Miyagi’s classroom. 

 

Eren went over to Misaki, helping him up, “Can you walk?”

 

“I… I guess…” Misaki replied. “I’ll help, but we should get to Hiroki’s car fast. Levi and Usagi are at the front and they’ll start looking soon so let’s get to Hiroki’s car before they see us, alright?” Eren began helping him walk. Misaki nodded but couldn’t move too much. Eren sighed, placing Misaki on his back before quickly heading to the car. 

 

They were able to avoid being seen, though Levi’s car had just pulled up when they got into the car. Hiroki soon came out and started the car as soon as he got it. 

 

“Quick. Levi and Usagi probably saw you get in… Take us to the nearest hospital, that’s where he is.” Eren stated, holding the frozen Misaki close. “Got it.” Hiroki stated, speeding off passed Levi’s car. It didn't take long until Levi’s car was following them.

 

“Damnit. They know we’re in here. Faster and choose a different path. Try to lose them.” Eren demanded. Hiroki nodded, doing as told and losing them very quickly. This made Eren sigh as Hiroki was able to make it to the place unseen. Eren never expected the day to turn out like this. He didn’t mean for it to turn out this way, but you can’t always take control of fate. 

 

After parking Hiroki quickly got out. With the help of Hiroki, Eren was able to get Misaki out of the car, and successfully to the hospital. Misaki was in a complete state of shock and Eren could understand why. Hiroki tried to say something to Misaki, only for the male not to reply back. Eren glanced at the sighing Hiroki who looked away, 

 

“Misaki… You have to walk. I’m sure Takahiro is fine… Please.” Eren tried to lightly shake Misaki when he stopped in front of the hospital doors.

 

“Be strong, Misaki. If you stay negative, nothing good will come out of it.” Hiroki added, trying not to sound too rude. 

 

“Hiroki is right… be positive.” Eren patted Misaki’s back. Misaki glanced at Eren then to Hiroki before nodding. Starting to walk but still a little weak. They eventually made it inside and checked in, allowing Eren and the other two to go up to Takahiro’s room. 

 

“I don’t know if I want to see this….” Misaki paused, almost pulling away from the other two but was kept in Eren’s firm grip.

 

“It will be fine.” Hiroki said gently. Eren looked at Hiroki with a sigh, “Misaki…”

 

“Don’t tell Usagi… This will hurt him too much, okay?” Misaki turned to Eren. 

 

“Promise.” Eren smiled slightly with a reassuring smile, “Go on… You can do it…” He brought him to the door. Misaki took a deep breath before entering, closing the door behind him. 

 

“He’s going to want to be alone for a while…” Hiroki muttered as he leaned against the wall near the door. 

 

“What happened to Takahiro?” Eren tried to look through the glass but it was closed. It must have been serious. Of course it was serious… In misaki’s mind, it was more than serious.

 

“I don’t know but… I’m not sure if we should keep this from—“

 

“We cannot tell them!” Eren snapped as he turned around. Eren quickly closed his mouth, looking around to make sure he hadn’t disturbed anyone. Seeing as he didn’t cause a disturbance, he glared at Hiroki, 

 

“Eren. This is not something to keep from—“

 

“You are saying that when it was Usagi who didn’t return your love. You sat around like a bitch who lost her dog when you knew Usagi loved Takahiro.” Eren interrupted, “Now you want him here? With Takahiro?”

 

“He doesn’t love him anymore—“

 

“Right. He loves Misaki. Hiroki! Listen to yourself.” Eren glared more. Hiroki glared back, “None of my personal life pertains to you.”

 

“It does, Hiroki! You’re my brother! Everything you do affects me. Everything.” Eren argued. 

 

“I—“

 

“No. I keep hearing how ‘connected’ we are from people. How our sibling connection is so rare and strong but I can’t even get a fucking issue from you? You never talk to me, Hiroki! NEVER! You keep me out of everything and then expect me to talk you about my issues? Know what, I’m done!” Eren snapped, beginning to walk off angrily.

 

“Eren, wait!” Hiroki called out. He heard a thump on the ground and turned his attention away from Eren. “Damnit… I can’t leave Misaki here.” He entered to see that Misaki had passed out. Hiroki leaned over to sit Misaki up, only to see how bad of a state Takahiro was really in. “What… What happened to him… He looks dead almost…” Hiroki tried to cover his mouth, feeling sick. Eren was right. Usami didn’t need to see this. He really wouldn’t handle it. It would send Usagi into a fit that would most likely scare everyone. He couldn’t do that to him.

 

Eren hit the wall near him when he stopped walking, then grasping strands of his hair. “I have never snapped at him like that… but he just…” He whispered. Everything felt like a wreck. Eren wasn’t even the one in pain. Misaki was. Misaki was the most hurt yet Eren felt like he had just stabbed his brother in the heart and killed him. Why was this happening to them… Why Misaki? 

 

“I can’t tell him. I can’t tell Usami-san.” Eren sighed. 

 

“Tell me what?” Eren froze completely at the voice. No… it couldn’t be. How did he get here so fast. 

 

“Eren… What is going on?” Levi’s voice came in. Eren looked up, only to become paralyzed under their stares. What was he going to say?

 

‘This is it… This is… Why…’ And that was Eren’s last thought until the next thing he knew, he blacked out. the last thing he could hear, was his brother calling out his name and what seemed like a million voices…

 

 

** TO BE CONTINUED. **

 

 

 

 


	5. Black Out the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {New chapter!! YAY!! 
> 
> If there is any confusion, opinions, or even if you have an idea you think I should add to the story, please feel free to comment! :) 
> 
> Oh, and I will be doing an EXTRA chapter that explains what happened after Eren fainted and what happened with Misaki, Usagi, and Takahiro for Chapter 6. 
> 
> ENJOY~~
> 
> Oh Yes, In the story there is a part mentioned about Hiroki's laughing or smiling in a sad/bad time, it came from the episode where Hiroki was waiting for Nowaki, who was late due to a plane arriving late and ended up getting soaked in the rain. To clarify, it's the episode where Miyagi tries to kiss Hiroki (It's set before Miyagi and Shinobu were even in a relationship.) So check that episode out to understand. There is also an episode where Hiroki was embarrassed at his words so he stood up while talking to Nowaki saying, "This is how adults act..." before twirling and face planting himself into a wall. xD 
> 
> SO ENJOY~~}
> 
> {Edit: Oh, and I decided to make the EXTRA chapter in Misaki's point of view. I will be uploading the EXTRA (Chapter 6) and Chapter 7 Saturday or maybe Sunday... I will be surprised if I get to Chapter 8 lol wish me luck~.}

The Junjou Romantica Crossover

 

Chapter 5: Black Out the Past

 

“Eren!” A voice cried out his name. Who was it? He couldn’t catch the voice. It seemed to be too far in the distance. 

 

“Eren!” He heard it again. He couldn’t think, speak, or move. He felt like he was paralyzed. His body felt overly hot too. It was like his titan form, but that wasn’t possible was it? No. He was just thinking too much. Way too much… 

 

“Eren!” There it was again. That voice he couldn’t identify. Was he dreaming? He had to be— Wait. He couldn’t breathe. His chest felt compressed. What was going on? He needed to wake up. 

 

“You killed him…” Came a voice. Eren shook his head, no. Not his memories again. 

 

“You killed them all. You don't deserve to live you monster.” Another voice stated. “Stop!” Eren screamed. That’s when he felt like his arms had been pinned down. 

 

“Let go! Let go! I didn’t do that.. I would never…” He didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to remember the time he had killed his Corporal, or Mikasa… or Armin. The way he held them in is hands and hurt them while they screamed. The way he was too out of control to even be a human anymore. No… He didn’t want to remember. That wasn't him.. He wasn’t the same… He isn’t the same.

 

“Why do you deny it, monster? You killed them. You murdered them!” Came the same voice that called his name. Eren let out a scream, wanting the voices to stop. He hated it. He hated it so much. He wanted it to be quiet… he wanted everything to slow down… he wanted to just die. Just to be out of all this pain. 

 

He wanted out…

 

“Kill him!” Came an order. Eren squeezed his already closed eyes tightly, waiting for the final blow. He wanted to feel death take over but it never came. He opened his eyes, seeing as he was in the court room. They weren’t paying him any attention, what they were looking at was Erwin Smith. 

 

“Commander?” Eren whispered, though everything still was a blur. 

 

“Commander Erwin Smith, you are no longer needed for humanity. You have killed many lives and put humanity in danger more than once. We trusted you and Eren Jaeger but you have failed us… We are sentencing you both to death.” The voice of the king stated. Eren’s eyes widened. No… Why was this happening…?

 

_‘Wake up…’_ He told himself, _‘this is a dream’_

 

“Behead them both.” The commanding voice came again. That was the last thing he heard until silver crossed his path, his world going dark as he screamed. It was painful… So painful. Whatever they did to him, it stopped him from transforming. No… This is not the pain that he wanted. 

 

“Eren!” Came a voice. ‘Stop the pain. Stop it! Stop it!’ Eren mentally said as he was still letting out a shrieking scream until his voice eventually gave away and his whole world stopped. 

 

He was dead… right?

 

The pain… He couldn’t feel anything anymore… 

 

That’s what he wanted….

 

“Eren!” He heard that voice again. Why was his name still being called?

 

“Eren!”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Eren!” Eren shot up at his name only to be pinned down roughly. He froze, realizing he was awake. He took a moment to realize it was a past memory, but now it was hazy. He was glad it was over with but he looked to his side to see that there were doctors holding Eren down. Why? He then looked over to see Levi and Hiroki, Hiroki with a fearful and worried expression while Levi looked ready to kill someone, preferably the doctors.

 

“What… What is happening?” Eren couldn’t even relax his body, suddenly feeling his heart beat fast. He was starting to have a panic attack. He hasn’t had those in years, but they were coming back. This time, he knew they were worse. He’s never had this many people around him. He felt like it was the past. All these faces looking down at him… That fearful look in Hiroki’s eyes… That look of murder in Levi’s… He felt like a monster on display. He just wanted those eyes to leave him. He couldn’t take it.

 

He looked over at the beeping machine next to the bed he was in. His was mind was still too foggy to see it was his heart monitor. The fact that its beeping kept getting faster made Eren want to scream. What were they doing to him?

 

“Please let him go, he’s having a panic attack.” Hiroki spoke up, starting to pull the doctors off Eren. As soon as the doctors were at a far distance, Eren began to calm down, the heart monitor beeping normally. 

 

“Sir, we have to make sure he doesn’t have another outburst that could be deadly to others and himself.” A doctor stated, “By his actions, he could be extremely dangerous.”

 

“He isn’t dangerous.” Hiroki argued with a glare, “He’s my brother. I know him. It’s just a panic attack!”

 

“Please, sir. He needs medication—“

 

“I won’t allow you to! He doesn’t need medicine!” Hiroki yelled. Eren looked at Hiroki, staying quiet. He didn’t want to speak. He almost felt mute. It was too much and the only reason that he was so calm was because Hiroki was holding him.

 

“Sir—“

 

“Nowaki Kusami. I want him in here.” Hiroki stated with force, his glare still intense. Judging by the air, even Levi knew Hiroki was going to get his way one way or the other.

 

“Sir—“

 

“Stop saying ‘Sir’ and get him, now!” Hiroki snapped loudly, making Eren shrink slightly from the yell, Levi moving to stand near Hiroki in case he lost control of his temper. 

 

“Yes, we will.” The doctors quickly left, making Hiroki sigh. 

 

“What happened? Why am I here?” Eren finally spoke up, more comfortable now that the doctors left. 

 

“You passed out after Levi and Usagi got here.” Hiroki replied, sitting on the bed by Eren. 

 

“But…” Eren looked around slowly. His mind was still a blur but he was starting to think clearly.

 

“You’ve been out for 3 days.” Levi stated. 

 

“3 days?! How is that possible?” Eren sat up, only to feel his head ache as if it got hit by a hammer. He let out a groan, placing a hand on his forehead. “Stay calm, Eren.” Hiroki sighed, ruffling Eren’s hair. Eren laid back, and looked at Hiroki, noticing the dark bags under his eyes.

 

“You look tired…” Eren commented quietly. Hiroki looked off to the side, humming in response, 

 

“Who can sleep when their brother has a blackout and it’s your fault?” Hiroki muttered. 

 

“Huh? What are you talking about? None of this is your fault, Hiroki.” Eren sat up slowly, staring at him in confusion. 

 

“Sometimes… My mind wanders and I ask myself if I even did a good job at raising you. I suck at being a parent… or a brother for that matter.” Hiroki muttered even more quietly but it was still heard. He was in one of those depressed moods. Eren knew them too. It was the exact same way with Usagi… Hiroki would just sit around hopelessly, blaming everything on him. 

 

Eren glanced at Levi who nodded towards Hiroki and walked out, patting Hiroki’s back before leaving.

 

As soon as the door shut, that’s when the tears seemed to come from Hiroki. Eren didn’t like the feeling swelling in his heart, because he didn’t like seeing Hiroki this way. 

 

“Hiroki… If it’s about what I said…”

 

“Eren… Do you hate me?” He asked suddenly. Eren’s eyes widened. What? Hiroki really didn’t think that, did he?

 

“Hiroki, I could never hate you… You know that. What are you saying?!” Eren raised his voice slightly. That’s when he heard a quiet laugh and Hiroki’s grin. That was not a good sign. To be able to do that, you are either insane or broken. In Eren’s case, he would have been insane cause he never grins like that unless he’s about to skin you alive, but Hiroki? Eren hated to say it, but he was the text book definition of a broken person. So many stresses, dealing with bullshit, being hurt when you aren’t loved back, making horrible decisions because you’re in love…? Yeah, that was Hiroki. 

 

Eren could only sit in fear. It was more scary to watch a broken person break even more in front of your eyes, than it was to get punched down a flight of stairs. He didn’t know what to do. How was he supposed to help?

 

“Hiroki?” Eren tried to get closer but Hiroki leaned away slightly, still laughing. That was another thing Hiroki did. Anytime he wanted to curve around a situation, change a subject, or just forget something, he would laugh. It was like when a sad person smiled. It was a way to cope. 

 

“I’m serious Hiroki… I don’t hate you.” Eren spoke up. 

 

“Hey Eren…?” Hiroki kept his glaze downwards to the floor, “Do you ever just want to run away?” 

 

“Hiroki—“

 

“…and just die with no one knowing?”

 

“Hiroki!”

 

“I wish I could do that… It would be easier—“

 

“Hiroki!!” Eren almost screamed, grabbing Hiroki’s wrist. Hiroki’s eyes widened as if he had just woken up from a horrible dream, his body becoming completely still.

 

“Don’t ever say that shit again, Hiroki! I need you! I need you more than anyone else in my life. I can’t live without you, don’t you get it?! You’re all the family I have! I have no one else… No one. My father ditched me; had you not been there, I would have just been on the streets… Mom died of cancer, your dad hates me and treats me like an animal—Hiroki, everyone in my family has either left or rejected me. You raised me! You loved me! **You** are my brother, Hiroki! I would never trade you for anyone, not even the love of my life can replace you.” Eren felt tears starting to boil up but he kept going, “You’re a dumbass for not seeing that! Why do you… Why do you not want to be loved by anyone?! Are you **that** afraid of being hurt?!” Eren screamed, the tears now falling. 

 

“Eren…” Hiroki began, his eyes completely wide from Eren’s words.

 

“You think… I would hurt you…? Or that I… Hate you?” Eren tried to speak more clearly but his crying only getting in the way. 

 

“Eren, I am—“

 

“No! I want to have a say for once…” Eren interrupted. Hiroki stopped, not saying another word. Eren took this as his chance and pulled his older brother into a tight hug. Hiroki’s eyes were even wider than before as Eren began speaking, 

 

“Is this what you need, Hiroki?” Eren asked, “A hug? I heard it best from you that sometimes, all a person needs is a hug… even if it’s from a stranger. You can hug me anytime. I wont deny it… I would never deny you.” He stated. Hiroki looked away, but not moving. Eren sighed, laying Hiroki’s head down on his shoulder, which shocked Hiroki a little more, “I have a shoulder you can cry on too—Hiroki, Just accept me. I am your brother after-all. We have been through a lot together… I could never hurt you. Just once… Give me the burden of your pains. Let me cry with you.” Eren’s voice was still shaky, but the tears had stopped. Hiroki stared the wall ahead of him until giving in, wrapping his arms around Eren tightly. 

 

“I love you…” The words came out Hiroki’s mouth softly. 

 

“I love you too.” Eren replied. They stayed like that for a while. When was the last time they even hugged? It felt like a million years ago because this was like a distant memory. The last time they hugged was probably at their mother’s funeral… Something both Hiroki and Eren want to forget. 

 

“Tch… I feel like I’m the little brother. Let go.” Hiroki squirmed around in Eren’s arms. 

 

“Nope.” Eren laughed, keeping a tight hold of Hiroki as the air began to become less tense. Hiroki tried to get out of his younger brother’s grasp but only failed. He eventually gave in with a sigh and a shake of his head, 

 

“You’re so immature.” Hiroki muttered, laying his head back on Eren’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m not immature. I’m stubborn.” Eren huffed in pride. 

 

“I wouldn’t brag about it.” Hiroki commented, “but your pride **is** bigger than your brain.” Hiroki yawned only to be hit in the head by Eren. 

 

“Excuse me?” Came a knock to the door. Eren let go with a sigh as Hiroki stood up to open the door. 

 

“Sorry about that.” Hiroki sighed. 

 

“It’s alright. I was told to wait by a male outside—Hiro-san?” The black haired doctored paused, his eyes widening. 

 

“Nowaki…” Hiroki replied normally, blinking at him, “Do I have something on my face?” Hiroki asked. 

 

“Ah no… Sorry…” Nowaki replied. Eren watched the two closely until a thought hit him, ‘Wait… His name is Nowaki… and he looks like that guy in the picture Hiroki has sitting on the table at the house. So he must be…’

 

“Excuse me.” Eren spoke up, a grin on his face. Nowaki and Hiroki turned their attention to Eren, 

 

“Do you two know each other?” Eren asked. Hiroki glared at Eren, knowing exactly where he was getting at. 

 

“Ah…” Nowaki wasn’t sure how to reply. 

 

“Eren…”

 

“I thought we weren’t going to hide anything—“

 

“Fine. I dated him a year ago…. For 6 years—“ Hiroki began.

 

“Wait, hold on.” Eren interrupted as he held his hand up trying to take in the information, “How did you date a guy for 6 years and I never knew?” 

 

“The first year, I was careful not to bring him around you because you were a protective little shit and you barely let me bring friends over. The second year, me and Nowaki didn’t hang out much. Then you were gone abroad for 2 years so you didn’t know. He left abroad at the same you came back from abroad. The last year is where we… broke up….” Hiroki trailed off, not wanting to look back at Nowaki. 

 

“So you hid a relationship from me… I thought you loved me, big brother?” Eren pouted. 

 

“I just wanna…” Hiroki growled. Nowaki gave a short sigh, 

 

“Eren, are you feeling okay? The other doctors told me what happened.” Nowaki asked. Eren gave a nod, smiling goofily as he playfully winked at Hiroki, who’s eye twitched in complete agitation.

 

“Yeah, it was just a bad… dream and a panic attack. It was nothing.” Eren reassured. 

 

“Alright… I am going to give you a checkup and then I’ll get you checked out to leave.” Nowaki said as Hiroki stood in a corner, thinking about what he was going to do to Eren because damnit, that brat was trying to test his ego. 

 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave?” Hiroki sighed, as he went towards the door but Eren had somehow gotten up and grabbed Hiroki’s wrist.

 

“No, I really want you to stay.” Eren said. 

 

“You—“

 

“I had a panic attack and you are **that** ready to get away from me?” Eren pouted. 

 

“You should stay, Hiro-san.” Nowaki spoke up, quietly watching the two. Eren grinned, nodding. Hiroki growled, grabbing Eren’s shirt and pulling him up so he could whisper in his ear, “I swear to god Eren if you try anything, I **will** murder you.” Hiroki threatened.

  
“I love you too big brother.” Eren grinned as he pulled away, going back to the bed. Hiroki glared before giving up and sitting in the only chair in the room. This was going to be a long checkup for Hiroki and he wasn’t sure he would be able to take it… 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

“Alright. You’re good to go.” Nowaki smiled as he entered the room, “I got the doctors to calm down and tell them it’s alright. They went as far as to call your principal.” Nowaki sighed as he shook his head. 

 

“My principal? What’d they tell him?” Eren asked. Those doctors really have a death wish… What the hell did they tell Armin, because if Armin was the same as before, Armin was probably having a heart attack. 

 

“Ahh— He didn’t stay on the phone long—“

 

“Eren?!” Yep. that’s exactly what Eren thought. He sighed and looked over at the blonde male who was out of breathe. 

 

“Arm— Principal Arlert?” Eren stared, blinking a couple times. 

 

“I am sorry about the doctors… Eren is alright. Nothing is wrong.” Nowaki tried to explain. Hiroki sighed as Eren glanced at Hiroki. As Armin and Nowaki began to converse about whatever they were talking about, Eren gave Hiroki a couple winks. Hiroki glared but that didn’t stop Eren. The boy began to make sexual innuendoes silently. One way by doing a donut hole and then inserting an index finger.

 

“Eren…” 

 

“Nowaki?” Eren ignored the growl from his brother as Nowaki had finished talking. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I have this weird question… since you have known my brother for 6 years…” Eren began.

 

“Oh god…” Hiroki groaned as Eren grinned, “Can you tell me how it was dating him? I mean, he is not any easy person to live with.” 

 

“I swear to god—“ Hiroki began. 

 

“Dr. Nowaki. you’re needed in the office—Sorry for any interruption, but it is very important.” A woman came in, bowing. Nowaki nodded, quickly following her out. The second Nowaki left was the second Hiroki had tried to strangle Eren but Armin had grabbed him 

 

“You little shitty brat—I am going to slay you!” Hiroki yelled. 

 

“P-Please Mr. Kamijou. Calm down… We’re in a hospital.” Armin pleaded, still having a firm grip on Hiroki, although he was shorter.

 

“Yeah, and he’s gonna **stay** in the hospital after I’m done with him!” Hiroki stated as Eren stuck out his tongue. 

 

“Come on… I think you need a moment to calm down.” Armin sighed as he took Hiroki outside of the room. Eren laughed as he heard distant yelling that stopped as Armin walked back into the room. 

 

“Eren… You really shouldn’t get under people’s skin like that.” Armin laughed. 

 

“Whatever. Why are you here though?” Eren asked. 

 

“What? Just because I’m a 35 year old principal who remembers his past life, I can’t be here?” Armin gasped. 

 

“You’re more cocky than I remember.” Eren glared slightly in annoyance making Armin shrug. 

 

“I was worried. The doctors called me, asking if you were mentally sane at school…” Armin shook his head. “Those bastards…” Eren growled. Yeah, they were definitely dead.

 

“It’s fine. They told me about what was going on, I rushed here because I was worried and my old self was won over.”

 

“Old self?” Eren tilted his head. 

 

“I died at 17, Eren and I wanted to actually grow old back then. I **still** find the beach fascinating…And I have been there millions of times.” Armin rolled his eyes, “I’m a kid at heart—“

 

“You **sound** like the way Levi **acts**.” Eren muttered. Armin laughed as he sat down, “Anyway… I came not just cause the old me was literally having a panic attack, but I wanted you to tell me what was happing that made you scream? I know it has to do with the past.” 

 

“Wait— You keep saying the ‘old you’… Does that mean the older you doesn’t care?” Eren crossed his arms. 

 

“No… But Eren, you can’t say we are /all/ the same as we were years ago. I’m not innocent like I was—“

 

“Oh my god.” Eren groaned, about to stuff his face in the hospital bed’s pillow, “I don’t wanna know about your private affairs.” 

 

“My point exactly. But really Eren, what was this dream of yours?” Armin asked. Eren paused and looked at Armin until looking away. 

 

“Eren, you need to talk about it.” Armin sighed. 

 

“Why? It’s in the past—“

 

“Was it about our deaths?” Armin cut in. Eren shivered and shook his head. 

 

“No, not exactly… It was when me and Erwin were killed at the same time.” Eren informed. 

 

“They killed Erwin?” Armin’s eyes widened slightly. 

 

“Yeah… but I don’t want to talk about this…” Eren stated as he frowned. 

 

“I understand. I just wanted to know what was going on…” Armin replied as he stood up, 

 

“Hey Armin?” Eren looked at the blonde. The blonde hummed in acknowledgment as he looked at his phone. 

 

“Do you still like me like you did in the past—“ Eren stopped when Armin’s phone fell on the floor from Armin’s sudden grip on the phone. Armin looked up at Eren, partially glaring but partially confused.

 

“What are you asking, Eren?” 

 

“I’m just curious.” Eren shrugged, blinking his large blue-green eyes.

 

“That was in the past, Eren. Besides, I don’t know how a relationship would work… I am 35 years old, you’re only 16.” Armin sighed, “We were the same age back then.”

 

“Who says it wouldn’t work… I know a 35 year old professor with a boyfriend who goes to my high school, and is 16 too.” Eren shrugged. 

 

“I’m sure they have a **lot** of issues then… And it’s risky.”Armin replied, “They have a lot uncommon. Two **VERY** different generations. I doubt they think about each other.”

 

“Oh… You have **no** idea.” Eren shivered in disgust as he thought about the time he and Hiroki had walked in on Miyagi and Shinobu about to be ‘in the act’. Who the hell tries to have sex in a shared office anyway?! 

 

“We’re not them. Besides…” Armin grunted, “I have a wife.” He coughed. Eren’s eyes almost bulged out of his head when he heard that. 

 

“What?! With who?!” Eren exclaimed, getting close to Armin in interest.

 

“Annie Leonhart.” Armin replied, showing hima picture of him and Annie on his phone. Eren looked at the picture until seeing a young girl who looked like Christa standing by them. Wait… Eren put two and two together. 

 

“I was just as shocked, but that’s life.” 

 

“Annie gave birth to C-C-Christa?!” Eren screeched, “What is happening? This must be life playing a game on me. I liked it better in the past!” Eren yelled. 

 

“Historia Arlert. I was sure to keep her real name from her old life in this one.“ Armin sighed. 

 

“Help me…” Eren muttered to himself. Armin laughed as he put his phone away. He paused when he thought of something and immediately asked, 

 

“Hey… At school, didn’t you sign up for a job?” Armin asked. 

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah…” Eren nodded. 

 

“You know where to go right?” Armin tilted his head. Eren stared at him in complete confusion. This made Armin roll his eyes with a mutter, 

 

“Figures… Do you even know what the job is for?” Armin asked. Eren shook his head. Yeah, it was plain obvious to Armin that Eren never changed his ways. 

 

“Sheesh… It’s a job where you sign up to act in a T.V. show. I am producing a show for an author and I put out forms for those to sign up—“

 

“You’re a producer?” 

 

“Shocking isn’t it?” Armin laughed, “but anyway. I’ll text you where to go. I think you’ll enjoy it. I should go because I left Annie alone at dinner and I told her that I would get back quick. I’ll text you.” Armin smiled before heading out. Eren waved watching him go and seeing Hiroki and Nowaki walk back in. 

 

“Hey Hiroki… What happened with Takahiro?” Eren asked as the thought came to mind. 

 

“Ah… He is alright. He is recuperating and is healthy. Misaki and Usagi are having a rough time though, so I wouldn’t try to talk to them too much.” He explained. 

 

“I see… At least Takahiro is fine.” Eren smiled slightly. 

 

“I’m glad he’s alright but… I am even more glad **you’re** okay.” Hiroki sighed as he picked up his stuff. Eren gave Hiroki a hug, which made the older complain. “You love me.” Eren said as he laughed. After getting his stuff, he turned to Nowaki, still smiling brightly,

 

“Thank you so much, Nowaki-san.” Eren bowed. 

 

“It’s no problem.” Nowaki smiled gently and bowed in return, Eren then leaving the room. Hiroki had just reached the door when Nowaki grabbed his shoulder. 

 

“Hiro-san. Please eat dinner with me?” He asked. Hiroki paused before looking at Nowaki, 

 

“Nowaki. You already know I am engaged. I can’t just randomly be eating dinner with my Ex and—“

 

“Please?” Nowaki sighed. Hiroki stared at him for a moment until sighing himself, “When?” 

 

“Thursday night?” 

 

“I am busy… What about Saturday night?” Hiroki asked. 

 

“That will be fine. I’ll pick you up.” Nowaki smiled in relief that Hiroki agreed. 

 

“Alright… See you then…” Hiroki dismissed as he walked out, 

 

“Thank you, Hiro-san!” Nowaki called out the door to Hiroki, who had already caught up with Levi and Eren.

 

“Bye, Nowaki…” Hiroki muttered back, making Nowaki smile and walk the opposite way. Hiroki regretted it because now… Eren and Levi were giving each other the ultimate stare-off. 

 

“Don’t you two even…”

 

“Let’s talk.” Eren and Levi both said in unison as they grabbed his arm, walking faster to the car. 

 

“Hey!!” Hiroki cried out, trying to pull away, but of course, he was thrown into the carlike a piece of sandwich meat with Eren and Levi asking millions of questions .

 

This was gonna be a long few days…Good luck Hiroki… 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


	6. EXTRA: Chapter 6: Pain in our Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I finally got it done. I wasn't very interested in this chapter for some odd reason so it took me a while to get it done. FINALLY!! xD 
> 
> I am starting the next chapter as of now, so I hope I can maybe get to you all in a couple hours, if not, maybe tomorrow. I am so much more excited for chapter 7! It will be more Levi x Eren and of course, Hiroki and Nowaki's dinner date ;).

The Junjou Romantica Crossover

 

**EXTRA: Chapter 6: Pain in our Hearts**

 

**MIsaki’s POV:**

 

Everything hurt… Every part of me hurt so much and every time I looked at my brother, that pain would worsen. I never thought my brother would be in such an accident… I guess I thought of him as too much of a hero, I forgot he can be hurt too. No. I needed to just stop thinking. It looks like I am worrying Hiroki a lot too… I shouldn’t. He already feels bad. I heard every word Eren said to Hiroki outside the door. Just hearing him made me drop because the second Eren said “I’m done!” was the second I fell down. I felt like things were done. Not just between him and Hiroki, but me and Takahiro. I started to look up to both Eren and Hiroki. It is weird, but I couldn’t help it. I was hoping that their strength would keep me strong but the second I heard Eren say he was done, was the same second I swore I heard Takahiro’s heart monitor hit zero… No joke. 

 

Hiroki had came in when I fainted, and I woke up in his arms. I could tell he was thinking deeply about what Eren had said to him. It was killing him slowly… I stayed still in his arms for a moment until I saw Usagi and Levi barge in. No… Why were they here? 

 

Levi, I don’t mind him, but Usagi? I could tell he was struggling not to look at Takahiro. 

 

“Hiroki, Eren just blacked out in the hallway.” Usagi said as Levi helped me up. Hiroki’s eyes widened as he stood up, “He what?” 

 

“It was weird… He was muttering something and just blacked out the second he saw us.” Levi sighed. 

 

“I…” His eyes traveled to me. I glanced at Usagi who didn’t say anything. He wasn’t even aware of anything else but Takahiro, “We should check on him… He’s your brother—“

 

“but your brother—“ Hiroki began.

 

“No… I… I think I need some air. I want to check on Eren. It would be unfair for me not to care for your brother too.” I replied. Hiroki looked hesitant until nodding at me. I looked at Levi who walked to the door, “We should go to his room now.” He stated. I immediately stood up as I wanted to get away from all the tension. I didn’t want to see Usagi’s reaction. I know it was probably selfish for me to leave him when he most likely needed me most but… I couldn’t take the tension. It was suffocating me terribly but that means Usagi would be in here alone. I’m sure Levi read my mind because he decided to take me and Hiroki to Eren’s room and leave back to stay by Usagi. 

 

I regret saying anything… I wish I never even came. I know that definitely sounds selfish, but this all was painful and standing in the room with Hiroki made it harder. We both have brothers we care for in the hospital and I know that must be eating Hiroki up inside because that’s what is was doing to me. 

 

I stared at Eren’s face and wished I was laying there instead of him. I meant it too… 

 

“Don’t faint on me too… You already did earlier.” Hiroki commented, removing me from my thoughts. I glanced to his directions, seeing the glum expression on his face. 

 

“Hiroki?” I spoke up. 

 

“I know what you’re about to ask… I’m fine.” He stated. I could tell he wasn’t anywhere close to being fine.

 

“It’s not your fault.” I stated in return. 

 

“You…” He looked ready to retort but stopped, looking away. 

 

“I’m sure if Eren was up, he’d be telling you to stop blaming yourself. You shouldn’t…” I sat in the chair that was in the room. 

 

“You should be with your brother…” Hiroki looked over at me. I opened my mouth but paused for a moment, “I… Don’t want to see Usagi.” I admitted. Hiroki hummed as he sat on the end of Eren’s bed. I looked over at Hiroki and then Eren. Those two have went through a lot together. I know they may argue at each other, but I never thought they would actually fight. 

 

“He needs you, Hiroki.” I spoke up without fully thinking. 

 

“What do you mean?” Hiroki’s eyes were still on me. I sighed and looked away, 

 

“Eren. He needs you to be strong for him…” 

 

“I don’t know how strong I can be for him… I already failed.” He muttered. 

 

“Hiroki… I think… I think maybe you should keep fighting even when it seems pointless. Don’t give up on him because he hasn’t given up on you.” I replied. 

 

“It’s easier said than done, Misaki.” He scoffed, “I’m sure he doesn’t need me anyway.” 

 

“I—“

 

“Misaki… I am taking Usagi home, you should come as well.” Levi spoke up as he entered the door. 

 

“Ah… I see, I’ll be going.” I stood up as Levi went over to Hiroki and whispered something that Hiroki nodded to in agreement.

 

“Alright, I’m heading to the car.” Levi grunted as he stood up straight and went to leave out of the room. I glanced at Hiroki who still had a glum expression on his face. I couldn’t help but feel bad. It was really hard when someone you love is away from you. I can imagine what’s going on his head right now. I know how painful it is because I was just there not even a second ago. He didn’t leave when I fell and it almost felt cruel for me to leave when he **was** falling. 

 

I seriously have no clue what went through me, and I’m sure that Hiroki was about to kill me, but the next thing I knew, I was hugging him.

“Misaki—?”

 

“Don’t give up just yet, okay?” I whispered, “Eren will always fight for you no matter what. Just accept him.” Those words seemed to fly out of my mouth without me actually thinking. 

 

Something in me made me say those words, and I don’t know what. I must have said something right because I swear when I looked at Eren’s face, his expression seemed more calmer than a few minutes ago. I let go and looked at Hiroki’s face. I was preparing myself to get hit or something but that never came. His eyes were wide at me, lips open slightly as if he was about to speak. 

 

“You…” I swear I saw his eyes water but he looked down slightly so that his hair was covering his eyes, “You should go. Levi is waiting…” He stated. 

 

“Right…” I sighed. I might as well leave now. It was probably for the best so I turned on my heels and headed to the door. 

 

“Misaki.” I stopped at his voice. 

 

“Yes?” I turned to him, his back to me. I saw him take an intake of breath and then leaning slightly, “Nothing.” He shook his head. I stared at the back of his head for a moment until silently leaving. 

 

This was not how I planned the day to be… I would rather be eaten by Titans. Seriously… Can a titan show up… Just one? Ugh… 

 

“I have been hanging out with Eren too much.” I laughed to myself as I headed towards the exit of the hospital. I remembered the time where Eren let me read some his stories. They were great and I was wondering why he wasn’t trying to be an author and get them published. The way he wrote them, it felt like it had happened before. It was weird I feel that way but his story would bring so much emotion, it was crazy. 

 

I paused and leaned against the wall, covering my face for a moment. I was trying to forget about what happened to Takahiro. I didn’t want to recall that; but I didn’t want to think of Eren either. I know Eren was going to be okay but it was weird laughing without him. I have no clue why but… It’s gonna be hell for me with Takahiro and Eren in the hospital. 

 

“Misaki!” I turned my head to Levi’s voice to see him walking towards me. 

 

“Levi-san…” I tried to wipe my face. 

 

“I’m not taking you into the car with tears, Misaki. I’m already dealing with **one** big baby.” He muttered. I was use to Levi’s attitude. I haven’t known Levi for that long but I knew enough to know that he had a way to cope with things. Usagi wasn’t much of a person to show his emotion, but he was more likely to show emotion than Levi. Levi’s attitude and tone of voice will tell you what he was thinking or feeling. 

 

“Levi-san…” I repeated his name. Levi grunted before standing directly in front of me, “You really are a brat… What are you worrying for? They both will be alright.” 

 

“What if they aren’t?” I looked up at him. 

 

“I don’t think about what ifs, Misaki. I only keep one thought in mind: They will be okay.” Levi stated. I opened my mouth to retort but he spoke before me, “I already lectured Usagi, you too? You guys really **are** made for each other.” He muttered. I glared slightly before looking away with a sigh, “What makes you so sure they’ll be alright, Levi-san?” I asked. He hummed and stayed silent for a moment until turning to walk off, 

 

“The heart tells everything… Even when in pain.” He left me with that. I stood motionless for a moment, trying to comprehend what he meant. I took a deep breath until running outside to get to the car. 

 

Maybe he was right… I needed to trust my heart…

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

I give up. 

 

I give up… 

 

Please… Some sort of Titan, I need you to eat me.

 

Eren! Help!!

 

“Come on Usagi! Please get out of the car!” I was currently pulling Usagi’s arm as he wouldn’t get out of the car. Levi had taken his time getting back to the apartment but there was a couple times we had to stop. I knew it was hard for Usagi to even think, but I just wanted him to get out of the car!

 

“Levi-san!” I whined. Levi only scoffed, giving me an incredulous look, “I’m not helping. You must be confused, brat.” He stated, heading into the building. I glared at where I last saw him until grunting, “Usagi… Please come on…” I was close to giving up. I was tiny compared to Usagi… I may have saved him from getting hit by a bus once, but my adrenaline was running at the time. Right now, I was just as weak as he was. 

 

“Excuse me? Do you need any help?” I jumped slightly at the voice behind me. I turned to see a tall male with black hair and grey eyes by a much shorter brown haired and green eyed male. I would have mistook the guy for Hiroki if it weren’t for his green eyes, 

 

“No, uh… I’m fine…” I smiled slightly, still trying to tug Usagi’s arms. 

 

“I’ll help you.” The brown haired boy spoke. 

 

“Ritsu, we have to be somewhere—“

 

“Takano-san! Don’t you see they need help?!” The boy supposedly named Ritsu snapped back. 

 

“Please, I don’t want to waste your time— Usagi! Please don’t fall asleep.” My attention was immediately removed from the two back on Akihiko. This guy was not about to fall asleep… Not on my watch anyway. 

 

“I’ll help you.” Ritsu came up to me only for the older one to approach. 

 

“You two couldn’t lift the guy if you tried.” He sighed in annoyance. I couldn’t help but see a resemblance in Levi and Takano. But then again… This Ritsu guy was a spitting image of Eren. 

 

“I’ll help you take your stuff. What room are you in?” Ritsu smiled slightly at me as Takano began trying to get Usagi out of the car. 

 

“My friend, Levi’s room…” I replied. 

 

“Really? That’s where we are heading up to now.” Ritsu replied. 

 

“Let’s go please?” Takano spoke up, Usagi now on his back. 

 

“Wait, Akihiko?” Ritsu tilted his head. 

 

“You know him?” I asked as I looked at Usagi and then Ritsu, “Yeah. I used to help him with books.” Ritsu replied as we started moving to the elevators, “What happened?” He asked. 

 

“Ah…” I looked around as it was hard for me to reply. I noticed Takano’s stare as well, and it made me more nervous. 

 

“Just an accident… That’s all.” I stated bluntly with a swallow, feeling like something was literally choking me. I needed to get out of this elevator.

 

“An accident?” Ritsu blinked at me, obviously wanting me to explain. I didn’t want to talk about it because talking about it would make me think about it and I was fighting like hell **not** to think about it. 

 

“Yeah but…” 

 

“I leave you for a second and you bring strangers?” I looked the person in front of the open elevator. I didn’t even know we had reached Levi’s floor. I was glad though because he saved me from having to talk about what I wanted to avoid.

 

“Levi-san?” I stepped out of the elevator, his eyes not leaving me. It worried me for a second and I was about to comment but he turned his attention to Takano, 

 

“Did he trouble you?” Levi pointed to Usagi who was on Takano’s back, a dazed look on his face. 

 

“No… Not at all.” Takano replied.

 

“Good. I was going to go back and help Misaki, here. But I guess you beat me to it… What are you here for?” Levi asked. 

 

“Ritsu forgot to give you the rest of your stuff so we were coming by to drop it for you.” Takano replied in the same tone as Levi.

 

“This world really is small…” I muttered. 

 

“Isn’t that the truth…” Ritsu muttered as well as he stood next to me. 

 

“Thanks for helping Misaki… I’ll carry Usagi now if that’s okay.” Levi stated bluntly. I could tell that Levi wasn’t in a good mood. I was trying to figure out why but I think I got the message when Takano and Levi started glaring at each other. 

 

“G-Guys…?” I tried getting their attention. 

 

“You ever heard of two people with the same personality are usually at each other's throat?” Ritsu whispered to me. 

 

“Huh?” I turned to him. He pointed back at the two taller males who were still glaring at each other. 

 

“Takano and Levi are like twins… They don’t show much emotion but when they’re angry… You don’t want them together.” He explained. I automatically thought of Hiroki and Eren. Those two were complete twins, but then again they **are** related. I think that Eren and Hiroki are the two who shouldn’t be around each other when they are angry. If Takano was like Levi then Usagi was like him too. I have seen and agitated Usagi and Levi together, but they rarely argued. 

 

I’m sure there was something that happened in the past with these two… 

 

“Guys… We should really take Usagi up to the room now,” I spoke up. Ritsu sighed in annoyance when Takano and Levi completely ignored me. What was up with those two, anyway? 

 

“Can you guys stop glaring now? Put me down.” I looked over at Usagi who lifted his head up to look at the two glaring males. Takano let out a sigh as he put Usagi down, Levi walking past me to his room. 

 

“Do you know what’s up with Levi and him?” I leaned to whisper to Ritsu. He shook his head in response, making me sigh. More drama… I can sense it coming. Really Eren, I need you to wake up already, please?

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Okay, What did I do to deserve this? 

 

Right now I am sitting in Levi’s living room with Ritsu and Takano across from me and Levi. Takano and Levi had started smoking and glaring at each other while me and Ritsu were awkwardly having a conversation. We could barely keep that conversation going.

 

“I think.. I am gonna check on Akihiko-san. Ritsu?” I turned motioned my head towards the stairs. I was sure he got my message and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll go with you.” He stood up, me following with him. 

 

I swear it felt like we were set free when we got away from those two. The second we walked into Akihiko’s room, the air lifted. I don’t know what is going on with Takano and Levi, but I don’t think I want to know. 

 

“He looks exhausted…” Ritsu spoke up, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over at usagi and nodded in agreement, “Yeah… He needs rest anyway.” 

 

We stayed quiet for a while, the two of us laying on the huge couch by the bed Usagi was on. I think I fell asleep because when Levi woke me up, Usagi was putting on his jacket and there was no sign of Takano or Ritsu. it also seems as though I slept through the night. How? I dunno… But it was super early in the morning and I wanted to go back to sleep.

 

“Ah… Levi-san? What’s…” I was trying to form words, but I was very tired.

 

“The hospital,” Well that ended my exhaustion. I stared at Levi with wide eyes, “Takahiro is awake now… They said he’s fine and all fixed up but he needs a lot of time to recuperate.” Levi informed me.  

 

He’s… Are you joking?” I had to ask but I knew he wasn’t joking. Levi never jokes… Well, unless he’s telling poop jokes. Believe it or not, Levi is notorious for poop jokes but that’s another story to be told. 

 

“Let’s go cause I’m tired of babysitting you two babies.” Levi muttered as he walked out the room. I gave a sigh at his reply as I looked over at Usagi. As expected… It’s almost like he hasn’t noticed me. I understand that Takahiro is his friend and this is hard but I feel rejected I mean… Am I being selfish?

 

Maybe I am… Eren is sitting in the hospital and all I have been thinking about is him. I’ve been thinking a lot about Takahiro too and Usagi has barely crossed my mind… 

 

Ugh, I worry myself too much.

 

“Let’s go… Misaki.” Usagi got my attention as he headed out of the room. 

 

“Hai…” I whispered, heading out behind him.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

The trip to the hospital felt light as Usagi wasn’t in his depressed mood anymore and Levi had started making jokes about random things. I sat in the back quietly only speaking up when I was mentioned or asked a question. I tried to ignore them as I stared out of the window. I just really wanted to go back to sleep… Just for a few minutes but I couldn’t. I was so excited to see Takahiro that sleeping was out. 

 

“Are you and Takano still at each other’s throat?” Usagi’s question caught my attention. I moved my eyes to the two males in front of me. 

 

“He just can’t accept defeat.” Levi muttered quietly in response.

 

“I understand that you both were against each other but—“

 

“I’m not worried about it. I am planning to work at Marukawa Publishing soon, so I’ll be out of my old publishing company officially in a few months. He just won’t let it go even though I’ll be working in the same building.” 

 

“Is it that he won’t let it go or is it that you keep quietly agitating him with that smirk of yours you always have?” Usagi gave a small roll of his eyes. 

 

“What? I don’t smirk—“ 

 

“Says you. You did it before we even became friends. You were so **adamant** to get higher sales than me.” Usagi added. Levi snorted, smirking slightly. “My point exactly.” Usagi sighed as he looked away from Levi.

 

Oh, so that’s why Takano and Levi were glaring at each other? They work for companies that are competing. I guess that makes sense… I think. 

 

“You know I’m competitive.” Levi remarked as we got into the parking lot of the hospital. 

 

“You’re more than competitive.” Usagi muttered. Levi scoffed before the two got out of the car. I smiled slightly, those two were an odd pair. I’m glad they have a great friendship though. 

 

“Oi, what are you sitting there for? Come on?” Levi’s voice bought me out of my thoughts. I quickly got out of the car, following the two into the hospital.

 

“Hey Levi, have you heard from Hiroki on Eren’s condition?” Usagi asked. I listened closely, wanting to know Levi’s response. 

 

“Yeah… Eren’s fine but Hiroki says Eren had been making outbursts.” Levi replied. Outbursts? I was about to ask what he meant but by the way Levi’s expression change, I felt it wasn’t right to ask. He must be really worried about Eren. It must be tough having so many people around you fall apart and having to stay strong for them.

 

“How may we help you?” A woman came up to us. 

 

“Takahiro Takahashi.” Levi stated firmly. the woman looked at Levi and Usagi until her eyes widened, a blush crossing her face. Ugh… Not another girl with a crush.. 

 

“H-Hai. Please step this way. I’ll give you the room number.” She motioned in the direction of the front desk. I sighed and sat down in the chair next to Levi while Usagi talked to the woman. I watched Levi from a side glance as he began to get on his phone. He looked tired… Did he stay up all night?

 

“Levi-san?”

 

“Hm?” He turned to me, staring at me tiredly.

 

“Did you not sleep?” I asked him. He stared a little longer until sighing, “Not really… I’m worried about those two.” he admitted. 

 

“Those two?” I tilted my head, slightly confused. 

 

“Hiroki and Eren.” Levi replied quietly as he took out a cigarette and lit it up. He didn’t say anything else and I felt like should say stay quiet.

 

“Alright. We can go now.” Usagi came back. i stood up with a nod and turned to Levi. he noticed my stare and waved us off, 

 

“Go on without me.” He stated, standing up with the cigarette still in his mouth. I don’t know what it was but the air around Levi seemed to become tense as he walked towards the exit. Usagi must have sensed the tensity in the air because he didn’t call after the him. 

 

“Usagi? What’s wrong with—“

 

“Let’s go see Takahiro…” Usagi stated quietly as he began walking towards the direction of Takahiro’s room. I walked behind him and kept my mouth closed. It was here again. That eerie feeling that felt like it was gnawing on my heart. i don’t think i can take it much longer. The pain got worse when we approached the door to Takahiro’s room. Was he okay? Was he even conscious? There were so many questions going through my mind that it was almost too much to comprehend. 

 

I coughed, trying to prepare myself as Usagi slowly opened the door. I expected takahiro to be unconscious but… I guess you could say that I was about to jump out of my pants when i saw that Takahiro was awake. he looked different than yesterday when he had all that blood over him. he looked healthy now and that made me happy. 

 

“Ah… Misaki.. Usagi. I didn’t expect you guys to be here.” Takahiro spoke up. 

 

“Taka..hiro…” I could feel tears brimming my eyes but I was almost adamant not to let the tears show up. 

 

“Did I worry you guys? I’m fine, I promise.” Takahiro laughed lightly, but I could tell he was still in pain. He could barely move as it was. 

 

“What happened yesterday?” Usagi asked. My brother paused, his eyes widening slightly until sighing, “I wish I could remember. I was told I had got the wind knocked out of me… All I know is that I was in a car accident. I’ll be fine though.” 

 

“Takahiro—“

 

“Really… I’ll be fine.” My brother had a little edge in his voice that let me know that Usagi shouldn’t continue. I couldn’t even breathe. I wanted to say something so badly but I couldn’t. I let Usagi and Takahiro talk as I stayed silent and seated. After a few minutes I had asked to go see Eren and was surprised to see Hiroki there. He looked as if he hadn’t slept at all. I hated seeing him that way and I know it would hurt Eren too if he saw Hiroki in his current state. Hiroki looked ready to jump off a cliff, but I would never wish that. I just hope Hiroki will be alright. 

 

I went back Takahiro’s room only to see Usagi come out. “We have to go… Visiting hours are over. How was Eren?” Usagi asked. 

 

“Alright… Still in a coma. Hiroki was in there.. He looked exhausted.” I replied. Usagi sighed, “I’m sure he’ll be fine—We should really go.” Usagi pushed me lightly. I looked at my brother’s sleeping frame and kissed his nose before leaving out, Usagi close behind me. 

 

I couldn’t help but glance at Usagi every now and then as we left the hospital. I even stole glances at Levi while he was driving. 

 

This intense air… 

 

It would kill me one day because even now it was killing me slowly.. 

 

I just want things to go back to normal… 

 

Please? 

 

**END OF EXTRA: Chapter 6: Pain in our Hearts**

 


	7. Chapter 7: The Late Night Date Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry for the short chapter xD The part 2 will be longer but I wanted to go ahead and put this out for you all before I went to sleep. I hope I get part 2 done soon so wish me luck, LOL. I will try to have it out Wednesday or Thursday. :)
> 
> Enjoy~~

The Junjou Romantica Crossover

 

**Chapter 7: The Late Night Date Pt.1**

 

 

“Leave me alone, damnit!” Hiroki shouted, running down the stairs, his brother following. 

 

“Hiroki!” Eren whined as he followed his brother. The two were currently dressed for the dinner date they would soon be going on. Hiroki stood in what looked like his normal work wear. He had on a white collar shirt with grey pants. His outfit was pulled off with a green and blue striped tie that seemed to make Hiroki’s eyes glow. Eren stood in the tux that Levi had pretty much demanded Eren to wear. Eren didn’t mind wearing it since he liked it… Or really because he never had a tux before in his life. 

 

“Come on! It’s just a double date!” Eren was currently trying to get his brother to calm down. It was the saturday night that Hiroki was going out to eat with Nowaki but Levi and Eren decided to tag a long. Hiroki despised the idea but Eren was persistent. 

 

“No! You stay here!” Hiroki grabbed his grey tux that went with his pants. 

 

“Hiroki… It isn’t fair…” Eren sniffled as if he was about to cry.

 

“Don’t you dare start that shit with me.” Hiroki glared at Eren. Eren pouted more until the doorbell caught their attention. “Got it!” Eren yelled as he ran to the door in a speed Hiroki wasn’t sure was even possible. 

 

“You are looking nice, brat.” Levi’s voice rung throughout the house. Hiroki couldn’t believe they were actually going through with this. 

 

“You look wonderful, Eren-san.” Nowaki voice came next. 

 

“Holy… Fucking… Shit…” Hiroki whispered as he turned slowly. He could run. Yes. He could. He was so glad Eren made him buy this large house with a back door because he—“

 

“Oi, Hiroki! Are you going to come in here or not? If you run, I **will** kill you.” Levi’s voice chill-fully ran down Hiroki’s spine. Yeah, maybe he was stuck after all. He let out a sigh and walked over to front entrance of the home. His eyes widened at the tux Nowaki was in but he quickly looked away to the door. 

 

“Wow, Hiroki… You look… Handsome.” Nowaki commented. 

 

“Thanks…” Hiroki grumbled. 

 

“So are we taking your car, Levi?” Eren asked. Levi smirked at Eren, making the shorter boy’s body go stiff, “No… I have something **much** better.” He said in a calm but deep tone. What was this guy planning? Eren suddenly wanted to stay but he knew Levi wouldn’t let him. 

 

“Levi… Please don’t tell me you—“

 

“It was actually Nowaki’s idea. I thought it was interesting so I went ahead with it… Come see for yourself.” Levi stated as he and Nowaki stepped outside, Eren and Hiroki following. The brown haired brothers gasped slightly, completely caught of guard at the large limo and the designated driver who stood there, 

 

“Levi…” Eren let out quietly. 

 

“Come on…” Levi took Eren hands, leading the boy to the limousine. Nowaki held out his arm, bowing for Hiroki who stared in surprise but only muttered a thank you as they walked to the limousine. The second that Hiroki went in, he was completely caught of guard again. The outside was amazing, but the inside…? he couldn’t explain it. 

 

“You guys sit on that end of the limousine… You deserve privacy.” Levi pointed to the back portion of the limousine that was even larger than the area Eren and Levi sat in. The limousine they were in wasn’t a small one. It was like a celebrity’s travel car. It was big, like a bus, and was almost large enough for two or three people to live in if they wanted to.

 

Hiroki and Nowaki shuffled to the back, Levi closing what seemed like a glass door to split the two areas apart, then closing a curtain to keep them from seeing each other. 

 

“Levi…?” Eren voiced as he watched in confusion. 

 

“They need privacy and we need ours…” Levi spoke up knowing what Eren was about to ask. 

 

“Hiroki’s engaged…” Eren whispered, looking down. 

 

“Eren… I… I know he’s engaged. But he has to realize he still loves Nowaki.. I’m sure Mikasa will understand…”

 

“How will she react? She’ll be—“

 

“Eren. Mikasa and Hiroki’s relationship shouldn’t concern you… I hate to tell you that. Mikasa is strong… We aren’t the best of friends… I actually think she hates me more than Takano, but we have faith in each other. We’re cousins after-all.” Levi sighed as he sat next to Eren. Eren stayed quiet, not looking at Levi. 

 

“Eren…” Levi put his arm on the seat, his arm now behind Eren’s head as he crossed his legs. Eren noticed this, his eyes widening as memories began resurfacing. 

 

“Do you hate me… Eren?” Levi asked, looking at Eren with seriousness. Eren stayed quiet for a moment. It was exactly like that time. His voice… Everything. 

 

“No… I don’t hate you…” Eren sighed. 

 

“Good.” Levi stated before placing a hand under Eren’s chin. 

 

“What are you—“ Eren cut off by Levi’s rough lips on his. Eren’s eyes widened as he stiffened and immediately pushed Levi back, 

 

“What was that?!” Eren snapped.

 

“It’s your fault.” Levi stated abruptly. Eren stopped, confused at the words, “What?”

 

“It’s your fault I feel this way. I have no clue why but… I love you.” Levi leaned in to capture Eren’s lips again. Eren didn’t move or try to stop Levi… He just sat there. 

 

“You love me because your soul tells you to…” Eren whispered his thoughts against Levi’s lips. 

 

“What?” Levi paused. 

 

“Your soul. It is always going to be attracted to what it feels is best for it. Your heart may reject it but your soul wants it… It’s called… It’s called love, Levi.” Eren stated before realizing he was even talking. 

 

“That shit was deep…” Levi murmured against Eren’s neck before kissing him, “You are around Hiroki too much.” Levi stated. Eren stayed put as Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, “I love you…” Levi whispered. 

 

“Don’t just throw those words around… baka.” Eren smiled as he spoke. Levi only chuckled lightly in response as the two became quiet. 

 

Maybe this night won’t be so bad…

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“This is… I can’t believe you did this, Nowaki.” Hiroki looked around as he sat down. This wasn’t any ordinary Limousine… 

 

“Levi helped of course… I wanted to make you happy.” Nowaki said as he sat down by Hiroki.

 

“I… Why did you want to eat out with me?” Hiroki became serous. There had to be something. Why would Nowaki all of a sudden want to have dinner and then get a huge limousine that only a celebrity could buy?

 

“I just wanted to make you happy.” Nowaki replied.

 

“What kind of bullshit is that?” Hiroki glared. “What do you want from me. I am engaged, Nowaki! There **is** no us! If you’re trying to get me back, it won’t work!” Hiroki snapped. 

 

“Hiroki… I still love you—“

 

“Shut up, Nowaki.” Hiroki interrupted. 

 

“…and I know you still love me.” 

 

“I love Mikasa.” Hiroki snapped back. 

 

“You like the idea of her.” Nowaki stated. 

 

“No I… I love her.”Hiroki growled. What was Nowaki trying to say or do? Hiroki was about to throw a punch until he was pinned against the seat of the limousine. 

 

“Nowaki, let go.” Hiroki glared. Nowaki ignored as his eyes became glassy. 

 

“N-Nowaki…” Hiroki tried to get out of the tight grasp but was stopped by Nowaki’s lips on his. Hiroki’s eyes widened, now completely frozen. After a moment, Hiroki had gotten the strength and pushed Nowaki on the floor, out of breathe. 

 

“I am engaged, Nowaki. That’s final.” Hiroki stated coldly. Nowaki stared at Hiroki for a moment until nodded, “I understand… Hiro-san.” Hiroki growled at the name but looked away. He got up and went to sit by a window. Nowaki only watched until picking himself up and sitting in his chair. 

 

Hiroki was sitting in the seat behind Nowaki so he could stare at the back of Nowaki’s head. He watched the tall male’s shoulders begin to get hunched up. Hiroki opened his mouth to say a word but shook his head. He wanted to leave right now… he wanted to but he knew it would upset Levi and Eren and he didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to hurt Nowaki either. 

 

“I hate this…” He whispered as he looked out the window…

 

This dinner may not go the way he wants it to then again, fate never goes how he wants it to… 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8: The Late Night Date Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed to re-do Chapter 8, so here you go~
> 
> I don't think you guys saw the previous chapter 8 so that's good. lol
> 
> ENJOY~~

The four had just sat down in their seats at the restaurant when Hiroki and Eren kept looking around in disbelief. They never expected to be here. It was where a lot of celebrities, especially international celebrities, ate at. Eren and Hiroki would have never been or chosen to eat here. It was far too expensive. 

 

Don’t get them wrong. They do have enough to eat here for seven days straight from breakfast to dinner but they like to save their money. The most they have ever spent eating out was not over $50. If it was Hiroki, Eren, **and** Mikasa, then they didn’t really spend over $200. It was almost traumatizing to be here but in a good traumatizing way. 

 

“How did you even afford this? Just getting in is a thousand.” Hiroki muttered. 

 

“That really was a rip-off.” Eren scoffed, Hiroki nodding in agreement.

 

“Eren, when you take someone out on a date, you can’t appear cheap.” Levi grunted in response.

“You **are** my date, idiot and if I ever take you out, it’s gonna be McDonalds. I hope you like the dollar menu cause **that’s** what **you’ll** be getting.” Eren replied sassily back to Levi as Hiroki chuckled at Eren. 

 

“I raised you well.” Hiroki patted Eren’s back. Levi stared at Eren for a moment until laughing almost inaudibly. “Can’t wait.” Levi grinned as he drank the small cup of wine he had. Eren rolled his eyes as he drank some of his grape juice. 

 

“So, Nowaki…” Hiroki looked at the male across from him, “How has work been?” 

 

“It’s alright. I got promoted just a while ago.” Nowaki replied. 

 

“That’s great!” Hiroki smiled slightly.

 

“What about your job?” Nowaki asked as one of the restaurant’s waiters and waitresses bought them their food. 

 

“Oh… It’s going fine, actually. Miyagi is now head of the Literature department while I have his place in teaching. He still feels the need to take my job and teach for me though, so we share classes.” 

 

“That really is great, Hiro-san.” Nowaki smiled. Hiroki blushed slightly but looked away. 

 

“Have you… Moved from my old place yet?” Hiroki asked. 

 

“No.” Nowaki replied, “Oh yeah… how are you and Mikasa?” 

 

That was not what Hiroki expected. It would have tossed him out of his seat had Eren not been next to him. 

 

“We are doing fine… Mikasa still works as the Assistant Principal at Eren’s school. We don’t get to see each other often due to work though.” Hiroki sighed as he tried to calm his nerves. 

 

“Really? You two don’t have time to see each other over the weekends?” Nowaki looked slightly confused. 

 

“We do but… Miyagi always needs extra help and Mikasa takes Eren around Japan every weekend for some odd reason.” Hiroki shrugged. 

 

“Every last one of those weekends were pure torture.” Eren added in as Levi held in his laughter. 

 

“You know why she travels right?” Levi asked Hiroki and Eren.

 

“Why?” Hiroki asked. 

 

“The same reason I write.” Levi looked back at Eren before beginning to eat. 

 

“You two are the weirdest cousins ever. I don’t even think you guys are cousins, you’re both more like siblings.” Hiroki stated. 

 

“We Ackermans are very much alike.” Levi shrugged, not really caring. 

 

“I wish you all weren’t.” Hiroki rolled his eyes with a mutter. 

 

“Why? Is it because Mikasa **dominates** you in bed? We Ackermans are very much known for being the dominant ones in a relationship.” Levi smirked. 

 

“Levi!” Eren’s face grew red, putting his fork down as Hiroki glared. 

 

“What? It’s true.” Levi looked back at Eren with a grin.

 

“She does not.” Hiroki argued. 

 

“She does Hiroki… I know you.” Levi laughed. 

 

“How would **you** know?” Hiroki frowned. 

 

“She tells all when she’s drunk.” Levi’s smirk widened. 

 

“Shit…” Hiroki looked away to his food. He was going to rebel. He was just going to stay silent and eat cause damnit, Levi was not going to embarrass him again. 

 

“I am going to get some air.” Eren shook his head with a sigh as he stood up. 

 

“I’ll go with you.” Levi stood up. Hiroki was about to stop them but he gave up, not even wanting to try. He watched as Levi and Eren both exited the restaurant. 

 

Torture. This was torture. He coughed and began to drink his wine, glancing at Nowaki who was staring at him with glassy eyes. Hiroki immediately looked away, which Nowaki of course noticed. 

 

“Now that we’re alone…” Nowaki began. This was what Hiroki was afraid of, “I want you to answer me honestly. Do you love Mikasa like you say you do?” He asked.

 

“Nowaki…” Hiroki gave a glare, a slight edge in his voice. 

 

“I’m serious, Hiroki.” Nowaki frowned. Hiroki stared at Nowaki for a second until letting out a huge sigh, 

 

“Fine… I’ll talk.” He muttered as he began.

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“So why did you suddenly want to leave?” Levi asked as the two were walking outside. The breeze was nice and cool, the air smelled fresh, and the colorful building lights made the city glow up brightly. Eren rarely got to view these types of sites and loved seeing them when he got the chance. 

 

“It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?” Eren smiled warmly. 

 

“Yeah… But not as beautiful as you.” Levi replied back. Eren stared at Levi in confusion until laughing, “That line is so old…” 

 

“Yeah, but it’s true.” Levi smiled slightly. Eren looked at Levi with slightly wide eyes. He knew Levi smiled but in the past, it was very rare. Now, Levi smiles almost every second. ‘but when you think about it… he doesn’t have to worry about death like we used to.’ Eren thought to himself. 

 

“Whatever.” Eren scoffed. He really was enjoying this. He wished every day could be this peaceful. It was rare that people get to see the beauty of the night. Eren thought it was something that should be cherished. He had to admit though… Spending this time with Levi was something he would cherish as well. 

 

“Eren…” Levi’s voice snapped Eren out of his thoughts. The boy turned to Levi only to stop when Levi kissed him lightly, 

 

“Walking out here with you has made me realize something…” Levi muttered as he took Eren’s hand. 

 

“Huh?” Eren looked up at the tall male as Levi lifted his hand. Eren stared on confusion when his hand was led to Levi’s chest. 

 

“What are you—“

 

“Eren… I know I have already said this earlier but I want you to hear this and take this to heart.” 

 

“Levi, I don’t understand what you—“ Eren was cut off when he found himself being wrapped inLevi’s strong arms. Eren stayed still, not sure what exactly was happening.

 

“I really am confused right now. I don’t know why I get so worried when you’re away for even a second… When you blacked out and didn’t wake up for a while, I almost lost it. I was already having to deal with Misaki and Usagi, it was just too much.” 

 

“Levi-san…” Eren’s eyes widened. 

 

“Ever since I started tutoring you, those eyes of yours have been pulling me toward you and I can’t control it. Something in me wants you and I can’t figure it out…” Levi continued. He let out a sigh until pulling Eren forward, his hand on his shoulder as he looked into Eren’s eye. Eren spoke up before Levi could, 

 

“Do you remember what I said?” Eren tilted his head slightly. 

 

“About…”

 

“About the soul. You soul does what the heart won’t. Your heart just provides you with life. Without it, you die… but your soul? Your soul is like a magnet. It will reject anything it hates but.. Once it finds its perfect fit, or its opposite, it clings to it and it’s almost unbreakable.” Eren stated. Levi’s eyes widened slightly until he started chuckling. 

 

“You and your brother really need to stop having these Literature conversations with each other.” Levi replied back, Eren smiling. 

 

“What? Are you jealous cause you don’t have anything good to say mister old school.” Eren sassily replied. 

 

“Oi, brat. Stop with the old jokes.” Levi glared slightly, but still smiling. 

 

“Or what, oldie.” Eren rolled his eyes. Eren was thrown off guard when Levi suddenly placed his lips on Eren’s, the boy now furiously blushing. The kiss lasted quite some time as Levi’s hand began to roam towards the inside on Eren’s shirt. Eren took a step back, wiping his lips, 

 

“B-baka. We’re in public!” Eren glared but was still beat red. 

 

“You’re right, Eren. Just wait until after dinner…” Levi smirked seductively. Oh god, Eren knew that smirk. That was the “you better run or you won’t be walking for a month” type of smirk. What did he get himself into this time?

 

“I think I fear for my virginity.” Eren muttered as Levi grabbed his hand gently. Levi only chuckled very quietly as he replied back, “What virginity?’ 

 

“Ehhh?!!!”

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9 The Late Night Date Pt. 3 (Final Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, CHAPTER 9!!!! :D 
> 
> Okay, so for those wondering why I haven't had too many show ups of the Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi characters is because I haven't watched the entire series yet so I don't want to put in false info. (I am currently on Season 2 Episode 4). I actually learned today that Takano's birthday is on Christmas Eve. But guess what...?  
> Levi's birthday is on Christmas day!!! *gasp* 
> 
> LOL, but I have a special surprise for you guys that includes Takano and Levi's birthday. I still have to learn more about Takano before continuing with my plan, so give me time. Their birthday won't be shown to you all yet, haha but I'm sure you'll love it. 
> 
> Anyway, Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos!! *Hugs you all* <3 ENJOY~

**Chapter 9: The Late Night Date Pt. 3**

 

“I’ll ask again… Do you really love her?” Nowaki asked. Hiroki was literally glaring daggers into the cup he had just finished drinking. They had been sitting there for the past 10 minutes that Levi and Eren had left. Hiroki was barely even speaking and when he did, it never answered Nowaki’s question. 

 

Nowaki was a patient person but right now he was getting annoyed and was trying not to get angry with Hiroki. 

 

“Nowaki, I am seriously tired of this…” He sighed. 

 

“It’s just a simple question.” Nowaki came back. 

 

“Nowaki—“

 

“If you loved her, you would just outright say that but you won’t answer. You’re stalling.” Nowaki interrupted. 

 

“You already know I do.” Hiroki muttered. 

 

“Sorry?” Nowaki tilted his head. 

 

“Stop acting Nowaki, you know I love Mikasa.” Hiroki glared at Nowaki, frowning. 

 

“Don’t tell me what I know, cause I don’t know. Tell me yourself you love her.” Nowaki drank some more of his drink. 

 

“I… This is annoying.” Hiroki growled. 

 

“See?” Nowaki sighed, “You can say you love Mikasa to her face and Levi, but you can’t say it to mine. Why is that?” 

 

“It’s not easy talking to your past about your future.” Hiroki responded back sharply. Nowaki and Hiroki stared for a moment until Nowaki looked away, 

 

“If I was your past, why am I here now?” He asked. 

 

“Stop being a smart—“ 

 

“Hiro-san… Do you remember what I said to you in the library at Mitsuhashi?” Nowaki asked. 

 

“No…?” 

 

“I said that there is no one I could ever love more than I love you.” He sat back in his seat. 

 

“That…” Hiroki squinted slightly until looking at Nowaki, “That’s insinuating that you could still love some one else, Nowaki.”

 

“You are making excuses.” Nowaki stated firmly but slightly coldly. 

 

“I am not making excuses!” Hiroki snapped. The two looked across the restaurant to see that Levi and Eren were just walking back in. Nowaki cleared his throat before speaking, 

 

“I will get you back, Hiro-san. You should know that I never give up.” Nowaki looked at Hiroki with dark eyes, Hiroki now looking away towards Eren and Levi. 

 

“You two weren’t being brats, were you?” Levi stated as he approached the table. 

 

“Hiroki, are you alright?” Eren tilted his head as he looked at his brother. “Yeah…” Hiroki trailed off, but didn’t look at Eren. Eren glared slightly before sighing and looking at Levi who’s phone had just wrung. 

 

“Hello?” Levi sighed, “Usagi… Yeah, He’s out why?…. Hmm…. Around 12 midnight? Alright, see you then.” Levi grunted as he hung up. Eren looked at him curiously, tilting his head again. “Who was that?”

 

“Usagi and Misaki want to see you is all.” Levi shrugged. 

 

“What for?” Eren asked. What do they want to see him for? Why didn’t Misaki just call him anyway. 

 

“Me and Hiroki aren’t the only ones you freaked out when you blacked out.” Levi shook his head. 

 

“Oh…” 

 

“I should be heading out.” Nowaki stood up from his seat. Hiroki looked up, confused by what he meant. 

 

“Where?” Hiroki asked. Why did Hiroki even care? Ugh, he hated this. 

 

“You **called** this date, you can’t just call it off.” Eren shook his head with a laugh. 

 

“I know. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Nowaki laughed along with Eren, “I just need to go to the restroom. I’ll be out to give you any money you need.” Nowaki bowed before heading towards the bathroom. Eren and Hiroki watched him leave as Levi sat down with a sigh. 

 

“Hiroki…” He glared. 

 

“Oh, don’t give me that look.” Hiroki glared back.

 

“You need to stop denying it.” Levi stated. Eren was confused as to what they were talking about and decided to go to the restroom himself with a yawn. 

 

“I’m not denying anything…” Hiroki growled out in a whisper. 

 

“You need to make up your mind, Hiroki. Do you love **him** or mikasa?” Levi asked coldly before standing up. “We all should go home.” Levi added as he went over the cashier to pay. 

 

“I knew this night was going to be hell.” Hiroki muttered when Levi was out of earshot. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“What is going on with them…” Eren muttered as he finally found the bathroom. He gave an exhausted sigh when he walked in. He paused midway when he noticed Nowaki leaning against the counter. 

 

“Nowaki-san?” Eren spoke up quietly. 

 

“Ah, Eren?” Nowaki’s widened slightly in surprise but calmed down when he saw that it was just Eren. 

 

“Are you alright? You look like you’re sick.” Eren asked. The male looked awfully pale and Eren was shocked no one noticed how pale he was.

 

“No, just a bit nauseous.” Nowaki sighed. 

 

“I can get Levi to drive you home…” Eren considered. Eren could tell something was wrong with Nowaki but he couldn’t think of it. 

 

“I’m fine. Thanks for your concern.” Nowaki ran a hand through his hair and began to walk past Eren. That’s when it hit him. When they were ordering food, Nowaki didn’t really order anything big. Even when he got the food, he hardly touched it nor his drink. Could it be…?

 

“Nowaki, what’s wrong really? I can tell something is going on.” Eren grabbed the male’s arm. The male stopped with a sigh as he gently pulled his arm away, “I told you I’m fine.” Nowaki turned to Eren with a smile. 

 

“Liar.” Eren glared.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You and Hiroki aren’t that different…” Eren muttered. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Nowaki looked confused. 

 

“You’re starving yourself, aren’t you? You act just like Hiroki when he doesn’t eat.” Eren stated. Nowaki’s eyes widened slightly until he laughed lightly, “That’s not—“

 

“Don’t lie to me Nowaki…” Eren sighed, “Hiroki might let you lie but I won’t let you. I know what your doing to yourself and you need to stop.” 

 

“I don’t see what you’re talking about.” Nowaki replied back. Denial. That’s all it was. Eren knew how a person acted when they starved themselves. He did it once for a month after dreaming he killed Levi. Hiroki was confused as to why he wasn’t eating and Eren wouldn’t tell him. He would keep everything in denial. So would Hiroki. When Hiroki starves himself, it is far worse than Eren. Hiroki would go to the point of eating a lot of food and then throwing it up. It scared Eren because Hiroki was almost suicidal at times but not all the time. The point was, Eren has seen and done it all before. 

 

Eren grabbed Nowaki’s hand, pulling him down, “You don’t have to admit it. I already know what you are doing, Nowaki. I know you love my brother but are you really going to put yourself in a hospital and have Hiroki worry like that? I was already in there, Takahiro was in there, and Misaki fainted in there in his arms. Do you know what he would do if **you** were in there?” Eren whispered.

 

“I wouldn’t do that to him.” Nowaki sighed. 

 

“I know you won’t. I’ll **kill** you if you hurt my brother.” Eren whispered even more quietly. 

 

“Eren?” Nowaki looked at Eren. Eren took a step back, letting the male’s hand go.

 

“Don’t tell Hiroki.”

 

“I…” Eren hesitated.

 

“Please?” 

 

“Fine. But you have to eat something. No more starving yourself.” Eren glared.

 

“I dunno if… I tried but I get sick.” He sighed. 

 

“I’ve starved myself before… I remember eating saltine crackers for a while until moving to soup and I was alright after that… Actually… I’ll bring you some stuff. You live at our old apartment, right?” Eren asked. 

 

“Yes, but won’t your brother wonder what you’re doing?” Nowaki asked. 

 

“I doubt it… Anyway, tonight, eat some bread or crackers and try to drink some water.” Eren ordered. 

 

“Hai…” Nowaki nodded.

 

“Good. Now let’s go.” Eren smiled in satisfaction as he and Nowaki left the bathroom. He was thrown off guard when Hiroki and Levi had appeared in front of him. What were they doing? Stalking? 

 

“God, Where’d the hell you two come from?” Eren gaped.

 

“You were taking too long.” Levi muttered in response. 

 

“What? Am I not allowed to take my sweet time?” Eren stuck out his tongue. 

 

“I’ll remember that tonight.” Levi smirked but turned and began to walk away. 

 

“Hey!” Eren stormed off and followed Levi out of the restaurant. Hiroki gave a sigh as he looked at Nowaki, “So you’re heading home?” 

 

“Yeah…” Nowaki gave a sigh as well. 

 

“I.. I’m sorry if this date sucked.” Hiroki muttered. Nowaki smiled, chuckling, “No… Just seeing you made everything light up.” 

 

“Ah… Nowaki.” Hiroki’s eyes widened at Nowaki. 

 

“I love you Hiroki… I truly do.” Nowaki stated before walking away, leaving a slightly confused Hiroki in the middle of the restaurant. All that was going through Hiroki’s mind was confusion. He let words slip out before he could actually catch them, 

 

“I… I think I love you too.” He whispered. That must not have been a whisper because he saw Nowaki turn around and smile at him before exiting. Hiroki took and deep breath, reaching into his pocket for his phone, “What am I doing?” he asked himself. 

 

“Hiroki! Come on!” He jumped to the sound of Eren’s voice. Hiroki nodded, soon following Eren out of the restaurant. 

 

Maybe this night wasn’t really so bad…. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10: All the Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too fast or not the best...
> 
> I know I should be more confident in my writing but I feel like I'm not being detailed enough. I don't mind criticism, so please let me know if I need improvements.
> 
> The next chapter will talk about Levi and Takano's beef with each other and it will include more Ereri (Riren)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter..~

**Chapter 10: All the Worry**

 

 

 

“Eren!” That was all Eren had heard before he found himself against a wall. Ah, how did this situation occur?

 

“Miyagi-san… Please let go of me.” Eren muttered in agitation. Levi was taking him over to Usagi’s home but Eren decided to stop by Miyagi’s house since the professor was worried about Eren’s hospital visit. 

 

“I’m so glad you are okay! I thought you died.” Miyagi whined. Eren was about to speak until he looked over at Shinobu and Levi, both of them glaring. Eh… Miyagi really should let him go now. 

 

“Miyagi-san. Please let me go!” Eren yelled trying to get out of Miyagi’s strong arms. 

 

“No, I want to cherish this moment.” Miyagi gloated, making Eren growl in complete displeasure.

 

“Miyagi…” Eren warned in his tone. He paused when he felt Miyagi sigh as if his mood went down. 

 

“Eren… Don’t scare people like that, alright? When Hiroki called me and told me you were in the hospital, I nearly died.” Miyagi whispered in Eren’s ear. 

 

“H-Hai… I’m sorry.” Eren sighed and looked down. 

 

“Don’t apologize.” Miyagi smiled, “I’m just glad you’re alright!” He then let Eren go and ruffled his hair. “H-Hey! Don’t mess up my hair!” Eren laughed as he patted his hair back in place. 

 

“You needed a little fixing anyway.” Miyagi kept a large grin on his face. The two laughed for a little longer until they realized Shinobu and Levi were still standing there. The intense atmosphere and glares from them made Miyagi and Eren want to run away. 

 

“Ah. I should be going. Sorry for intruding.” Eren bowed. 

 

“No, No! It’s alright. Come any time!’ Miyagi gleamed as Eren walked to the door, Levi in tow. 

 

“Thanks! Talk to you later then?— Oh, Shinobu?” Eren turned back and walked over to his classmate. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Are you interested in going to Australia with me? The school is thinking of sending me there for a few months and they said I could bring someone. You already know your way around so do you want to go?” Eren asked. 

 

“Ah… Sure? I’ll have to see what my schedule is like since we are having finals soon for college.” Shinobu replied. 

 

“Damnit… I forgot about finals!” Eren growled.

 

“I’ll help you study.” Shinobu laughed, “After school Monday?” 

 

“Hai.” Eren gleamed. 

 

“Oh, when is this happening?” 

 

“Hm… They said only for a few months after New year’s. This is more for representing the school and it’s for just a month or two.” 

 

“Ah… I might be able to do that. Make sure you study for finals though, you’ll have a lot of work after New Year’s if you don’t besides… It **is** November.” Shinobu pointed to the calendar. 

 

“Right, Right. Who are you, my teacher?” 

 

“Might as well be.” Shinobu rolled his eyes. 

 

“Whatever.’ Eren shook his head as headed back to the exit, “See you Monday then?”

 

“Hai!” Shinobu nodded. 

 

“Bye Eren-chan~” Miyagi laughed, earning a glare from Eren who walked off. ‘’Baka.” Shinobu muttered at Miyagi as he closed the door, walking off to his room with a sighing Miyagi. 

 

Eren gave a sleepy groan as he walked next to Levi, taking out his phone. “Miyagi-san is such an idiot.” Eren muttered as he began texting Hiroki. Levi didn’t speak and kept on walking. Eren took immediate notice of this and looked up at him. 

 

‘Why does he seem agitated?’ He asked himself, ‘Is it because Miyagi hugged me?’

 

“Levi-san? Are you alright.?” Eren asked in concern. 

 

“Yeah… I am.” He replied in monotone. Eren opened his mouth again but sighed. What did he do? 

 

“Are you and Miyagi…” Levi began. Eren paused for a moment until laughing, “What? No! Miyagi and Hiroki have always been pretty close so he likes to joke with me. Shinobu’s also my classmate so…”

 

“What did he whisper to you?” Levi asked, not looking at Eren and looking straight ahead. ‘So that’s it…’ He thought with a sigh. 

 

“He just told me not to worry people anymore and he was glad I was okay, that’s all.” Eren replied. 

 

“Huh…” Levi breathed. ‘This has become awkward… Anyway, what’s his problem?’ Eren glared ahead of him. When they got to the car, Eren shuffled in quietly while Levi started up the car. The silence was killing him. Eren couldn’t take it. If Levi wanted to get upset for nothing, then fine. “I’ll just listen to music.” He muttered as he took his phone and headphones out and began putting on a random song by Black Veil Brides.

 

He let his head lean against the door as the song blasted in his ear. It was almost no point in the music, he was only drifting off. It was so much drama seeming to happen all at once and it was almost unbearable. Is this what Misaki meant a couple months ago? When he said that there was more drama to come now that I was within their group? 

 

‘I honestly thought Misaki was joking but I feel like I understand what he meant… I understand why Hiroki wants me to limit my connection with anyone in his circles… but…’ Eren shook his head from his thoughts, ‘I’m thinking too much.’ Eren trailed his eyes out the window, watching things go by. That was how he felt too; like time had passed by and he couldn't catch it. 

 

What he wanted was to see his mother… She’d be able to help him if she was still alive. 

 

“I miss you… Mom…” He muttered until closing his eyes.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Eren, wake up! We’re here.” Eren jumped when Levi was tugging on his shoulder. Eren stared at Levi in utter confusion until realizing where they were. 

 

“Levi?” Eren wiped his eyes and stretching his legs in the process.

 

“Come on, they’re getting impatient.” Levi sighed. Eren nodded and got out of the car with a loud yawn. 

 

“Ugh, disgusting. Learn to cover your mouth. Why do you and Takano feel the need to yawn without covering your mouth?” Levi made a face as if he just smelled something horrible. Oh, there was the clean freak Eren knew and loved. 

 

“Oh whatever, Levi. Wait… Who’s Takano?” Eren asked. Levi paused until sighing, 

 

“No one you need to meet or know about right now.” He replied back. Eren was about to ask him what he meant until he was randomly grabbed. 

 

“Eren! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Came the voice. ‘Ah… So that’s who it is…’ He sighed. 

 

“Misaki, were you really that worried?” Eren laughed as he hugged the other in return. 

 

“You scared me! Well, you scared a lot of people.” Misaki looked at Eren, pouting slightly, “You should’ve called me when you got out.” 

 

“I was going to, but Hiroki told me I should let you and Usagi have space after the incident with Takahiro— How is Takahiro doing anyway?” Eren asked. 

 

“Ah, he’s fine! He’s been doing very well. What about Hiroki? He was so down after you blacked out…”

 

“Oh, Hiroki is his normal hotheaded self. He’s fine.” Eren smiled with added laughter. Levi grunted, making the two brunettes turn to Levi. 

 

“Why don’t we talk inside… It’s already pretty cool out here and the doctors said to avoid the chances of getting you sick, Eren.” Levi stated. 

 

“H-hai.” Eren nodded, the three then walking into the apartment complex. Eren and Misaki laughed and joked randomly as Levi stayed silent, leaning against the wall of the elevator they had entered. During the few times they were talking, Eren would catch Levi staring at him and would immediately look away. He wanted to ask him why he was staring but it was too late when the elevator had opened on Usagi’s floor. 

 

“Usagi-san is really glad you’e alright.” Misaki smiled as they got off. 

 

“Really? That’s a shocker… I thought Usagi-san hated me.” Eren laughed nervously.

 

“Why would he hate you?” Misaki blinked at Eren curiously. Eren shook his head as he waved his hands, “Nothing! Just a feeling I got.” 

 

“Oh. Usagi may seem like he hates you first site but he’s pretty nice if you’re on his good side.” Misaki shrugged. ‘Yeah… Not sure I’m on his stood side…’ Eren sighed. 

 

“Oh, Eren! You’ve heard of the Marukawa Publishing, right?” Misaki asked. 

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I met some guys a few days ago named Ritsu Onodera and Takano Masamune, but anyway, they wanted to eat out with me and Usagi-san. Do you and Levi want to go?” Misaki asked. 

 

“No—“

 

“Of course!” Eren gleamed in excitement. Levi glared at the wall for a moment until sighing. He could already tell he was going to have to talk with Akihiko later. 

 

“Great!” Misaki grinned as he opened the door. “Misaki, you’re already back?” Akihiko walked out of his office and stopped for a second when he saw Eren and Levi. 

 

‘Oh, you found them.” Akihiko smirked slightly. 

 

“Yeah, I saw them when I was heading out.” Misaki replied. Eren looked around quietly as Usagi and Misaki conversed with Levi. He sighed as he went to the couch and sat down to close his eyes. 

 

He just wanted to sleep…

 

Only for one second…

 

“Eren, are you sleepy?” Eren flinched slightly, startled by the voice. He looked up to see Misaki had finished talking to the other two. 

 

“mm… I’m fine.” Eren yawned as he looked around, “Did they leave?” 

 

“No, they went up stairs to talk.” Misaki answered. 

 

“Oh…” Eren looked back at Misaki, “Sorry if I’ve intruded. I don’t mean to sleep here—“

 

“N-No! It’s fine!” Misaki held up his hands. Eren stared at him for a moment until smiling, “You’re weird you know that?”

 

“What—“

 

“I don’t mean that as an insult… I’m saying that you aren’t like everyone else. You are pretty unique… Usami chose the right person.”

 

“Eh… Th-Thanks?” Misaki blushed slightly. 

 

“No problem… It’s the truth..— I am so sleepy.” Eren groaned as he laid back on the couch. 

 

“I’ll get you a cover!” Misaki immediately went up the stairs for said cover. Eren watched him go and sighed, ‘Why am I so close Misaki? It was supposed to be Armin… Sometimes… I really do miss the past.’ He turned his head upwards towards the ceiling. 

 

“Usagi… I don’t want him here.” Levi’s voice could be heard. Eren paused and sat up, seeing the two tall males in the kitchen. They looked serious about something and Eren couldn’t tell what. 

 

“Levi—“

 

“You can have dinner with him, I don’t care; But I don’t want him within 10 feet of me or Eren.” 

 

“You can’t go on like this forever with Takano— One day you two—“

 

“Don’t bring it up. Just… Just don’t call me over when he’s here. I have seen enough of him… It’s already a pain that I work with the prick.” Levi growled. 

 

“Got it…” Usagi sighed. 

 

“Thank you.” Levi replied back. Eren laid back down as he didn’t want them to know he had heard them. He ended up staring the wall across the the room as questions popped up in his mind. Who was this Takano? What happened to the point where Levi had to beg Usagi not to have this ‘Takano’ around? 

 

“I sense more drama…” Eren muttered. 

 

This drama Eren sensed… He could tell it wasn’t going to be good. 

 

 

 

** TO BE CONTINUED…  **

 


	11. The Overloading Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in time!! My computer broke down last week and I just got it back three days ago. I am so sorry!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Oh, and no. Levi and Takano are not past lovers lol, they are "close" though. You'll see in a couple chapters.

Chapter 11: The Overloading Drama

 

“Takano! Hurry up already, sheesh. We’re late.” Ritsu snapped at his taller boyfriend. 

 

“I am coming, calm down already!” Takano grumbled back as he glared at the mirror he stood in front of.

 

This was definitely not Takano’s day. Ritsu had originally told him that they would be eating dinner with only Akihiko, Misaki, and another guest… but it came to his attention not too long ago that it’s actually Levi and a guy named Eren. It was enough that he and Akihiko weren’t on the best terms, but now the dynamic duo, a.k.a Akihiko and Levi, were **both** going to eat dinner with him? Yeah, Hell was really trying to take him down this time. 

 

“Takano!” Came Ritsu’s voice again. Takano let out an annoyed growl before trotting out of the bathroom. “I’m ready…” He replied as he approached Ritsu who was just putting on his jacket. 

 

“Finally…” Ritsu rolled his eyes as he walked pass Takano to grab his phone, “We need to go now or we’ll seriously be late. Akihiko can be impatient.” Ritsu stated. Damnit, Takano completely forgot that his boyfriend used to work with the author… The author he didn’t along with well. It would be easier if he could invite Yakozawa, but knowing Ritsu, he’d freak out and Yakozawa would most likely turn him down anyway if his boyfriend Kirishima had any plans. 

 

“This is going to be hell…” He muttered. 

 

“Huh?” Ritsu turned to Takano. Takano shook his head in response as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, a confused Ritsu following behind. 

 

“You’re usually up for eating out… What’s different now?” The brown haired male asked. 

 

“Nothing…” Takano replied as the two approached the car. Ritsu opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He knew he shouldn’t try to berate him with too many questions. He couldn’t help it though… He felt a strong presence of drama coming along and it was making its way fast.

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Not going…” Levi muttered. 

 

“Yes you are! Ugh! Come on you stubborn ass tree!” Eren stated as he was tugging Levi out of the car but to no avail. This was not what Eren wanted to be doing. He was not built for this… he couldn’t even pick Levi up in the past when he was smaller and a little less built. 

 

“You’re too damn big for this!” Eren added. 

 

“Then let go.” Levi replied in return with a bored expression. 

 

“No, cause if I do let go, you’ll just sit in there.” Eren glared. 

 

“That’s the point.” Levi muttered. Eren paused before yelling in frustration and letting his arm go. 

 

“I’ll do anything if you get out of this car!” Eren sighed. 

 

“Anything…?” Levi couldn’t help the smirk beginning to play on his lips. Too bad Eren was so busy looking at the restaurant to notice, “Yes. Anything.”

 

It didn’t take too long until Levi got out of the car with a sigh, “Alright… Then you owe me tonight.” he stated as he closed the car door and locked it. 

 

“Huh?” Eren turned to the male. Levi shook his head as he took Eren’s hand and led him in. Levi didn’t say anything else as Eren followed next to him quietly. Eren thought everything was perfectly fine until Levi started to squeeze his hand when they approached the table. 

 

“You two are late.” Akihiko spoke up, Misaki soon making a comment on Akihiko being rude. Eren took notice of the two strangers sitting at the table. The table was large and could fit about 8 people, but the way it was set up—

 

“Levi, you’re kind of hurting my hand.” Eren stated as Levi soon let go. Eren rubbed his hand as he looked up at Levi. ‘Why does he seem so upset suddenly…?’ His eyes trailed from Levi back to the stranger, only to take notice of the other dark haired male’s face. ‘He doesn’t look too pleased either… Don’t tell me…’ Eren sighed. He could sense it. The drama was coming in really fast. 

 

“Hey, weren’t you that guy I saw on the elevator once?” Eren’s eyes moved to the male next to him. He analyzed him for a moment until it hit him. 

 

“Oh right! Yeah…”Eren laughed nervously. 

 

“I never introduced myself, you ran out so fast. I’m Ritsu Onodera.” Ritsu smiled. 

 

“Eren Kamijou.” Eren bowed before looking over at Misaki who glanced at Takano and then Levi. Eren looked at Misaki in confusion for a moment until his eyes trailed from Takano back to Levi. ‘I knew it…’ Eren rolled his eyes. Takano and Levi looked ready to just about murder each other right now. Eren just hoped they wouldn’t embarrass themselves. 

 

“So uh… This is Takano Masamune.” Ritsu nudged Takano’s arm. Takano took his eyes away from Levi to look at Eren, “Nice to meet you.” He stated. 

 

“You too…” Eren bowed. So this was the Takano that Levi didn’t want to eat dinner with… 

 

“Why don’t you guys come sit.” Misaki spoke up as he patted the seat next to him. Levi growled for a second but it went away before anyone could hear it. “Sure.” Eren smiled as he sat next to Misaki. Levi sat down slowly next to Eren, his frown deepening. Eren noticed the mistake he made as he inwardly groaned. That was what he meant earlier. The way the table was set up. Ritsu was sitting in between Akihiko and Takano. Misaki was directly across Akihiko, with Eren next to Misaki…. Leaving Levi and Takano glaring at each other directly across the table. Words were about to be said and Eren was almost tempted to cover Levi’s mouth. Eren knows that Levi isn’t the exact same now as he was in the past… But Levi was still the same person who’d made shit jokes and make everyone at the table uncomfortable—

 

“Still doing the same **shit** I see… I’m surprised anything comes **out**.” Levi smirked. Yep. Eren knew it. It may not have sounded like a shit joke to some people, but if you knew Levi well enough, you’d know what he meant. 

 

“What about you? You still trying to get out of that publishing company’s contract? I heard they give you a lot of **shit** and it’s hard to rid yourself of it.”Takano glared. Well, Eren wasn’t expecting that and neither was Ritsu. 

 

“Not really… I’m just waiting to hear from Marukawa in a few weeks. Unlike **you** , my shit passes through smoothly.” Levi let his smirk stay on his lips as Takano smirked as well. What are these two? Children?

 

“We’re at a restaurant. If you two want to do this, then we can leave here and eat at my house like we all planned.” Akihiko spoke up as he rolled his eyes at the two. 

 

“Well, it’s too late. You already paid for the reservation.” Misaki added.

 

“So? That little money won’t harm me.” Akihiko shrugged. 

 

“You really are a money waster…” Misaki rolled his eyes. Eren laughed lightly at the two before looking back at Levi and Takano. They hadn't said anything else but Eren didn’t like smirk on Levi’s face. That was the ‘I’m gonna kick your ass if you don’t run’ type of look. Eren looked across the table to Takano, who didn’t seem too pleased himself. 

 

“So uh… What kind of job do you have, Takano-san?” Eren coughed to get the two male’s attention. 

 

“Editor-in-chief in Marukawa Emerald” Takano answered as he looked at Eren. 

 

“Really? That’s amazing!” Eren smiled. 

 

“Amazing my ass…” Levi whispered under his breath. Eren turned to Levi in confusion but looked back at Takano, “It’s not all that great.” Takano gave a sigh.

 

“What? Being editor in chief is one of the best jobs in the publishing industry.” Eren exclaimed. 

 

“Are you interested in being an editor?” He asked as he looked over Eren. Eren laughed nervously as he looked away, “Probably not. My brother would rather I write books instead.” 

 

“Brother?” 

 

“Yeah. He works at— Ow!” Eren jolted when something slammed his foot. ‘What the hell…?’ Eren thought as he looked under the table at his foot to see that Levi had slammed his foot down hard. 

 

“Excuse us…” Levi stated as he grabbed Eren’s hands and got up, practically dragging Eren with him. 

 

“What was that about?” Ritsu asked out loud as he looked at where they last saw the two. 

 

“Who knows…” Misaki trailed off in confusion, Akihiko looking away. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Hey! Let go, Levi!” Eren tried to pull his arm back but failed. Levi continued to walk out of the restaurant until eventually letting go of Eren. 

 

“What was that?!” Eren snapped loudly.

 

“Excuse me? What about you?! You barely know Takano and you’re giving him information about you that doesn’t matter to him!” Levi snapped back.

 

“So? I can tell people whatever I want. What right do you have?” Eren glared, “I don’t know what’s going on between you and Takano, but it has nothing to do with me!” Eren began to walk pass Levi but was stopped. This was making Eren very agitated. He knew there was going to be drama, but arguing with Levi was not what he wanted. 

 

“Eren.” Levi pulled him back, “You don’t understand—“

 

“Like I said. Don’t include me in you and Takano’s drama!” Eren interrupted. 

 

“Tch… I’m not including you in the drama, Eren. I am trying to keep you out of it. Don’t try to be so close with the guy.” Levi let go of Eren as he began walking away. 

 

“Where are you going?” Eren called out. 

 

“For a smoke. Go inside and eat.” Levi replied back until becoming out of site as he went to the side of the building. This was really the opposite of what Eren wanted. 

 

“Why was I reincarnated in this time?” He muttered as he walked back into the restaurant. When he got back to the table, the others quickly took notice of him and asked if he was okay. 

 

“I’m fine… Just hungry.” Eren said to Misaki as he sat down at the table.

 

“Where’d Levi go?” Ritsu asked as he drank some of his drink. 

 

“He just went somewhere to smoke.” Eren answered. He then looked over at Akihiko who stood up with a small grunt, “I think I’m going to have a smoke as well. I’ll be back.” He began walking when Takano spoke up, 

 

“Still following him around, I see.” Takano stated. Ritsu nudged him in the arm sharply as Akihiko glared but ignored him and walked away. 

 

“Takano! That was rude!” Ritsu snapped in a whisper, not wanting to draw attention to their table. Takano shrugged as he bought his drink to his lips. Misaki and Eren then exchanged glances at each other until sighing. 

 

“So far…” Misaki began, 

 

“This has become the worst dinner ever.” Eren finished for him.

 

“Eren.” Eren looked up at Takano who had finished his drink. “Earlier, you said you wanted to be editor in chief one day right? Or at least you were thinking about it.” 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah… But as I said, I’d rather just be a writer.” Eren replied. 

 

“Why just be a writer when there is no guarantee that your book will be a success?” Takano asked. Eren paused. He hadn’t thought of that. There really is no guarantee but… 

 

“I still want to write though…” Eren sighed. 

 

“You can be a writer and an editor at the same time. It’s hard to do both at once, I’ll admit it. But it is possible.” Takano informed. Why was he telling Eren all of this? What was supposed to be the point?

 

“Thanks but… I mean… I don’t even know where to start in trying to be a writer, let alone a editor.” Eren looked away nervously. 

 

“I can help you… That’s if you want me to.” Takano kept his eyes on Eren. 

 

“Ehh…” Eren began but was interrupted, 

 

“You can come by Marukawa Publishing at anytime if you want. You don’t have to make the decision now.”

 

“I… I guess I could do that…” Eren looked over at Misaki who shrugged, showing he didn’t know what to say, then looked back at Takano. 

 

“Good.” Takano stated before refilling his cup of wine. Eren looked away nervously as he remembered what Levi said. He knew that Levi would have a fit if Eren told him about thinking of going to see Takano at work. 

 

‘What have I done…’ Eren groaned inwardly as he grabbed Misaki’s drink. 

 

“Wait— Eren! That’s alcohol!” Misaki tied to grab the drink but Eren pulled it away from the male, “I don’t care.” Eren said stubbornly as he swallowed the drink whole. 

 

“No drinking. You’re still a minor— Eren! Ugh. Are trying to kill me?! Levi would skin me alive if you end up drunk right now— Eren!” Misaki tried to stop Eren but failed when Eren moved away, 

 

“I don’t care… I just want to take my mind off some things…” Eren stated to Misaki as he continued to drink the cup.

 

The drama has only just started and Eren had already gotten tired of it. How much more drama would there be? Is he going to be able to survive it? 

 

“Eren, really— Stop!” Misaki yelled but Eren ignored. 

 

…Yeah, maybe not… 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 


	12. Brothers Will Always Remain Brothers Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I am AWESOME!! Lol. Excuse any typos of mine! 
> 
> Please enjoy~ :)

Chapter 12: Brothers will always remain Brothers Part 1

 

 

“…I can’t believe… You guys didn’t at least try to stop him.” Hiroki growled as he stood in front of the table. 

 

“It was Misaki’s fault.” Akihiko blamed. 

 

“What?!” Misaki turned to Akihiko. 

 

“Will you all… just… shut up.” Eren hiccuped. Hiroki sighed in frustration as he shook his head. This was not what he wanted to take off work for. When he got a call that Eren had gotten himself drunk, Hiroki drove from work as fast as he could only to find his hiccuping little brother trying to pick fights with everyone in the restaurant. 

 

“How did this happen?” Hiroki groaned. 

 

“He just grabbed my drink but wouldn’t give it back when I tried to take it.” Misaki informed. Hiroki nodded at Misaki until looking at Akihiko and Levi. 

 

“You two?” 

 

“Me and Levi were out smoking. When we came in, Eren was already out.” Akihiko stated, Levi not saying anything. Hiroki glared at the two males until his eyes traveled to two people he didn’t know, 

 

“You two are?” Hiroki crossed his arms. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but he did just get called about his drunk brother and was having a hard time believing that no one could stop him.

 

“Ritsu Onodera and this is Takano Masamune.” Ritsu stood up and bowed. Hiroki nodded as he went to pick up his whining brother. 

 

“I am never trusting you guys with him again…” Hiroki muttered as he put Eren on his back and glared at Misaki, “I am calling your brother too. What were you thinking? You have finals tomorrow!” 

 

“S-Sorry Hiroki-san…” Misaki looked away. Hiroki let out a loud sigh as he motioned his hand, “You’re lucky that Eren and you are close. I guess I can give the class an extension on the test but no more. Let’s go… “ Hiroki muttered. Misaki glanced at Akihiko before standing up and standing by Hiroki. 

 

“Uhh— I don’t mean to be rude but, who are you?” Ritsu asked as Hiroki looked over at him. 

 

“Hiroki Kamijou. Eren’s older brother…” Hiroki replied back, “and Akihiko’s childhood friend.” 

 

This made Takano jolt for a second but it was unnoticeable. He hated this… He was surrounded by people who were either on Akihiko’s side, or Levi’s side. 

 

“We should be going now. Eren has school in the morning, and Misaki has a few extra assignments to do in class as well.” Hiroki stated as he started to walk off, Misaki following behind. The the two walked away quietly with a mumbling drunk Eren. Misaki was not expecting things to turn out this way. 

 

“Misaki… What happened really?” Hiroki asked as the three got out the hotel. 

 

“What do you mean?” Misaki looked at the professor. Hiroki gave a sigh as they approached the car. He put the still whining Eren into the car before answering Misaki, 

 

“What happened where I had to be called out of work? Eren doesn’t normally grab alcohol. He hates it. The last time he drank some when I wasn’t around, was a year ago after our mother’s anniversary.” Hiroki looked upset, but he wasn't upset with Misaki.

 

“You let him drink?” Misaki asked. 

 

“Are you kidding? Hell no. He snuck it after we had gotten home from our mother’s grave. I had went to go pick up Mikasa from the airport and when me and her got back, Eren was banging at the front door as if he was stuck or something. He had drunk too much and we ended up having to take him to the doctor for alcohol poisoning…”

 

“Oh… I… I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t apologize… Just…” Hiroki took a deep breath as he looked at Misaki, “Other than me and Levi, you’re the closest to him. I’m not saying you have to take care of him, that’s my job. I’m not saying you have to love him either. As his friend… I just need you to watch him and try to guide him in the right direction. He needs that kind of friend in his life.” Hiroki stated. Misaki’s eyes widened slightly before he smiled lightly, 

 

“Hai…” Misaki nodded. 

 

“Good… Now let’s go before Eren throws up in the car— yes, you’re getting in the back with him.” Hiroki walked over to the driver’s seat. Misaki shivered in disgust at the fact that Eren might throw up but got in the back anyway. 

 

“Misa…? You look so cute…” Eren began trying to reach for Misaki. 

 

“E-Eren—“

 

“If he starts feeling you up, don’t expect for me to help.” Hiroki laughed. 

 

“Wh-What?!” Misaki said loudly as Hiroki laughed louder with a whining Eren. ‘Help me!’ Misaki thought to himself. He really felt like this was gonna be the death of him…

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Levi let out a frustrated sigh before glaring at Takano, “Are you serious? You couldn’t have stopped Eren!” Levi snapped. 

 

“Hah? That’s not my job to watch after your kids!” Takano snapped back. 

 

“Kid? He’s more mature than you!” Levi rolled his eyes. 

 

“Guys…” Ritsu began but was ignored, 

 

“Sure. Sure. He is mature, I’ll tell you that. I wonder what he can do working **under** me.” Takano stated with a mischievous smirk. 

 

“Takano!” Ritsu’s eyes widened. 

 

“What did you just say?!” Levi glared. 

 

“You two… Don’t argue here.” Akihiko began as he grunted. “Don’t interrupt!” Levi and Takano yelled, Akihiko putting his hands up in defense. 

 

“Why am I even here?” Levi growled. 

 

“I don’t know! Maybe you should go crawling back to your ‘daddy’” Takano stood. 

 

“Hah?! You really want to start **that** again?! I’m sorry your dad was so stuck up! Oh wait, he wasn’t your **real** father. I wish he was though, so I wouldn’t have to put up with you!” Levi stood as well. 

 

“You think I wanted you here? You were never meant to be here!” Takano began to move closer to Levi but was stopped when Akihiko stepped between. Ritsu watched in horror, feeling like something bad would happen. 

 

“Takano, that’s enough. You too Levi.” Akihiko glared at the two. Takano scoffed as Levi continued to glare. 

 

“You guys have said enough. You both are meant to be here, alright? You’re both here for a reason so stop arguing over your stupid daddy issues.” Akihiko stated sternly. 

 

“That still doesn’t change—“

 

“Takano!” Akihiko turned to the male with a cold glare, making him close his mouth. “Should I call Yakozawa? I’m sure you don’t want to get him involved.” Akihiko crossed his arms as Takano shook his head. 

 

“Good… Now, I am going to head out so I can talk to Hiroki. I expect you all at my house in an hour.” Akihiko spoke slightly loud as he began walking away. It didn’t take too long until Akihiko paused and turned back, “Ritsu, you should come with me. Let these two be by themselves for a while.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Ritsu quickly stood up, following after Akihiko. “Go on to my car, I’ll be there in a second.” Akihiko gave the keys to Ritsu who nodded and started to head to the car. Akihiko stood where he was until looking at Levi and Takano. 

 

“I have come to a decision. You are both on punishment.” He stated. 

 

“What?” Takano and Levi stated in unison as they gave him a confused look. 

 

“I’m going to have Hiroki keep Eren at home, Levi. Takano, Ritsu will be staying with me and Misaki. I have a room to spare for him. You both aren’t allowed to see them until you guys get along. Work included too. Ritsu will be taking a couple days off.” Akihiko informed. 

 

“You can’t do that…” Levi rolled his eyes. 

 

“Watch me.” Akihiko smirked. Takano and Levi exchanged looks until looking back at Akihiko, “Wait, you’re not serious are you?” Takano asked. 

 

“I am very serious. Do I joke around? I’ll be talking to Yakozawa as well.” Akihiko began to walk off. 

 

“He can’t be serious…” Takano muttered. 

 

“You already know he’s serious.” Levi muttered back at him. The two looked at each other and let out a quiet sigh. 

 

“Oh… Takano? Levi?” Akihiko turned around. The two males looked at Akihiko in question as the author stuffed his hands in his pockets, 

 

“Brothers will always remain brothers… no matter what.” He stated before walking away completely. Takano and Levi only stood there, not sure of what to do or say. They did know one thing though: Akihiko was right.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

 


	13. Brothers Will Always Remain Brothers Part 2

Chapter 13: Brothers Will Always Remain Brothers Part 2

 

Today had to be the **worst** day of his life. The last thing he remembered doing was grabbing Misaki’s drink last night and then waking up on the couch. Not to mention, his head was pounding, he felt like puking, and the horrible taste of alcohol was still on his breathe. Why did he grab that drink anyways? He hated anything having to do with alcohol. 

 

“Last night was pretty dramatic though… Ow…” Eren groaned when he tried to stand up too fast. 

 

“Eren, please don’t get up. I told Hiroki I would take care of you.” Eren turned to his brother’s fiancee, Mikasa. Why does calling her Hiroki’s wife feel so weird? 

 

“Mikasa? I thought you went on a trip?”

 

“Mr. Arlert went to take my place instead when I told him you were sick. Do you need any tylenol?” She asked as she sat a glass of water on the table. Eren nodded as she passed him some tylenol. Eren slowly drank the water and took the medicine before sitting the glass down and sitting back on the couch. 

 

“You alright? You seem stressed.” Mikasa asked as she went into the kitchen. Eren looked over into the kitchen with a sigh, “Do I really seem that stressed?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah, you do.” Mikasa replied. Eren hummed quietly as he looked at his hands for a moment. He could ask her, right? Levi and Mikasa **were** cousins. She’d probably know more about Levi than asking Akihiko or Hiroki. 

 

“Mikasa?” Eren turned back to look at her. She hummed in acknowledgment as she poured herself a cup of coffee. 

 

“Levi uh… Do you know who Takano Masamune is?” Eren asked. 

 

“Yeah, I do. Why?” Mikasa looked up at him. 

 

“Well… There was six of us out for dinner last night and… There was this guy named Takano. Levi and him just… started freaking out at each other. I mean… Do you know what’s going on between them?” Eren asked. Mikasa paused for a moment until putting her cup down, not saying anything. Eren looked at her in confusion as to why she was suddenly acting weird. 

 

“Mikasa—“

 

“I think you should talk to Levi. I’m sure he’ll tell you.” Mikasa spoke up quickly. Eren watched her for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Hiroki entered the house. 

 

“I’m home…” Hiroki called out as he entered the living room. “Welcome home…” Mikasa stated. 

 

“You’re early.” Eren said as he watched his brother go into the kitchen to get something to drink. 

 

“Ah, Miyagi kicked me out basically. He believes I need to rest today.” Hiroki rolled his eyes as he spoke. Eren laughed lightly but then paused when he noticed something weird. Usually Hiroki and Mikasa kiss lightly when they come home but recently they haven’t been touching at all. Not that it was any of Eren’s business… Still… Things seemed too odd with the two. Hiroki seemed more tired while Mikasa would be away on trips more often. 

 

“Strain on a relationship…” Eren muttered. “Huh?’ Mikasa and Hiroki looked at him. Eren shook his head and dismissed them as he yawned. Mikasa sighed as she glanced at Hiroki. She knew what Eren meant too. It wasn’t just her that knew, it was Eren as well. He was catching on. 

 

 

“Ah… Eren? Could you go upstairs for a moment?” Mikasa asked. Eren gave them a slightly confused look before nodding and going up the stairs into his room. “I guess I should take a shower…” He muttered as he went into his closet for some lounge around clothing. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

After Eren got up the stairs, Mikasa put her coffee down and didn’t look at Hiroki. Mikasa wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. She knew she needed to say something though, 

 

“You know… We aren’t married yet. We’re still engaged.” She stated. 

 

“I know…” Hiroki looked over at her, trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

 

“You still love **him** , don’t you?” She looked at him. No emotion. He really hated that he couldn’t read her. 

 

“What are you on about?” He sighed as he began to rinse out his cup. 

 

“I don’t want you to regret anything, Hiroki. I’m telling you now, we can end our relationship. I’ll still be your friend. We just need to end things before we actually **hate** each other.” Mikasa replied back. Hiroki paused, the water now filling the cup he had to the brim. 

 

“I don’t mean to sound like a whiny fiancee but… We haven’t kissed, hugged, touched… We barely sleep in the same bed anymore. Hiroki, you don’t see this? I mean… Eren sees it.” Mikasa sighed. 

 

“Mikasa… I don’t want to talk about this in the morning.” He stated coldly as he tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

 

“Why do you do that, Hiroki? You never like to talk, do you? You always try to avoid things.” Mikasa glared. She shook her head until moving next to him and grabbing his cup, rinsing it out for him and putting it aside. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before putting her hand over Hiroki’s, 

 

“It’s not too late… I won’t hate you for still loving Nowaki. I’d **never** hate you.” Mikasa said before letting his hand go and leaving the kitchen, Hiroki’s eyes wide, “I’m going to go out for groceries, do you need anything?” She asked as she picked up her keys. 

 

“No… I’m fine.” Hiroki replied, but was still in a daze from what she said. 

 

“Alright.” She nodded before leaving the house quietly. Hiroki stood in the kitchen for a moment until heading upstairs, “I just need to sleep.” He sighed. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“You can’t last can you? It hasn’t even been 24 hours and you need Eren **now**?” Akihiko chuckled. 

 

“Akihiko…” Levi growled, “Me and Takano are never going to get along so why are you doing this exactly?” 

 

“Levi… I want you to think about Haruhiko and I… Do we argue all the time?” Akihiko asked. Levi rolled his eyes. 

 

“You and Haruhiko are nothing like me and Takano. Don’t even try it.” Levi growled more. 

 

“Really?” The author tilted his head until smirking, “Well, you got a point. We don’t make bathroom jokes in public. We don’t make those jokes at all.” 

 

“Shut up.” Levi spat out as he crossed his arms, “You are not one to talk you pervert.” 

 

“The point is…” He sighed, “You and Takano need to grow up. You’re not 17 anymore. You’re both about to be 30.” Akihiko stated. 

 

“I’ll never like that guy.” Levi glared. Akihiko let out a agitated sigh until speaking again, “I would suggest you and him get along or you both won’t be seeing or speaking to Eren or Ritsu anytime soon. Not even by phone.” Akihiko held Ritsu’s phone up in his hand. 

 

“You took his phone?” Levi looked at him in confusion, “Yeah, because Takano tried to call him. I gave Ritsu another phone to use that Takano couldn’t try to call.” 

 

“You are really serious about this, aren’t you?” Levi muttered as he gave Akihiko a cold expression. 

 

“More serious than you think.” Akihiko smirked as he tossed the phone in the air and caught it. 

 

“I can’t stand you sometimes… I’m leaving now.” Levi grunted as he stood up. 

 

“You’re not going to join me for dinner?”

 

“No… I have to go into work early.” Levi said as he picked up his jacket and headed to the door, “See you.”

 

“See you… and go talk with Takano—“

 

“Like hell!” Levi called out loudly as he slammed the door behind him, leaving a chuckling Akihiko on the couch. “Those two are weirdest pair of half-siblings.” 

 

“Like you’re really one to talk. Why does Haruhiko keep sending me these strawberries?!” Misaki cried out from the kitchen. 

 

“There’s more on the way.” Akihiko turn so he could look at the brown haired male. Misaki let out a loud groan, “Stop competing. I don’t like strawberries sheesh— Why are you staring at me like that?” Misaki paused in his actions. The dark eyes that Akihiko was giving him was not good. Not good at all. 

 

What was worse… Akihiko was beginning to walk towards him. “Usagi… Don’t even…” 

 

“You owe me from last night.” He stated, a smirk beginning to play on the man’s lips as he kept walking towards Misaki. 

 

“What? Wait, don’t come near me!” Misaki tried running out of the kitchen but failed when Akihiko had already grabbed him. 

 

‘Oh no…’ Misaki thought. Why does this always happen? 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Why are **you** here?” Takano glared at the male standing at his door: Levi. Why was he here? Takano doesn’t even want to know. He just really wanted to slam the door in his face. He did not want to see Levi’s face first thing in the morning. Well, technically it was noon. He barely got any sleep with Ritsu staying over at Akihiko’s house. He tried to call Ritsu but he never answered.

 

“You look like **shit**..” Levi stepped in as Takano took a step back. 

 

“Same to you.” Takano replied sharply. 

 

“Okay… So the reason I’m here.” Levi took a deep breath. Oh, was Levi gonna kill Akihiko after this, “This is stupid.” 

 

“Then why are you here?” Takano crossed his arms. 

 

“You know Akihiko took Ritsu’s phone and gave him another one you couldn’t call right?” Levi informed. Takano paused before frowning, “Really?” 

 

“He’s serious about wanting us to get along, which we both know **won’t** happen.” Levi glared but calmed himself, “So why don’t we fake it? That way we can see Eren and Ritsu.”

 

“That is stupid…” Takano stated but watched Levi raise a brow and cross his arms over his chest in response, “We have no choice, do we?” Takano asked. Levi continued to stare and not say anything, “Alright. Fine but if we have to hug, I swear I am going to **drop** kick you.” 

 

“Agreed. Oh, and we won’t hug. I don’t want your poor talents to rub off on me.” Levi smirked as he stepped out of Takano’s apartment, Takano slamming the door behind him. ‘That guy is unbelievable!’ Takano thought to himself as he walked back into his living room. So now he was going to have to team up with the guy he hated most? 

 

This was literally going to be the death of him…

 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

 


	14. Brothers Will Always Remain Brothers Part 3 - (Final Part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! <3   
> Enjoy~~

Chapter 14: Brothers Will Always Remain Brothers Part 3 (Final)

 

So today was that day, huh? It was just yesterday that Eren had gotten over his hangover and was now feeling like a new person. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he did feel a lot better than yesterday. Now,here he stood in front of the doors to Marukawa Publishing. 

 

“Why did I come here?” Eren took a deep breath until entering the building. Hiroki had told him that Levi would be very busy and couldn’t see him so Eren took this time to check out Takano’s job. He also figured that it would be a good time to ask Takano about Levi… Though he probably won’t succeed at it. 

 

Eren looked around as he tried to figure out where he needed to go. “This is gonna get frustrating…” He muttered as he was about to press the button for the elevator but stopped when it opened and someone nearly bumped into him. 

 

“E-Excuse me.” Eren took a step back and bowed. 

 

“Hm? What’s this, are you new here?” Eren looked up at a male with light brown hair. 

 

“Huh?… Oh, no. I came to see Takano Masamune…” Eren replied. 

 

“Really? Does he know you’re coming?” The male asked. Eren couldn't even answer right away. Why was almost every guy he ran into taller than him? 

 

“Yeah, he knows. I just don’t know where to go.” Eren laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“Oh, I can take you up there if you want. I don’t mind.” The male replied back. 

 

“Uh… Are you sure..?” Eren spoke hesitantly.

 

“Just step in…” He smiled as he stepped aside for Eren. Eren nodded with a muttered thank you as he stepped in. He watched the man curiously before speaking up, “What’s your name?—If you don’t mind me asking.” 

 

“Zen Kirishima.” Kirishima turned to Eren before pressing a button on the elevator. 

 

“Nice to meet you, “ The boy bowed, “I’m Eren Kamijou.” 

 

“Kamijou? Your brother wouldn’t happen to be a literature professor at Mitsuhashi University, would he?” Kirishima asked. 

 

“That’s him.” Eren laughed in response. 

 

“I didn’t know he had a brother. I only met him once when I was visiting there for a meeting. Nice guy.”

 

“Thanks…” Eren smiled as he looked away with a slight blush. This Kirishima guy was pretty cute. Don’t get Eren wrong… he still thinks Levi is the hottest guy on earth, because he is. But Kirishima still was good looking. 

 

‘Whoever he’s dating must feel pretty intimidated by his looks’ Eren sighed in thought until he felt the elevator stop. 

 

“Well, here it is. Just keep going straight and make a right and you should see Takano.” Kirishima informed. 

 

“I appreciate your help.” Eren bowed before stepping out. 

 

“I hope to meet you again soon.” the man waved before the elevator closed. Eren sighed as he began walking in the direction he was given. His heart was beating faster at every step he took and he couldn’t figure out why. 

 

“So when do you think you’ll be able to start here?” Eren heard speaking behind him, 

 

“As soon as you want me to.” That voice. That couldn’t be him could it? 

 

Eren decided to take the risk and turn around, only to see the one person he didn’t want to run into at Marukawa: Levi. The second Levi began turning around, Eren swore he had become a titan because he was around the corner in Emerald’s division in seconds. 

 

“Are you alright?” Came a light voice. Eren was too shocked about running so fast that when he looked at the male in front of him too quickly, he freaked out, “Levi?!” 

 

“Levi…? Who’s that?” The male asked as he tilted his head. Eren paused as he looked at the male closely. Of course he’d mistake the guy for Levi. He was almost a spitting image, except he looked more innocent. He was shorter than Eren too, which reminded Eren of the past Levi. 

 

‘I need to calm down…’ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath. 

 

“Sorry… You look a lot like someone I know.” Eren laughed nervously after collecting himself. The male laughed as well as he held out his hand, “I’m Kisa Shouta.” 

 

“Eren Kamijou.” Eren replied as he shook the male’s hand with a polite smile.

 

“Eren. I didn’t know you were coming today, you should have called.” Takano’s voice rang in his ear. 

 

“Oh, I thought I would just drop by. If you want me to come at some other time, I can.” Eren looked over at the male who was sitting at his desk.

 

“It’s fine.” Takano replied as he grunted and stood up with a few papers in his hand, “I’m about to go to a meeting, so you can stay here or come with me if you want.” 

 

“What’s the meeting about?” Eren asked as he watched Takano. 

 

“It’s about the new editor in chief coming.” Takano replied, “I don’t want to meet the guy honestly… I have already met him.” Takano muttered. 

 

“You’re talking about Levi… Aren’t you?” Eren asked hesitantly. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“I think I should stay.” Eren took a step back. Takano blinked at him a couple times until smirking in amusement, “He doesn’t know you’re here to see me, does he?” 

 

“No…” Eren admitted. Levi would kill him if he knew. Takano shook his head for a moment until walking out, leaving him in the office. Eren looked around and took a moment to realize where he was at, “What is up with these… decorations….?” Eren trailed off at all the pink around him.

 

“Almost the same reaction as Ritsu,” Eren turned back to Kisa who was laughing.

 

“Ritsu works here?” Eren tilted his head slightly. 

 

“Yeah. Takano said he wouldn’t be at work for a couple of days though. I wonder why…” Kisa informed as he trailed off after his laughter.

 

“Who are you anyway? We never see Takano talking to much people.” Eren turned to the male across the room. 

 

“Eren Kamijou, “ Eren said with confidence though he felt like he should be crawling under a rock away from Levi. 

 

“Kamijou… Kamijou… Where have I heard of that?” Another male spoke up but shook his head, “Sorry. My name is Kanade Mino.” The man bowed. Eren didn’t know what it was, but he felt like this “Mino” guy had a dark side. “Don’t make him upset.” Kisa whispered in Eren’s ear. 

 

Yep, there was what he was waiting for. 

 

“This here is Hatori Yoshiyuki.” Kisa pointed to the other male who had spoken to him a second ago. The man nodded at Eren before directing his eyes back to the screen he was working at. 

 

“Nice meeting you all…—“ Eren was interrupted when Takano’s voice spoke from behind him, 

 

“Eren.” 

 

“Y-yes?” Eren turned. Eren didn’t jump this time, but people randomly speaking behind him was making him panicky. The fact that Levi was in the building, was scaring him. It was enough that Kisa looked like him, Eren was scared to see anyone else. 

 

‘I seriously need to calm down…’ Eren inwardly sighed.

 

“I want you to come with me to see one of our authors.” Takano said as he went over to his seat to look through some papers. 

 

“What happened to the meeting?” Eren asked. Takano didn’t respond for a moment as he was still shuffling through papers. Eren stayed patient and waited for his response. 

 

“Turns out I didn't need to be there. Our sales went instead.” Takano answered as he grabbed his jacket, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” 

 

“I’ll go.” Eren nodded, “Just… Where are your restrooms?” Eren asked. 

 

“You’ll have to go to the next floor downstairs since the ones up here are still getting fixed.—“

 

“I’m not that great with directions…” Eren interrupted with a small laugh as he was confused of what Takano was already saying. Takano let out a disappointed sigh as he approached Eren, 

 

“You’re hopeless. Just follow me…” He muttered as he walked passed him to the elevators. Eren was about to make a comment back about Takano’s words but decided to quickly let it go as he followed Takano into the elevator. 

 

The ride down was pretty quick but it felt like centuries to Eren. He couldn’t understand why he felt this way about Takano and it was driving him insane a little. The minute the doors opened, Eren swore it was heaven because he could breathe again. Eren paused when he noticed something hanging from the wall, “What’s that…?” Eren asked as he walked up to it. 

 

He didn’t know what to say exactly but the art he was looking at was so hypnotizing. He couldn’t even explain it either. “One of our divisions here publishes art and that one was award winning for them…” Takano informed. 

 

“I see why… It’s really amazing.” Eren giggled. 

 

“Don’t you need to go to the restroom?”

 

“Yeah, right.” Eren looked away from the painting and followed Takano down the hall. He followed quietly as Takano led him into a their lunchroom. “It’s right over there. I’m going to smoke here for a second, so take your time.” Takano stated. Eren nodded with a thank you before going into the restroom. 

 

Takano watched Eren as he entered before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. ‘So tiring…’ He muttered. He loved his job… being editor was great. Still, it had its downfalls. It would half the time leave him feeling like he got hit by a truck. 

 

“Of course I’d run into you here…” Came the voice Takano pretty much dreaded the most. He sighed and turned to his half brother who was also taking out a cigarette, “Do you have a problem…?” Takano muttered. 

 

“No… You **do** work here. I can’t be mad if you pop up where I am.” Levi shrugged as he leaned against the wall next to Takano. Takano hummed in response until glancing at Levi. He looked like he stayed up all night or something. Normally, Levi kept a more clean appearance but today seemed different. To others, Levi looked professional and well kept; but believe it or not, Takano knows how Levi is.  


“Did you have a rough night?” Takano asked as he looked ahead. 

 

“Not really.” Levi uttered as he looked at the clock across the room. He looked at Takano to see the male staring at him as if waiting for an answer. Levi looked away with a small sigh, 

 

“Today is **that** day.” he stated. 

 

“ **That** day?” Takano looked confused. It took a moment for Takano to realize what he meant, “Oh… Right. It is, isn’t it?”

 

“I haven’t visited their graves yet, I should though.” Levi added. 

 

“I’ll go with you if you want…” Takano replied. 

 

“No. I’ll be fine.” Levi stated abruptly in a stubborn manner. 

 

“Me and you both know you’re not fine, Levi. The last time you went alone, you nearly killed yourself.” 

 

“You shouldn’t care about whether I die or not. You said it at dinner, right? I wasn’t meant to exist.” Levi rolled his eyes. Takano sighed in response. Levi was more sensitive on this day. Today, November 6, was one of those days where Takano actually did show his care about Levi. 

 

“Levi, I was just spouting nonsense. You know that. Hell, we make shit jokes in public.”

 

“Whatever… I need to get going.” Levi said as he discarded his cigarette and started to walk off. Takano frowned and grabbed Levi’s shoulder, earning a glare from the male, 

 

“I am driving you there whether you like it or not, so stay here until I get back from a quick errand. Go up to my office and tell them I said you are able to be there and if they have an issue, call me.” Takano glared, “I’m serious Levi… I don’t want to get a call about you being in danger like before, got it?” 

 

Levi stared at him in disbelief until sighed and pulling away, “Yeah, yeah. I’m not a kid.” He muttered as he began to leave, “Hurry up too. I’m not patient.” Levi called out before leaving to head up to Takano’s office. 

 

Takano let out a relieved sigh as he spotted Eren coming out of the restroom, “What are you doing?” Takano asked as he watched the boy’s slow movement.

 

“Looking around. I thought I heard Levi’s voice.” Eren walked hesitantly towards the taller male. 

 

“He went upstairs, now come on you airhead.” Takano stated as he left the cafeteria, Eren quickly following in tow. 

 

The two walked silently out of the building and decided to walk to the train station. Eren was confused as to what and where Takano was going but was quickly informed of the details by Takano. Takano could tell that Eren was nervous and decided to reassure him with a few extra tips. It was hard to think though with Akihiko’s words repeating in his head, 

 

**_‘Brothers will always remain brothers…’_ **

 

Takano and Levi never really hated each other. Between Takano and Levi, the two didn’t even know why they argued so much. They were always by each other, despite anything. Takano can never forget the day that two of Levi’s closest friends died on November 6th. His friends were exchange students from France and were studying abroad at Levi’s university. Their names were Isabelle and Farlan. They were wonderful and cheerful people. Takano remembered only meeting them once briefly. Levi was very close to them and would protect them at any measure. 

 

The day that changed Levi’s entire life was November 6. Like most parties, there was a ton of drinking. Takano was invited with Yakozawa while Levi went with his two friends and Akihiko, who left early. 

 

When the party ended, Levi offered to drive Takano and Yakozawa since they were tipsy. Farlan and Isabelle had no alcoholic drinks since they were banned from it and it was a school night. Before Levi could pull out of the driveway, A car filled with drunk party attenders were driving down the street at a dangerous speed. Farlan didn’t see the car coming and pulled out too fast. The oncoming car hit Farlan and Isabelle at a crushing speed and made the car flip over two or three times before stopping in an upside down position. 

 

The second that the accident happened, Takano could have sworn that Levi changed in that same second. Levi seemed to loose every part of himself and almost became suicidal. Takano had to put aside all of his issues so that he could help Levi. Takano can’t even remember what happened after the hit, but he does know he had to stop Levi from trying to pull his friends out of the car, even though they were already dead. 

 

It took a while to get Levi back on his feet, but Takano didn’t mind. Even though the two still argued, that November 6th event was almost a connection for them. They wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but they did love each other as normal brothers did. 

 

It may not be as well-built as Misaki and Takahiro or like Eren and Hiroki, but it was still a strong sibling connection. No matter how much they fight, bicker, ignore each other, or flip each other off, They would always have each other’s back.

 

‘We’re always going to remain brothers, Levi. There is nothing we can do about it.’ Takano thought to himself as he sighed. 

 

Maybe Akihiko was right… 

 

They really needed to set aside their differences **now** instead of letting it build up… 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 


	15. November 6th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late post... I originally planned to have Chapters 15 and 16 done Thursday but I have been sick lately so I wasn't able to get it done. I feel better a little now, so I am going to start working on the story more. Chapters 16-18 should be out by Tuesday since I have no school Monday and Tuesday. 
> 
> Enjoy~~

Chapter 15: November 6th

 

 

“Well… That was interesting.” Eren stated as he and Takano got on the train, starting to head back to Marukawa Shoten, “I never thought that much work was put into a comic.” 

 

“Comics may seem easier than books, but they **are** just as complex.” Takano said as he sat down next to Eren.

 

“I see… It was nice seeing the way things get done.” Eren smiled slightly. Takano hummed in response before looking at him phone. 

 

**_Hurry Up… You’ve been gone for an hour… I’m gonna leave without you._ **

 

Takano sighed at the text from Levi and replied back quickly, 

 

**_On the train now. I’ll be there shortly. Leave and I won’t forgive you._ **

 

Takano was about to put his phone away but was stopped in his tracks when he got another text message. 

 

**_Just hurry… I’m loosing my patience here, moron._ **

 

Takano glared at the message before tucking his phone away. Eren titled his head at Takano before asking his question, “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, everything is alright… We’re going to pick Levi up and head somewhere.” Takano looked at Eren who’s eyes widened, “Wait— You want **me** to go?” 

 

“He’s gonna need your support.” Takano grunted as he moved in his seat to get more comfortable.

 

“Support…? For what?” Eren asked. Takano glanced at Eren for a moment until looking away. 

 

“I guess I should tell you huh?” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Today was one of those days where Hiroki wanted to stay in bed and not get up. He didn’t even want to eat, drink, or use the bathroom. His head started hurting badly the day before and his eyes felt heavy. ‘I really want to stay home…’ 

 

“Hiroki? I thought you’d be up already.” Hiroki’s eyes directed to Mikasa, who had just entered the room. 

 

“Ugh… I feel groggy today.” He replied as he turned in the bed, laying on his side. Mikasa looked at him for a moment until sighing, “Sit up for a second…” She said. Hiroki groaned for a moment, not wanting to move but sat up anyway. Mikasa placed her hand on his forehead for a second until shaking her head, “You’re running a fever.”

 

“It’s probably not that serious, I can still go to work.” 

 

“No. Stay here. The last time you tried to work when you had a small fever, you made it even worse and we had to take you to the doctor.”

 

“You took me there because you thought I was gonna die but all it was—“

 

“You were coughing up blood, Hiroki.” Mikasa crossed her arms, “Stay home. You and Eren are not good at fighting off sicknesses like fevers and colds.”

 

“There’s no medicine—“

 

“I’ll go get some and bring it back.” She went over to get her keys. Hiroki noticed the fact she wasn’t wearing her work clothes. “You don’t have work?” 

 

“No. I have today off… It’s November 6th.” Mikasa stated. Hiroki paused as he realized what today really was and what she meant. ‘And here I was getting upset that she might leave me here sick… She has Levi to take care of.’ He sighed in thought. 

 

“I… I forgot.”

 

“It’s fine. No one wants to remember… Especially not Levi.” She replied back, “I’m going to go get some medicine right now.” 

 

“Alright…” Hiroki turned back to her, “But… Can you come here for a sec?” 

 

“What is it?” Mikasa asked calmly as she walked back to the bed. Hiroki stared at her until Mikasa rolled her eyes, “You’re so childish. You could’ve asked.” She leaned down and kissed him lightly. 

 

“Thanks…” He muttered. She shook her head with a small laugh as she walked towards the door, “Don’t break anything.” 

 

“Shut up.” He laughed lightly at her before she turned to leave. It’s been a while since they have had moments like these. Honestly, Hiroki missed those days. Things have changed throughout the year. It seemed like as the days went on, they drifted apart even more. 

 

“So sleepy…” Hiroki yawned before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

 

When Hiroki woke up, he felt like he had just gotten hit by truck. No… Two trucks at once. His head was aching, his stomach was growling in hunger, his throat was sore… It was utter hell falling onto him. 

 

“Hiroki?” Hiroki groaned at the voice not quite recognizing it fast enough, “Who is it?” Hiroki asked with the covers over his head. 

 

“It’s me… I bought you the medicine. Sorry it took me so long…” Mikasa said as she took out the medicine. Hiroki stayed quiet for a moment until sitting up. Mikasa handed him some of the medicine before going out to get him some water. While she was out there, the door rang, followed by Mikasa saying she’ll answer it. Hiroki hadn't been paying any attention until a male voice was heard. Hiroki swore he was going to have a heart attack. ‘Please don’t tell me…’

 

“Call me if anything happens…” He heard Mikasa’s voice before the sound of a door shutting reached his ears. The next thing he knew, he heard shuffling and his door creaking open. 

 

“Hiro-san?” There was the voice that he didn’t want to hear. Okay, maybe he did want to hear that voice… but he wouldn’t admit it. Still…

 

“Why are you here?” Hiroki muttered in a low tone. 

 

“Mikasa called me and asked me to come over… She didn’t want to leave you here alone and sick.” Nowaki said as he approached the bed. 

 

“Why do you two even have each other’s phone number?” Hiroki glared at nowhere in particular. 

 

“Emergencies such as this.” Nowaki replied as he sat the glass of water that Mikasa made down on the bedside table. 

 

“Why do you and Mikasa take my fevers so—“ Hiroki was cut off when he began couching roughly. Nowaki panicked only slightly as he sat Hiroki up and patted his back. After Hiroki was done with his coughing fit, he pushed Nowaki away, “I don’t need your help.”  

 

“I’m staying here with you, whether you like it or not.” Nowaki frowned. Hiroki opened his mouth to protest but closed it back when he knew Nowaki wasn't going to leave. 

 

“Fine. Whatever…” Hiroki sighed as he laid back down on his bed. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“You can’t be serious…” Levi spoke into the phone he had against his ear, “Hiroki’s sick again?” 

 

“Yeah, but I’m still headed to the place to meet you— Is Takano coming?” Mikasa asked softly. Levi looked at the time that was displayed on Takano’s computer before answering, “He said he was going to pick me up after an errand but he still isn’t back.” 

 

“I can come and get you if you like?”

 

“No… You live pretty far from here. I’ll meet you— Wait… You’re leaving Hiroki home while he’s sick?” Levi asked in confusion. Mikasa usually tried to stay home when Hiroki was sick so it was odd to think of her doing work or anything else in particular while Hiroki was bedridden. 

 

“No… Nowaki is there to help him.” Mikasa sighed. 

 

“Nowaki? Are you sure you should’ve called him?” Levi asked, “You’re really that up for loosing Hiroki?” 

 

“I told you before, didn’t I?” Mikasa muttered through the phone, “If Hiroki ever decided that he wanted Nowaki, I won’t stop him.” 

 

“That’s almost like you’re throwing him away, you know that right?”

 

“I’m not throwing him away if I’m trying to make him happy. You and me **both** know that Hiroki still has feelings for Nowaki.” Mikasa responded nonchalantly. 

 

“If Hiroki was to choose him… What would you do?” Levi asked into the phone. He ignored the confused glances from Kisa and the others as he continued, “Mikasa—“

 

“Simple. I would let Hiroki be happy.” Mikasa stated abruptly. 

 

“You really think Hiroki is going to be happy if he thinks he broke your heart?” 

 

“You must not know me, Levi. I’m stronger than you think—“

 

“So am I, Mikasa. I’m stronger than most guys nowadays… So is Hiroki, Takano, Usagi, and even Eren. Point is, everyone has their breaking points no matter how strong they think they are.” Levi interrupted. 

 

“I’ll be fine. It’s **you** that me and Takano have to watch today.” Mikasa stated in return. Levi only rolled his eyes in response. 

 

“I know we don’t agree on things, but you can still call me, alright?” Levi said as he looked at Takano’s computer. 

 

“Same to you.” Mikasa sighed through the phone. 

 

“See you.” Levi stated and waited for Mikasa to say it in return before hanging up. He sighed quietly before looking back at his vibrating phone. He just hoped everything would be okay with Hiroki and Mikasa. Even if Hiroki did choose Nowaki, Levi was hoping Mikasa really would be alright. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Are you alright?… You’ve been pale ever since I told you that story.” Takano asked as he pulled up in front of the building. 

 

“Yeah… I’m fine just…” Eren trailed off. He didn’t expect to hear that from Takano. Levi must have a lot of things on his mind, and Eren couldn’t help but hate himself for not knowing. ‘Well, how was I supposed to know anyway.’ He sighed to himself. 

 

Takano kept his eyes on Eren for a moment until seeing Levi approach the car. With a small grunt, he unlocked the car doors to let Levi enter, “Took you long enough.” Takano stated. 

 

“Me?” Levi glared, “Whatever, Takano…—Eren?” Levi turned slightly to see Eren in the seat behind Takano. 

 

“Oh, ah… Hey, Levi-san…” Eren smiled slightly. Levi opened his mouth to speak until Eren’s phone went off. With a small jump, Eren grabbed his phone and answered it, “Hello?…. Again, but you were fine this morning…. Alright. Bye.” Eren sighed. Levi gave him a confused look but already knew who it was, “Hiroki?”

 

“Yeah, he wanted me to text Mikasa and tell her to call him.” Eren muttered as he began sending a text to said person. 

 

“He couldn't have just called her?” Levi rolled his eyes with a small laugh. 

 

“I guess not.” Eren shrugged as he put his phone away. Takano looked at Eren in the mirror before turning on some music at a low volume. He paused when he heard the song that was coming on and glanced over at Levi who had glanced at him as well. 

 

Eren was in utter confusion when the two bursted out in laughter. To be honest, it didn’t just confuse him, it kinda scared the hell out of him too.

 

“I haven’t heard that one in a long time.” Takano stopped his laughing as Levi had to cover his mouth, “You had that CD in your car the whole time?” 

 

“I haven’t listened to music in the car for a while, I didn’t know it was in there. If anything, Ritsu might have put it in.” 

 

“Sure he did.” Levi stopped his laughing as he pulled himself together, “Shit… I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.”

 

“You live a boring life.” Takano smirked, only for Levi to punch the male’s arm in response. Eren was seriously confused and in utter shock. He knew they got along every once in a while, but he didn’t know that they were like **this**. ‘Should I be concerned?’ Eren thought to himself. 

 

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Why are you here…? I don’t need help…” Hiroki whined as Nowaki led him into the dining room to sit down. 

 

“You haven’t eaten breakfast or lunch. You have to eat **something**.” Nowaki stated as he sat Hiroki down at the table and then went into the kitchen to make the male’s plate. Hiroki glanced at Nowaki until sighing. It has only been four hours and he’s already worn out by Nowaki. Not in a bad way though. 

 

“Nowaki… Why did you come here?” Hiroki muttered when Nowaki sat down with both of their plates of soup and salad. 

 

“…because you’re sick… Nothing more, nothing less.” Nowaki stated. Hiroki looked at him in scrutiny before pausing, “You’re paler than usual.” 

 

“Really?” Nowaki’s eyes widened slightly as he stopped drinking his water, “I don’t think so.” 

 

“You’re not really touching your food either…” Hiroki watched him as he at his food slowly. 

 

“I ate earlier…” Nowaki smiled slightly. 

 

“You know… Eren told me about your situation.” Hiroki took a deep breathe, “Are you still starving yourself?”

 

“Ah… I guess it’s not a secret anymore is it?” Nowaki sighed. Hiroki glared at him for a moment until standing up, Nowaki looking at him in slight confusion, “It never **was** a secret, Nowaki. I just never said anything because Eren told me he was helping you eat more again.” He said as he walked over to Nowaki. 

 

“Hiroki…”

 

“Just… Shit, my head…” Hiroki fell forward as dizziness quickly came over him, Nowaki standing up the catch the sick man. “Let’s get you back to—“

 

“Nowaki…” Hiroki whispered. What was he doing? His mind was all over the place and being so close to Nowaki wasn’t helping, “I… I’m cold.” He sighed. Nowaki’s eyes widened slightly until he held Hiroki closer, 

 

“I’ll make you warmer.” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Took you guys long enough.” Mikasa turned around as Takano, Levi and Eren approached the graves. 

 

“Impatient are we?” Levi rolled his eyes as he stood by Eren. 

 

“Shut up, Levi.” Mikasa rolled her eyes as she looked at Takano, “I haven’t seen **you** in a while, Takano.” 

 

“Yeah, sorry… I’ve been busy.” Takano replied back. 

 

“I know. I heard a lot about Marukawa emerald. You’ve been doing great.” She smiled slightly. Takano smiled as well before the two hugged.

 

‘Okay… I’m legit freaked out.’ Eren took a unnoticed step beck. Mikasa usually argued with Levi, and Levi and Takano didn’t get along, or so he thought, so what was all of this? 

 

“What, you want a hug too?” Mikasa grinned at Eren as the brown haired boy squeaked, “No! You hug me too— Ah!!” Eren yelled when Mikasa arms was around him in a tight embrace.

 

“No air… No air…” Eren gasped as he pat Mikasa’s arm repeatedly. 

 

“Mikasa!” Levi got her attention, the woman then letting the out of breath Eren go, “Seriously! Stop hugging me like that! Are you trying to kill me?!” Eren snapped at Mikasa. 

 

“I wanted to give you some love…” Mikasa tried to pout, but of course Eren was not that gullible, “Mikasa!” 

 

Takano and Levi glanced at each other before walking over the grave marked with the names Levi cherished the most; Isabelle Magnolia and Farlan Church. 

 

“It’s a nice day, isn’t it?” Levi sighed as he looked at the graves. 

 

“Yeah… It is.” Takano replied back.

 

“Uhm… Levi… I don’t mean to be inconsiderate but… Can I go to my mother’s grave. It’s right over there.” Eren pointed. Levi nodded before Eren bowed and walked away with Mikasa. Takano and Levi stayed silent for a while and let the wind blow by them. Takano knew that Levi needed things to be quiet just a little since he worked a lot. 

 

Still… **Those** words nagging at his mind: 

 

_“Brothers will always remain brothers.”_

 

“Hey… Levi?” Takano spoke up. Levi turned to Takano with curiosity, not sure what takano wanted to say, “Yes?” 

 

“Why do you hate me?” Takano asked as he looked away from Levi and looked straight ahead.

 

“Huh?” Levi gave him a confused look, “I thought **you** hated me.” 

 

“No…” Takano replied. Levi stared at Takano for a moment until forgetting what he said and looking away. Takano glanced at Levi once more before speaking, “Well… I guess… I use to hate you for having such a perfect life, with perfect parents…” 

 

“Huh?” Levi then looked at him in even more confusion, “Perfect life?” 

 

“I was also more jealous that **you** were the one our father loved most.” Takano muttered. Levi stared at him in confusion until shaking his head, “Is that what you do, Takano?”

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t be jealous of a person you don’t know anything about. There’s no sense in it. You can’t just judge with what you ‘think’ you see.” Levi sighed, “Perfect? Really? If you really want to know, my life was not perfect at all. I know that dad left you and your mother… I know it probably hurts to have a father love another child more than you but Takano— I’m glad **you** weren’t the one he favored. If I told you the things he’s done to my mother and me, it would make you cringe.” Levi’s eyes darkened slightly. Takano’s eyes widened until he looked away quietly. 

 

“Sorry…” 

 

“There’s no reason to apologize. Just stop thinking about whether someone else’s life is perfect or not. Neither of us had what we would call a **perfect** life, but it still shaped us into strong men, right? Every part of your life is why you’re standing here now. Don’t forget that.” Levi stated as he looked over across the field at Eren and Mikasa and then to Takano, 

 

“Is that all you wanted to talk about?” he asked. 

 

“I wanted to say something else…” Takano said quietly. Levi stared at him before looking back at the graves. It took a moment for Takano to answer before he leaned in near Levi, “Isabelle and Farlan would be proud of you if they knew who you were today.” Takano whispered before walking off towards the car. Levi’s eyes widened when Takano said those words and quickly covered his mouth. Takano really didn’t just say that, did he? 

 

“Levi-san, are you okay?” Eren’s voice came from behind him. Levi got himself together before turning to Eren and Mikasa, “Yeah… I’m fine.” Levi smiled slightly. Even Mikasa was wondering what was going on.

 

“Why are you smiling?! It’s creepy.” Eren stated as Levi shook his head and chuckled before walking to the car, Eren and Mikasa in tow. 

 

“No really! Don’t ignore me— Levi…!”

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 


	16. Remember Me Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 16, so enjoy~ 
> 
> You have no clue how emotional it was for me to write this....

Chapter 16: Remember Me Part 1

 

November 6th finally passed and everything has went back to normal, including Takano and Levi. They still argued about almost everything, but it was less tense than before. Akihiko finally let Ritsu go back home to Takano but Levi got a scolding from Usagi when he found out that Levi got to see Eren before Usagi allowed it. 

 

Eren watched the entire scene with Akihiko, Takano, and Levi arguing over seeing him. Eren was glad things seemed to be better now but, when Eren was offered a job by Takano, Eren didn’t want to pass it up. Takano then left Eren with a glaring and possibly pissed off Levi. Levi didn’t say anything then but Eren knew one thing… 

 

**He wasn’t off the hook.**

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“So tell me, Eren… Why were you at Marukawa anyway?” Levi asked. Eren’s eyes widened slightly as he looked away nervously. Right now they were seated in Levi’s home in the living room. It was a nice day and Eren felt like he got the perfect sleep at Levi's house. Eren thought he would wake up to something other than Levi being on the couch waiting for him to come down. 

 

“I… I wanted to see what he does for work.” Eren replied hesitantly, trying to be careful of his word choice.

 

“You could have just asked me, I would have told you.” Levi glared slightly. Eren laughed nervously as he stood up, “I am gonna head home to check on Hiroki.” The boy then began walking towards the door, but didn’t make it in time. One minute he was just about to open the door, the next he was pinned down on the couch, “L-Levi-san!” Eren gasped in surprise. 

 

“I still haven’t taken your virginity yet. I wonder when…” Levi smirked. Eren paused as he looked at Levi, until becoming beat red, “What are you saying?! Let me go!” 

 

Levi sighed softly as he chuckled, “You’re so cute. I love messing with you.” Levi stated before leaning down to kiss Eren. Eren whimpered into the kiss before attempting to push him, “What are you doing? You can’t just go kissing people!…Levi! Where are you touching?!” Eren’s eyes grew as large as they could when Levi’s hand traveled to his pants. _‘When did those hands even move?’_ Eren thought to himself. 

 

“First you were all around Misaki, now you’re working with Takano, who’s next? Are you going to try to be friends with Ritsu? Or maybe Usagi?” 

 

“H-Huh? What’s up with you? Why are you so jealous?” Eren said loudly, still trying to get Levi off of him. Levi stayed silent as he kissed Eren roughly again, Eren whimpering even more this time. _‘Why does he think he can just…’_ Eren couldn’t even fully comprehend his thoughts. 

 

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds until Levi looked at him with a small smirk, “You belong to me, Eren.” He said in a whisper against Eren’s ear. _‘When did I become his?’_ Eren thought to himself but was cut from his thoughts when a small moan erupted from his throat as Levi began kissing the boy’s neck. 

 

“Levi…” Eren quickly felt his body go weak. Levi chuckled before sitting up and running a hand through his hair. Eren looked at Levi and quickly shut his eyes when he saw that Levi was staring into his own eyes, 

 

“Eren… Look at me.” Eren opened his eyes as Levi said, and quickly looked to the side but eventually looked back at Levi. Levi smiled slightly at this as he kissed Eren lightly, “I love you…” He stated. Eren’s yes widened slightly at his words before his blush got redder, “Sh-Shut up…. baka.” Eren stated, Levi chuckling at him once more. Eren pouted slightly as he glared at Levi cutely. 

 

As Levi let Eren go and got up, Eren swore he saw his ‘corporal’. Eren knows that Levi is still Levi but… The past will aways be different than the future. He could still hear Levi’s last words before his death:

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

_“Heichou… Please don’t leave me here…” Eren cried as he held his lover’s hand tightly._

 

_“You’re… such a brat.” Levi managed before coughing up more blood. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he cried, “I’m so sorry… I’m sorry!— What did I do?! This is all my fault!”_

 

_“Oi…Eren, calm down…” Levi said softly. Eren shook his head, “Don’t tell me to calm down when you’re leaving me!”_

 

_“Eren—“_

 

_“I love you so much Levi! I don’t… I can’t live without you.. I’m_ **_nothing_ ** _without you, Levi.” Eren said. Eren bit down on his teeth as he became silent. He was trying so hard to keep most of his anger and fear in, but he knew it was going to come out eventually. It always does._

 

_“Eren…” Eren shook his head at Levi’s voice. Levi knew Eren was refusing to believe that he was going to die. Eren refused to believe the cruel reality. “Listen,” Eren kept his eyes closed as Levi slowly lifted his hand to Eren’s head, ruffling the brunette’s hair._

 

_“You cannot deny that I’m dying.” Eren jolted at the words. Levi sighed, “I would’ve died eventually—“_

 

_“But I didn’t want you to die_ **_this_ ** _way!” Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi, the tears still coming from his eyes as if it were a waterfall._

 

_“I’ll always be with you, Eren.” Levi stated as his vision slowly became blurry. Eren noticed the hazed look in his eyes and began to let the panic take over him again, “I’ll find you… I… In 2,000 years… I will find you in a world with no titans and no panic. I will love you even more than…” Levi grunted at the pain his side and coughed up even more blood._

 

_“Levi!” Eren held on to Levi’s hand even tighter, “Don’t go…”_

 

_“I will be able to love you even more… So… Don’t forget me in 2,000 years, okay?” Levi smiled as much as the pain would let him. His body soon began to relax. The pain Levi was feeling was starting to feel numb. He was surprised he could still feel his heart beating._

 

_No… That was Eren’s heart… The one Levi held so closely and dearly._

 

_“I love you… Eren.” Levi stated until his eyes then closed, his hand unraveling it’s hold on Eren’sown hand. Levi could no longer feel Eren’s heart and Eren knew it because he couldn’t feel Levi’s heart anymore. His heart would always beat in unison with Levi’s heart, but now Eren’s heart felt as if it were all over the place, about to burst._

 

_“Levi…? Levi!! Please don’t do this! Wake up!” Eren’s eyes widened as he screamed out, “I love you too, Levi! Please don’t… Don’t go…!”_

 

_Was he really gone…?_

 

**_“In 2,000 years.”_ **

 

_He can’t be gone…_

 

**_“I will love you even more.”_ **

 

_It can’t be real…._

 

**_“Don’t forget me.”_ **

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

‘I see… I’ve belonged to him this whole time…’ Eren thought, “But at the end of the day…. **You’re** the one who forgot about **me** after 2,000 years…” Eren muttered out loud. He had forgotten Levi was in the room and didn’t catch the expression on his face. 

 

“Eren…? Are you okay?” Levi quickly straightened his face. Eren looked up at Levi with slightly wide eyes, ‘Shit, I said that out loud.’ He cursed at himself before standing up from the couch. He needed to get out of Levi’s house. He was on the verge on tears and… 

 

“Yeah! …Crap! I should… go see Hiroki… Thanks for letting me stay the night!” Eren tried to give the best smile he could muster before walking to the door quickly, “Wait, Eren—“ Levi was cut off when Eren had walked out and closed the door. 

 

Eren put a hand to his chest as he tried to breathe normally, ’No… Don’t cry…’ he thought to himself when he felt a lump in his throat. He quickly put a hand over his mouth. His body was steadily becoming weak and he didn’t know if he could stand for long. Everything hurt now. **Everything**.

 

_“Don’t forget me…”_ Levi’s voice echoed in his head.

 

“Levi… Why did you ask me not to forget you… When you forgot **me** instead?” Eren whispered as tears began rimming his eyes. 

 

“Eren? Are you okay?” Came Takano’s voice. Eren’s jumped and quickly hid his face as he ran passed Takano and hurried towards the staircase. He really wasn’t up for seeing anyone right now… Not even Hiroki or Mikasa. 

 

Without thinking, Eren ran out of the building to the train station and onto a random train. The next thing he knew, he was walking up the stairs in front of a library. “Where am I…?” He whispered. He sniffled and wiped the slightly dry tears on his face as he decided to take a seat on the stairs, “It doesn’t matter… I don’t want to go home.” He stated to himself.

 

_‘I want_ **_you_ ** _Levi….’_

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Takano looked confused at where he last saw Eren before walking into Levi’s room.

 

“Is Eren— Levi?” Takano’s eyes widened at Levi who was standing there with wide eyes. Takano didn’t know what it was, but the state of shock that Levi seemed to be in rang a few bells in Takano’s head. “What’s wrong?” Takano asked as he approached Levi.

 

“He… He remembers…” Levi turned to Takano. Takano’s eyes widened more before he dropped whatever he had in his hands, “Really? You mean the reincarnation?” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“…Levi…” 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


	17. Remember Me Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17! Enjoy!!~
> 
> More characters are soon going to be introduced, so be on the look out in the next chapters.

Chapter 17: Remember Me Part 2

 

 

“Why didn’t I notice it earlier? He knew all this time…” Levi stared blankly at the wall.

 

“He never said anything to you?” Takano asked as he moved Levi to the couch to sit him down. Levi shook his head in response and continued to stare blankly at the wall across the room, 

 

“Not exactly…” 

 

“So how do you know for a fact that he remembers? Are you sure you aren’t just imagining something impossible?” 

 

“If I didn’t think think it was possible, I wouldn’t be thinking so hard about it **now**.” Levi glared at Takano, “He remembers.” 

 

Takano nodded as he sat down on the couch and looked at the wall ahead of him. Takano had a feeling this was going to happen. The second he met Eren, there was something about him that seemed strange. All throughout the dinner they went to, Eren would eye Levi constantly or shrink slightly if Levi’s voice raised. There were small things that left a big impact in Takano’s mind. 

 

Takano didn’t want to jump to conclusions first, so he let some of Eren’s actions go… That was until the day Eren and Takano drove to pick up Levi from Marukawa on November 6th:

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

_Takano was currently glaring at no where in particular as he was walking next to Eren. They had just gotten off the train and were now headed to get Takano’s car from the parking lot and drive the rest of way to Marukawa. Normally, Takano rode the train to his workplace but he went with the car instead and had to park it down the street. “I won’t be doing that again…” He glared more._

 

_Ugh. Eren’s talking was getting annoying. Whoever this Misaki person was, obviously knows how to make Eren continue to laugh._

 

_“You have to stick up for yourself. Akihiko can’t always be on top.” Eren stated. Takano growled. At least he knew which Misaki Eren was talking about but still, why were those two talking about who should top who on the phone?_

 

_“Really?” Eren laughed. That was it. Takano could not take it any longer, “Hey! Takano-san! What are you doing?!” Eren yelled when Takano snatched the phone away._

 

_“Hello?” Takano spoke into the phone, Eren trying to get it but was too short to fully reach the phone, “Yes, it’s me Takano…. I’m fine— Eren is very busy with some work right now so I’ll have him call you back later, alright? …Thanks.” Takano stated before hanging up the phone and stuffing it in his pocket._

 

_“What the— That’s_ **_my_ ** _phone you moron!”_

 

_“Yeah, so?” Takano looked at Eren. He watched the boy grind his teeth before he looked away, “That was my friend I was talking to you know.”_

 

_“I was saving you. Do you have any clue what it makes you look like when you’re talking about sex in public?” Takano rolled his eyes. Why were they even talking about sex period?_

 

_“That still doesn’t give you the right to take my phone.” Eren crossed his arms. Takano only shrugged in response and smirked slightly when he saw Eren get madder. Eren noticed his smirk and glared,_

 

_“You’re a sadist. How can Ritsu stand you?”_

 

_“A sadist?” Takano looked back at Eren, “Really?” Takano glared domineeringly at Eren. Eren immediately yelped as he held a hand to his chest as if he was in the military, “Sorry, sir!”_

 

_Takano’s eyes widened slightly at Eren’s stance. Levi had once did that exact stance and told him that it used to be a pose in the titan era. Takano thought it was weird, since no one else in the world from what he has seen, has ever done that before. Levi told him that it’s because military standards have changed. The one way to know someone is reincarnated with their memories was if they held their left arm behind their back and their right hand over their heart in a fist._

 

_That was the exact pose Eren was doing. Could it be possible…_

 

_“Takano… Why are you staring at me?” Eren tilted his head as he relaxed his arms from their previous stance. Takano realized he was staring and shook his head. ’Levi also told me that even if someone does that stance, it’s not always going to mean they’re reincarnated.’_

 

_“Nothing. Let’s go.” Takano continued to walk as Eren stood next to him,_

 

_“Yes sir!” Eren stated loudly._

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Takano really wasn’t expecting Eren to be able to remember his memory, but at the same time, it was obvious too. 

 

“You need to try to talk to him.” Takano stated as he looked at Levi. 

 

“You think so?”

 

“He ran out and looked as though someone had ripped his heart out… I think you should. It would be bad if Eren goes to his brother in tears. Hiroki seems like the type of person to get worked up quickly when it comes to Eren…. And Hiroki will make you his first target.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Levi stated as he grabbed his phone. 

 

Takano watched as Levi tried to call Eren and got confused when Levi had to call again, “He’s not answering?”

 

“It’s going straight to voice mail.” Levi stated as he tossed the phone onto the couch between Takano and him. 

 

“Call Hiroki and ask if he’s home.” Takano picked up Levi’s phone and held it out to him, “I know this is a lot, but make the effort, Levi.” Takano and Levi stared for a moment until Levi finally took the phone, “Fine.” 

 

Levi dialed Hiroki’s number and sat patiently as it rang a few times before hearing an answer, 

 

“This is Hiroki Kamijou…” Came the voice followed by a small grunt,

 

“It’s Levi… Has Eren gotten home yet?” Levi asked. 

 

“Huh? No. I thought he was still at your place. Is he not there?” Hiroki asked tiredly as he yawned through the phone.

 

“No… That’s odd. He left 15 minutes ago. He should be there.”

 

“Don’t worry, Levi. I’m sure he just went by the store or something. He should be fine as long as he isn’t crying or something like that.” Hiroki stated. Levi froze up for a second as he looked at Takano, “If he’s crying..?” 

 

“Yeah, when Eren gets emotional, he starts panicking more without knowing it and it can send him into a frenzy. I never let him leave the house angry or anything.” Hiroki informed. Levi was now completely solid and that left Takano to take over. He immediately took the phone and spoke up himself,

 

“Hello?” Takano spoke, 

 

“Huh? Who’s this?” 

 

“Levi’s brother, Takano… 15 minutes ago Eren ran out of Levi’s house crying. His phone is not on and you say he’s not at your house—“

 

“Hold on… Why was Eren crying anyway? What’d you do?” Takano could hear the anger beginning to boil up in the male’s voice. 

 

“Levi and I did nothing. He just had a moment and left. Levi thought Eren would be home by now.” 

 

“Well he’s not here, so are you trying to tell me that my brother has probably ran off somewhere, Takano?!” 

 

“I understand you’re mad. Me and Levi are going to go out and look for him—“

 

“You better find him before **I** do.” Hiroki stated before hearing a click. Takano was about to end the call when a new voice was on the line, “Takano?”

 

“Mikasa?” 

 

“Hiroki walked into the kitchen and shoved the phone at me saying you were on. Is there something wrong?” Mikasa asked. 

 

“Eren is possibly… Missing…” Takano stated. 

 

“What do you mean he’s possibly missing?” Mikasa spoke up. Takano could here the edge developing in her voice and knew she was probably glaring. Takano sighed as he spoke up again, “Me and Levi are about to go look for him but we need you and Hiroki to help. Eren won’t pick up our calls so—“

 

“Hiroki! What are you doing? Calm down…” Mikasa spoke loudly, “I got it Takano. We’re going to go look and call a few people so please try to find him.” Mikasa stated until hanging up. Takano closed the phone and sat it on the table before putting a hand on Levi’s shoulder, 

 

“I’ll go out and try to look for him. He might have gotten on a train to the next town where I live. Stay here alright. Don’t panic.” Takano stated before standing up and heading towards the door. Levi didn’t reply and only kept his eyes ahead of him. 

 

‘This is messing him up badly… I guess I’ve really gotta be the big brother, huh?’ Takano sighed before walking out. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Hiroki, please calm down.” Mikasa pleaded as she watched him walk to their car. She immediately stopped him, “I’ll drive.”

 

“Tch.” Hiroki growled before getting in the passenger’s seat. He pulled out his phone as she pulled out of the driveway. 

 

“Miyagi.” 

 

“Ah, Hiro! What’s up—“

 

“Eren is missing.” Hiroki stated.

 

“…Got it.” Miyagi’s tone quickly changed as he hung up the phone. That was all Hiroki needed to do. Miyagi was just as protective over Eren as Mikasa was. Miyagi even said it to Eren once that he was like a son to him. Hiroki could trust that Miyagi would almost do anything for Eren as he would do for Shinobu. He also knew that Shinobu and Eren were close friends, so Shinobu would try to help in anyway as well.

 

Now for the next person, “Hello?” 

 

“Hiro-san? Is there something wrong?” 

 

“Eren is missing and me and Mikasa are out looking along with some others. Do you mind helping with finding him?” 

 

“I’ll help.” 

 

“Thanks…” Hiroki sighed before closing the phone. He took a deep breathe before hearing Mikasa’s voice, “We’ll find him…” 

 

“I hope we do.” Hiroki muttered. 

 

“Have you called everyone you know might be able to help Eren? What about Akihiko and Misaki?” 

 

“That’s right…” Hiroki dialed Akihiko’s number. It didn’t take too long until it was answered by someone other than Akihiko, 

 

“Hello! Akihiko isn’t able to answer the phone. Should I leave a message?” 

 

“Misaki?… It’s Hiroki” Hiroki tried to depict the voice. 

 

“Hm? Hiroki…?” Misaki’s voice now more clear. 

 

“Has Eren called you at all today?” Hiroki asked as he watched the buildings and tried to look out for Eren. 

 

“No, not at all. Is everything alright?” Misaki sounded hesitant as he asked. 

 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything but… Eren is missing and it seems like he might have run off somewhere I don’t know. Could you—“

 

“Wait.. What?” 

 

Hiroki could tell Misaki was just as shocked to hear about Eren as he was when Takano told him, “He’s missing?”

  
“Yes—“

 

“I’ll go out and look for him right away. I’ll tell Akihiko immediately as well!” Misaki stated. 

 

“Thank you, Misaki. I appreciate it.” 

 

“He’s my friend. I have no choice but to look for him.” Misaki stated until hanging up. Hiroki stared at his phone for a moment until sighing and looking out the window. Mikasa glanced at Hiroki before taking only one hand off of the steering wheel and putting said hand on Hiroki’s own hand, “I’m sure he’s alright.” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“What?! He’s missing?!” Came Ritsu’s loud voice over the phone. Takano sighed until humming a yes. 

 

“I need you to head out and look for him.” Takano stated, “I’m close to the train station but he could be where we live.” 

 

“Sure, sure.” Ritsu replied, “But what happened to Eren?” Ritsu asked as he moved around, causing shuffling noises to travel through the phone. Takano began to tell Ritsu the story until he approached the stairs of the library. He stood there for a moment as he continued to tell Ritsu the story, 

 

“Oh… I see. Eren really seemed to be own huh?” Ritsu sighed, “I hope he’s alright.”

 

“I’m sure he’s…” Takano’s voice trailed off when eyes traveled to the boy sitting at the top of the stairs, “You already made it to the library, Ritsu?” 

 

“I haven’t even barely left the building.” Ritsu muttered. Takano paused in his movements as he looked at the boy with a phone on his ear. He looked like Ritsu but if it wasn’t…

 

“Ritsu, I think I found him. I’ll call you back, alright?” Takano stated before hanging up and walking towards the boy on the stairs who had frowned and hung up the phone. 

 

“Eren.” He stated. The boy’s green eyes widened at the the male until he stood up and ran up the stairs away from Takano. 

 

‘Not today…’ Takano thought as he followed behind. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Eren!” Takano’s voice called from behind Eren. Eren kept running until getting into the library and quickly running behind a random bookshelf. ‘Not Takano… Why Takano of all people?’ Eren thought as he tried to not to make any noise.

 

He was not ready to go home. He really didn’t want to face anyone at all. He doesn’t know exactly why he was feeling that way, but he just couldn’t help it. It hurt too much that Levi forgot about him. 

 

“It hurts…” He muttered to himself. 

 

“You suck at hiding.” 

 

“Ah! Takano-san!” Eren yelled as he turned to Takano in surprise. Takano held a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet in the library. Eren closed his mouth and looked away. 

 

“Come on… I have something to show you.” Takano grabbed Eren’s wrist. Eren almost immediately pulled back but Takano’s grip only got firmer, “I don’t want to go home.” Eren glared slightly with a deep frown.

 

“You’re not. You’re coming to my apartment.” Takano stated. 

 

“Huh?” Eren stopped his movements as he looked at Takano. Takano didn’t answer and only pulled the male out of the library, “Levi never forgot about you, Eren.” 

 

“Wait, what are you talking about—“

 

“The reincarnation.” Takano turned to Eren, who’s eyes began to widen.

 

“How do you know…”

 

“I’ll explain that when we get to my house. There is something I need to show you so that you can ease your mind.” Takano stated as he still had Eren’s wrist in his hand. Eren really felt like pulling away but didn’t want to since he knew Takano wasn’t going to let go. He was too nervous and confused at Takano’s words that still rang in his head:

 

**_“Levi never forgot you, Eren.”_ **

 

“What are you saying to me…?” Eren muttered as he put his head down and gave in, allowing Takano to take him to where he and Ritsu resided. The only thoughts running through Eren’s mind… Was the fact that Levi possibly knew Eren all along since the beginning… 

 

Eren couldn’t explain why, but he felt angry at that fact.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 


	18. I Will Always Love You (Remember Me Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18~ 
> 
> There is a song in here and it does belong to Whitney Houston. To get a general idea of what I pictured for how Levi sounds when he is singing this, please go to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1DO6OjmpA8

Chapter 18: I Will Always Love You (Remember Me Part 3) 

 

“Why do you want me to come over to your house, Takano? Please just let go of me.” Eren stated as he and the male were getting closer to Takano’s apartment,

 

“You’re not resisting…” 

 

“It’s because you won’t let me go!” Eren glared. Takano didn't reply, which made Eren huff in response. He really didn’t want to see anyone right now… especially not Takano. 

 

“Have you been receiving calls?” Takano asked, still holding Eren’s wrist tightly, 

 

“Uh… Yeah.” 

 

“You didn’t think to answer anyone?”

 

“I did… Misaki called and asked where I was but I told him I was just taking a walk.” Eren replied as he looked away. Takano remained silent as Eren took out his phone and looked at all the messages that was sent to his phone. ‘What the… It’ll take me a year to get through all of this!” Eren gaped.

 

“That’s what you get for ignoring people.” Takano stated as he looked over Eren’s shoulder. Eren’s body instantly tensed up as he realized that Takano was behind him. When did he even let go of Eren’s wrist, “What is up with you and Levi sneaking up on people?! …Why are you even poking your nose into my business?” 

 

“You made it my business when you left Levi’s house a few hours ago.” Takano stated, “Now hurry up and enter the building. It’s cold out here.” 

 

“I hate you.” Eren muttered under his breath as he did as Takano said and walked into the building. Eren’s eyes widened slightly at the entrance hall, “Wow…. This is beautiful. Are all the apartments around Tokyo this luxurious?”

 

“This isn’t like Levi or Usagi’s place. It’s pretty standard to me.” 

 

“Yeah, but Hiroki and I don’t even live in places like this…” Eren continued to look around in amazement. Takano shook his head as he nudged Eren’s arm gently, “Come on.” He said before walking into the elevator. Eren quickly followed behind him into the elevator and looked back at his phone. Takano watched Eren for a moment until snatching the phone from him, 

 

“Takano! Stop doing that!” Eren snapped. Eren was getting really tired of Takano. Seriously. 

 

“You don’t need any pressure or stress. I want you to just listen to me when we get up there, alright?” Takano stated as he stuffed Eren’s phone into his jacket pocket. 

 

“I… Okay.” Eren sighed as he looked away. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Hiroki was panicking. Was it even healthy to panic as much as he was? 

 

“Levi! Please tell me what happened.” Hiroki pleaded angrily as he paced the living room of Levi’s apartment. 

 

“Eren said he was just walking around… He seemed alright.” Misaki spoke up. 

 

“You talked to him? Everyone else says that when they call, it goes straight to voicemail.” Hiroki turned to Misaki and stopped his rapid pacing. 

 

“He answered me.” Misaki looked at his phone, “He said that he just didn’t feel like coming home right now. I told him he could just come over to me and Usagi’s place but he said it was too close to Levi.” Misaki informed. 

 

“Levi…” Hiroki turned to the male. 

 

“I told you I did nothing. Don’t pester me.” Levi glared. 

 

“Look, I don’t care what mood anyone in this room is in! This is my brother we’re talking about.” Hiroki glared back at Levi. Akihiko sighed and moved Hiroki over to the couch to sit down. Levi kept his glare as he looked at Hiroki and Akihiko until getting up, 

 

“Levi? Where you going?” Akihiko glanced at Levi walking to the door. Levi shrugged in response as he stepped out. This was all becoming too much for him. He hated this… It was all his fault for not knowing about Eren… 

 

He should have known too… Really, Eren hasn’t changed a bit.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

_“Heichou!” Levi turned to the sound of Eren’s voice coming down the hall. He glared at the male before crossing his arms, “Oi, brat. Everyone’s sleep you know.”_

 

_“Ah— Sorry.” Eren covered his mouth as he looked around with a blush, “I forgot what time it was.”_

 

_“That’s like you. Anyway, why are you still wearing your straps from training today?” Levi pointed at Eren’s straps. It was like Eren to lounge around in anything he put on. He’d fall asleep in the uniform if Levi let him._

 

_“I was too tired to take it off.” Eren looked down at the harness straps before looking at Levi._

 

_“You’re hopeless.” Levi rolled his eyes as he began walking off towards his room. He paused when he didn’t hear any movement and turned back towards Eren, “Are you coming?”_

 

_“Y-Yeah, sorry.” Eren blushed slightly before walking behind. It was quiet at night and Levi liked that. He hated loud noises and chattering… Sometimes peace and quiet was enough._

 

_“Uh… Heichou?” Eren spoke up softly._

 

_“Hm?” Levi acknowledged the brunette’s voice._

 

_“Do you believe in reincarnation?” Eren asked. Levi paused in his steps, not expecting that question, “What’s got you thinking about reincarnation?”_

 

_“I just… Armin was telling me how there were stories of people being reborn and living another life.” Eren replied._

 

_“Sounds like some mess four-eyes would try to tell me.” Levi muttered, “But why are you asking this?”_

 

_“Well… I know that we’re going to die eventually… I was thinking about… uh… What if we were reborn into another time where there are no titans? Where we can be together freely without hiding it.”_

 

_“When a person is reincarnated, there is no guarantee that they will see the same people as in their past life… There is also no guarantee that you will have your memories of the past.” Levi said as he opened the door to his room, allowing Eren to enter first._

 

_“But there is a possibility?” Eren sat down on Levi’s bed. Levi glared at the fact that Eren was sitting on his bed in dirty clothes before redirecting himself back to the conversation, “Eren. Why are you thinking about that now?”_

 

_“Because…” Levi watched Eren approach him and run a hand through Levi’s hair. Levi hated when he did that. He would instantly be in Eren’s grasp at any point the male touched him. Levi was sure Eren knew what he was doing too, “I want to love you for eternity.” Eren’s lips lightly touched Levi’s as the boy whispered._

 

_“You’re saying the impossible—“_

 

_“We’ll be reincarnated in a time where there are no titans, no everyday death, and peace. I will be able to love you even more. It’s not impossible.” Eren smirked slightly. God Levi hated when Eren did this. The boy could be all sensitive one minute, and then trying to pin Levi down the next._

 

_He really had no choice though…He was stuck in Eren’s grasp._

 

_“Whatever you say brat… I’ll be_ **_taller_ ** _than you when we’re reincarnated.” Levi muttered as he looked away._

 

_“We all can dream.” Eren stated with a bigger smirk._

 

_“What did you just say?” Levi glared, “I will_ **_castrate_ ** _you here and now.”_

 

_“I’d love that.” Eren picked Levi up and put the male on the bed. Levi’s eyes widened as Eren slowly crawled onto the bed._

 

_“Oi! Don’t you dare come near me!”_

 

_“Are you going to hit me?” Eren titled his head._

 

_“I’m considering it.” Levi glared. Eren paused and sat up as he covered his mouth with a hand, giggling beginning to echo the room._

 

_‘He’s insane!’ Levi thought as he watched Eren giggle. He was tempted to run. He could, right?_

 

_“I love you Levi.” Eren stopped his giggle fit and stared at Levi with a small blush. Before Levi could even opened his mouth, Eren had already pressed his lips against Levi’s._

 

_‘This boy… He is so strange…’_

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“I guess he’s changed in **some** ways.” Levi muttered as the memory resurfaced his mind. In the past, Levi was really hoping for reincarnation. Now, Levi wasn’t so sure. It was too late to go back anyway. 

 

He really just needed to figure out how to approach Eren…

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“So you did find Eren!” Ritsu opened the door to Takano’s apartment. 

 

Takano nodded and stepped to the side to show an annoyed Eren, who really just wanted his phone back. Takano rolled his eyes at Eren’s glare before walking to the house, 

 

“I’m going to show Eren something so can you make him some food? He hasn’t eaten anything.” Takano said to Ritsu who nodded and headed to the kitchen. Takano then motioned Eren to the living room, 

 

“Take a seat anywhere.” 

 

“H-Hai…” Eren said as he hesitantly sat on the couch. He watched as Takano began to dig around in what looked like a box of DvDs. Eren stared in confusion until Takano spoke up for him, 

 

“Years ago, when me and Levi were seventeen, we made a deal. I’m not sure if he remembers but I do.” Takano began. Eren was even more confused but stayed quiet, 

 

“I used to think Levi was pretty weird for talking about reincarnation but I eventually started to believe him when I started having some odd dreams. I won’t go into detail about those dreams right now but after I told Levi about the dreams, we made a deal.” Takano said. Eren waited for him to continue on to tell him what the deal was, but decided to speak up when it seemed like Takano had stopped talking. 

 

“A deal?” 

 

“Just watch. I’ll be right back.” Takano stated as he put a disk into the DvD player and then walked off into the kitchen. Eren stared at where he last saw Takano until looking at the screen. 

 

On the screen, it was what looked like a younger Levi and Takano… they had to be sixteen or seventeen, Eren thought. 

 

“Why do we have to record this?” The Levi in the video asked. He was currently frowning at Takano, who was fixing the camera up so it was positioned correctly.

 

“So that we can look at this in a few years—“

 

“But what’s the point?” Levi interrupted as he sat back in his seat. Takano didn’t speak and reached behind the camera only to sit back in front of the camera next to Levi with a guitar. Levi watched in, what Eren could see, horror as Takano tuned the guitar. 

 

“I am not about to do what you think I’m gonna do.” Levi stated as he rested an arm on the chair’s armrest. Takano looked at Levi for a moment as Levi glared back. they sat like that for a moment until Takano looked back at the video camera. _‘What am I about to watch?’_ Eren asked himself as he continued to stare at the video. 

 

“If you ever watch this Eren, then that means you have your memories from the past. The deal here, is that I keep this video hidden away until Levi knows for sure that you have your memories.” Takano glanced at Levi before his eyes moved back to the camera. Eren took this moment to realize that Takano’s eyes were a really beautiful brown-gold color but— He was getting beside the point. _‘Stay on track, Eren…’_ He thought to himself. 

 

Eren took this moment to realize that Takano said Levi had his memories. So that means that all this time…

 

“Anyway, if you’re watching this then listen up. I don’t exactly know how things are going to be after you watch this, but I’m sure Levi would want you to know how he feels.” 

 

“I hate this—“

 

“So be sure you listen, alright?” Takano held a hand up to Levi’s face. _‘Well, weren’t those two the weird pair?’_ Eren sighed as he situated himself to be more comfortable. What exactly did they want him to see? 

 

Eren was cut off from his thoughts when Levi began to speak up to the camera, 

 

“Although Takano forced me into this, I want to add something… Eren, if you’re watching this…Most likely you’ve only just found out that I have my memories. Honestly… I know I told you not to forget me, but I kinda wish I never promised that. That sounds selfish, I know but… I’m sure you’re living a wonderful life without me. I don’t want to hinder you. If you’re watching this though… It’s probably too late. Sorry…” Levi stated before turning to Takano who nodded. Eren didn’t know what it was, but he felt a lump slowly form in his throat. 

 

It only got worse when he heard Levi’s soft singing voice: 

 

_ “If I should stay _

_ I would only be in your way _

_ So I'll go but I know _

_ I'll think of you every step of the way…”  _

 

 

Eren’s eyes winded slightly at the song but he tried to bite back the tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

 

_ “And I... will always love you and I… _

_ Will always love you… _

 

_ Bittersweet memories – _

_ That is all I'm taking with me. _

_ So good-bye. _

_ Please don't cry: _

_ We both know I'm not what you, you need _

 

_ And I... will always love you and _

_ I... will always love you” _

 

Eren was now covering his eyes fully, hiding his face from the TV. It was all too much to handle. The song was actually sung by one of his favorite American singers, whom he respected, but hearing it from Levi, tore his heart right open. Why did it hurt so much to hear this? 

 

_ “I hope life treats you kind _

_ And I hope you have all you've dreamed of _

_ And I wish you joy and happiness _

_ But above all this I wish you love _

 

_ And I... will always love you and _

_ I will always love you and _

_ I will always love you and _

_ I will always love you, love you _

_ and I… _

_ will always… _

_ love… _

_ you….” _

 

Eren looked back up to the now black screen. There was nothing. He couldn’t feeling anything anymore… His mind had went to another direction. The only thing on his mind was Levi. 

 

“Eren?” Takano spoke up from behind him. Eren didn’t move or even turn to acknowledge him. Takano sighed as he called Ritsu, “Here… Eat some of this.” Eren looked at the food that was put in front of him. He muttered a thanks until beginning to eat slowly. 

 

“Takano?” Eren finally looked up at the male, “Did he really mean that?” 

 

“The song?” Takano sat down next to Eren with a small tired grunt. 

 

“No… About not wanting me to have my memories?” Eren asked as he kept his eyes on the food. 

 

“He felt like asking you to remember your past was selfish because of how painful the past was. He didn’t want you to remember the painful things.” 

 

“Really?” Eren paused and looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

“I wouldn’t lie.” Takano stated. Eren turned back the plate before standing up, “Thank you for the food and showing me that video.” Eren said as he went over to the coatrack and grabbed his phone out of Takano’s jacket, 

 

“Where are you going?” Takano asked. Eren turned to Takano with a bright smile, “To get Levi back.” Eren stated. Takano and Eren stared at each other for a minute until Takano let a small smile grace his lips, “I believe in you.”

 

Eren wasn’t expecting that but nodded with a bow, “Thank you.” He stated before quickly leaving Takano’s apartment.  


Eren had one goal set in his mind: He will get Levi back…

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 

 

 


	19. Remember Me Part 4 (Final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 19~

Chapter 19: Remember Me Part 4 Final

 

“Hiroki already went home?” Levi asked as he walked back into his apartment after going for a drive around the town. Misaki nodded as he glanced at Akihiko, “Yeah, he told us to tell you that he didn’t mean to yell at you.” 

 

“We should be leaving ourselves… Call us if anything happens.” Akihiko stood up from the couch, Misaki already walking to the door. 

 

“Please have Eren call me, Levi-san?” Misaki said before he bowed with a thank you. Levi nodded at Misaki before the boy headed out of Levi’s apartment, Akihiko in tow. Levi waited for the door to close before letting a sigh escape his lips. 

 

_‘Where are you Eren?’_ Levi shook his head before putting his jacket on the coatrack. He wasn’t too worried because it was day time… but not knowing where Eren could be was a headache. 

 

“I guess I’ll try to call him.” He muttered as he took out his phone and dialed the number. Once again, it went straight to voicemail. Levi stared at the phone for a moment until throwing it on the couch and heading towards the kitchen for a drink. 

 

“Seriously, you idiot. Where **are** you?” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“God, why didn’t I ask Takano what train to get on? I don’t even remember the train I took here.” Eren muttered. This was making him panic. He really wanted to go see Levi while at the same time, he forgot he’d ran off to a place he wasn’t familiar with. 

 

“Eren.”

 

“Ahh!—Ritsu?” Eren turned in shocked before pausing at who it was. 

 

“Takano told me that you might not know what train to get on, so I came here in case you needed help.” Ritsu stated with a small smile. 

 

“Ah… Thanks. I actually do need help.” 

 

“The train to the other side of Tokyo comes every 2 hours. Let’s see…” Ritsu stood next to him and looked at the screens. Eren looked as well, a bit curious. He never really got on a train except for the time he went with Takano. Even then… He stayed on the side and let Takano grab the tickets. So seeing the way you had to look for time and purchase your tickets through a computer was new to him. 

 

_‘I think you spoil me, Hiroki.’_ Eren shook his head. His brother was never a fan of allowing Eren to get on trains. Eren never understood why but Hiroki said there was an accident he didn’t want to reoccur with Eren on a train. _‘I should ask him about that…’_

 

“Alright! Here we go. The train to Tokyo South will be here shortly so let’s go to the gates.” Ritsu said as Eren followed. 

 

“Gates…?” Eren said slowly, Ritsu nodding. 

 

Eren sighed as he sat on one of the benches and waited for the train to come. Ritsu had gone off to get some drinks before coming back and then being approached by a man in a security suit. Eren looked confused for a moment while Ritsu looked slightly annoyed. By Ritsu’s face, the situation they were in weren’t good. 

 

“Excuse me. How old are you two?” 

 

“I’m 25 and he’s 17.”Ritsu informed with a small edge in his voice. 

 

“Are you riding with someone, young man. It’s against the rules for anyone younger than—“

 

“He’s my brother. We’re going to meet our older brother on the other side of town.” Ritsu glared as he interrupted the man’s sentence to Eren. It wasn’t a whole lie. Eren’s brother was on the other side of town… It’s the fact that he said they were brothers that was the lie. The man looked at Ritsu with a glare and then to Eren, “Are you lying?” 

 

“No sir.” Ritsu’s frown deepened. _‘What is happening?’_ Eren thought to himself. 

 

“I think we need to take you to the office.” The man huffed, not believing Ritsu’s words.

 

“Gladly. I don’t mind calling Hiroki Kamijou and telling him how you’re holding his two younger brothers up when one of his brothers is 25, and clearly old enough to be on a train. I’m sure he’ll be happy hearing that.” 

 

“Hiroki Kamijou? As in… The professor at Mitsuhashi U?” The male’s eyes widened. Ritsu nodded in response before the male bowed, “I’m so sorry! Please continue.” the man quickly walked away. 

 

“Just how popular is my brother anyway…” Eren stared in shock at the scene that had just happened in front of him.

 

“You don’t know? Hiroki has become one of the best Literature professors in Tokyo. Almost everyone knows him, especially Marukawa Publishing. He even had an interview that broadcasted throughout Japan.” 

 

“I… Didn’t know about that. He never really tells me anything.” 

 

“Hiroki does seem like the type to keep things to himself. I’m sure it’s cause he doesn’t want to pressure you. He doesn’t want you to feel like you have to succeed just like him.” Ritsu replied. 

 

“I guess you’re right. Anyway… Did you really have to call him your brother?” Eren laughed. 

 

“The guy was getting on my nerves. If I had called Hiroki for real, he would have played along with it because it involves you. Plus, me, you, and Hiroki look somewhat alike. We could pass for brothers.” Ritsu laughed lightly, “Anyway, you need to get going. The train is approaching.” Ritsu stood up. 

 

“Huh? I thought you were going?” Eren said he stood up and well with a small stretch. 

 

“I just bought the ticket because I knew that security would be out today so I wanted to be sure you could get through.” Ritsu explained. 

 

“Oh, well, thanks.” Eren smiled slightly before running towards the train.

 

“No problem. I wish you luck!” Ritsu called out to Eren who nodded with a smile before the train doors closed. Eren then sighed as he went to find a seat. 

 

“I’m coming Levi…” He muttered. 

 

“Excuse me?” Eren looked up to the girly voice. His eyes widened slightly at who it was: Petra. 

 

“Y-Yes?” Eren spoke up.

 

“Do you work at Marukawa? I think I’ve seen you before.” The woman asked nicely.

 

“Not officially. I was just hired under Takano Masamune.” Eren answered. 

 

“Takano? He’s pretty tough. I’m new there as well… Ah— I’m sorry! I know it’s weird for me to be randomly talking to you like this.” She blushed slightly in embarrassment. Eren laughed nervously as he shook his head, “No. It’s fine… I’m Eren Yega Kamijou.” He geld out his hand, 

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Petra Ral Aikawa.” Petra smiled as she shook his hand. ‘I knew it… So it is Petra.’

 

“So you said you’re new?” Eren asked. 

 

“Yeah. My older sister is Akihiko Usami’s editor. She thought I should enter the publishing business so I was put in charge of her other author.” Petra informed. 

 

“Really? Which author did she give you?” 

 

“Do you know Levi Ackerman?” She asked. Eren’s eyes widened for a moment until he nodded, “Yeah. I know him.” 

 

“That’s great. Levi can be hard to talk to as well, huh?” Petra laughed, “but I was lucky that I already knew him through Akihiko. Levi seems to open up only to a few people.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ve only seen a couple people he talks to.” Eren replied. Petra giggled before looking at her hands on her lap. Eren noticed this and stared at her with his head tilted slightly, “Do you… Like Levi?” 

 

“Huh?” Petra’s face grew red before she shook her head, “No! I mean… Only a little. But it’s really just a fangirl crush I guess… I’m too young for him anyway.” She sighed. 

 

“Too young?” 

 

“Yeah… Levi is 27. I’m only 21… That’s a large gap.” She sighed. _‘She has no clue…’_ Eren commented in his mind as he remembered that he was 17, “That’s not that much of an age gap. It’s sounds more like you’re making an excuse of why you can’t be with him.” 

 

“I…” Petra paused and looked at Eren with wide eyes until directing her eyes elsewhere, “You’re right. That is an excuse. But still… I am his editor. I want it to be strictly business with him. Besides, I’m sure he’s in love with someone else.” Petra replied 

 

“That’s understandable.” Eren said as he looked away. He wasn’t sure how to tell her that him and Levi were… _‘We never made it official though.’_ Eren thought to himself. 

 

“Well, this is my stop. It was nice meeting you Eren.” Petra stated as she stood up. Eren nodded with a smile before she stepped off. 

 

“So Petra was reborn…? But she died before Armin yet Armin is older than her… Hmm…” Eren muttered as his mind went else where. 

 

When he finally arrived at his stop, Eren ran off in full speed towards Levi’s apartment. He wondered if he was too late but he shook his mind away from those negative thoughts. 

 

His mind was becoming clouded again too as he remembered the video that Takano had shown him. It was still unbelievable to Eren. _‘he had his memory the whole time… and here I was crying about it…’_

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

After an hour or so of trying to call Eren again, Levi was now woking to get his final draft in. He had just gotten off the phone with his editor, Petra who said she had rode the train to her home. Levi had to admit, talking to her was a bit relieving. He always wondered if Petra was reborn, and after Akihiko recommended Eri’s sister to him, he was shocked it was Petra. He was slightly disappointed that she didn’t have her memories but who would really want to remember **that** past? 

 

“I’m so tired…”he yawned with a hand over his mouth before pausing when the doorbell rang. He grunted as he stood up from the couch and walked over to the door, “Who is it?” he called out as he unlocked it. He was hesitant when he heard no voice respond but opened it anyway, shocked when a glob of brown hair flashed passed his eyes and then felt arms around him, “Levi!” 

 

“Eren…?” Levi hesitantly spoke. 

 

“You’re a big dummy! You had your memories all this time and never said anything!” Eren hit his chest but it didn’t hurt Levi. Levi sighed before wrapping his arms around Eren, “I didn’t know you knew. You never gave any hints.” 

 

“You still should have tried… I thought you forgot about me.” Eren pouted as he hid his face in Levi’s shirt. 

 

“Eren… Look at me.” Levi sighed as he ruffled Eren’s hair. The boy shook his head as he kept his face hidden, “No. I’m mad at you.” Eren huffed in response. 

 

“I missed you, Eren…” 

 

“…I missed you too, baka.” Eren looked up, still pouting and agitated, “Still mad at you.” 

 

“What can I do to make it up for you?” Levi smirked slightly as his arms tightened around Eren. the boy looked away for a moment until speaking, “I want—ss.” 

 

“Huh? Can you speak clearly… I couldn’t hear you.” Levi smirked more. Eren glared as his face grew red, “I want a kiss!” He demanded. 

 

“So demanding…” Levi shook his head as he lightly kissed Eren softly. Eren leaned into the kiss, heat quickly taking over his body. The hand traveling down his back didn’t help. 

 

“I really did miss you…” Eren whimpered as Levi began to make the kiss more rough. Eren whined before placing his hands on Levi's shoulder, “Le…vi….” 

 

Levi chuckled as he pulled away from the flushed Eren, “You look so cute.” He commented as he lifted Eren’s chin, “I have a lot more for you soon.” Levi’s eyes darkened slightly before Levi sauntered up the stairs. Eren was left standing in the middle of the living room, a hand on his lips. “Levi…” He could barely even form his words right at the moment.

 

“Oi, Eren.” Levi spoke from the top of the stairs. Eren turned to Levi, his hand still over his mouth. 

 

“It begins…” 

 

“What begins?” Eren asked, his face still red. Levi only let out a small laugh until walking towards his room, “Call Hiroki. He’s worried about you.” 

 

“Wait— What did you mean by ‘it begins’?” Eren called out. When Eren didn’t get an answer he only huffed and opened his phone to get ready to call Hiroki.

 

“Oh and Eren… Tell Hiroki you’re going to be staying over today. No exceptions.” Levi called out from his room. Eren swallowed as he hesitantly called his brother…

 

_‘Why am I getting a bad feel in about this?’_

 


	20. Marukawa Publishing and Eren's First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20!!!
> 
> Enjoy!~

Chapter 20: Marukawa Publishing and Eren’s First Day

 

 

A week or so had passed since Eren and Levi had found out about each other’s memories. Since then, the two became even closer. Eren was surprised when Takano and Levi started to get along more. They still argued, but what siblings don’t? 

 

Though right now… Eren wasn’t sure what he just got himself into…

 

“U-Uh… Why do I have to wear these?” Eren asked nervously. He stared at Levi in embarrassment as he was scrawled across Levi’s bed. Levi had told him to wear some thigh high socks without any pants and a unbuttoned shirt while sitting on the bed. At first, Eren declined but did it anyway when he received a glare from Levi. It took him a few minutes to realize that he got himself jinxed. 

 

“Hm… I want to add one more thing…” Levi trailed off as he reached under his bed. Eren stared at Levi in confusion until seeing horror pulled out in front of his eyes. Okay, that was an exaggeration; but Levi must be stupid if he thinks Eren is about to put on a tail and cat ears. 

 

“I—I’m not going to wear that!” Eren shouted. 

 

“Ah… I guess I’ll send this picture of you to Hiroki.” Levi held up his phone, which displayed a picture of Eren holding one of Levi’s stuffed animals while asleep. Eren growled before allowing Levi to put the tail and cat ears on him. Eren was pissed right now. He really wanted to throw a pillow at Levi or something out of embarrassment and frustration. 

 

“Why did I agree to wear this?” Eren muttered. 

 

“I think it’s hot… I think you should wear it every night… and add a collar.” Levi smirked. Eren glared before retorting back, “I am not! and it’s not hot you pervert!” Eren’s face grew red. Eren watched Levi until backing away when he noticed that the male was drawing closer to him, 

 

“If you come near me, I will castrate you!” 

 

“I remember when that used to be my line.” Levi chuckled as he stood at the edge of the bed. 

 

“Levi… Do not come near me— Stop!” Eren yelled when Levi had already crawled onto the bed and grabbed Eren’s wrist, “I want more Eren.” 

 

“Get off!” Eren struggled until realizing that he was stuck. Levi smirked, his eyes already dark, as he kissed Eren’s neck lightly. Eren whimpered before feeling his body go weak, “I… I hate when you make me feel like this…” Eren gasped. 

 

“Feel like what?” Levi asked. Eren didn't respond since he knew Levi was doing this on purpose. Eren learned that in this time period, Levi was more manipulative than in the past. Levi never manipulates Eren into doing anything bad. Levi isn’t like that… Most of the times that Levi becomes manipulating, is when he just wants Eren close to him. _‘He’s like a baby… He needs attention…’_ Eren sighed but was cut short from his thoughts when a hand reached inside of his pants, “L-Levi!” Eren’s eyes widened slightly before Levi placed at gentle kiss to Eren’s lips, “Shh… It’ll be fine.” Levi whispered in his ear. Eren shivered at the voice before allowing Levi to move his hand. 

 

**_‘I hate the control he has over my body…’_ **

 

Eren let a loud moan escape his lips as Levi’s hand moved more hungrily in Eren’s pants. Levi’s kisses began to be more rough as well. 

 

**_‘I hate the control he has over my mind…’_ **

 

“Eren… I want to hear your voice…” Levi whispered huskily into Eren’s ear before biting his ear softly. Eren tried to bite his lip but he let out another moan after hearing Levi’s whisper, “Levi…!” 

 

**_‘Why do you do this to me… Levi?’_ **

 

“Ah—Ah!” Eren cried out when he felt himself climax, a white light blinding him. “Please.. No more…” Eren whined but in all truth, he wanted more of Levi. He felt coldness envelop his body as Levi began to get off the bed. The second the cold hit his back, Eren grabbed Levi’s hand,

 

“Levi… I’m cold.” Eren mindlessly muttered only enough for Levi to hear it. Levi stared at Eren for a moment until smiling gently, “I’ll make you heat up.” Levi said as he pushed Eren back onto the bed. 

 

**_‘Why do you set my body on fire…?’_ **

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“You big meanie.” Eren glared with a blush on his face. The two had just finished and Eren was exhausted. Levi decided to let the poor boy rest since he seemed to out of shape from what they had just done.

 

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Levi chuckled as he kissed Eren’s sweaty forehead then the boy’s lips. Eren relaxed into the kiss before he pouted at Levi, his anger pushed aside,

 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Eren stated. Eren did do this for Levi. Honestly, Eren would do anything for Levi.. Even if it was wearing thigh high socks, cat ears and a tail.

 

“I love you too, brat.” Levi chuckled. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower… and burn these thigh highs.” Eren muttered as he started to sit up until feeling a pain where he never thought could be, “Ouch..” Eren laid back down slowly. Levi smirked at the now glaring Eren, 

 

“You were too rough.” Eren stated abruptly. 

 

“I love how you can’t even sit up right now. Do you want me to take those thigh highs off for you?” 

 

“No! Cause knowing you, we’d be at another round.” Eren pushed away from the male. 

 

“Another round doesn’t sound too bad.” Levi stated as he ran a hand through Eren’s hair. 

 

“No!” Eren looked away. Levi laughed as he stood up, “I’ll go get you some pain relievers.” He said as he walked out of the room, Eren glaring at where he last saw Levi. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Eren, are you okay?” Hiroki asked as Eren walked into the living room where Eren had dropped himself on the couch. 

 

“Hurts to sit…” Eren muttered into the pillow his face was in. 

 

“Huh?” Hiroki was confused at what Eren was trying to say since it was covered by a pillow. 

 

“He just had a bit of a rough night,” Levi replied, “I’m heading off to work.” 

 

“Me too.” Hiroki sighed as he grabbed his jacket and suitcase. Eren turned his head to face Hiroki and pouted, “Why do you leave me here all alone?” 

 

“Stop acting like a baby and get off your lazy ass!” Hiroki snapped.  

 

“Honestly… I don’t even think I **have** an ass anymore.” Eren commented before turning his head away. 

 

“What are you talking about?… I’m gonna go now.” Hiroki stated with a shake of his head. He walked over to Eren who slowly sat up to hug Hiroki, something that Levi found amusing, before Hiroki started to leave. 

 

“Be safe Eren. Don’t cause any trouble.” Hiroki said before leaving. Eren groaned tiredly in response to Hiroki before glaring at Levi, “I hate you.” 

 

“Take more ibuprofen. I’m headed off but I want to let you know that Takano wants you in to work by 10 o’clock… Oh, and I love you too.” Levi said before kissing Eren lightly and leaving the house. 

 

Eren frowned before sitting up and reaching for the ibuprofen that Levi gave him, “I should get ready to head over early. It **is** eight already.” Eren glanced at the time on the wall. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“You’re early.” Takano stated when Eren walked into the Emerald Division. 

 

“Yeah, I figured I might as well head down here.” Eren laughed nervously. 

 

“So you **are** going to work with us? That’s great.” Kisa commented as Ritsu got off the phone he was on before turning to Eren, “It gets weird.” Ritsu whispered to Eren. Eren didn’t really like the expression on Ritsu’s face but only took it in stride as he sat at the empty part of the large table and watched as Hatori approached him, “Have you ever edited before?” He asked.

 

“No…” Eren replied. 

 

“Alright, then I’ll show you.” Hatori pulled up a hair next to Eren as he began organizing the papers.

 

“Hey Hatori? Don’t you have to see your author today?” Takano asked from across the room. 

 

“Yeah. I’ll be leaving in a few hours.” Hatori replied. 

 

“You should take Eren with you.” Takano stated, Eren’s eyes widening in response, 

 

“N-No! You don’t need to. I’ll only be in the way.” Eren held his hands up. 

 

“You wanted to know how it was to be an editor. You need to see for yourself.” Takano stated with a frown, “No objections.” 

 

“B-But… Are you okay with this, Hatori-san?” Eren asked. ‘Please say no. Please say no!’ Eren thought to himself. 

 

“It’s fine. Takano is right. You do need to see what an editor does.” Hatori stated. ‘damnit!” Eren inwardly cursed at himself. 

 

“I.. Alright.” Eren sighed in utter defeat, “I hope the author won’t be troubled though.” Eren muttered. 

 

“He won’t… The author I’m in charge of is actually my childhood friend.” Hatori replied. 

 

“Oh…”

 

“Let’s focus on this though…” Hatori began to take out a pen and pushed a paper towards Eren, “So first you want to make sure that the page is not half done.” Hatori started. Eren looked at it closely before speaking, 

 

“It looks fine but…” Eren trailed off, not noticing that Hatori had backed up a bit, “The panel here seems half assed… The way it’s shaded and the tone—“

 

“You fool!” 

 

“Ow!!” Eren yelped when something hit his head. He looked at the floor to see it was an ruler before glaring at Takano, “What was that for?!” Eren snapped as he grasped his head. 

 

“You idiot! That’s the maiden’s heart throb panel!” Takano snapped back. 

 

“…Throb?” Eren stared in both anger and confusion. 

 

“Just like before…” Ritsu sighed. 

 

“Look at it! That is a scene where the main character and her partner finally stop being stubborn and confess their love for each other! In the first person view, the reader gets easily emotionally involved.” Takano said. 

 

_‘I’m_ ** _involved_** _in the fact you can that with a straight face.’_ Eren thought as he listened to Takano and looked at the paper he was talking about, 

 

“That’s why it’s important to slowly ramp up her expectation that ‘something’s coming’. For example, as the emotions become more intense, you make the photocomposition bigger… and when you have reached the peak… You drop the bomb.” 

 

“Eh…” Eren couldn’t even form the right words,

 

“Aw… You understand what this feels like right?” Kisa and Kanade spoke in unison. 

 

“No. I don’t.” Eren rolled his eyes. 

 

“I feel a strong sense of Deja Vu…” Ritsu spoke up with a tired sigh. 

 

“Tell me about it. I already get pelted with items by my brother in his classes, I don’t want to be pelted with things by you!” Eren pointed at Takano. 

 

“I’m going to head over to my author early. Eren?” Hatori began to pick up his stuff and close his computer. 

 

“H-Hai!” Eren stated as he gathered his stuff as well and quickly followed Hatori. So far, his first day at work started with a ruler being thrown at his head. He was worried about what else would occur, “Hatori-san?” Eren spoke up. 

 

“Hm?” He acknowledged Eren’s voice before pausing to look at him. 

 

“Ah… Nothing. Sorry. 

 

“I was going to drive but if you would like to ride the train, we can.“ Hatori stated as the elevator doors opened. 

 

“I don’t mind if we drive.” Eren answered. Actually, driving sounded better than getting on a train. Hatori nodded in response and didn’t say anything. The trip down the elevator and to Hatori’s car was quiet. Eren didn’t mind since he didn’t really feel like talking that much, _‘My backside still hurts.’_ Eren tried to hold back the groan as he sat down in passenger seat of Hatori’s car. Eren was just putting his seatbelt on when he received a call. Eren muttered an ‘excuse me’ before answering the phone. 

 

“Kamijou…” Eren spoke up as he stared ahead of him in boredom, 

 

“Hey Eren. It’s me Hiroki… Are you still working?” 

 

“Hiroki? Yeah… I’m still working. I am going with someone to meet an author. Is there something wrong?”

 

“I left the work I needed at the house but since you’re not there, I’ll try to get a hold of Nowaki.” Hiroki stated. 

 

“Where’s Mikasa?” Eren asked curiously. 

 

“… She’s uh… On a business trip.” Hiroki replied back. Eren didn’t miss the pause in his voice and the change of tone. He didn’t want to go farther and left it alone, “Oh. Okay…” 

 

“I’ll call you later alright?” 

 

“Bye.” Eren sighed before hearing a click and closing his phone. 

 

“Is there something wrong? I can take you wherever you need to go.” Hatori spoke up. Eren jumped slightly, but unnoticeably, as he remembered he was in Hatori’s car, “No. It was just my older brother. He thought I was still at home.” Eren answered.

 

“Oh.. You seem nervous.” Hatori glanced at him before directing his eyes back onto the road ahead of him.

 

“I.. To be honest. I kind of am…” Eren laughed nervously as he looked down. 

 

“What for?” 

 

“Well… I know there are top selling authors and then the not so great authors, but meeting them all always kind of scares me sometimes.. I’m usually not around those type of people since they seem so higher than me.” Eren admitted, “If that makes sense.” 

 

“I get what you’re saying…” Hatori replied, “but you shouldn’t be scared. Not all authors are as hard and cold such as Levi or Akihiko. You’re brother, Hiroki, is quite cold at times too. Are you nervous around them?” Hatori asked. 

 

“Uh… Not exactly. I’m comfortable around Akihiko because he’s Hiroki’s childhood friend and Levi is close to me. Hiroki’s my brother so… I never get scared of him.” 

 

“Then don’t be scared of others. That can be a bad weakness for you and people in this industry will use that to their advantage.” Hatori informed.

 

“Ah… Yeah, you’ve got a point.” 

 

“And besides that… Yoshino is very polite. If you’re not scared of me, you’ll be fine with Yoshino.” 

 

“Yo… Shino?” Eren carefully made sure to say the name right as he spoke slowly.  


“Yeah. You’ll see.” Hatori stated as Eren took a deep breath to calm his slight nervousness.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Nice to meet you! I’m Yoshino Chiaki!” A dark brown haired male bowed after Hatori had introduced him. 

 

“N-nice to meet you to.” Eren bowed nervously. He glanced at Hatori who nodded at him and took a deep breathe, letting Eren know that he needed to calm down. 

 

“I heard from Hatori that you’re new to editing?” Chiaki asked. 

 

“Yeah… I’m learning pretty quickly.” Eren replied back with a small laugh. 

 

“Great! Do you know how to draw?”

 

“Yeah, I know how to draw.” Eren smiled slightly as he took out his phone and showed Chiaki a picture, “I drew this but it’s not that great.” 

 

“Are you kidding?! That is very good!” Chiaki stared at the picture in amazement, “I think you could become a famous artist.” 

 

“Ah.. I don’t think my art’s **that** good…” Eren laughed nervously as he looked away. 

 

“Hmm… Are you free after work today?” Chiaki curiously asked as he glanced at Hatori, 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Great. It would be nice if you could come help me with my manga. We need more artists like you.” Chiaki smiled brightly. 

 

“H-Huh? I couldn’t possibly… I mean…” Eren was really out of words. Talking to a top selling author? Eren was surprised he hasn’t had a panic attack already.

 

“Come on… You need to be more positive about yourself. Just join me for a while and if you feellike you really can’t do it, then you can quit. Of course, I won’t let you give up until you try.” Chiaki stated with a determined expression on his face. Eren paused and glanced at Hatori who nodded at him before looking back at Chiaki, 

 

“Sure.” Eren smiled slightly. 

 

“Great!” Chiaki grinned happily, “Do you think you could do it after work? Or do you get off work late?” 

 

“I’m actually not sure… Hatori?” Eren turned to the male. While Takano was the editor-in-chief of Emerald, Hatori was the second-editor-in-chief. Due to the work Takano often had stacked on him, he put Eren under Hatori, who planned Eren’s work if Takano did not have anything to give Eren.

 

“I can let Takano know that Chiaki requested you to work with him. I’m sure I can get him to change your times.” Hatori answered. 

 

“Then I guess it’s settled.” Chiaki grabbed Eren’s hand as he led him into the room. Eren nearly wanted to run at the way the aura filled the room. _‘They look tired.’_

 

“Sorry, I guess you got us on one of our bad days. We’re trying to get our work in within a few hours and we’re behind.” Chiaki sighed. 

 

“Is there any way I can help?” Eren asked, feeling slightly obligated to help out. 

 

“It would be great if you could. We’ve got about 7 pages left to edit and I have to draw out about 10 more and the 15 we finished might need to be rechecked, besides that, my friend Yuu isn’t here…”

 

Eren paused in thought for a moment until speaking up, “I know I probably don’t have room to say any of this but I think you guys need to change things up a bit. You could get more done in time.” Eren began. 

 

“What do you mean?” Chiaki asked as he looked around.  


“For starters… You all need to stay hydrated and eat. Starving yourself because of a deadline is only going to make you slower.” Eren said as he looked at the people around the room. 

 

“We don’t usually have time to get up and buy that stuff for—“

 

“I’ll do it.” Eren interrupted, Chiaki’s eyes widening slightly, “Huh?”

 

“Trust me… I can help you guys get done with more pages even faster and perfectively.” Eren grinned. Chiaki and Hatori hesitantly looked at each other before looking back at Eren, 

 

“I guess…”

 

“Great. I’m going to head out and get come snacks and drinks.” Eren grunted as he walked out the room but was stopped by Hatori, “Here.” Hatori stated before handing money to him. 

 

“You don’t have to.” Eren laughed nervously. 

 

“No. Take it… You’re taking your time out to help Chiaki, so I want to help you.” Hatori stated. Eren stared at the money in Hatori’s hand until taking it, “Thank you.” 

 

“No problem. But hurry. Wait… You have a license right?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah, why?” Eren asked. 

 

“Here.” Hatori passed his car keys to Eren. Eren’s eyes widened in both confusion and surprise when Hatori gave him the keys. 

 

“I…” 

 

“The store from here is a long walk and it can be dangerous in this area.” 

 

“This is a lot at once,” Eren laughed nervously, “but thank you.”

 

Hatori nodded before allowing Eren to go. Of course, Eren was now a nervous wreck. Not only did he just tell a group of manga artists to leave everything to him when they have stuff to turn in; Hatori had just gave him money and entrusted his own car to Eren. It was just his first day and Eren was already doing a lot. 

 

“I can handle it.” He stated as he got into Hatori’s car. Eren let his nervousness go down before driving off to the store with a determined outlook.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Alright! I have drinks and snacks here. Everyone should take a quick break.” Eren announced as he entered the room filled with manga artists. Chiaki smiled thankfully before standing, 

 

“You all can take a break now.” Chiaki said out-loud. Eren nodded before walking over to Hatori, “Hatori-san… You look tired. You should eat too.” Eren suggested. 

 

“I’m fine…” Hatori didn’t even bother looking up from his papers. Eren stared at the male for a while until frowning and holding out a bottle of water, “Drink this. I’ll only be persistent if you don’t. It won’t help Yoshino if you’re half dead yourself.” Eren stated. Hatori looked at Eren and contemplated for a moment until giving in and taking the water. 

 

“Good. Oh, Here’s the keys and your change.” Eren held out said items. Hatori nodded with a thank you before taking the items, “Oh, and I was able to talk to the printers. they are giving us until 10 in the morning. That’s a whole 24 hours.” Hatori informed.

 

“Great. Even better.” Eren clapped his hands as a plan came to mind. He walked over to Chiaki’s desk with a smile, “Yoshino-san… I don’t mean to change the way you guys work but, I have a suggestion if you don’t mind me saying it?” 

 

“Huh? Oh, it’s fine.” Chiaki waved him off with a laugh, “Guys! Listen up please!” Chiaki called out, the room looking over to Eren 

 

“Alright… This might be different for you guys but I need you all to trust me.” Eren began with a deep breathe, “You all have 24 hours to get 32 pages done. I need you all to give me what you’ve worked on so I can view it. Chiaki? You said that someone was supposed to be here?” Eren turned back to the author, 

 

“Yeah. Yuu should be here any minute now.” 

 

“Good. I’ll inform him later.” Eren sighed as he looked at the few pages that were done, “I am going to be honest with you all… These aren’t looking too good. I may be new to editing a manga, but I have **read** plenty. I know exactly what you need to catch someone’s mind. For example, right here… The character is nervous about confessing her love. The words are fine but the background drawings are distracting. A reader would be too caught up with why the tree is so huge behind the girl when the tree doesn’t relate to them at all. That needs to be fixed.” Eren explained. There were a few ‘ah’s around the room as people listened. 

 

“And this…” Eren went on.

 

After everyone had eaten their snacks, they began to do what all Eren was saying. Yuu Yanase joined not too long after that and quickly followed Eren’s lead, adding in some points himself that Eren didn’t mind. 

 

In the end, it shocked everyone in the room, with a giggling Eren. They got done in only 14 hours and weren’t even tired. That was almost a record for Chiaki. 

 

“I can’t believe we got it all done.” Chiaki stated, “Thanks, Eren.” 

 

“It was no problem.” Eren stated as he handed the finished product to Hatori. 

 

“You’re welcome back at any time—Oh! Here’s my number!” Chiaki handed Eren his number as Eren packed up his stuff.

 

“Ah— Thanks. Here.” Eren wrote down his own number and handed it to Chiaki who smiled brightly. 

 

“We should be going now, I’ll be back soon, Chiaki.” Hatori spoke up, Eren quickly following behind. When Eren had turned on his phone, his eyes bulged at the amount of messages and calls. _‘Sheesh… I can’t be gone for a minute.’_ Eren sighed. 

 

“I am proud of you.” Hatori’s voice echoed. 

 

“Huh?” Eren looked up at the male who was looking at him, 

 

“It’s only your first day and you did perfect. Not many can handle this…” Hatori explained. Eren only laughed nervously as he scratched his head, “It’s really not all that…” 

 

“Chiaki’s right. Don’t be so negative.” Hatori sighed, “You could be an editor-in-chief one day.” 

 

“I.. I guess I could huh?” 

 

“If you work everyday like I saw you do today? Yeah… It will happen.” Hatori stated with a small smile. Eren couldn’t help but let a small smile brace his lips too, “Then I’ll work even harder.” 

 

“Do that.” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Where have you been?! You haven’t returned a single phone call!” Hiroki stated loudly when Eren walked into the house, not knowing Hatori was right behind him. Eren glanced at Hatori before sighing. 

 

“It was work.” Eren abruptly stated. 

 

“Huh? For 15 hours? You just started working today…” Hiroki walked out of the living room to the lounging area, only to pause at the guest who was in the house. 

 

“Nice to meet you. I am Hatori Yoshiyuki… I am one of Eren’s bosses. I’m sorry I had him work for so long. He did a wonderful job.” Hatori smiled as he held out his hand. _‘Why does he smile like that…?’_ Eren wondered, _‘Not that it’s bad for him to smile.’_

 

“Hiroki Kamijou… Did you have any problems from Eren?” Hiroki asked as he shook the man’s hand. 

 

“No. He was perfect. Ah— If you’ll excuse me, I have to go. Thank you for having me.” Hatori bowed. 

 

“O-Of course.” Hiroki bowed as well before watching Hatori leave and then turning back to Eren who was shrugging at Hiroki, “What?” 

 

“I am shocked…” Hiroki blinked a couple of times. 

 

“What? Don’t think I could handle editing?” Eren scoffed. 

 

“It’s not that… I’m just surprised that you had no issue today.” 

 

“Deal with it. I’m growing up..” Eren pretended to flip some of his hair. Hiroki only rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, Eren in tow.

 

“Dinner?” 

 

“…Of course.” Eren grinned at his brother. 

 

_‘Today was one of the best days ever… Besides the fact that my backside still hurt….’_ Eren sighed with a smile as he conversed with his brother about work.  

 

 


	21. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating... Well, I did but I got nervous and quickly deleted to two chapters. I really do rely on you guys' comments and it makes me nervous when I don't get any. I dunno why lol, but it might be one of a writer's fears ...right? 
> 
> As a writer, I want to be sure that my story and its chapters are perfect. I know I'm not the BEST writer but I'm not the worst. I make sure that my stories aren't just thrown together. I keep thought in it because I want you guys to be able to FEEL the story, if you know what I mean. 
> 
> So again I am sorry for not updating in time. I'll try harder but I really do use you guys' comments as my motivation. Anyway, here is chapter 21!
> 
> I know I'm two-three days late for a thanksgiving chapter but I had to post one. Enjoy~

Chapter 21: Thanksgiving

 

“So that’s the plan right?” Eren asked Ritsu and Misaki. The three were currently grocery shopping to get ready to create a large feast. Thanksgiving for Japan was different than America but the three brunettes insisted on having a non traditional thanksgiving. The three thought it would only be a few people but turns out; Takano, Levi, and Usagi decided to pass the word around. So it was a whole list of people. Eren decided that it would be easier to count people by couples since most of the people coming **were** couples: 

**Eren & Levi**

**Ritsu & Takano**

**Misaki & Akihiko **

**Hiroki & Nowaki **

**Kisa & Yukina**

**Shinobu & Miyagi**

**Chiaki & Hatori**

**Armin & Annie with their daughter Historia**

**Yokozawa & Kirishima with Kirishima’s daughter Hiyori**

**Mikasa (Who was forced by her two cousins; Takano and Levi.**

Ritsu and Misaki cringed at the thought of having to cook so much food for over 10 guests while Eren was excited for it. Of course, a few others would be helping them. Levi had basically told the brunettes that Takano and Usagi were banned from the kitchen. When Eren told Hatori that they would be doing a lot of cooking, Hatori also offered to help, along with Yokozawa, to Ritsu’s dismay. Yokozawa even went on to say he’d poison Ritsu’s food, just to scare the brunette. Of course, Yokozawa is not insane enough to do that. 

 

“Yeah. Yokozawa gave me this list of food we need to buy.” Ritsu held up said list. Eren held up the two he had as well, “I have a list from Hatori and Levi. Misaki?” 

 

“I know what to get so I don’t need a list but… I can help you with one of those.” Misaki pointed to the two lists in Eren’s hand,

 

“Alright, here. Levi’s is the shortest and his isn’t as picky. Hatori’s though…” Eren trailed off as he stared at Hatori’s list. 

 

“Hatori-san does seem like he’d ask for the high-end type of food.” Ritsu laughed. Eren sighed as he handed Levi’s list to Misaki. 

 

“Okay, we’ll meet in the front.” Misaki stated. 

 

“Hai!” The two other brunettes nodded until they all went their separate ways around the store.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“You are banned.” Levi stated to his half brother, Takano, who glared, “Huh?” 

 

“The last time I let you help me cook, you dropped food everywhere.” Levi muttered as he moved around Akihiko’s kitchen to organize the food. 

 

“It wasn’t even that much, and you were just being the clean freak you are.” Takano rolled his eyes before walking out of the kitchen and sitting down with his book in the living room. 

 

“Point exactly. I would rather not have the kitchen turned into a tornado. We’re already cooking for about 25 people and we might have unexpected guests.” 

 

“He’s right, Takano… And not to mention the people that could eat enough for 25 people. Like Chiaki…” Hatori stated with a mutter as he cut up some vegetables. 

 

“What if we get hungry while you’re cooking?” Akihiko asked; currently seated on the couch with his laptop. 

 

“Then go out and get some fast food.” Levi replied bluntly. 

 

“So unhealthy. You’d actually do that to your friend and your brother?” Takano smirked. Levi’s eyebrow twitched as he held in his agitation, “Urusai!” Levi snapped. Takano chuckled before silently returning to his book. 

 

“Sheesh, where are those brats?” Levi muttered. 

 

“The lists we gave them were pretty long and they also have to think about how much to get. I’m sure they’ll be back in an hour or two.” Hatori replied. Levi nodded before returning back to organizing and preparing what food they already had. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Please come with us, Oniichan!” Hiyori Kirishima whined as she pulled on Yokozawa Takafumi’s arm. The dark haired male was just telling his lover, Zen Kirishima, that he really didn’t want to go to Akihiko’s house but of course, Kirishima wasn’t having it. So who did Kirishima send to Yokozawa? Hiyori. The little girl he couldn’t say no to. 

 

“See? Even Hiyori wants you to go.” Kirishima smirked slightly. Yokozawa glared at said man before giving in, “Fine. I’ll stay there after cooking.”

 

“Yay!” Hiyori cheered before picking up her school bag that she dropped after coming home, “I’m going to get changed.” She stated before leaving to her room. Yokozawa smiled at the girl nicely before glaring at the man approaching him, “How dare you use Hiyori against me.” 

 

“I had to.” Kirishima shrugged. 

 

“Tch…” Yokozawa scoffed before grabbing his phone and walking towards their bedroom, “I’m going to call this guy and make sure he isn’t having trouble with the groceries…” 

 

“Huh? You’re not cheating on me are you?” Kirishima’s eyes glinted playfully, knowing that he was getting the black haired man tempered up. 

 

“Urusai!” Yokozawa glared before stopping when Kirishima put his arms around his waist and kissed his ear. 

 

“Wh-What are you doing?! Hiyori is in the next room—Gh…” 

 

“Ritsu’s an adult… He can do the grocery shopping alone. Right now, me and you need to have a moment before leaving.” Kirishima whispered in Yokozawa’s ear, making the dark haired man blush slightly and shiver. 

 

“Y-You idiot! Hiyori is—“

 

“She’s in the shower. We have plenty of time.” Kirishima chuckled as he grabbed Yokozawa’s hand and pushed him on the bed, the phone falling from the black haired male’s hand, 

 

“Kirishima— Stop!” 

 

“Aw— Play with me Yoko-Chan~!” Kirishima winked, Yokozawa’s face now red, “Don’t call me that…!” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“There you are… I thought you went missing.” Takano spoke with a low voice as Ritsu and Misaki came in, carrying a bunch of groceries in their hand. Takano continued to flip through the magazine in his hands as Ritsu glared. 

 

“Are you not going to help?!” 

 

“Nope.” Takano yawned before turning a page. Ritsu’s eyes twitched before he muttered and walked into the kitchen after Misaki. 

 

“Where’s Eren?” Hatori asked as he took the bags out of Ritsu’s hands. 

 

“He went to pick up Yoshino. We decided to just bring Eren’s groceries here with us.” Ritsu replied as he took out his phone, “He left after we were done shopping… He should be here in an few minutes.”

 

Hatori nodded in response before taking out the grocery bag’s contents. Ritsu quickly sent a quick text to Eren before walking back to the door, “I guess I’ll help Misaki with the rest—“

 

“It’s alright. I’ve got it.” Ritsu turned to whomever’s voice he’s heard. “Ah! A-Akihiko! S-Sorry for being in your way.” The startled male bowed. Akihiko stared for a moment until ruffling Ritsu’s hair, Takano’s growl being heard in the background, and chuckling, “Didn’t mean to startle you. Just relax. I’ll go help out Misaki.” Akihiko stated before leaving and ignoring the glares from Takano. Levi saw the entire scene and approached his brother to lean down and whisper in the man’s ear, “See? I knew you had territorial issues when it came to Ritsu.” He stated. Takano didn’t visibly jump but Levi could tell he startled him from the way his eyes widened slightly. 

 

Takano only growled and looked back at his magazine, “Urusai.”

 

“Love you too.” Levi stated before going back to his original job.

 

“Ew. Don’t say that stuff, It’s not like you Levi-san.” Misaki said as he walked in with another armful of groceries, Akihiko behind him with groceries as well. Levi only shrugged in response before the door bell had rang. Ritsu quickly headed to the door and opened it to reveal Kisa Shouta and Yukina Kou. 

 

“Ricchan!~” Kisa threw his arms around the brunette cheerfully, making Ritsu yelp in surprise, “It’s been to long!”

 

“I saw you at work yesterday—“

 

“It was the longest 24 hours of my life!” Kisa whined. 

 

“Eh-heh…” Ritsu laughed nervously. Takano cleared his throat, which made Kisa realize his surroundings and bow, “S-Sorry… Oh… This is Yukina by the way.” Kisa pointed to the male behind him. Ritsu smiled and bowed, along with Misaki who had approached just a second go, before speaking, “Nice to meet you.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Yukina Kou.” Yukina smiled and bowed himself. Misaki and Ritsu blushed slightly before bowing again and accidentally yelling out their names.

 

“Ritsu Onodera!”

 

“Misaki Takahashi!”

 

“Akihiko Usami.” A deep voice came in along with another, “and Takano Masamune.” 

 

The two brunettes froze at the voices behind them and turned slowly. Both Akihiko and Takano were frowning and it made Ritsu and Misaki shiver before scurrying off in top speed to Misaki’s room to escape their lover’s potential glares. 

 

“God, that was close. I thought Usagi was going to devour me…” Misaki gasped. 

 

“Same here. They must have noticed that my face went red while looking at that Yukina guy.” Ritsu gasped as well before collapsing onto Misaki (and Usagi’s) bed. 

 

“Who can blame us? Yukina is something isn’t he?…He looks like a guy from a boy band.” Misaki commented, Ritsu nodding in agreement.

 

“Oh?Better not let Takano and Akihiko hear that.” Levi walked into the room with a small smirk that quickly went away when the two looked at him. 

 

“Ah! You!” The two pointed at the tall male in the doorway. 

 

“Yes. Me.” Levi leaned against the door as he crossed his arms, “Stop fooling around. We’ve got to start cooking and we need you two’s help.” 

 

“Hai!”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

The two turkey and ham were finally seasoned and baking, which left everyone focused on getting the basics out of the way. It was going pretty smoothly as well and got better when Yokozawa had arrived with Zen and Hiyori. Yokozawa didn’t get started on cooking though and went right for asking Ritsu questions, just to make Ritsu slightly uncomfortable. After doing so, Yokozawa started cooking and let Hiyori volunteer a few times. 

 

Eventually, Eren and Chiaki made it in time before Hatori had almost called Chiaki, being completely worried. Eren was immediately put to work and Chiaki was told to relax and sleep if he wanted to. Overtime, more and more guests began coming. Mikasa had come alone and was forced by Takano and Levi to stay. She originally said she rejected it since she knew Hiroki would bring Nowaki. 

 

“I don’t care.” She muttered after Takano mentioned again that Nowaki was coming with Hiroki. Sure enough, the two being talked about, came right through the door of Akihiko’s home: Hiroki Kamijou and Kusama Nowaki. 

 

“What took you two so long? I thought you guys would be here early.” Eren spoke up from the kitchen. 

 

“Sorry about that, I was cooking something to bring here—“

 

“What is it?!” Eren ran over to Hiroki and jumped up and down for a moment, excited to see what Hiroki had cooked. After Hiroki showed Eren the contents, Eren’s eyes glittered. “You baked a cake?”

 

“Yes, but you can’t eat it until everyone is ready to eat.” Hiroki muttered as he walked to the kitchen, a whining Eren following behind. Mikasa glanced at Takano before redirecting her eyes to Nowaki for a minute. She didn't know she had been staring for so long until Takano spoke up, 

 

“Don’t kill him.” Takano stated, as he stared emotionlessly at the book he had grabbed from Akihiko since he’d gotten done with his own magazine. Mikasa tensed for a moment until looking at Takano, “I wasn’t staring.” She crossed her arms, with Takano shaking his head with a fight to keep from laughing at Mikasa. 

 

Next, Armin Arlert came in with his wife Annie Leonhart and their daughter Historia, who happened to be Hiyori’s age. Annie settled down with Mikasa as they began to have conversations of their own while Armin talked to Eren and soon met Levi. 

 

“So he has you know..?” Armin asked Eren as Levi approached. 

 

“Yes, I have my memories Arlert.” Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, that’s nice. Eren was right too… You **are** taller than in the past.” Armin chuckled. Levi’s eye twitched as he replied back, “You’re still as short as ever.”

 

“So mean. It was mere compliment.” Armin shook his head in disbelief. Levi’s eyes twitched once more before he spoke again, “You’re a cocky little shit, aren’t you?”

 

Eren shook his head at Armin and Levi before turning back to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when the doorbell had rung. Hiyori and Historia, who had been playing with each other after Kirishima told Hiyori to introduce herself, jumped and went for the door. Eren quickly caught the girl before they could reach the door, “Hey, you guys shouldn’t go to the door. It could be dangerous.” Eren sighed. 

 

“Huh? My dad usually let’s me answer the door myself.” Hiyori muttered, Historia nodding in agreement. Eren laughed nervously before shaking his head, “Ah, well that’s at your parent’s house. I don’t want you two to open door here unless I know who it is, okay?” Eren informed. 

 

“Yes sir!” The two girls giggled before running off to Kirishima who had called them both. Eren grunted as he stood back up and answered the door, only to be tackled by someone; and only one person has the guts to do that: Miyagi Yoh. 

 

“Eren-chan!” Miyagi squeezed Eren tightly in his arms. Eren growled out protests before Hiroki came stalking over, “Miyagi, please put him down.”

 

“Hai, Hai.” Miyagi did as told and the ruffled Hiroki’s hair, earning a glare, “Why do you treat us like kids?” Hiroki growled out.

 

“Cause you two are.” Miyagi went to reach for Eren but Eren glared and Shinobu had grabbed Miyagi’s arms. 

 

“Touch and you die.” Both Shinobu and Eren stated, making Miyagi laugh nervously before moving his hand away from Eren and Hiroki. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be with Nowaki?” Eren sighed before turning to Hiroki. Hiroki shrugged before turning around and pointing over to Nowaki, “He’s talking to that Yukina guy right there.” 

 

“You got bored of the conversation didn’t you?” Eren only smirked slightly as he crossed his arms. 

 

“I didn’t get bored per say… I just didn’t feel ‘ **into** ’ the conversation.” Hiroki replied. 

 

“Ah~ Typical Hiroki.” Miyagi shook his head.

 

“I know right?” Eren laughed. 

 

“Urusai.” Hiroki glared before trampling over to the couch and taking his phone out. 

 

“Anyway, you two can sit and relax.” Eren smiled before bowing and running back into the kitchen with Misaki, Ritsu, and Hatori. After hearing that a few other guests had canceled, Eren then decided to get the table ready for everyone. 

 

“I’m glad we told Akihiko to buy a new table.” Misaki commented as he approached Eren with the eating utensils. 

 

“Yeah, we could have had issues if you hadn’t. You saved us, Misa-chan!” Eren nudged Misaki’s arm. 

 

“Don’t call me that…” Misaki blushed slightly before quickly putting the utensils out on the table. Eren hummed as he helped set the food on the table, not realizing Misaki’s quick movements. _‘Why does Eren say stuff like that…?’_ Misaki asked himself before glancing at Eren and then going to the kitchen to get the other food. 

 

Now, everyone was seated with their grumbling stomachs and loud talking. Everyone quickly calmed their voices when Misaki, Eren, and Ritsu stood up. _‘Why did Takano say we have to do this?’_ Ritsu sighed to himself before speaking, 

 

“We want to thank all of you for coming here today. Its nice to bring everyone at the table to talk and connect. No… It’s great actually. Me, Misaki, and Eren are speaking individually so… I wanted to say that…” Ritsu glanced at Takano who nodded at him. Ritsu took another deep breath before speaking again, 

 

“I know that this is different than the traditional Japanese thanksgiving but we wanted this to be special. We wanted everyone here to rejoice and laugh together. This day and this moment, to me, is more about peace than actual thanks.” Ritsu stated before bowing and sitting down. Misaki took a moment to think before letting his words out, 

 

“I am really happy that we can all sit here and eat together. It really feels like a big room of family right now even though we aren’t really related. I’m more happy about being together… I’m really happy you all could make it here today. Thank you.” Misaki bowed before sitting down, leaving Eren to speak. 

 

“Heh… What should I say? I think Ritsu and Misaki took the words right out of me.” Eren laughed before looking at Levi. “I guess…. I want to say that I am happy everyone can can be here and reunited as one big family.” Eren eyes then moved to Hiroki with a small smile, “It’s amazing that I can eat with everyone I cherish and **that** is something that shouldn’t be taken for granted. I’m thankful for having great friends and supporters like Misaki, Ritsu, Chiaki, and Shinobu. I’m thankful for the people who push me and make me become a better person like Armin, Takano, Hatori… Miyagi… and all of Marukawa.” Eren’s eyes moved to Kirishima and Yokozawa. I’m thankful for the people who love me and raise me like you Hiroki… Mikasa, and Levi.” Eren trailed off to take a deep breath.

 

“Akihiko and Takano… You have really great people that would do anything for you and that love you…” Eren smiled as he looked at Misaki and Ritsu, “Please take care of them for as long as you live.” Eren stated before bowing, with a small blush. _‘I’m embarrassed for saying all of that…’_ Eren thought to himself. He paused when he heard claps around the room and nervously sat down with a quiet thank you.

 

“Well that brings tears to your eyes…” Miyagi laughed, “Thank you Misaki, Eren, and Ritsu for your speeches.”

 

“Yes, now we can eat.” Chiaki grinned before attempting to jump into the food, only to be stopped by Hatori. 

 

“Tori!” He whined. 

 

“Don’t eat up everything.” Hatori muttered. 

 

“I won’t!” Chiaki huffed. The two childhood friends stared until Hatori smiled slightly and began getting food for his plate, along with Chiaki. 

 

“Itadakimasu!” Everyone stated before beginning to dig through the food on their plate. The talking and sounds of plates quickly became the only noise in the apartment as Eren smiled slightly to himself. 

 

“Hey Eren…”

 

“Hm?” Eren redirected his attention to his lover, Levi. 

 

“You did this you know…?” He smirked as he looked at Eren. Eren tilted his head for a moment until shaking his head, “No… This thanksgiving wouldn’t have been—“

 

“No not that part. Your speech… Everyone has gotten comfortable and happier ever since those words left your mouth. Even Mikasa is talking to Nowaki and Hiroki without that look of coldness in her eyes.” 

 

“I…”

 

“I love you, Eren.” Levi stated and he grabbed Eren’s hand from under the table. Eren’s eyes widened with a small blush before Eren squeezed Levi’s hand in return, 

 

“I love you too…”

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Just Friends Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the patience. I tried to do my best on this chapter. Make sure you guys tell me what you think too!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

Chapter 22: Just Friends Part 1

 

“Ah… I’m so stuffed from last night’s dinner…” Eren yawned as he walked down the stairs to the living room of Levi’s apartment. He had just woken up and felt like he was still eating food, even in his sleep.Thanksgiving dinner went smoothly and there were no left overs. They all even had a contest to see who could eat the most food in one sitting. It didn’t surprise anyone when Chiaki was the one who won. 

 

After the dinner, everyone helped clean up and went home. Eren decided to stay with Levi since he didn't feel like riding a train back to Hiroki’s house. _‘Him and Nowaki were probably at it anyway and that’s not what I want to hear…’_ Eren thought to himself as he plopped himself right next to Levi. 

 

“I didn’t think you would be up this early. You should sleep some more.” Levi spoke up from his computer but continued to type whatever he was doing. Eren looked at the screen for a moment until speaking up, “How long have you been awake?” 

 

“Since we got back.” 

 

“Huh?!” Eren looked at Levi with wide eyes, “ **You’re** the one who needs to sleep. Why did you stay up?” 

 

“I had to work on this manuscript from Akihiko since he didn’t send it to me until yesterday and I have to get it in by three today.” 

 

“You and Akihiko need to manage your time better.” Eren muttered as he stood up, “I’ll make you something to eat. Do you still like tea like you did in the past?” 

 

“I don’t drink tea often anymore. If I do, it has to be German tea.” Levi answered. 

 

“There’s… a such thing as German tea? Isn’t tea just tea—“

 

“Still the same **brat** as before huh?” Levi interrupted with a smirk from Eren’s current glare, “There is a certain brand I drink from Germany and it’s hard to get it sent to Japan.”

 

“Do you… Drink Teekanne Fennel Tea?” Eren asked as he took a deep breath and ignored Levi’s insult. 

 

“Yeah, that’s the tea I buy.” 

 

“I’ll have Hiroki drop some off here before he heads to work then.” Eren huffed before settling himself into the kitchen. 

 

“You have that tea?”

 

“Yeah. I studied abroad for two years in Germany and fell in love with that tea so I brought a bunch back here.” Eren laughed, “Anyway, you should sleep after I make your breakfast.” 

 

“I’ll sleep after I get this done.” 

 

“You would have had it done if you and Akihiko didn’t procrastinate all the time.” Eren muttered under his breathe. He looked around the refrigerator before letting his eyes travel to the counter. 

 

“Levi… How many times have I told you not to leave work here when it can get messed up…” He trailed off as his eyes skimmed through the paper. 

 

“Oh, sorry…” Levi stated as he walked into the kitchen with a yawn. He then let a smirk play on his lips when he saw what Eren was reading, “Are you okay? You’re shaking over there.” 

 

“Levi…” Eren growled as he glared holes through the paper. _‘This is a… boys love…and it…’_ Eren was trying hard not to burst into flames but, when has Eren **ever** really held in his rage? 

 

“What the hell is this?!” Eren cried out. Levi crossed his arms with a shrug and leaned against the counter, “Work.”

 

“W-Work… I knew you had a boys love manga. It was about you and my brother before… but…”

 

“It’s not about Hiroki though. It’s about you.”

 

“That’s worse! Who **gave** you this idea?” Eren turned to Levi, still fuming with rage but at the same time, embarrassment. 

 

“Huh? Oh… Akihiko—“

 

“I should have known when I walked into the store the other day and saw a boys love manga with two people who looked like Misaki and Akihiko on the cover.” Eren scoffed before picking up the papers and heading towards the trash, “I refuse to let you publish this.” 

 

“What were you doing in a boys love store anyway?” Levi asked with judgmental eyes. 

 

“I… Shut up.”

 

“Eren—“

 

“I can’t believe you were actually going to publish this!” Eren stated as he tore the pages and threw them out, “I almost want to set fire to these.” 

 

“Eren…”

 

“What?” Eren turned with a glare. 

 

“You work in a publishing industry… right?” Levi asked. 

 

“Yeah—“

 

“You know what the printers are too?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“When we send documents to the printers… They do what…?”

 

“If you’re about to tell me that you sent that stuff with my name in it to the printers…” Eren’s glare became even more intense but it didn’t faze Levi even one bit.

 

“Good luck with breakfast.” Levi waved before walking out of the kitchen. Eren watched the male’s back with wide eyes before putting his hands in the air as if he was going to choke someone, _‘This guy…’_

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“So does Eren know yet?” Mikasa asked as she entered Hiroki’s home.

 

“I haven’t talk to him about it but he told me Nowaki has been over too often. He’s getting the hints.” Hiroki replied as he picked up a bag of Mikasa’s stuff and handed it to her. She smiled slightly with a thank you before speaking again, 

 

“You need to talk to him. You know how much he hates things being hidden from him.”

 

“I really think that you should tell him—“

 

“Hiroki.” Mikasa glared, “You’re **his** brother. Tell him.” 

 

“I… Fine. Can I… Just wait until I’m ready?” Hiroki muttered as Mikasa handed the key to the house back. Mikasa’s eyes softened slightly as she looked at the ring still on her finger. 

 

“Yeah, don’t force yourself. But don’t use that as an excuse to not tell him. It wasn’t easy for me to break things off either.” 

 

“I didn’t plan on this at all…” 

 

“You think **I** did?” Mikasa shook her head before taking the ring off of her finger, “I was happy wearing this around. I loved being yours… That’s over now.”

 

“Mikasa—“

 

“I’m still here for you and Eren though… Even Nowaki. I can’t love you like we’re married anymore; but I still love you as my family.” She stated quietly. Hiroki and Mikasa stared for a moment until they found their lips pressed together. They aren’t sure who moved first but their pride was not going to let either of them admit it. They just didn’t want to pull away since they knew it would be their final kiss.

 

The kiss lasted for a while until Mikasa pulled away and placed the ring in Hiroki’s hand, “There. Now give that to Nowaki or something.” 

 

“Like Nowaki would wear this thing…” Hiroki shook his head at the ring, “Too girly.”

 

Mikasa gave him a long hard stare until Hiroki grew uncomfortable under the stare, “What?”

 

“You two are gay and you’re talking about the ring being ‘ **girly** ’?” 

 

“What does being gay have to do with—“

 

“Oh no. I’m sorry…” Mikasa smirked slightly, “I forgot that you’re the uke part of you two’s relationship, am I right? **You** should be wearing my ring. Give **your** ring to him.” 

 

“You…” Hiroki growled.

 

“Bye gay boy~” She giggled before heading to the door. 

 

“You stereotype me too much.” Hiroki huffed before she could open the door. Mikasa turned to him with a small laugh, “You know I’m playing with you. I could be lesbian and you don’t even know…” Her eyes darkened. 

 

“Wait… Are you?” 

 

“It’s a secret.” She winked before leaving the house. Hiroki stared in utter confusion, and maybe some slight shock, until his phone began to ring.

 

“Hello?” He spoke up. 

 

“I was playing around. Don’t think too hard on it. Gay or not, I know you only as Hiroki Kamijou, alright? I don’t care about your orientation, so if I’m teasing you… It’s only because I am being funny.” 

 

“I wasn’t think too much on it.” Hiroki rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah right. You’re sensitive when it comes to that stuff. I understand why, but you shouldn’t worry too much of it. Anyway, I’m heading to work now.”

 

“Alright. Text me later so I know you’re safe at your new house.” 

 

“Hai Hai.” Mikasa replied before hanging up. Hiroki closed the phone before scoffing slightly. _‘She never stops treating me like a kid.’_ He shook his head, _’…but at least we’re still friends.’_

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“You’re late.” Takano announced when Ritsu and Eren had walked into Emerald’s division to their seats. 

 

“There was an issue on the train.” Ritsu replied as he took out his paper work. 

 

“I had to help Levi with some things.—Where’s Hatori?” Eren asked as he looked at the absent seat before taking out the work laptop that Takano had given him a few days ago. 

 

“He went to check on his authors.” Kisa replied as he looked at Eren before directing his eyes back to his work. 

 

“Great…” Eren sighed. 

 

“There is someone who wants to meet you, so you need to be prepared. There’s no telling when you’ll be called. Also, please tell Levi that he needs to allow you to get here on time.” Takano stated as he stood up with work in his hands. 

 

“Yes sir.” Eren nodded before opening his email. _‘Huh? Who’s this…?’_

 

**_Dear Eren,_ **

 

**_Sorry for this inconvenience but it looks like we’re in a tight rope again. Hatori is out with another author so he can’t get here. Could you come by my place today or tomorrow whenever your work allows you? Thanks!_ **

 

**_Chiaki Yoshino (Chiharu Yoshikawa)._ **

 

**_Email Sent: November 28 @ 11:34 A.M._ **

 

 

“Ah, Takano. Before you leave, is it alright if I see my author today?” Eren asked as said male was about to walk out. The man stopped and turned to Eren with a slightly confused expression, “Yoshikawa?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“What time?” He grunted as he leaned against the wall. Eren noticed the tired expression before speaking up again, “He said whenever.”

 

“We’re really busy today and there’s a lot of things happening for you. If you can get things completed before the end of the day, then you can go.” 

 

“Thank you…. You said that a lot of things are happening for me…?” Eren paused, now confused and curious of Takano’s words. 

 

“Levi sent in your story a while back and wanted me to take it to the shounen department here.” 

 

“He did what?!” Eren stood up from his chair, “Is that what you have in your hands?” 

 

“He didn’t tell you? It seemed weird how he rushed me.” 

 

“Takano, please don’t publish that.” 

 

“Eren, you wanted to be a writer, right?” Takano crossed his arms as he closed his eyes for a moment. 

 

“Yeah but… I don’t even know if that story is good.” Eren calmed down as he looked away. Takano glared before approaching Eren and slamming his hand down on the able, making everyone around them, including Eren, jump. 

 

“Do you think this is a game?!” 

 

“N-No! Of course I don’t!” Eren tensed up at the man’s yelling. 

 

“If me, Levi, and Akihiko didn’t think this was good, we wouldn’t even be discussing this! Did you forget who you’re talking to?!” Takano continued to yell, making Eren feel tensed even more. Eren didn’t speak a word as Takano calmed himself down and told everyone else to get back to their work. Takano took another deep breath before speaking again,

 

“Eren… You should know that I don’t turn in mediocre work; not even to another division in Marukawa. If I ever give something to someone here or publish under the Emerald’s name, I make sure it’s perfect.”

 

“I know but…”

 

“Eren. I am asking you to trust Levi, Akihiko, and me. Can you do that much?” Takano crossed his arms. 

 

“But… I barely have this editing job perfected. I’m not ready to be a writer.” 

 

“Eren, you aren’t alone. We even have it set up to where Kirishima Zen, the editor in chief of another division, will be your editor. There are other people who are going to be supporting you too. Just trust us…” Takano stated. 

 

“Takano—“

 

**“Trust us.”**

 

“I… Fine.” Eren muttered as he sat back down in his seat. He knew that he need to trust people a little more, but it was hard to at times. He’s never told anyone, but when he traveled abroad to Germany, he had many conflicts and fights that, if it weren’t for his now Ex boyfriend, he’d be back in high school repeating two years. 

 

In Germany, Eren learned the hard way that you can’t just trust anyone. _‘Takano and Akihiko wouldn’t hurt me… and I know for a fact Levi would never_ ** _think_** _of hurting me but… It’s so hard to trust people.’_ He sighed to himself. 

 

“Call Chiharu and try to get information on when he can send in his manuscript.” Takano stated. Eren nodded and turned to the phone thinking that Takano had walked off but jumped when Takano bent down to whisper in his ear, “Leave everything to us. Nothing we do will hurt you, alright?” 

 

“H-Hai…” Eren responded in a low voice when Takano squeezed his shoulder and then left out of Emerald. Eren stared at his computer screen for a moment until shaking his head from his thoughts and dialing Chiaki’s number, 

 

“Hey… It’s me Eren…” 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“I am so tired…” Eren muttered as he and Misaki were walking from the train station they had just gotten off of. Eren worked since the morning and had made a beeline for the exit of Marukawa when he was dismissed. He ran into Misaki while on the elevator and decided to go home with him, 

 

“I heard there was a lot of work in your division… You just need to relax when you get home.” 

 

“The thing is… Work follows me home. I have to turn in my essay to my online class and I have to check over a manga chapter… Plus I have to make a call to Yoshino since I won’t be able to meet up with him today.” Eren groaned, “So much work to do.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get it done sooner than you think—Ah! It’s getting dark.” Misaki looked around. 

 

“We should be fine. Akihiko and Levi’s place is only a good 5 miles away and it’s not too dark. If we stand around it will be.” Eren laughed. 

 

“Why don’t we just call Akihiko? He’ll pick us up right away and it only takes him a while to get here in his car.” Misaki spoke up as he took out his phone, which Eren took with a grin.

 

“Hey, let’s go out for a drink.” 

 

“Eren—“

 

“You’re my pass!” Eren yelled as he took Misaki’s wrist and led him into a drinking diner with protests from Misaki but of course, Eren was too stubborn to stop. Misaki told him that they shouldn’t drink since it may cause issues but Eren wasn’t having it. Misaki pretty much knew where they’d end up: 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“I knew… this would be a bad idea.” Misaki muttered as he stared at the drunk Eren. Misaki couldn’t put all the blame on Eren though. He was tipsy and could barely stand up himself but Eren… 

 

“Hey! Come back here and fight me!” Eren yelled as Misaki kept a hold of the brunette’s jacket. 

 

“Eren… Stop. There’s no point is fighting…Sit down.”

 

“But he was **staring** at me!”

 

“ **Everyone’s** staring at you.” Misaki sighed. Eren paused before grumbling and sitting back down in his seat next to Misaki. Misaki watched as Eren drank some more only to see him freeze. “Eren?” 

 

“I know I’m drunk but… Is that Levi over there?” Eren pointed. 

 

“Don’t point! It’s rude. Where are you talking about?” Misaki asked as he put Eren’s hand down. Eren muttered before telling Misaki that he was looking by the drinking bar. 

 

“That… That **is** Levi; but who’s that guy talking to him—“

 

“He looking! Come on.” Eren yanked Misaki’s arm and dragged him away from their seats. Misaki groaned at his headache before speaking, “Huh? Wait… We can barely walk straight. My right leg hurts.” 

 

“We’re just going into the restroom.” Eren stated against Misaki’s protests. “He’ll know we’re in here.”

 

“Shh…” Eren rolled his eyes as they both got into the last stall of the restroom. It was roomy enough for them not to be noticed and roomy for them to have space as well. 

 

“Levi, what’s wrong?” Came in a deep voice as footsteps entered the restroom. Misaki and Eren immediately closed their mouths and stayed still. 

 

“I thought I saw them…” Levi muttered. 

 

“Saw who?” 

 

“Some people I know— Hey, what are you doing?!” Levi’s voice filled up the entire bathroom. 

 

“I missed you when you were shorter. It’s a shame you’re my height… Is Eren as tall as you?” 

 

Misaki’s eyes slowly traveled to Eren who shrugged and mouthed, ‘I don’t know who that is…’ Misaki tilted his head in response before turning his attention back to the voices. 

 

“Why did you want to meet me here Erwin— What was that?” Levi stopped. Eren visibly froze up when his phone hit the ground. Eren had taken out his phone to text Hiroki but when Levi said the name “Erwin”, his phone flew from his hand. Misaki’s eyes widened slightly before freezing when footsteps came to the door of their stall. 

 

“Levi, I’m sure that it’s someone else in there.” The guy, supposedly Erwin, spoke up. 

 

“No… I saw… I saw them running in here—“

 

“I think you’re just making excuses, Levi.” Erwin muttered quietly, almost too quietly for Eren’s liking because it sounded like whisper meant to be said in someone's ear. 

 

“Go away, Erwin! Get off—ugh..”

 

“Still submissive, I see you haven’t changed at all.” Erwin laughed. Eren’s eyes widened as he looked back at Misaki who was staring at him with his eyes just as wide. 

 

“Erwin. This is not the time… or place.” Levi’s growl could be heard, “Just… Let’s go. I’m expecting someone.”

 

“Who?” Erwin asked as the footsteps slowly left away from the stall Eren and Misaki resided in. “I’m not telling y….” The voices soon faded out when they left the bathroom. Misaki and Eren stayed still for another minute until Eren bent down to pick up his phone. 

 

“I think that we should head out now…” Misaki spoke up. Eren pouted before approaching Misaki and ruffling the other male’s hair. “H-Hey!” Misaki laughed. 

 

“I feel sober but at the same time, I’m not.” Eren sighed as he continued to play around with Misaki’s hair. 

 

“So you’re tipsy? Ah… I think I’m good.” Misaki replied. Eren stared at him before sniffing the male’s breathe, “Gross.”

 

“Why’d you smell it in the first place?!” Misaki pushed Eren lightly. 

 

“We’re the weirdest friends ever.” Eren shook his head as he opened the stall and began to leave, Misaki next to him. “We should hurry since Levi might still be near by.” 

 

“Right, let’s go.” Eren nodded as the two continued to talk randomly and entered the loud bar. They were too busy trying to get out that they hadn’t even noticed Levi’s eyes on them. They knew though that Levi would see them anyway so they immediately started walking outside only to be startled by the red car directly in front of them. 

 

“Crap, Usagi!” Misaki tried to keep his voice down as Eren grabbed his hand and ran down the street, “Keep your head straight. He’ll recognize our face quickly if we turn.” Eren muttered. Misaki nodded as he did as Eren said, “You must sneak away from Hiroki a lot. You seem to know how to stay hidden.” 

 

“More than you think.” Eren laughed as the two cut a corner and stood still against the brick wall of a building as Akihiko passed by, looking out his windows but not seeing Misaki and Eren. 

 

“Thank god it’s dark.” Eren sighed, Misaki nodded before turning to the brunette, “We need to figure out how to get home.” 

 

“We could stay at a hotel—“

 

“No.” Misaki frowned. 

 

“What? Why not? Do you hate me…?” Eren pouted in disappointment. Misaki stared for a while until crossing his arms and closing his eyes with a huff, “You’re drunk and the last time I was near you when you were drunk, you tried to ‘touch’ me.” 

 

“I did not! Besides, I could have ‘touched’ you in the bathroom if I wanted to.” Eren rolled his eyes. 

 

“You weren’t actually thinking about doing so were you?” Misaki asked, tilting his head. Eren stared at him longer until beginning to walk away. Misaki noticed the way he didn’t answer and followed behind with wide eyes, “You **were** thinking that!”

 

“No way. You’re not **hot** enough.” Eren smirked, knowing he was pressing Misaki’s buttons. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” 

 

“I meant what I meant. This isn’t physics.” Eren shrugged. Misaki’s eyes twitched before he growled out an response, “I hate you.” 

 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Eren laughed, “I love every inch of you and I wanna swallow you up. Happy?” Eren turned around and kept his cheesy grin. 

 

“What?!” Misaki stopped as his face grew red. Eren was about to laugh but stopped when he heard something move. Eren turned around only to see darkness, “Hey… Did you hear that?” 

 

“Yeah…— there it is again.” Misaki turned around. Eren took a few steps back so that he was back to back with Misaki. “Don’t move, stay by me.” 

 

“Eren. We should just—“

 

“Hey! Whoever you are, come out now!” Eren shouted. _‘Idiot…’_ Misaki thought as silence fell upon the two while things seemed to cease its movement. Eren took a moment to look around before grabbing Misaki’s arm, “Come on, let’s go… I should have listened to you. It’s too damn dark.” 

 

“Huh? It’s not your fault.” Misaki laughed. 

 

“This isn’t the safest area, Misaki. Something could happen to both of us.” Eren sighed as he walked quickly by Misaki. 

 

“At least we’d be together.”

 

“Yeah, best friends make memories together, huh?” Eren laughed as he shook his head, “I’d put up a fight before I allow anyone to hurt me or you… or anyone I care for.” 

 

“You’re ego is **huge**.”

 

“Shut up and let me protect you!” Eren joked as he shook Misaki’s shoulders, making the other laugh. 

 

“Stop it Eren.” Misaki pulled away. Eren scoffed before stuffing his hands in his pockets, “We really **are** weird friends…” 

 

“I know…” Misaki muttered, laughing lightly.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 


	23. Just Friends Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23~ I hope you guys are liking my story so far. 
> 
> Remember to comment and tell me what you think! :)

Chapter 23: Just Friends Part 2

 

“Finally, we’re here.” Eren cheered as he and Misaki finally set foot in the apartment building. “I swear I felt like people were stalking us—“

 

“You two.”

 

“Ah!” The two brunettes turned in shock only to see that it was Akihiko. Misaki let out a sigh of relief as Eren shook his head, “Sheesh, don’t scare us like that!” Misaki stated with a glare. 

 

“I wasn’t trying to scare you… You’re both in the middle of the doorway.” Akihiko replied. Misaki and Eren huffed before Eren took out his phone, “I’m going to head to my house now.” 

 

“It’s dark though, we already kept hearing odd noises.” Misaki said in concern. Eren only rolled his eyes as he smirked, “I’m not a scaredy cat like you, Misa-chan.” Eren laughed at Misaki’s glare. Eren and Misaki were too busy talking to each other that they missed the dark look in Akihiko’s eyes. 

 

“Stop calling me that! It’s annoying! and I am **not** a scaredy cat. You were the one who screamed from just a spider on the wall.”

 

“I did not scream.” Eren huffed, “I was just surprised at how big it was.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“…”

 

“…” 

 

“I’m tired.” Misaki muttered before heading towards the elevator, “You should stay over. It’s dark and almost eleven…” 

 

Eren didn’t miss the small growl from Akihiko as the tall male walked away towards Misaki. Eren laughed off the feeling he got from Akihiko before speaking up, “Nah, I’m going to head home. I have Levi’s key, so it would probably be better for me to go up there rather than intrude on you and Akihiko.” 

 

“Wait— Then why don’t you go to Levi’s?” Misaki turned and asked. 

 

“I…” Eren trailed off. To be honest, he just really didn’t want to end up seeing Erwin. _‘I never got a good look at the guy though… He might not be the Erwin I think it is, but still…’_ Eren concluded that he should just head home. He already had one issue he needed to talk to Hiroki about, he really didn’t want another, _‘I also have a feeling that I am going to hate this “Erwin” ….’_

 

“I’ll be safe. Don’t be a worry bug, Misaki. Good night!” Eren waved at Misaki before exiting the building and beginning to head in the direction of his house. He couldn’t get what happened at the bar out of his head. He wanted to believe that he was just really drunk and seeing things, but he doubted that was the case because even Misaki saw him. The possibility that Erwin had actually been reincarnated basically got all the drunk out of him. In the bathroom, Levi seemed to know this Erwin person closely as well. 

 

“I can’t help but fight the feeling that Levi is hiding something from me.” Eren sighed as he continued his route home and called his brother. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Welcome home.” Hiroki spoke up from the living room as Eren entered. Eren sighed as he sat his bags down and sat next to Hiroki, “What are you working on?” 

 

“I’m grading my students’ essays.” Hiroki grumbled as he looked through the current papers he had in his hand. By the look on Hiroki’s face, Eren could tell that the essays he’s read so far weren’t good. 

 

“Ah… Then I’ll leave you be.” Eren began to stand but stopped when his brother called him, “Eren, I want to talk to you.”

 

“About?” Eren gave him a confused look until Hiroki sighed and put the papers he had aside and he leaned back on the couch, “Remember how you started asking me where Mikasa was and why Nowaki was here more often than usual?” 

 

“Oh yeah… That.”

 

“I just… I’ve grown tired of using excuses. I haven’t been thinking about your feelings like I should, and I’m sorry.” 

 

“W-wait— Where’s all of this coming from?” 

 

“Just listen. I know how much you hate people hiding things from you, I hate it too, that’s why I am talking to you about this now. I’m done keeping things from you.” Hiroki took a deep breathe before continuing, “Me and Mikasa decided to break things off a few weeks back.” 

 

“Hiroki— You don’t have to tell me all of this right now—“

 

“My feelings and her feelings weren’t adding up. We both started to realize that our true dreams never involved each other. She loved work, and I… I loved someone else. We knew that if we continued like this, we would eventually break.” 

 

“Hiroki… I… Are you happy with your decision to break up with her?” Eren asked hesitantly. Hiroki hummed for a moment as he thought about the question and smile slightly, his eyes softening, “Honestly, I am. She seemed so happy and relieved when I told her we should break up. She even went on to say how it makes her happy that I can be happy as well. I don’t know why, but that made me happy. It made me happier to see that smile on her face since she rarely smiles at all.” 

 

“Sounds to me like you still have feelings for her.” Eren sighed as he sat down next to Hiroki. 

 

“Well… She wasn’t my fiancee for nothing. I did.. well I do love her. Don’t get me wrong, Eren. I may have still felt something for Nowaki more than Mikasa, but I still loved her. I wasn’t about to marry her for nothing. She was different and I liked that about her.” 

 

“Hiroki, did you ever think that maybe **she’s** different because **you’re** different?” Eren asked. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“You’re a literature professor, figure out what I mean yourself,” Eren laughed before laying his head on Hiroki’s shoulder and staying quiet for a minute, “As long as both of you are happy, I’m fine with any decision you and her make.” 

 

“You’ve really matured these past few months, haven’t you?” 

 

“Whatever.” Eren muttered as he closed his eyes. Hiroki paused until shaking Eren softly, “Hey, don’t fall asleep on my shoulder.”

 

“I’m sleepy and you need to sleep too instead of trying to grade papers at midnight.” Eren whispered quietly, letting a yawn escape his lips. 

 

“I have to grade them—“

 

“You’re off tomorrow. Do it then,” Eren stated, “Go to sleep.”

 

“Then let’s go to our rooms.” Hiroki replied. 

 

“No…” Eren muttered stubbornly before leaning closer to Hiroki. Hiroki only rolled his eyes in response before reaching over to the wall and shutting off the lights, “You’re still a baby.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around Eren tightly in a protective manner.

 

“Yeah, well who’s holding me like a baby?” Eren sassed back, half-asleep.

 

“Hush. Go to sleep.” 

 

“Don’t… Hush me…” Eren tried to say more but winded up falling asleep. Hiroki smiled slightly at his younger brother before closing his eyes and falling asleep also. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“They really do look cute, don’t they?” Hiroki groaned at the voice, beginning to move but stopping at the weight on him. 

 

“Yeah, I wish I had my phone.” Eren too groaned when he felt his brother moving around. 

 

“I’ll send you a picture.— Ah, crap. the flash.” Hiroki then shot up when a bright light flashed across his eyes, causing Eren to shoot up with him. Eren was thanking the heavens for the huge couch they had, because he knew he could have fallen off the couch face first.

 

“What the hell are you two doing here?!” Hiroki snapped as Eren got up and rubbed his eyes. 

 

“It’s too early for yelling, Hiroki.” Eren whined. It took a moment for Eren to realize who Hiroki was yelling at and when he did, he jumped off the couch in shock, “What are you people doing here?! W-wait… Is that a camera?” Eren pointed. 

 

“What did you two do?” Hiroki sighed as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. His eyes traveled from Nowaki’s eyes to Mikasa's laugh then back to Nowaki. He stared at them in scrutiny before looking at the phone in Nowaki’s hand. 

 

“Nowaki…”

 

“You two looked cute. We couldn’t pass it up.” Mikasa spoke up at Nowaki who snickered, “Send the pic to me.” Mikasa said to Nowaki before turning to leave. 

 

“Sure.” Nowaki nodded with a small smile. 

 

“Hey, Mikasa… Why are you here?” Hiroki asked, slightly confused. 

 

“Some of your stuff got mixed into mine so I came to drop it off. Nowaki happened to be here at the same time, so he let me in and this is what we see.” Mikasa replied back, “You and Eren are so cute~” She cooed before leaving out of the door with a growling Eren and Hiroki, “What picture?!” 

 

“Here…” Nowaki said as he showed the two his phone. It displayed Eren asleep on Hiroki’s arm while Hiroki was also sleeping. Hiroki and Eren’s head were close to each other with peaceful expressions. To anyone, this picture was a cute photo for two brothers, but to Eren and Hiroki… It looked like a nightmare. 

 

“Delete it!” The two yelled. 

 

“Hai, Hai.” Nowaki smiled slightly as he ‘pretended’ to delete the picture and sent it to Mikasa instead, as she requested. Hiroki took a deep breath before entering the kitchen, “I guess I should start breakfast. Are you eating here Eren, or going to Levi’s?” 

 

“Huh? Why do you always assume I’m going to Levi’s house?” Eren muttered, now fully awake and standing, but wobbling a little. He headed straight for the refrigerator and drank out of the orange juice carton without a cup.

 

“I’m not dumb, I know you two are in a relationship—“ Hiroki was cut off when Eren spit out whatever remaining orange juice was in his mouth back into the carton. Hiroki cringed at Eren before snatching the carton away, “What have I told you about drinking out of cartons? No wonder people in this house get sick so quickly.” Hiroki glared before pouring the orange juice out. Eren wasn’t even focused on the orange juice though, 

 

“H-How did you know?!”

 

“You’re my brother, Eren.” Hiroki replied back. 

 

“Wait— Did **you** know Nowaki?” Eren turned to the tall black haired man. Nowaki nodded before Eren groaned and messed up his hair, “What? How do you two… Ugh…” Eren walked over to the couch. He jumped when his phone began to ring and picked it up quickly, “Hello—“

 

“Where the hell are you?!” Takano’s voice roared through the phone. Eren shrunk a little at the voice and whined in return, “It’s too early for this…”

 

“Did you forget about the meeting?! Get your ass up here now or I will **castrate** you!” Takano shouted. 

 

“Takano, please calm down.” Eren could hear Ritsu’s voice on the line behind Takano. Eren whined a bit more until rubbing his head, “What meeting?” 

 

“Huh?! The meeting I told you about before you left with Misaki.” Takano answered with a small growl. Eren stared ahead of him in confusion until getting the gist, “Oh, right! I’ll be there.”

 

“Hurry it up!” 

 

“Hai…”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Hurry it up!” Takano stated and waited until hearing Eren reply before hanging up. he grumbled under his breath before taking out a cigarette and turning to his brother, “So are you sure that’s what you and Akihiko heard?”

 

“I’m sure. I wouldn’t make this up.” Levi answered with a solemn expression. Takano hummed before looking at his phone, “Still… I think you are misunderstanding this thing. I’ve seen the way Misaki and Eren talk to each other. They’re just friends.” 

 

“I… I know…. It just seems too suspicious.” Levi muttered, “Eren directly told Misaki that he could have touched him if he wanted to. Not to mention, they were hiding in the same bathroom stall together.”

 

“Me and you have hidden in the same stall together once before—“

 

“That was **another** case. We were hiding away from our abusive father with no where else to go. Misaki and Eren were hiding from me when they could have just came out.” 

 

“The last time you made assumptions like this about Erwin and his friend Mike, you blew things out of proportions.” Takano exhaled the smoke from his mouth. 

 

“And what happened after that?” Levi glared at the wall ahead of him, Ritsu quickly entering with drinks for Levi and Takano.

 

“Levi… Eren wouldn’t hurt you like Erwin did.” Takano replied as he took the drink before allowing Ritsu to head back to the Emerald Division. 

 

“Akihiko wants Misaki away from Eren and so do I. Make sure they don’t even see each other here.” Levi stood up. 

 

“Levi. I cannot—“

 

“Takano.” Levi glared with a growl at his brother. Takano stared at Levi for a moment until nodding, “Fine.” 

 

“Good.”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Akihiko was acting **weird** this morning.” Eren listened to Misaki as he was on the train to Marukawa. Eren had just gotten on the train when his phone blared for the whole world to hear. When he answered, he heard hesitance in his friend’s voice and automatically asked what was wrong.

 

“Weird?— Why are you whispering?” Eren asked. 

 

“Hold on….” Misaki trailed off. Eren could tell that Misaki had stepped away from earshot when he finally began speaking normally, “Sorry, Eren?”

 

“Yeah, I’m still here.”

 

“But yeah he was acting strange. He told me that I needed to stop calling you for a while.” 

 

“What? What for?” Eren looked out the train window, confusion starting to boggle his mind. 

 

“I don’t know… After that, he started watching me closely and clinging to me more. I couldn’t even go to sleep with my own space.”

 

“Ah… Was it because of last night? Levi might have told him we were out drinking.” Eren answered as the train finally came to a stop and people began pushing each other to get off. 

 

“That might be it… I dunno but—Mpmh!!” Eren paused where he was when Misaki’s voice seemed to be covered. 

 

“Misaki?”

 

“Sorry Eren… Misaki is busy right now so please don’t call. If you would like to speak to him, I would prefer you call my phone first.” Akihiko spoke up before Eren heard a click that signaled the end of the call. Eren stood dumbfounded at what had just occurred before shaking his head and beginning to run towards Marukawa. _‘What was that about…?’_

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“We really do think this story will be a hit. Thank you for coming to meet us.” The Editor in Chief of another division bowed to Eren who bowed in return, “No. Thank you.” Eren smiled. 

 

“It will be a pleasure working with you.” The Editor in chief stated before leaving the meeting room.

 

“You did good.” Kirishima Zen pat Eren on the back before leaving out as well. 

 

“Make sure you don’t screw anything up.” Yokozawa then approached Eren. Eren nodded before bowing, “I’ll do my best!”

 

“You sound like Ritsu…” Yokozawa sighed before shaking his head, “That’s no good.”

 

“S-Sorry sir!” Eren closed his eyes nervously. 

 

“Ah, I love scaring brats like you. See you soon.” Yokozawa ruffled Eren’s hair before waving with a small smile.

 

“Huh?” Eren blinked before realizing that he was left alone with Levi and Takano, “Wait! Yokozawa! Don’t leave me!’ Eren whined. 

 

“Eren—“

 

“Ah! That reminds me. I need to call Chiharu!” Eren laughed nervously before charging out of the meeting room. Calling Chiharu wasn’t exactly a lie, but the way Levi had been staring at him throughout the meeting made him uncomfortable and it was starting to be hard to stand. 

 

“So Akihiko is acting weird and Levi too?” Eren muttered as he stepped into the elevator. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Eren jumped at the sound of Hatori’s voice. 

 

“Ha-Hatori-san… Sorry…” Eren sighed as he calmed down and relaxed. Hatori analyzed the brunette for a moment until speaking, “I know something is wrong. Do you mind telling me?” 

 

“I don’t want to trouble you.” Eren replied with a mutter. 

 

“In Emerald, we confide with each other when there’s no one else to confide in. It’s a rule.” Hatori stated loudly.

 

“H-huh?”

 

“Tell me what’s going on…” Hatori stared. Eren could tell he wasn’t about to get off this elevator without talking to Hatori.

 

“I… Levi and Akihiko are acting weird and I’m not sure why…” Eren confessed. 

 

“Really? Do you have an idea why?” Hatori asked as he leaned against the now stopped elevator. Yeah, Eren was **not** getting out of this easily. 

 

“I… Me and my friend Misakiwent out drinking last night and Levi saw us. It may have to do with that, but why would Akihiko tell Misaki not to call me anymore because of our hanging out?” Eren asked more to himself than Hatori. 

 

“Did you two say anything to each other last night that could have caught their attention? You said you two went out drinking… So is it a possibility you two did something you don’t remember?” 

 

“I… No. We both remember last night.” 

 

“What exactly all happened? beginning to end?” Hatori crossed his arms. 

 

“Well, before we went… I was tired from work and was planning to call Chiaki and tell him I couldn’t make it but I got caught up and wanted to drink. When we got to the diner, I remember becoming drunk and starting fights with Misaki trying to stop me. Soon after that, we saw Levi with some guy and started freaking out when he noticed us. We ran into the restroom and got into the same stall together when Levi and the other guy entered the bathroom to find us but couldn’t. We left the diner when it was clear and headed home. That’s all.” 

 

“That’s all… What about when you two walked home?” 

 

“Levi and Akihiko weren’t around and lost track of us. We just started joking around and was freaked out a few times when he heard what sounded like people following us.” Eren sighed. Hatori nodded before looking at the elevator doors, “Did you and Misaki say anything to each other that you both would **never** say around Akihiko and Levi?” 

 

“Uh.. Well we make perverted jokes to each other sometimes when they aren’t around but it’s nothing serious!”

 

“If it isn't serious, then why hide it?” Hatori frowned. 

 

“Huh?” Eren tilted his head. 

 

“That’s what they’re thinking. I would talk to them if I were you, just in case… You and Misaki both need to set the record straight and tell them you’re just friends. You.. are just friends, right?” 

 

“Of course! Misaki is with Akihiko… I would never break them apart and Misaki wouldn’t do that to me and Levi.” Eren looked down.

 

“Then you and Misaki need to tell Levi and Akihiko that.” Hatori stated before walking out the elevator onto the Emerald’s floor, Eren following behind. 

 

“They should know that we are…” Eren’s eyes widened at the scene in front of him, “Just… Friends…” Eren was frozen at the scene in front of him. He didn’t know what to think, but the fact that what he was seeing was so traumatizing, he was wishing a titan would eat him. 

 

“Levi…? What are you…” Eren trailed off. He looked at the tall blonde male that he had seen the other night: Erwin. It wasn’t that fact that Erwin was here that shocked him.. It was the fact that Erwin’s lips were on Levi’s. 

 

“What is…” Eren took a few steps back, bumping into Hatori who turned around and stared at Eren in confusion, “Eren?” He paused before looking at where Eren’s eyes were, his eyes widening. Hatori then felt Eren’s entire body freeze and quickly took action. “Come on…” Hatori sighed and opened up the elevator, pushing Eren back inside. 

 

The ping of the elevator must have reached Levi’s ears because the next thing Eren saw was Levi’s eyes widening as he pushed Erwin away. 

 

“Eren!” Levi called out but Eren only ignored and stepped closer to Hatori who patted Eren’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. 

  
“Eren!” Was all Eren heard before the elevator doors closed and Eren finally broke down, which is what he wanted to avoid. All he could see and feel was Hatori’s arms around him. Everything else seemed to be too far in the distance for him. It took him a while to realize that there was a pain in his chest… It was aching so badly and he couldn’t take it. 

 

_‘Why does… my heart hurt suddenly?’_

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 

 

 


	24. Just Friends Final Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter! It's my bedtime right now and I feel half asleep, so if there is any typos in this chapter, I apologize in advance and I'll try to get it later. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know this chapter may have went by very fast but it will get longer and flow better in the next chapters. Thanks everyone! :)

Chapter 24: Just Friends Final Part 3

 

“I called your brother and he said it was alright for you to stay here for a while.” Hatori stated as he walked out of his room into the living room where Eren was sitting on the couch. 

 

“Thank you…” Eren managed to speak, but even then his voice cracked. He quickly closed his mouth and became silent. It was so hard to speak right now and his heart still ached. 

 

“Chiaki will be over in a few minutes… I’ll make some food for you, alright?” Hatori called from the kitchen.

 

_‘So first… Akihiko tells me not to call Misaki, Levi’s acting strange and even Takano too, then I see Levi kissing Erwin?’_ Eren took a deep breath. ‘ _All because me and Misaki went out for some drinks?’_

 

That’s when it hit Eren. Eren didn’t understand Hiroki’s words from before but he understood them now, 

 

**Flashback:::**

 

_“Eren… I don’t think you two should stay in contact.” Hiroki stated after they finally got the books in order and the glass cleaned up. Eren paused, “Why?”_

 

_“I don’t want to see your heart broken.”_

 

_“My heart? Hiroki. Stop worrying so much—“_

**End of Flashback:::**

 

_‘I get what he meant now… Still, me and Misaki shouldn’t have to stop being friends.’_ Eren looked across the room emotionlessly as Hiroki’s words ran through his head, 

 

_“Eren… I can help you avoid a broken heart, but I can’t help you fix one.”_

 

Eren didn’t want to believe that Levi would hurt him like that. No, he **knew** Levi wouldn’t hurt him like that. There had to be something he’s missing. He can’t just jump into conclusions about Levi and the blonde male, _‘I still don’t even know if that was “Erwin”.’_ Eren sighed to himself. 

 

“You can’t hide from him for long.” Eren’s thoughts were interrupted by Hatori. Eren turned as he pouted, “Why not?”

 

“You need to talk to him about what you saw.” 

 

“Why? They were kissing. That’s enough to show how much he cares.” Eren muttered without thinking about his words; he didn’t even mean to speak them out-loud. Hatori stared at him for a while until speaking again, “I’ll ask you this again… Have you and Misaki done anything together that you would **never** do or admit to **anyone**?” 

 

“I already told you we’re friends. Best friends can’t be lovers.” Eren rolled his eyes. 

 

“Don’t two people become friends before lovers?” Hatori asked. 

 

“Well… Yeah, still… Most close friends don’t end up together.” Eren replied as Hatori gave him a ice-cold glass of water. 

 

“Me and Chiaki are childhood friends. We did what you said you and Misaki do. We tended to say perverted stuff to each other, sleep in each other’s bed, and other innocent stuff like that.” Hatori explained. Eren then stared at the man in confusion before speaking, “What does that have to do with friends becoming lovers?”

 

“Here.” Hatori passed Eren his phone that displayed a picture of Hatori and Chiaki kissing passionately. Eren coughed up his water before turning back to Hatori and giving him his phone back. 

 

“That… That’s a different case. I know for a fact me and Misaki will never be together.” Eren huffed. 

 

“Ah… I remember thinking things like that—“

 

“Tori!” Eren groaned. 

 

“Back to the subject at hand… You never answered my question.” Hatori said as he walked back into the kitchen to check the food. 

 

“I…” Eren looked away, feeling ashamed as the memory floated back into his head, “We… Kissed once.” 

 

“Kissed?”

 

“But it was an accident! We were caught up in the mood after listening to music and… We… But we moved away from each other before it escalated!” Eren stood up. 

 

“Well… What if Levi was to know that you two kissed and didn’t stop until one of you was probably calling the other’s name?” Hatori turned back to Eren and crossed his arms. 

 

“I… It was nothing.” Eren blushed and glared slightly as he kept his eyes on the wall ahead of him. 

 

“What if that kiss you saw between Levi and the guy was nothing as well?” Hatori asked, “You’re not thinking about Levi. You’re jumping into emotions without thinking about the things **you** have done.”

 

“But it’s not just that! They… Before that kiss Levi and Takano were acing strange and when Misaki called me, Akihiko told him and me not to call each other!” Eren argued.

 

“Eren, prior to that kiss, did you and Misaki joke around like you do now?” 

 

“Uh… No.” Eren admitted calmly. 

 

“When you kiss another person, no matter who it is, you develop some sort of feeling towards that person. That’s why… After that kiss, you and Misaki felt more comfortable with each other.” Hatori informed. 

 

“No… We’re just… That kiss meant nothing.”

 

“To what? You. Or to you and Misaki’s friendship?” Hatori left Eren with that question when the male went to open the ringing doorbell. Eren stared blankly at the wall for a moment before shaking his head, “No…We’re just friends…” 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“…and why not?! Thats not fair! What did I do?” Misaki yelled as he followed Akihiko down the stairs. After Misaki had gotten his phone taken in the middle of calling Eren, Misaki became agitated and was tired of Akihiko’s weird actions. 

 

“Just don’t call Eren.” Akihiko muttered as he walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. 

 

“What is up with you? Ever since I became friends with Eren, you’ve been hating him like he did something to you.” Misaki glared as he crossed his arms. 

 

“Ever since you two became **friends** , you both have been too close.” Akihiko replied back sharply. Misaki paused before following the tall male out the kitchen, “Huh?’

 

“You two haven’t done anything behind my back, have you?” Akihiko stopped his movements and turned to Misaki. 

 

“What are you asking— Are you insinuating that I would cheat on you?” Misaki growled slightly. 

 

“No. That’s not what I am insinuating.” 

 

“Me and Eren are friends, Akihiko. **Just friends**.” Misaki muttered. Akihiko stared at Misaki for a whole until walking over to the couch, “You’re hiding something from me and I’m going to find out.” 

 

“What…?” Misaki looked back at Akihiko who now became silent, ‘ _What is going on with this guy?’_  

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Don’t follow me!” Levi snapped at the blonde following behind him. 

 

“What is wrong with you? What did I do?” 

 

“You know what you did Erwin, don’t play any games. We aren’t together anymore. Go back to your boyfriend!” Levi sharply turned a corner. He just really wanted to get away from Erwin.

 

“Levi—“

 

“What is with you?” Levi stopped and turned to Erwin and grabbed the man’s tie, pulling him down, “Look, we did it **once**. That doesn’t make me your boyfriend.” Levi glared, “Now fuck off.” Levi pushed him before turning on his heels and walking away even faster.

 

“Levi!” Erwin called out still following him.

 

“Shut up, you’re too loud damnit.” Levi growled as he tried to walked faster. 

 

“Wait—“ Erwin was reaching out for Levi but stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist, making Levi turn to see who had approached. 

 

“I’m sorry but this is a work environment. It would be best if you left… You’re disturbing the workers here.” Takano stated. Erwin turned to the male before pulling his arm away, making Takano glare. 

 

“I guess you’re right. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll be taking my leave.” Erwin announced stated before turning on his heels and walking passed Takano towards the elevator. As soon as Takano and Levi thought he was going to leave, the two stopped at Erwin’s next words,

 

“I’ll get you back, Levi.” Levi growled at those words in disgust before Takano decided to speak up, “How did he even find you here? I thought he went abroad to England.”

 

“I thought so too…” Levi muttered as he walked into the Emerald office and sat down, glad that it was just him and Takano there. Or at least it would be.

 

“What happened? You seem pale?” 

 

“He kissed me earlier and Eren ended up seeing it…” Levi sighed, “He ran off with Hatori before I could even really say anything to him.”

 

“You need to talk to him.”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to go home?” Hatori asked as Eren was putting his jacket on. The brunette nodded before looking at his phone for the time, “Yeah. I need to talk to him.” 

 

“Alright. Call me or Chiaki if anything happens.” Hatori called out before Eren left the house and headed towards Akihiko and Levi’s apartment complex. ‘ _Maybe I should call Levi?_ ’ Eren took out his phone. As soon as he was about to dial the number, Levi’s name displayed across the screen, which surprised Eren. 

 

“H-Hello?” Eren hesitantly spoke into the phone. 

 

“Eren?”

 

“Yeah… It’s me.” Eren sighed. This was starting to get too awkward for Eren. 

 

“Where are you?” 

 

“I just left from Hatori-san’s house and I’m heading to your place.”

 

“Great… I’m going to catch a train there. We need to talk so stay until get there.” Levi stated. 

 

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Can you go to Akihiko’s house instead?” Eren asked. 

 

“…Sure.” Levi replied before Eren heard the click of the phone. Eren stared at his phone for a moment until starting to walk to his destination. ‘I’m too nervous for this…’

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Eren?” Misaki’s eyes widened as he opened the door to reveal his friend, “What are you doing here?” 

 

“We need to talk… You, me… Levi, and Akihiko. Levi’s on his way.” Eren replied as Misaki stepped aside to let him in. 

 

“Misaki. Who’s at the door?” Akihiko called from the living room. 

 

“Eren…” Misaki replied as the two walked into the living room, “I am sorry for intruding. There’s something important I need to say but we have to wait for Levi.” Eren spoke to Akihiko who wasn’t pleased about Eren’s presence but he was careful to hide his expressions. 

 

“I’m here.” Levi spoke up from the open door as he walked inside with a straight face. Eren could tell that whatever levi wanted to tell Eren was going to be serious. 

 

“So… We’re all here.” Eren sighed as he looked around the room at the people in it. 

 

“What are you doing?” Misaki whispered in Eren’s ear. 

 

“You’ll see.” Eren looked back at Misaki before turning his eyes to Akihiko and Levi who were sitting across from him and Misaki.

 

“I think that… There is a misunderstanding about me and Misaki’s friendship.” Eren said slowly, trying to keep his confidence up. Levi and Akihiko didn’t move at all and kept there glazes on Eren and Misaki. 

 

“I think you both need to have more confidence in us instead of trying to split us apart. We have’t done anything with each other. Yeah, I’ll admit that I’ve made some perverted jokes about and towards Misaki but it’s out of fun. There is nothing going on between us behind your backs.” 

 

“Why are you telling us this?” Akihiko muttered as he lit a cigarette. 

 

“Because you’re not understanding, Usagi. We’re telling you that we are just close friends and nothing more.” Misaki spoke up. Akihiko hummed before speaking up again, “Do you remember what I said Misaki? You two are hiding something. I do believe that you’re just friends now but I know friendship can become something more later.” 

 

“What? I… Me and Eren won’t be together— We aren’t hiding—“

 

“We kissed a few months ago.” Eren stated abruptly. Misaki froze and stared at Eren shock as Akihiko and Levi were now paying full attention to the two brunettes.

 

“Eren—“

 

“No point in hiding it right?” Eren shrugged before putting his hands in his jacket pocket, “Yeah, we kissed. We were listening to some rock music and was having fun and let it get slightly carried away and kissed; but we did stop before it could escalate. The kiss meant nothing to me and it meant nothing to Misaki; but it meant everything to our friendship and I’m not scared to admit that. Yes, we got closer since that kiss and feel more comfortable with each other but that is nothing compared to my love for you, Levi… or Misaki’s love for you, Akihiko. If you two are really going to pull us away from each other because you think we’re “In love”, then maybe your confidence in love isn’t that strong.” 

 

“Eren…” Misaki whispered as Akihiko and Levi’s eyes widened at Eren’s words. The room was still silent and Eren decided to take more time,

 

“If you two were confident that we loved you and not each other, then you wouldn’t have to pull me and Misaki apart.” Eren stated, “So it’s your decision. You can believe that we love you… or you can continue to doubt us.” 

 

The room stayed silent for a moment with no movement. Everything seemed too still and Eren almost felt like he had said the wring things. He let a sigh escape his lips before turning to Misaki, “Sorry for intruding. I should take my leave.” Eren said before walking towards the door. 

 

“No, It’s alright.” Misaki called back as Eren left out. The second he stepped out, he felt like a weight had been taken off of him.

 

“Eren…” Levi spoke up from behind Eren making the big jump before calming himself, “L-Levi…”

 

Levi stared at Eren before suddenly grabbing his hand and heading towards his apartment. “W-Wait, Levi! Stop for a second!” Eren yelled but to no avail as Levi eventually pushed Eren into his apartment.

 

“What are you— Levi?” Eren’s eyes widened when he felt Levi’s arms wrap tightly around him. Levi didn’t respond for a while, making Eren more confused. 

 

“If this is about—“

 

“I only want you.” Levi stated; looking Eren dead in the eye. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“…What you saw earlier. It was nothing.” Levi replied. Eren opened his mouth to speak but Levi continued on, “I don’t wanter to loose you like I almost did before.” 

 

“What… What are you talking about?” Eren asked in confusion.

 

“Also, I’m sorry for trying to spilt you and Misaki up. I’m just scared of loosing you to Erwin or him.’ 

 

“Seriously, Levi. Where is all of this coming from? I forgive you.” Eren answered. Levi stared at him for what felt like a year before tightly holding Eren as if he could fall from his arms in an instant, 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I… I love you too.” Eren found his face beginning to heat up, ‘I don’t know what to do…’

 

“I owe you and apology and explanation about… Erwin.” Levi then pulled away, his expression solid and unreadable. 

 

“So that was Erwin?” Eren hummed to himself. 

 

“Yes; and he does have his memories but he isn’t the same Erwin as before. He’s not easy to approach and he will swallow you up.”

 

“Isn’t that a bit of an exaggeration?” Eren laughed nervously. 

 

“This is serious now Eren… There’s a lot I need to tell you.” Levi muttered. Eren stared before sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest, “I’ll listen to you and forgive you on one condition.” 

 

“What is it?’ Levi too crossed his arms over his chest in response. 

 

“Say it out loud that me and Misaki are just friends and nothing more.” Eren smirked. 

 

“You’re really holding a grudge aren’t you?” Levi’s eyes twitched. He really did hate when he was the wrong one in a situation. 

 

“I’m just waiting until you admit you’re wrong.” Eren hummed and leaned back in the chair. 

 

“Tch…” 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 


	25. Chapter 25: Christmas and Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Finally!~ 
> 
> Chapter 25!!! 
> 
> I'm really sorry for not getting it out sooner. The next chapter should be out next week though, so please enjoy
> 
> Also, I have an Ereri Instagram where I have been posting when and what the story updates are, so please follow me on Instagram > (lovely_ereri)!! .}

**Chapter 25: Christmas and Birthdays**

 

Christmas and New Years. Most people went through it very fast and simply. You open presents Christmas morning, eat with family, then go home to your regular schedule and wait for the New Years; but for these boys, Christmas and New Years aren’t that simple. 

 

“Why did you just now tell us that Levi’s birthday was on Christmas?! The plan has to be re-thought now!” Ritsu yelled out to a nervously laughing Eren scratching the back of his head. 

 

“All the blame shouldn’t go to Eren… I kinda forgot to mention that too.” Misaki added in. Ritsu glared before letting out a growl, “I swear I am surrounded by kids!”

 

“I’m like… 22!” Misaki shot back.

 

“Still a kid.” Ritsu muttered as he looked away. 

 

“You’re only 24!” Eren rolled his eyes, “You’re a kid compared to my brother.” 

 

“What?!” Ritsu moved his glared to Eren who had crossed his arms in response.

 

“Guys… Christmas Eve is tomorrow… We really need to stop arguing.” Misaki stated as he looked at the papers and magazines they had scrawled on the floor. This was not going as either of them planned. Two birthday parties, and one big event; and everyone left it to the three brunettes. It was a hassle.

 

“I wish this was something I could get Levi apart of. He’d be able to get most of the stuff we need…” Eren muttered before he looked at Misaki, “Akihiko really can’t help?”

 

“He’s been really busy lately….” Misaki replied, making Eren give a exasperated sigh as Ritsu spoke up. 

 

“Let’s think about the people we know. Kisa said he couldn’t help buy anything since his money is tight. Hatori is the one helping with food but even he’s busy, so we have no clue what we’ll get.” Ritsu informed. 

 

“I’ll cook the food for Levi. It’s my fault for not bringing it up.” Eren replied. 

 

“You can’t do that… We need you to focus on planning. What about your brother?” Ritsu stated as he looked back at the list in front of him.

 

“Hiroki has a lot of work piled up and it’s stressing him; not to mention Nowaki is working more late.” Eren replied. 

 

“Who’s Nowaki?” Misaki asked. 

 

“Uh… No one special.” Eren laughed before looking at the guest list for a second. ‘That’s it!~’ Eren thought as he looked at both brunettes. 

 

“Okay, I know what to do. We already have the place checked out, right?” Eren asked. 

 

“Yeah, we’re scheduled to check in tomorrow morning.” Ritsu replied as he showed Eren the paperwork for the large hotel room they had checked out for the party. 

 

“Great. Now, Takano and Levi have similar food tastes, right?” 

 

“From what Levi has told me, he and Takano eat similar foods but different brands.” Misaki replied, “Or really… That’s what Usagi said.”

 

“That makes it easier. Hatori is cooking a lot of food and I know he’s going to bring it tomorrow. I can tell him to make a little extra. Not many people can come and Takano and Levi don’t seem like they’d want a huge party.” 

 

“I guess you’re right.” 

 

“Guys… We’ll get this straightened out. I promise.” Eren announced with a large grin. Misaki and Ritsu glanced at each other before looking back at Eren, “I don’t feel good about this…” Misaki spoke hesitantly. 

 

“Huh?”Eren paused and glared; feeling offended at their stares. 

 

“You’re the worst when it comes to promises.” Ritsu muttered. 

 

“Screw you people. You don’t even really know me—“

 

“We know enough.” Misaki and Ritsu stated in unison; Eren giving a roll of his eyes as he got up. “I don’t have time for this shit.”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“This actually turned out…. perfectly.” Ritsu stated in both amazement and relief. 

 

“Yep; Right on Christmas Eve morning. You two didn’t say anything to Takano or Levi did you?” Eren turned to the two brunettes. Eren almost started laughing at the way Misaki and Ritsu looked hurt. 

 

“Of course not! I didn’t do this for nothing.” Ritsu shot back. 

 

“What about you?”

 

“I never let out a peep. Lips are locked.” Eren grinned as he crossed his arms in pride. 

 

“Is Hatori bringing the food?” Misaki asked as he stumbled over to the seat in the room, trying hard not to fall asleep. Eren yawned before nodding, “Yeah, we have to stay until he gets here…” 

 

“Why did we stay up all night?” Ritsu muttered tiredly as he sat down on the floor against the wall. 

 

“I just hope our plans aren’t ruined… there is this intense arctic chill coming in later today. It’s already like 26 degrees out there.”

 

“You’re joking, right?” Ritsu looked at Eren before looking around, “We don’t even have jackets.” 

 

“They might have some at the front desk…” Eren stood up from his seat and took out his phone, “Or I can call Hatori to get some.”

 

“No… We’ve already asked so much of him.” Ritsu sighed. Eren hummed before glancing at the time on the phone and them stuffing it in his jean pocket, “I’ll go get some jackets from our place.” 

 

“It’s too cold out there, Eren. You said so yourself.”

 

“So how are we gonna get Levi and Takano here? We’d be stuck either way.” Eren replied. 

 

“Alright, but you shouldn’t go alone.” Ritsu looked at Misaki. 

 

“Why do you have to make me go with Eren all the time?” Misaki huffed. 

 

“…because you keep him sane—“ Ritsu ignored Eren’s intense glare, “and I have to stay since this place was purchased under my name.” 

 

“Fine…”

 

“I’m not getting any younger.” Eren called out before leaving out the door; a tired and slightly annoyed Misaki following. 

 

Ritsu shook his head as the two brunettes left the room and took out his phone to check the time. It was early in the morning and they haven’t slept at all. Planning a party for two people at the last minute was not as easy as it seems. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“They’re probably trying to throw a party for you two. You should be thankful.” Hiroki muttered as he typed away at his desk.

 

“Yeah, and they are working hard too so act shocked.” Mikasa spoke up. Takano blinked at Mikasa before looking over at Levi who rolled his eyes. Mikasa squinted before speaking again, “I don’t like those looks.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Takano looked at her with judgmental eyes before Levi smirked, “You’re crazy.”

 

“Aren’t all women?” Takano moved his glance to Levi who looked at Hiroki, “I don’t know, Hiroki?”

 

“Huh?” Hiroki looked over at the two brothers before feeling a somewhat threatening aura coming from Mikasa. he swallowed quickly before grabbing a nearby book and pretending to read it, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“You two aren’t even dating and she still has you wrapped around her finger.” Takano chuckled at Levi who still had his smirk on his lips. 

 

“Sh-Shut up. Don’t include me in your stupid conversations.” Hiroki muttered, “besides… Why are you guys here?! Go away. This is work.”

 

“…’Cause I’m making sure you go to the party that your brother stayed up all night helping with.” Mikasa answered.

 

“I told you, It’s a lot of work…”

 

“You’ll get it all done right?” Mikasa leaned down by Hiroki as she smirked, “Do you want to be carried out of here?” 

 

“Eh-What?”

 

“You’ll get it done right…? Or should I send Nowaki that… picture?”

 

“What pict.. You wouldn’t.” Hiroki shivered. Mikasa giggled before ruffling the brunette’s hair, “Oh, I would.” Mikasa grinned as Hiroki growled before quickly starting back up on his work. 

 

“Was she like that in your past life?” Takano asked.

 

“When did you start believing in reincarnation?” Levi looked at his brother with small disbelief. 

 

“You’re not as crazy as you look.” 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“My question.” Takano changed the subject. Levi only glared before speaking up, 

 

“No..She was different back then… She’s more manipulative and open now than the past but she’s still strong.” 

 

“Interesting.” Takano hummed. Levi stared at Takano for a moment before speaking again, “Happy Birthday by the way.”

 

Takano stared at Levi for a few seconds before holding out his hand, “My gift?”

 

“You never change.” Levi scoffed, which was more of a laugh, before getting up and walking out the office, leaving a grinning Takano. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Eren… Are you playing a trick on me?” Misaki asked. This couldn’t be possible, could it? All Eren wanted to do was grab a few jackets but nope. They ran over a sharp piece of ice that Eren didn’t see and it busted his two tires. What was worse… they were in the middle of no where. Well, not exactly. It was about a 20 mile walk to Ritsu and Takano’s place and 25 miles to Akihiko and Levi’s place; not too mention 30 miles to Eren’s own house. 

 

“Please tell me you’re joking…”

 

“Okay… Stay calm… We can… We’ll get through this.” 

 

“Eren—“

 

“Maybe I can call someone—Ah…..” Eren trailed off as he stared at his phone. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s dead.” Eren smiled slightly at Misaki. 

 

“You have to be joking!! Who doesn’t charge their phone?!” Misaki groaned. 

 

“Huh? Excuse me, but where’s **your** phone, mister?” Eren crossed his arms with a frown.

 

“I… I left it at the place…”

 

“Who leaves there phone unattended at a hotel?!” Eren mimicked Misaki, receiving a glare before he spoke up, “Hey! You’re the one who didn’t pay attention.” 

 

“I couldn’t focus! You were so busy making me listen to you about Akihiko. As in a matter of fact, you always talk about Akihiko!” Eren shot back. 

 

“Oh, like you don’t talk about Levi? I could write an entire book about you two!”

 

“I could create a manga about you and Akihiko— Oh wait, there already is one.” Eren stuck out his tongue. 

 

“That was low. Don’t forget that Levi has put out books about you and him too.” 

 

“Yeah, and they’re juicy huh?” Eren smirked. 

 

“Wha… Are you bragging? Who brags about **that**?!” Misaki exclaimed, his face bright red. 

 

“Your face, that’s what.” Eren shouted. The car soon became silent before the two broke out laughing loudly. 

 

“That comeback was so lame, Eren.” 

 

“It’s not my fault. This cold chill is making me out of it.” Eren replied. The two laughed for a little longer until becoming aware of their situation again.

 

“Seriously… How are we going to get out of this?” 

 

“Maybe—“ Eren stopped when a horn honked at them. Eren looked at the rear-view mirror to see a tall figure— A man maybe— get out their car and approach them. 

 

“Who is that?” Misaki asked as he looked in the back. 

 

“I don’t… know.” Eren stated as the man walked towards the window that Eren had rolled down. Eren couldn’t tell who the man was, but his eyes seemed familiar: A light blue. The man’s hair was cover by his hat and jacket hood so he couldn’t quite see what he looked like. 

 

“Are you stuck out here?” The man asked as he looked around. That voice… It was familiar. 

 

“Yeah, we’re stuck.. We ran over some ice.” Misaki spoke up as he looked past Eren.

 

“Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go? You guys shouldn’t stay out here. It’s dangerous and very cold.” 

 

“I don’t know…” Eren spoke hesitantly. I mean, he didn’t know this man at all. Why should he take a ride with him? 

 

“Eren…” Misaki whispered. 

 

“It’s not a great idea…” Eren whispered into Misaki’s ear. Misaki stared at the man for a moment before looking at Eren, “He’s not dangerous. I can feel it.” 

 

“…You feel a lot of things, don’t you?” Eren rolled his eyes with a small mischievous smirk. 

 

“Really Eren?”

 

“We’ll take a ride.” Eren ignored Misaki and looked at the man, still smirking.

 

“Alright, the car is warm, so jump right in.” The man smiled with a nod before stepping back to let Eren get out; Misaki getting out on the other side.

 

After Eren complaining about the cold and becoming childish with an annoyed Misaki pushing Eren forward, they finally settled into the warmth of the stranger’s car. Eren told Misaki to sit with him in the back just in case anything happened. Misaki called Eren overprotective but did what Eren said anyway, understanding why Eren might have been wary on the man’s intent. 

 

Eren couldn’t describe it but… He felt like this was a trap. Not that they were going to be kidnapped or anything… He just felt like this man knew what he was doing by picking them up. 

 

“Excuse me sir, what’s your name.. If you don’t mind me asking.” Misaki spoke up, seemingly reading Eren’s mind as he was about to ask the same thing himself. The small chuckle didn’t go past Eren, and it made him quickly look into the rearview mirror of the man’s car. Eren tensed up immediately when the man’s light blue eyes also looked into the mirror and stared at Eren’s green eyes knowingly,  

 

**“Erwin Smith.”**

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 


	26. Christmas Eve Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to report that I do have a Instagram: @lovely_ereri
> 
> Be sure to follow my Instagram for updates on my stories, sneak peaks, and also another way to communicate with me! Chapter 27 is in the works. It may be out Monday but follow my Instagram for an official date! Thanks. 
> 
> {Also, I really want to hear what you all think of my story so far and if I need to make any improvements (or if you have an idea you want to share)... So Hashtag the story at #junjouromanticacrossover and I will be sure to read it. }
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 26: Christmas Eve Part 1

 

“Erwin Smith.”

 

Eren knew it. Why he didn’t catch it earlier, he really didn’t know; but he knew it. In this part of Japan, most people don’t bother to help you. If you have a issue, then you have an issue. The fact that this man actually took his time out to help them, was strange.

 

“May I ask for your names as well?” Erwin asked as he looked away from Eren’s gaze in the rearview mirror. 

 

“Misaki Takahashi.” Misaki replied as he looked at Eren who kept his lips tightly shut. 

 

“That’s rude you know? You’re supposed to give your name.” Misaki stated to Eren who shrugged. 

 

“Where I’m from, you don’t tell your names to strangers… They can stalk you.” 

 

“I thought you were Japanese…”

 

“No… Me and Hiroki’s mother is Japanese, my father is german.” Eren answered as he looked out the window, trying to avoid Erwin’s gaze. 

 

“Ah… You’re Eren aren’t you? You work at the Emerald Division.” Erwin spoke up. 

 

“See? Stalker.” Eren leaned to whisper in Misaki’s ear; the brunette rolling sighing at Eren’s words. 

 

“Uh… Could you drop us off at Mitsuhashi University?” Eren spoke up. 

 

“Why there?! I thought-“

 

“It’s closer and Hiroki is working. We can take his car.” Eren interrupted. 

 

“Sure.” Erwin nodded with a small smirk. Eren really didn’t like the situation he was in right now. As a matter of fact, he hated it.

 

“I wish a titan could eat me now…” Eren whined quietly, only enough for Misaki to hear it. 

 

“You really need to stop saying that.” 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Eren snapped as he looked out the window, Misaki now rolling his eyes at Eren. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Where are they…?” Ritsu grumbled as he stared at the time on his clock. 

 

“Is there something wrong?” Hatori approached him, just getting finished placing the food on the table. 

 

“Eren and Misaki haven’t gotten back and it’s been an hour.” Ritsu sighed, “They were going to get some jackets since we didn’t have any.” 

 

“Hm… They might have just made a stop. Have you called Levi or Akihiko?” Hatori asked, grabbing a chair to sit in.

 

“I can’t call Levi without risking the party… I don’t have his number actually. I could call Takano but this is his party too. Misaki told me not to call Akihiko because he wanted to be sure Akihiko finished his work.” Ritsu groaned, “This is not what’s supposed to happen—“

 

“Hey guys, look at the news. they’re talking about Eren’s car.” Chiaki entered the room. Ritsu’s eyes widened as he and Hatori got up to go in the Hotel’s loft and look at their T.V. 

 

**_“This just in… A car was left vacant in the middle of a highway between Tokyo. It appears that the driver ran over two sharp pieces of ice that busted the tires. We assume they left out of the car due to how dangerous being down a hill is; but it is currently 12º and we have seen no sign of people down that street. We are looking into the report and finding clues to hopefully find them before they have possible hypothermia. Please remember to where jackets and watch the roads for ice. Channel 13 News at Tokyo.”_ **

 

“This is not real. Is it?” Ritsu turned to Hatori, who didm’t respond. Ritsu took a deep breathe before going back in the party room; “They’re fine. I’m positive…”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Here we are.” Erwin announced as he parked the car in front of Mitsuhashi U. 

 

“Thank you, sir.” Misaki bowed his head before taking off his seatbelt and opening the door, Eren following suit. Misaki had already went into the building before Erwin grabbed his shoulder. 

 

“Can I have a word with you?”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Eren looked at Erwin with a frown before turning back around. He only took one step before Erwin’s hand found its way back on his shoulder, “I’ll keep it short and sweet…” Erwin whispered into Eren’s ear, the boy’s green eyes widening, “Levi is mine…” 

 

Eren stood frozen and didn’t even realize that Erwin had left; let alone let go of him. The cold temperatures around him was nothing like the coldness etched into his brain by Erwin’s voice. Did he hear what Erwin said right? Or was he dreaming? 

 

“Eren! Are you alright?!” Eren’s brother called out, running towards him with Misaki on his tail. Eren didn’t move… He didn’t even hear his voice.

 

“Eren?” Hiroki shook his brother lightly. Eren shook is head as he looked into Hiroki’s red-brown eyes. He didn't know what is was; but he felt like a curse was lifted off of him the second he looked at Hiroki. That wasn’t strange, was it? 

 

“Hiroki…” 

 

“What’s wrong? You look like a deer in headlights.” Hiroki walked Eren to the front of the building. The second he walked into the university, was the second he felt his spirits lifted. 

 

“Nothing… It’s just really cold out there.” 

 

“Yeah, well standing there doesn’t help. Why don’t you or Misaki have jackets?” 

 

“We were driving to get some from Ritsu’s place but my car broke down.” Eren replied. Hiroki gave a shake of his head as he lead them into his empty classroom. 

 

“How’s the set-up going?” Hiroki asked as he pulled out a box that was labeled, “Lost-And-Found.” 

 

“Good. Hatori should be there with the food.” Eren answered as he stared at the jackets Hiroki gave him and Misaki, “Aren’t these your students’?” 

 

“Yeah, but they never do get their stuff. I take stuff to charity every month.” 

 

“This is… Too big.” Eren stared at his jacket before looking at the now glaring Hiroki. “Put the jacket on, you ingrate.” 

 

Eren and Hiroki had a staring contest before Eren put on the jacket anyway with a huff, “I hate you.”

 

“I love you too.” Hiroki rolled his eyes before throwing them his keys, “Here.” 

 

“Don’t you need these?” 

 

“Yeah, but I can get quite a few people to take me to the party, so don’t worry… Just watch out please? The last thing I need is for my car’s tire to break down— Speaking of your car.. What happened to it?”

 

“I might have ran over some ice and busted the tires in the middle of a hilled highway…” Eren laughed nervously. 

 

“I should have known… It is cold, so you have to take extra precaution and watch the roads. I’ll call someone about the car.” Hiroki stated. Eren stared at Hiroki for a moment until tackling the male without any warning. 

 

“What the—“

 

“I love you so much!” Eren grinned and he squeezed his brother; to Hiroki’s dismay. 

 

“I thought you hated me.”

 

“Well I love you now.” 

 

“Just go, you brat.” Hiroki grunted as he tried to push Eren away but couldn’t succeed at Eren’s stubbornness. After a few more minutes of Eren hugging Hiroki, he finally let him go and quickly left the classroom with Misaki following. 

 

“Should we go and try to move your car to the side? We did just leave it…” 

 

“I guess, but we should hurry back too. Ritsu might have a fit.” Eren stated as the icy weather engulfed them. That’s when it happened. He felt dizzy and he was getting hotter, despite the cold temperature. 

 

“Eren? Are you alright? You look pale…” Misaki paused as he watched Eren put a hand over his mouth. Eren wasn’t even sure how to answer. With a shake of his head, he unlocked Hiroki’s car. 

 

“I.. I’m fine.” 

 

“Why don’t you let me drive? You don’t look that great.” Misaki suggested. Eren glanced at Misaki before nodding and getting in the passenger’s seat quietly; strapping himself in before laying his head on the window. 

 

“You’re probably just tired and your body’s at its limit. You didn’t get to sleep or eat…—I’ll pick up some fast food for you.” 

 

“I’m really not hungry…” 

 

“You need something, Eren.” Misaki replied as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. Eren stayed silent during the ride while thoughts went through his mind. Just thinking about what Erwin said to him made him more sick.

 

“Yeah, I’ll eat something.” Eren replied as Misaki pulled into a nearby fast food place. After ordering some food and a drink, Eren instantly smiled, “I feel better…”

 

“I told you it was just that you were hungry.” 

 

“Yeah but—“ Eren looked at Misaki before shaking his head. Misaki gave him a confused look before speaking out, “I noticed that the Erwin guy was the same guy we saw when we went out drinking and you seemed to know him… Eren, when that Erwin guy dropped us off… Did he say anything to you?” 

 

“No…” Eren looked away with a frown. Misaki stared longer before shaking his head, “You’re my friend Eren… I know when something is going on with you.” Eren’s eyes widened at Misaki’s words as a flashback came into his mind. 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

_FLASHBACK:://_

 

_“Eren?” Came the soft voice that Eren wanted to hear but at the same time, run away from._

 

_“Leave me alone, Armin…”_

 

_“Eren… Did something happen? I saw you go into Commander Smith’s office.” Armin stated as he sat down next to Eren, who now looked over at his blonde haired friend._

 

_“Nothing’s wrong.”_

 

_“Eren—“_

 

_“Nothing is wrong, Armin! You’re just like Mikasa, sheesh…” Eren snapped as he turned his head away. Armin stayed quiet behind him for a minute before speaking again, “Did Commander say anything to you?”_

 

_“Armin…”_

 

_“Tell me.” Armin sighed, crossing his arms, “I’m not leaving until you do.” The two friends stared for what seemed like a year before Eren stopped glaring and sighed, “He told me that Levi really doesn’t love me…” He whispered._

 

_“Erwin? Erwin said that… Are you sure—“_

 

_“I heard him say it. He said it straight to my face. Stop acting like Erwin is some god or something, Armin” Eren snapped but didn’t yell._

 

_“I’m not acting like he’s a god, Eren… Please calm down, just speak.” Armin said calmly, not at all fazed by Eren snappish anger._

 

_“Why does he hate me so much…?” Eren whispered._

 

_“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, Eren. Maybe he just… Maybe he has feelings for Levi?” Armin suggested. Eren’s entire being tensed up as he didn’t respond._

 

_“That’s what I thought.” Armin hummed, “Don’t take him that seriously. He can’t threaten you.”_

 

_“You say it like it’s easy…” Eren muttered._

 

_“It isn’t… I know first hand how it feels to have feelings for someone who doesn’t like you back. It hurts. Some people are stronger than others; you can either lash out at your crush’s lover or just stand by your crush and… try to forget those feelings you developed.” Armin explained as he looked ahead._

 

_“Armin… I didn’t know you—“_

 

_“I know. I know.” Armin interrupted, “I don’t hate you or Levi though. To be honest, I like being just your friend.” Armin grinned. Eren stared at Armin before laughing, “Why do you always act like you know me?”_

 

_“You’re my friend Eren… I know when something is going on with you.”_

 

_“You’re weird…”_

 

_“We’re in the same boat, Eren.” Armin rolled his eyes as Eren nudged him in the arm, laughing at Armin._

 

End of Flashback:://

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Eren!” Eren shot up at the voice as he looked around with big eyes until his visioned focused on Ritsu. _‘Wait… I was in the car—‘_

 

His eyes moved around the room to see that he was back at the hotel. He was laying in one of the hotel rooms with Ritsu sitting on the bed and Misaki across the room. 

 

“What.. How did I get here?” he sat up slowly. 

 

“You passed out in the car while we were talking and I bought you back here.” Misaki replied as he walked up to the bed. 

 

“How’d you get this room?… Isn’t this place expensive?” 

 

“You just woke up, and that’s what you’re thinking about? The hotel manager gave this room to us since she saw you were out cold.”  

 

“Ah… I guess that’s okay…” Eren stood up, only to be hit with a bad headache that made him fall back on the bed. 

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t move too much… Just relax.” Ritsu stood up from the bed as Misaki passed Eren a water bottle. Eren nodded as he took the water and quickly drank it. 

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“Akihiko told me that Mikasa will bring them here in about two or three hours. So just rest until then.” Misaki stated. 

 

“Alright…” Eren muttered as he laid back on the bed with a few mutters that went unheard; Eren too out of it to really grasp what he said. 

 

“We’ll be back in a while…” Ritsu spoke up. Eren nodded before the two brunettes left the room. He really did feel sick. Seeing Erwin bought up so much of the past, that he couldn’t take it. 

 

“Today is a celebration for two people, one of which I love, and I’m here being selfish…” he muttered. He looked at the window before turning his head in the opposite direction and staring at the wall. He didn’t know how many minutes passed from his staring at the wall but when his phone vibrated through the air, he quickly sat up; startled. 

 

“Where is it?” He looked around before seeing it across the room on a charger. He stared at the phone, thinking about whether he wanted to get up or not before making his decision. 

 

“Hello?” Eren spoke tiredly through the phone. He hadn’t looked at the name of the caller, so what he heard came as a shock to him. 

 

“Hey, Eren… I barely got to talk to you in hours. You miss me right?” Levi’s voice traveled through the phone. Eren blinked before standing by the window, “Yeah…” 

 

“Good to know…. I have something planned after tonight’s party.” 

 

“Something— Wait, how do you know about the party?” Eren paused, staring in disbelief. 

 

“Takano and I figured it out when Ritsu didn’t allow Takano near his room…” 

 

“Ah… It was supposed to be a surprise…” Eren sighed in disappointment. 

 

“Can I let you in on a secret?” Levi asked. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“As long as I get to spend time with you; I don’t care what it is. Surprise or not, just thinking about how you’d do such things for me, is already the best gift ever.” 

 

Eren couldn’t help his now blood red face and was thanking the Heavens that Levi couldn’t see him. “You… I hate when you try to be a sweet talker.” Eren mumbled. 

 

“Tch… I love you brat.” Levi stated, using the tone Eren knew all too well. 

 

“I love you too…” Eren stated before hanging up.

 

He blinked at the phone for a minute before covering his face, “I really do love him….” Eren whispered out loud before laying out on the floor and rolling around. _‘I am so embarrassed right now….!’_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 


	27. Christmas Eve Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {I know, I am SO late for this... I'm not doing a Christmas or New Years chapter, so I'll skip to Valentines and then progress the story from there. The Valentines chapter will be out tomorrow!
> 
> I've been really losing my muse for writing this since it seems no one reads it or comments on it any more. This story may stop at 36 chapters as well but that all depends. I hope you all can understand. 
> 
> Also, follow my Ereri Instagram @lovely_ereri for information on releases and future stories.}

Chapter 27: Christmas Eve Part 2

 

Eren was really out of it… He was so out of it, he’s sure that he ran into a few walls during the party. He felt like a zombie trying to be human; and failing.

 

“Earth to Eren!” Eren’s eyes widened at the realization that Hiroki was shaking his shoulders. _‘I didn’t even realize he was touching me…’_ Eren thought as he turned to his brother,

 

“Sorry…”

 

“You’ve been daydreaming since the party started… Did something happen?” Hiroki asked as he sat down across from Eren. Eren shook his head with a “No”. Hiroki saw this and knew that when Eren didn't look him in the eyes, something was wrong. 

 

“You’re avoiding my gaze. Something happened…”

 

“Nothing happened, Hiroki….” Eren muttered as he grabbed the soda can he was drinking from. Hiroki stared at Eren for a while until crossing his arms. 

 

“I see right through you, Eren…”

 

“Like I said, nothing happened. I’m just a little sleepy, okay?” Eren snapped as he glared at Hiroki. Hiroki took a deep breath before getting up, “Fine. Don’t tell me… but I’ll figure it out.” Hiroki stated before walking off. Eren watched him walk away towards Nowaki before letting out a quiet groan. He wasn’t trying to be rude but he just really wanted to be alone. 

 

**_“Levi is mine…”_ **

 

Erwin’s voice continued to echo in his mind. It wouldn’t stop either… He wanted nothing more than to forget what was said to him. He would try to engage with the others, but it would only end up repeating again. Why was that? He knows Levi loves him, Levi said it himself, so why was he worried? Maybe he was afraid of the possibility of loosing Levi? 

 

Eren’s heart suddenly felt heavy and began to beat more, ‘Would Erwin really take Levi from me?’ He questioned himself. His heart was beginning to beat faster and he began to feel a shortness in his breath. 

 

Hiroki must have been watching Eren closely from afar because before Eren knew it, Hiroki grabbed Eren’s arm and walked out of the room everyone else was in. 

 

“Take this…” Hiroki stated as he took out a pill from his pocket. 

 

“I-I’m fine..”

 

“Stop the lies. I know you’re not fine, Eren! You’re having a panic attack right now! Take the medicine.” Hiroki’s voice was firm. Eren tried to catch his breath as he took the pill and swallowed it, drinking water from the nearby fountain. After doing so, Eren leaned against the wall and slid down, putting his head on his knees. 

 

“Eren… Please tell me what’s wrong. Does it have to do with you and Levi?” Hiroki leaned down near Eren, rubbing his back. 

 

“I’m… scared.” 

 

“Of what?” Eren didn't give a response, which in return made Hiroki sigh again, “You have to speak to me, Eren.”

 

“I’m scared of loosing Levi.” Eren stated quickly. Hiroki paused in any of his movements before speaking, “Why are you scared of loosing him?”

 

“I… I think someone’s going to take him from me.” Eren replied. Hiroki hummed as he sat against the wall near Eren,

 

“You already know I’m not an expert at giving love advice but… You’ll never lose him. You two are far too close.” Hiroki answered. Eren looked up at Hiroki, tilting his head in response.

 

“Too close?”

 

“I know it’s weird for me to say this but… I’m quite jealous of you and Levi. The chemistry between you two is something I really want. Don’t get me wrong. I’m perfectly fine with the relationship I have with Nowaki but you and Levi really do have something special. Nothing will ever break you and Levi apart and if someone tries; don’t let them.” 

 

Eren stared at Hiroki for a moment before looking away. It came as a shock when he felt Hiroki’s arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. “Don’t give up, okay?” Eren’s eyes widened as much as they could at his brother’s words.

 

“Now come on, we’re missing the party.” Hiroki smiled slightly as Eren quickly came back to reality. “I… I need a few seconds…”

 

“Take your time.” Hiroki nodded before walking back into the room. 

 

Eren couldn’t explain the feeling starting to dwell in his stomach. He didn’t know whether it was Hiroki’s words, the pill he had, or both… but he felt liberated and more courageous. Erwin’s words didn’t even mean anything to him anymore. Hiroki was right… He can’t give up. Someone would have to get rid of Eren before Erwin could take Levi from him. 

 

“Eren. Your brother told me to check on you… We’re about to cut the cake.” Eren looked over at Misaki who was standing by the door. 

 

“Ah… Right.” Eren nodded before walking into the room, Misaki following, to the table everyone was gathered around. 

 

_‘I won’t let Erwin’s words get to me any longer…’_ Eren smiled to himself before glancing at Levi; who in return smirked a small bit at Eren, making said brunette blush slightly. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“The party was amazing, wasn’t it?” Misaki laughed, currently folding up all the foldable chairs. 

 

“Yeah, especially when Levi started making shit jokes…” Ritsu smiled slightly, picking up the paper plates and throwing them all out. 

 

“What was up with them anyway?” Eren shook his head; thinking back to how Levi’s shit jokes even started—

 

**_Flashback:://_ **

 

_“Like I said, idiots will remain idiots because they don’t know they’re idiots.” Levi muttered._

 

_“You stole that from Akihiko.” Takano rolled his eyes. As of the moment, Takano, Levi, Akihiko, and Mikasa stood together talking while the brunette trio; Ritsu, Eren, and Misaki were listening in. Who wouldn't though? They were so loud, and the brunettes couldn’t help but overhear._

 

_“No, he stole that from me…” Levi smirked for a moment as Mikasa spoke up; “I can never understand you two…”_

 

_“You know… If Akihiko wasn’t gay, I think you two would make a perfect couple.” Levi stated, “What do_ **_you_ ** _think Takano?”_

 

_“I agree.” Takano chuckled. Akihiko sighed quietly as Mikasa glared, “Okay. You two have been drinking way too much. Time to stop…” Mikasa grabbed the two brothers’ drinks._

 

_“Hey, that’s good wine, ya’ know?”_

 

_“Shut up.” Mikasa rolled her eyes at Takano before sitting the drinks on the table._

 

_“No really though… You two are perfect together.” Levi grinned. Boy was it rare to see Levi grin. It almost shocked Eren into a coma. Literally._

 

_“What a sight it would be to see you both kiss.” Takano grinned too. Now it was Ritsu’s turned to nearly go into a coma. It really was rare to see Levi_ **_or_ ** _Takano grin like they were._

 

_Mikasa and Akihiko glanced at each other, Akihiko about to speak but not before Takano took the liberty for him. “Can you imagine them getting married?”_

 

_“And living together?” Levi added._

 

_“Okay, now you two are doing this on purpose.” Mikasa muttered._

 

_“…and having kids…” Takano ignored her, “Imagine their kids…”_

 

_“I think that’s going too far.” Akihiko finally spoke up._

 

_“They’d have to shit together too.” Levi shook his head._

 

_“I’m done.” Mikasa sat her drink down and walked away, “Come on.” Mikasa motioned Akihiko in her direction, the male also putting his drink down and following her._

 

_“Where do you think they’re going?” Levi chuckled._

 

_“To screw.” Takano abruptly stated._

 

_“…and shit.”_

 

_“You’re shit jokes aren’t funny.” Takano laughed at Levi who shrugged, “You aren’t funny either, Takano.”_

 

_“Is that how you talk to your older brother on his birthday?”_

 

_“We were born a few hours apart. Not even a whole day!” Levi growled._

 

_“Aw~ Are you mad because I’m the smart one?”_

 

_“Huh?! An infant’s shit is smarter than you.” Levi glared as he swallowed the rest of his drink._

 

_“Are shit jokes the only jokes you can make? Can’t you think of any thing else?”_

 

_“Nope. Don’t feel like it.” Levi walked past Takano towards the food table, “I love you little brother!” Takano then called out, catching the attention of those around, to Levi’s dismay._

 

_“Go fuck yourself.” Levi turned and mouthed to Takano with a glare before ignoring him and making a plate of food, Takano smirking._

 

_Not too far away, the brunette trio were staring with wide eyes and open mouths._

 

_“…What just happened?” Misaki whispered._

 

_“…and they were worried about our friendship… If they weren’t brothers, I’d think they were dating.” Eren stated, Misaki then nodding in agreement._

 

_“Somehow… I feel like I should have been used to tactics like that from those two…” Ritsu sighed, stuffing food in his mouth._

 

**End of Flashback:://**

 

“It was so scary to hear them talking like that… It’s hard to think of them having those types of conversations…” Misaki spoke up. 

 

“Can’t believe everything you see. Gotta hear it first.” Ritsu stated. 

 

“Yeah, like the moans coming from Misaki and Akihiko’s room…” Eren joked as he started to make moaning sounds, but not loudly. Ritsu laughed with a hand over his mouth as Misaki punched Eren’s arm.

 

“You’re way too perverted. I don’t know what to do with you.” Misaki huffed as he glared at Eren. 

 

“Out of all of us, Eren really is the most perverted.” Ritsu agreed. “If you think about it, it’s not shocking.” 

 

“You two are just little virgins.” Eren scoffed as he stomped over to the trash can to throw away the trash he’d picked up.

 

“Virgins?” Misaki looked at Ritsu who blushed slightly,

 

“Not even close.” Ritsu added. 

 

“What’s this…? Are you two having dirty thoughts?” Eren gasped as he approached the two.

 

“Eren … Stop—“

 

“Misaki.” The trio looked over at Akihiko who was currently standing gin the doorway, “I’m leaving soon.’ 

 

“Ah— I’ll be right there!” Misaki replied back quickly, Akihiko nodded before leaving the room. 

 

“Well, I guess I’m leaving.” Misaki put the broom by the wall before looking at the mischievous Eren, “Don’t even make a joke.”

 

“My lips are sealed.” Eren grinned. Misaki paused before leaving toward the door, 

 

“Bye guys…”

 

“Bye.” Ritsu replied. 

 

“Have fun~” Eren cooed, Misaki muttering before leaving out. Ritsu and Eren glanced at each other before finishing the cleaning quietly. 

 

“There.” Ritsu sighed in relief they were done. 

 

“Just in time.” Eren looked at his watch before hearing Ritsu speak, 

 

“Do you have to go somewhere?”

 

“Yeah, Levi is out waiting and he told me to be ready by 11:50.” Eren stated before looking across the room, “Ah… There’s still that mess over there.” 

 

“I’ll clean it. Go ahead so you aren’t late.” Ritsu smiled. “Thanks!” Eren bowed before putting his jacket on and leaving out the room.

 

“I wonder where Levi wants to go…” Eren whispered to himself as he ran outside in the cold towards Levi’s car. When the black haired man came into view, Eren’s face heated up and he couldn’t explain why either. 

 

“You’re late.” 

 

“It’s only 11:52…” Eren stated. Levi didn’t say any thing else and opened the door for Eren, who quickly got inside.

 

“Ugh… So cold…” Eren shivered as Levi got inside of the car and started it up, “Man up, because we’re going to be outside at the place I’m taking you to.” 

 

“How can you say that? You’re wearing layers of clothes!” Eren argued. Levi smirked before moving over to Eren and kissing his lips with a barely there kiss, “Don’t worry… Once we get home, you’ll be plenty warm.”

 

Well, there goes the feeling of freezing up. Eren’s entire body was heating up, especially his face. A shiver even ran up his spine, and it wasn’t a cold one. “You’ve really changed, Levi.” Eren mumbled as he looked away from the man.

 

“Haven’t we all?” Levi chuckled lightly before pulling out of the parking lot into the road. 

 

“Where are we going anyway?” 

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“So why am I wearing this blind-fold again?” Eren asked as he nervously felt the air around him, fearing he would run into something even though Levi was holding his other hand. 

 

“Just sit…” Levi sighed. Eren paused before frowning. Levi rolled his eyes with a small glare before speaking, “Just sit… It’s only grass…—I promise. Could you stop making that face?” 

 

“S-Sorry…” Eren nodded before slowly sitting down and getting comfortable on the ground. Levi shook his head at how it took a minute for Eren to actually sit down. 

 

“Can I take the blind-fold off?” Eren asked. Levi hummed before reaching over and untying the blindfold, “Take a look around. Does anything seem familiar?” 

 

Eren looked around for a moment before looking back at Levi, “What do you mean..?”

 

“Just focus…”

 

Eren nodded in response before taking another look around. When Levi’s finger pointed upwards, Eren followed his finger towards the sky and nearly felt like he’d gotten the wind knocked out if him. 

 

“That’s the…” Eren looked at the pattern of the stars, his eyes not wanting to leave them, “…Wings of Freedom.” 

 

“Do you remember the day we saw the same pattern?” Levi asked as he laid flat on his back on the grass. Eren hummed as he and Levi began thinking back, 

 

**FLASHBACK::///**

 

_“Oi, brat! Why are you pulling me around?” A very agitated captain asked with a frown._

 

_“I want you to see something!” Eren cheerfully smiled as his grip on Levi’s hand never let go. Levi stared at Eren’s back the entire time he was being pulled. They were in the middle of no where without their gear or horses with titans around. He really was the ‘Suicidal Bastard’ wasn’t he?_

 

_“I know I’ll be killed by a titan one day, but I still want to live right now… Where are you taking me?” Levi asked as Eren glanced at him and didn’t answer his question; instead asking a question of his own._

 

_“Remember the conversation we had about reincarnation?”_

 

_“You mean the conversation where you attacked me in my room? I’m trying to forget that ever happened.” Levi glared with a mutter. Eren giggled before shaking his head,_

 

_“You’re so cute.”_

 

_“Seriously, Jaeger. It’s late at night and a titan could easily come out of nowhere…”_

 

_“They won’t. I promise…” Eren’s grip on Levi’s hand suddenly grew tighter before Eren finally found what he was looking for, a gasp leaving his lips._

 

_“See? Look at the sky!” Eren pointed. Levi tilted his head at Eren before doing as the brunette said and looked up. The site in front of his eyes was shocking. So shocking, he would have thought it was a dream._

 

_“The wings…”_

 

_“I saw this on our last trip here last year. It seems that it only shows up on the 24th on December at midnight.” Eren stated._

 

_“How’d you find this last time?”_

 

_“Coincidence? I just looked up and I saw the wings of freedom glowing in the sky. It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Eren smiled softly. Levi didn’t reply and kept his eyes on the stars in the sky._

 

_“I wanted to show you this because I felt like it would be something special for only you and me. That’s why I don’t want you to tell anyone.”_

 

_“Special?” Levi looked at Eren, no emotion on his face but Eren could tell he was confused at what Eren had meant._

 

_“If we’re reincarnated… I want us to see this special spot on your birthday just like today. No, I want this to be something we see every year, even when we’re reincarnated.”_

 

_“Huh?”_

 

_“It’ll be the only thing in the future we’ll actually be able to keep for ourselves. So please, promise me?” Eren looked at Levi, who’s eyes widened slightly. “Eren…”_

 

_Silence quickly fell over them as everything seemed to still for a moment. Levi couldn’t describe it and nor could Eren. Though everyday, it seemed like Hell tried to pull them down, this moment didn't give that feeling._

 

_You know that feeling, where it’s just you and the one you love? The feeling that nothing else matters? Or the feeling like you cannot hear nothing but the heartbeat of the one you love?_

 

_Yeah, that was them right now._

 

_It wasn’t awkward at all. They could speak to each other if they wanted to; but they chose not to. They understood each other even through silence…_

 

_“I promise…” Levi spoke out, his hand tightening its grip on Eren’s own hand._

 

_“Hm?” Eren looked at Levi, still lost in his thoughts._

 

_“I promise that we’ll see this every year, even where we’re reincarnated.” Levi smiled slightly. Eren stared at levi with wide eyes before smiling and grinning like an idiot, “Heichou looks cute when he smiles!”_

 

_“Th-that’s not… I didn’t smile.” Levi stated as he looked away, a small blush covering his cheeks._

 

_“You blushed!”_

 

_“Shut up!”_

 

_“So cute!!” Eren picked Levi up by his waist into a tight embrace. Levi growled as he tried to push away from Eren._

 

_“Let me go, brat! Stop acting like you’ve never seen me blush… and don’t call me cute!” Levi snapped as Eren laughed and sat Levi down, “Heichou…”_

 

_Levi paused at the smirk and dark look in Eren’s eyes before the brunette spoke again, “I love you Heichou…” Eren leaned down to kiss Levi lightly, the shorter male’s face getting pinker._

 

_“I… Love you too…” Levi mumbled._

 

_“I know.” Eren once again picked Levi up, Levi going back to glaring, “Brat!”_

 

_“Aww~ Calm down, captain. Don’t want to wake the titans do we?”_

 

_“Do they even sleep?— Ugh, that’s beside the point. Put me down!” Levi used his hands to hit Eren’s back as hard as he could, but Eren was already used to Levi’s strength._

 

_“Nope.”_

 

_“I swear. If we really do get reincarnated, I am going to be bigger than you.”_

 

_“You’re still on that?” Eren chuckled._

 

_‘Agh! I hate you!” Levi growled before giving in and putting a stop to his efforts of trying to make Eren let him go._

 

_“I love you too…”_

 

**FLASHBACK END:::////**

 

“Ah… That was an exciting night.. until we got chased by titans.” Eren sighed. 

 

“Who’s fault was that anyway?’ Levi looked over at Eren before his eyes moved to the sky, “Speaking of reincarnation, at least I got taller. How’s it feel to be the midget now?” 

 

“I-I’m not a midget! I’m like 5’7”!” Eren argued. 

 

“5’5”, Eren…” 

 

“Whatever. How would you know?” Eren looked away with a glare. Levi chuckled before looking back at the sky, “I kept my promise, right?”

 

Eren stopped his glaring to look back at the sky, his mind moving back to what he was really thinking about, “Yeah… I’m sorry I forgot…”

 

“No… It’s alright.” 

 

“Wait… Is this the exact spot we stood the last time?” Eren looked around once again before looking at Levi, “Yes. The same spot.” 

 

“How’d you know where to find it?” 

 

“I asked myself that last year… But then again, I wanted to find you so badly, and my heart just… led me here. I know that sounds crazy…” 

 

“No… Actually…” Eren dug into the bag he’d been carrying along with him since getting to the party, “I made this years ago… thinking I would find you. When I thought you didn’t remember me, I hid it away but…” Eren held up a wrapped box. 

 

“What is it?” Levi stared at the gift for a moment before taking it and beginning to open it up.

 

“I… Had it specially made in Germany.” Eren blushed slightly as he looked away. 

 

Levi stole another glance at Eren before opening the box and seeing a green cloth. Confused at first, he took it out and unfolded the green cloth, only to be surprised at what it was. 

 

“You… remade it… but how?” The item Levi was holding was a green cloak with the Wings of Freedom on the back. The cloth was pure green silk, different than the cotton they used in the past, with the Wings of Freedom stitched onto it perfectly. 

 

“It took a lot of time and money to get it made. I think Hiroki had a heart attack at the price of it, but he paid. It cost about $1,000 just for the silk since it’s not just any type of silk.”

 

“$1,000? That’s a lot for one gift…”

 

“I said it in the past right? If I can’t give you the best, I won’t give to you at all.” 

 

“You.. and your shitty lines. you really haven’t changed.” Levi scoffed with small smile before pausing and putting the cloak around Eren, “but thank you…” Levi stated before pulling Eren foreword, using the cloak, and kissing him passionately. 

 

“Ah… Happy birthday, Levi…” Eren blushed as he smiled. 

 

“Merry Christmas…” Levi smiled back. _‘He smiled…’_ Eren’s eyes widened before quickly looking away with a blush. Levi shook his head at Eren’s blushing before grabbing the male’s hand and pulling him along back towards the car, “We’re going.”

 

“Wait— but aren’t we going to stay a little longer?” Eren asked as he looked behind him for a moment. 

 

“I have something special planned for you…”

 

“Special—“

 

“Take some tylenol when we get to my house. You’re gonna need it.” Levi glanced at Eren with a small smirk. That look. Eren knew that look and he really didn’t like it. No, it wasn’t that he disliked it… more like… He wouldn’t be walking around for long tomorrow.

 

“…and I won’t go easy on you this time.” 

 

Yeah, he was dead. Completely dead…

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 


	28. My Sweet Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Ah... I know it's a bit short, sorry guys!
> 
> Happy Valentines Day; i hope you all got something special~ 
> 
> Also, remember to follow me on Instagram at @lovely_ereri or on Google+ at https://plus.google.com/u/0/+ErenAlwaysBeMineJ%C3%A4ger/posts
> 
> Enjoy~

Chapter 28: My Sweet Valentine

 

Eren woke up to the sounds of doors and movements of someone obviously trying to be discrete… though they weren’t doing a very good job at it. They were making noises pretty loud. Eren was sure the neighbors could hear—Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration…

 

“Ugh… Is it Nowaki?” Eren muttered as he stood up from his bed. Hiroki normally stayed asleep way past Eren unless he had to be working. Today was a saturday, so wouldn’t Hiroki be asleep? 

 

“Good morning…” Eren yawned as he entered the kitchen only to be stared at with wide eyes from his older brother. “What? Why do you look so—“ Eren’s eyes trailed down to the bow Hiroki was tying to a box of chocolate. 

 

“You… You’re giving Nowaki—Mph!!” Eren tried to yell when Hiroki’s hand covered the boy’s mouth, “Shut up…” Hiroki whispered. 

 

“Mph… Kho!” Eren whined as he tried to move away, but Hiroki's hold on Eren was firm, so the brunette couldn’t really speak… nor breathe. 

 

“Are you going to stay quiet?” Hiroki whispered in Eren’s ear, the boy nodding. Hiroki stayed still for a second before letting his younger brother go, the boy moving away, “Don’t do that. Were you trying to suffocate me? Why are you reacting like that?” 

 

“Listen, I’m putting this on the bed for Nowaki and I don’t want him to know it was me, so hush.” 

 

“Ah… I see; but wouldn’t he know anyway?” 

 

“Well, yeah… but Idon’t want to be around if he does… I’ll be embarrassed…” Hiroki sighed. Eren blinked a few times at Hiroki’s blush before patting his brother’s back, “I understand. I’ll stay quiet. How are you going to avoid him?” 

 

“I’m going to sit it in the bed and then go by the bookstore. I wanted to buy something there anyway…”

 

“Okay. Well good luck. I’m going to take a shower.” Eren waved. Hiroki nodded as Eren walked away into his room. 

 

Staring at Eren’s closed door for a few seconds, he turned back to the box of chocolate with a sigh, “This is the worst…” he mumbled. Somewhere in his mind he could hear Eren laughing at him and he really couldn’t understand why. 

 

He picked up the Valentines Card he signed and put in on top of the chocolates before carrying it into he and Nowaki’s room. This wasn’t the first time he’s tried to give Nowaki a gift and hide away. He couldn’t explain why he’d get so flustered, but it was hard to look Nowaki in his face and give him the chocolates. 

 

“Hiro…san—“ Hiroki’s eyes widened as he realized he’d been spacing out for the past ten minutes. Startled and panicked, he ran into the bathroom near the room and locked the door. 

 

Was Hiroki really that nervous to see Nowaki? 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Eren had just gotten out of the shower and was in the process of taking his towel off his hips when his phone rang. With a sigh, he went to see who had called, only to be confused that it was his brother. 

 

Answering the phone he looked around, a habit he was used to doing when first getting on the phone, “Hiroki? Why are you calling—“

 

“I’m… I’m stuck…” 

 

“Huh?” Eren squinted his eyes. 

 

“I was just putting the gift near Nowaki when he began getting up and I freaked out and ran into the bathroom. He then called me, thinking I was at the bookstore.”

 

“What’d you say back?”

 

“I told him I’d be coming home soon…” 

 

“You truly are an idiot.” Eren sighed as he threw the towel on his bed. 

 

“Just help.” Hiroki growled through the phone. 

 

“Alright, let me get dressed.” Eren shook his head as he hung up and quickly grabbed some clothes, trying to get dressed quickly, but he was going somewhere, so he had to be careful too, “Levi is picky…” 

 

After getting the outfit, and a text from an impatient Hiroki, he headed out and entered his brother’s room to see Nowaki looking at the chocolates from Hiroki. 

 

“Ah… Nowaki-san.” Eren spoke up, the male looking over at Eren. 

 

“Oh, Eren!”

 

“Happy Valentines… I see you got some chocolates.” Eren smiled as he approached the man. Nowaki nodded as he sat it down on the bedside table, “Yeah… He does this every valentines and it still makes me uncontrollably happy.” He laughed. 

 

“That’s love, right?” Eren sat on the bed as he looked at the chocolates, then Nowaki.

 

“You’re definitely related to Hiro-san.” Nowaki smiled slightly before turning back to Eren, “If you’re trying to distract me, I already know Hiroki’s in the bathroom.”

 

Eren stared for a moment before face-palming himself and scoffing, “Really?”

 

“Yeah, he’s done it before.” Nowaki chuckled, “That’s why I’m sitting here. He can’t stay in the bathroom for long…” 

 

“You’re right… Well, I’m going out for a while so I hope you and Hiroki have a good time.” Eren smiled before getting up and going to the bathroom door, “I Love you, Hiroki!” Eren grinned before leaving out, taking out his phone to call Levi. 

 

“Yes?” The husky voice came over the line. 

 

“I’m heading to your place right n—“

 

“There’s a change of plans…” Levi interrupted. “Huh?” Eren paused before hearing the doorbell ring. Confused at who it could be, he ran over to open it, “One second, someone’s at the door…” Eren trailed off on the phone before opening the door, surprised to see Levi standing there. 

 

“Levi!”

 

“Why are you so shocked to see me?” Levi closed his phone before stepping in as Eren took some steps back. 

 

“I thought you wanted me to go to your place…” 

 

“Like I said, change of plans…” Levi smirked slightly. 

 

“Why are you smirking like that— What’d you do? Better yet… What are you planning?” Eren asked as he took a few more steps back. Levi glanced around before grabbing Eren’s shirt, making the boy come closer with a yelp, “I’m going to make you scream…” 

 

Eren’s eyes widened as his face grew red. “Wh-What?!”

 

“Just kidding… For now.” Levi chuckled before grabbing Eren’s hand gently, “I wanted to go for a walk with you.” 

 

“A walk?” Eren tilted his head. 

 

“It’s a really nice day, besides… We’ve either hung out at my house or somewhere around Takano or Akihiko. I just want it to be us.” 

 

Eren blushed at Levi’s words before nodding, “I.. I see what you mean. It’ll be nice to take a walk.” Eren smiled.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Eren replied, the two now stepping out of the house. The day really was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, the heat waves hitting Eren’s skin even though it was a little chilly. The grass around them appeared to be greener as the air smell clean. Eren was almost falling in love with the way the world looked to him right now. 

 

“So where are we walking to?” Eren asked. 

 

“The park nearby… I want to show you the lake.” 

 

“Wait, there’s a lake near here?” Eren paused in thought. Levi chuckled before replying, “You don’t get out much, do you?”

 

“Shut up.” Eren huffed as he followed next to Levi.

 

Silence came over them as they walked hand in hand, taking in the world around them. It really was a beautiful day today… It definitely wasn’t like any other day… It was special. 

 

It didn’t take them long to get to the lake and find a nice spot to sit where there weren’t any other couples around. The lake glittered a light blue color, the sun’s beams making the water glow completely. 

 

“The water is beautiful…” Eren gasped. 

 

“Eren…” Levi spoke, Eren turning his attention to Levi, “Yes?” 

 

“I know that we say ‘I love you’ all the time, but you know that I truly mean it, right?” 

 

‘Of course!” Eren gave him a slightly confused expression. Levi smiled for a split second before pressing a hand against Eren’s cheek, “I know you wouldn’t lie to me about that.” Eren stated.

 

“Good. I’m glad you understand… I just want you to—“

 

“Levi, even if you told me you hated me one day.. I’d still be running after you and following you. I already lost you once… I don’t want to again.’ Eren stated, seriousness written in the brunette’s face. Levi’s eyes widened slightly before looking away, “You really are something else. Sometimes; I wonder if I’m really that worth it…”

 

Eren paused before getting closer to Levi’s face, “Don’t say that… You’re always worth it. Times and people may have changed since we last remember from the past, but the only thing that for sure hasn’t change… no, that’s gotten even stronger— Is our love.” Eren replied back. Levi was really taken aback from the boy’s words. Even in the past, he wouldn’t expect Eren to say anything like he was saying now. 

 

“You hang around Hiroki way too much.” 

 

“I’m glad I do… That’s why I never complain with Hiroki. I know from my own experiences, and he tells me his own, what to do and say; and also how to recognize my feelings…” Eren said as he leaned his head on Levi’s shoulder, Levi running a hand through Eren’s dark brown hair, 

 

“Levi… I really don’t know what I’d do without you..” 

 

“Just know that I love you… and I will do anything for you. I mean that… I won’t lose you again.” Levi stated. 

 

“You’ll never lose me. I promise.” Eren grinned happily with a blush. Levi chuckled before leaning over and kissing Eren, the boy quickly returning the kiss. 

 

Valentine’s day had only just started… and it was already the best. 

 

“Hey Levi?” Eren looked at the black haired man. “Hm?”

 

“You’re the sweetest valentine.” Eren kissed his cheek. Levi’s eyes widened before a smile crossed his lips, “My sweet valentine… I love you too.’ Levi kissed Eren’s nose in return, the two, mostly Eren, starting to blush. 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. The Busy Start of March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Alright! Chapter 29 is here!
> 
> I feel bad guys. I know I haven't been updating like I should... Really sorry about that; but I'm now working on chapter 30.
> 
> Edit on March 29, 2015: I know I have been suckish with these updates but I will get the story done! Chapter 30 is complete, so I should have two chapters posted March 30 (tomorrow) (Ch 30 and a chapter for Eren's B-day) 
> 
> Also, I have a Tumblr: http://ereninsanebutlovedjaeger.tumblr.com/
> 
> And my Instagram is: @lovely_ereri
> 
> Thanks for your patience~

Chapter 29: The Busy Start of March

 

It was the start of March and things were very crazy at the moment. Everyone was doing one thing while trying to keep up with another. After Valentines, the Emerald division had a two week break, allowing mangaka to take a week off themselves and then get some extra work done. Not long later, there was a snow storm, causing Marukawa to shut down until it was clear. When March 1st came and everyone was back at work, the Emerald Division blew up with requests and multiple sick mangaka.

 

Eren, who was editor to three mangaka, had to attend a college orientation, so he couldn’t make it into work. Though his mangaka were each being taken care of by the Emerald editors, Eren would a lot of times have to take a phone call or send a long text. What made it worse, was that he had a book meeting with his own editor, Zen Kirishima, who was already booked with another writer as of now. He knew that when he would be walking into into the Emerald Division after the Mitsuhashi University orientation, it was going to be trouble. 

 

Eren’s orientation didn’t take long to finish, so the first thing Eren was going to do, was try to make it to his book meeting on time. That was… Until he was stopped.

 

“Excuse me, Eren Kamijou?” A soft female voice asked. Eren turned to see a girl with long curly light brown hair and brown eyes. She was in a business suit that fit her petite frame. She was also much shorter than him too. Eren wouldn't lie, she was very pretty. 

 

“Yes, that’s me.”

 

“I’m Ann Kohinata!” The girl, Kohinata, bowed before looking at him with a small smile, “I’ll be your partner for classes starting next monday, March 9th.” 

 

Damnit. Eren had completely forgotten that he was being teamed up with a senior.

 

“Ah, I see… Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, why does Mitsuhashi pair up freshman with seniors?” Eren asked. 

 

“Oh, it’s just so that the Freshmen know their way around. Don’t worry, you stop being followed around by a senior after a month or so.” Kohinata giggled before holding out her hand, “Well, I don’t mean to keep you here. It’s nice meeting you.”

 

“It’s nice meeting you too.” Eren nodded as he shook her hand as well. The girl soon let go of his hand and waved as she walked off. Eren stared for a moment before turning to leave, a call coming in. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“—Eren! Hurry and get over here, the meeting has already started and we can’t hold the execs for too long.” Takano stated through the phone. Eren had already taken out his keys and was walking towards the University’s exit, “On my way.”

 

Eren closed his phone and quickly jogged through the halls to the car. He was glad that the drive to Marukawa wouldn’t take long since it’s really only 2 minutes away; he could run there if he wanted to. 

 

Once in the car, Eren started it and drove towards the Marukawa building. When he got there, it shocked him he didn’t get into an accident because he was out the car and in the Marukawa building in only one minute from even walking out of the University’s building. 

 

“Hey, who are you?” The security stopped him. He’d forgotten that security had amped up since an event a while back. 

 

“Eren Kamijou, I need to—“

 

“Sorry, we can’t let you in without an I.D.” Eren growled as he patted around his pockets but cursed when he realized he left the I.D. at Levi’s house.

 

“I… I don’t have it.” 

 

“Then we can’t allow you to go through.”

 

“Please! I’m Eren Kamijou, you can ask Takano Masamune!” Eren yelled as he tried to push through. Well, that might not have been the right thing to do. The next thing Eren knew, he’d kick one of the security men and ended up being thrown out of the building. Literally.

 

“Shit…” Eren cursed as he got his phone out and dialed Ritsu’s work number. 

 

“This is Onodera…” The male spoke up. 

 

“I left my I.D. card at Levi’s…” Eren spoke up. There was a silence on the phone before Ritsu chuckled, making Eren glare. 

 

“What?”

 

“They threw you out, didn’t they?” Eren could tell the other brunette was smirking. 

 

“Shut up and get me.” Eren stated before closing his phone with a loud sigh. God, this was not what he planned at all… 

 

After about 2 minutes of waiting in the cold, Ritsu stepped out and approached the brunette, “Eren?”

 

Eren turned to Ritsu before letting out a grunt, “Took you long enough.” Eren stated as he and Ritsu walked back into Marukawa. 

 

“Eren, you kicked one of the security men…” Ritsu sighed. 

 

“He deserved it.” Eren mumbled as Ritsu shook his head with a small sigh. The two quietly entered the elevator and watched as they slowly rose to the 6th floor. “This shit is slow…”

 

“Could you stop cursing?” Ritsu laughed, Eren huffing in response, “Never.” 

 

After a few seconds, the elevator finally stopped on the 6th floor and Eren ran out with a quick thank you to Ritsu. 

 

“Eren Kamijou?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Kirishima is in the room two doors to your right.” One of the workers informed him. Eren nodded before quickly walking to the room he was told to go to. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, speaking up, “I apologize for being late.” 

 

“Ah, Eren Kamijou… It’s great that you made it. I thought we were going to have to cancel.” One of the execs stated as Eren sat down next to Zen Kirishima. Eren looked around to see that Takano, Levi, and Yokozawa were sitting at the table. Along with them, sat three execs for Marukawa. 

 

“Well, I’m glad I made it. Wouldn’t want this to go to waste…” Eren smiled slightly with a small laugh. 

 

“You’re right— So Eren. We were just talking about the book and I would like to say that I really do like the idea. Where did you come up with this idea of… Titans?” One of the execs asked. 

 

Eren glanced at Levi, who was staring right at him, before answering as clearly as he could, “It was… Something I would always dream about. I thought it would be great to write about it.” 

 

“Indeed it is something you should write about— but we’re concerned about the selling of the book when you publish it.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Eren asked as he paused. 

 

“Here at Marukawa, we allow any sexuality to work here and publish but… It’s rare we publish anything by an… Excuse me… homosexual author.” the exec stated.

 

“Sir—“ Levi began before Eren interrupted, 

 

“So what you’re saying is that I can’t publish a book…because I’m gay?” 

 

“No.. It’s not that… rather, it would be strange for us to let our BL fans know that a gay author is writing a gay novel.”

 

Eren didn’t know what it was, but something started boiling up in his stomach and he knew he’d probably regret what he was about to say; but he needed to say it.

 

“That bullshit!” Eren snapped, everyone’s eyes widening, “You’re really saying this to my face? So what if I’m gay, you’ve got gay people working under your noses and you don’t say anything. No, that’s beside the point here… This book I‘m writing, isn’t even focused on homosexuality. This is a story I hold dear to my heart, and sure the main character and his lover are gay but you know what? It’s love. Love knows no gender, race, or disability. As in a matter of fact, being gay or straight shouldn’t dictate whether you can write a story or not; So if you’re really sitting here telling me I can’t publish a book because I’m gay, then we can just forget about any deals here and now.” Eren slammed his hands on the table, his eyes glazed over with rage. The room was currently quiet, no movements or sounds. Levi and Takano were shocked to say the least, while Yokozawa and Kirishima looked as if they were actually expecting Eren to speak up the way he did. 

 

The silence was finally broken by the exec clapping, the air beginning to lift the tension, “That’s it. That right there is what we are looking for.” The exec grinned. 

 

“Huh?” Eren stared in confusion, slowly standing up straight as he stared at the exec.

 

“That’s exactly what we need for a story like this. Kirishima, make sure this novel becomes best on the market.” The man stood up, the other execs standing as well as they got the paperwork in their folders. 

 

“Thank you all for having us here today. Eren, I expect this book to be the best.” The exec stated as he walked behind Eren’s chair but not before he gave Eren one hard pat on his back. 

 

When the execs filed out the room, Eren only stayed frozen before looking at the other men in the room, “What just happened?”

 

“I knew they were going to do that.” Kirishima stated as he stood up, “and I knew you’d say something back.”

 

“What do you—“

 

“I hope you guys don’t mind, but I have to take Mr. Kamijou with me for a moment.” Kirishima stood up and told the other three men before heading towards the door. Eren stared blankly until Levi spoke up, “Are you going to follow him or stand there like a brat?”

 

Eren glared at Levi, who smirked, before letting out a sigh and quickly walking out of the door to find Kirishima waiting for him.

 

“I’m really proud of how you stood up for yourself.” The editor in chief spoke up as he began walking down the hall, Eren following. 

 

“It… It just came out.” Eren replied back. 

 

“I won’t keep you here for long since I know Emerald has been going crazy today, so hear this one thing. As a soon-to-be author you need to hear this.” Kirishima placed a hand on Eren's shoulder as the two stopped walking. Eren looked at him, waiting for him to speak. 

 

“Keep writing. No matter how you feel… Let your hands do the moving and the thinking. Write everything that comes to mind, even if you think it may be something dumb. Because writing cannot be fully expressed with things missing. You know what I mean?”

 

Eren took in his words, nodding at the man, “Y-Yes…” 

 

“Good. Now, I think you should be heading to Emerald’s floor. I’ll send you a message on our next meeting, alright?” 

 

“Yes sir.” Eren replied before the man smiled slightly at him and began walking off into another room. 

 

“Who knew you had it in you…” Eren jumped when Takano’s arm wrapped around his neck, his hand resting on Eren’s shoulder.

 

“Eh?”

 

“He has too much of a temper not to have it in him…” Levi’s voice came up, Eren turning to see Levi walking next to Yokozawa. 

 

“Well, I hope he has enough temper in him to work, because there’s a lot of things I need Eren to do.” 

 

“How much work exactly do you need me to do?” Eren asked, the four of them approaching the elevator. 

 

“You’ll see— Yokozawa, are you coming with us?” Takano asked the black haired male.

 

“I have to go check on a few things on the 4th floor.” The man replied, all four of them entering the elevators quietly. 

 

After Yokozawa left the three to go to his floor, Eren was left with the two brothers: Takano and Levi, “Uh… Levi, do you have to work today?” Eren asked. It was stupid question, of course he had to work but Eren couldn’t figure out another way to get the conversation going. 

 

“Yeah, I have a meeting I have to head to right now.” Levi stated. 

 

“Oh..” Eren nodded as the doors opened to the floor Eren and Takano were getting off of. Takano had already gotten off when Eren was starting to exit but was pulled back by Levi who stuck his foot out to keep the elevator doors open. 

 

“I love you.” Levi stated before kissing Eren lightly and then allowing Eren to get out of the elevator. Eren watched the doors close with wide eyes. 

 

He knew he should have been used to that but part of him couldn’t comprehend what just happened and only stood frozen until Takano called out his name. 

 

“Hurry up, idiot!” 

 

“S-Sorry!” Eren quickly caught up to Takano, a blush on his face. 

 

_‘I hate when Levi does that…’_ Eren thought to himself as he settled himself in his seat. He shook his head, focusing himself. There was a lot of work he was about to get, he couldn’t get distracted. 

 

“Eren, your mangaka wants to speak to you.” Kisa spoke up from across the room. Eren nodded, reaching over for the phone until Hatori placed a few papers on his desk, “I need you to correct these for me.”

 

“Ah— Are these Chiaki’s story draft?” Eren asked as he looked at the papers, 

 

“Yes… I would do it but I have two other authors…” Hatori informed. 

 

“It’s fine.” Eren smiled, “Kisa, what line is my mangaka on?” Eren asked as he picked up the phone.

 

“Line 4”

 

“Thanks.” Eren responded, soon starting to talk to his mangaka. Not too long later, Hatori had given Eren more of Chiaki’s drafts and Takano wanted to take both Ritsu and Eren to a mangaka’s house to help her with her drawings. It didn’t help when two of Eren’s mangaka called in that they were sick and really behind on their work. Eren knew this was going to be a rough day… but he didn’t think it was going to end up with him having to do this much. 

 

Little did he know, that he would be getting a visitor in a few days… 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Happy Birthday Eren!! (Chapter EXTRA:: Eren's POV))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I got this done right on time!
> 
> I wanted to make sure I had something special for you guys~ Like I said previously, Chapter 32 should be out tomorrow. 
> 
> Please enjoy this special chapter (It doesn't have to do with Chapter 29-30 though). Also, keep in mind that it's in Eren's point of view but a small part isn't.
> 
> I also wanted to thank you guys for all your comments and likes... I really appreciate it and you have no clue how much that makes me aspire even more to publish my own book. 
> 
> Seriously guys, just telling a writer (whether they're just a fanfic writer or not) that you like their story, really does a lot of things. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so much and ENJOY!!!

 

I am so tired… 

 

I’ve said that so many times to the point where that should be my motto. Seriously… 

 

“Wait— Nowaki!” I heard my brother’s yell. I glared at the ceiling before pulling the covers back over my head. God, I really don’t feel like dealing with anyone this morning. I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the distractions and get back into my peaceful sleep. 

 

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

 

I shot right up with a loud growl before slamming my hand on the alarm clock. God I hate that thing. I just want to sleep. Of course, life’s a bitch. 

 

“Eren, don’t you have to go to work today? Make sure you aren’t late.” My brother, Hiroki, stated through the door. I let a sigh escape my lips before trudging out of the bed to my closet. While I am glad I don’t have class today, I still didn’t really want to go into work. It was exhausting. I wouldn’t say this to anyone, but Takano could be very demanding. 

 

“Well… I can’t blame him. He is Editor in Chief…” I mumbled as I yawned and opened the door to my room. As I stepped out, I noticed it was too quiet. I know Nowaki is usually asleep but Hiroki was usually moving pots around in the kitchen and talking on the phone about work— Plus, didn’t I just hear Hiroki shouting at Nowaki a few seconds ago?

 

“Whatever…” I rubbed it off. I was too tired to even think. I just wanted to clean up and go. Today was not my day… 

 

I was able to get my hair and teeth brushed and clothes on fairly quickly without a hassle. I was thankful for the haircut Hiroki made me get because my longer hair would only become tangled. I liked my hair as long as Hiroki’s hair since it, in a way, reminded me of my hair while I would be in my Titan Form in the past; but my shorter cut hair was much easier to handle. 

 

“Mornin’” I stated as I walked into the living room, seeing Hiroki just putting his jacket on. 

 

“Morning…” He replied back as my eyes roamed towards the dining room, “No breakfast?” I asked. 

 

“Sorry, I have to get to work early. Miyagi needed some more printouts. I’ll see you later.” He stated and before I could respond he was out of the house. My eyes lingered on the door in confusion… He was acting strange this morning. I guess I shouldn’t be too worried though. 

 

“I’ll just grab a drink.” I sighed, getting a soda from the fridge and putting my jacket on. Soda wasn’t the best choice to drink first thing— But I didn't feel like rushing to work, so it’s best I get there at my own pace. 

 

“Good morning, Eren.” I turned to Nowaki, who was just entering the kitchen with slow steps. I guess I wasn’t the only one tired this morning.

 

“Good morning.”

 

He stared at me for a moment before opening the refrigerator, “You’re drinking soda this early?”

 

“Ah… Hiroki normally makes breakfast but he didn’t so I grabbed the closest thing. I’ll grab some sandwiches on my way to work maybe.” I laughed nervously. 

 

“Well, I don’t want to make you late. Have a good day.” Nowaki smiled at me, though I could see he was really exhausted. I bowed with a thank you before heading out of the house. When I stepped out though, my brother was just sitting in his car, talking on the phone. When he noticed me, his expression changed from being serious to more of a calm look as I could tell he mouthed out, “I have to go.”

 

When he hung up, he just as quickly pulled out of the driveway, quickly going down the street. Man… He was really acting weird. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Did I really think Hiroki was strange?

 

I think Takano’s having a meltdown…

 

“You really can’t do anything can you? Hurry up and fax this!” He shouted at one of the Emerald workers.

 

I took a deep breath as I tried to focus on my computer screen but I think that was a bad idea— 

 

“Do you have a problem, Kamijou?” Takano stated from across the table. I froze at his tone before shaking my head and looking at him, “I haven’t done anything sir.” I gulped. Again, wrong thing to do. 

 

“The point I have been making all day. No one **is** doing anything. Get to work, Kamijou and stop sighing as if you’re tired.” Takano glared at me. 

 

“Maybe I am tired…” I mumbled. I must keep saying the wrong thing because—

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said nothing, sir!” I yelled as I looked away from him, my heart pounding. Not from fear or anything, but the fact that his voice was murdering almost. I looked over at Ritsu who gave me a soft look with a whispered ‘Sorry’ but even Ritsu got yelled at: “You too Ritsu, is there an issue?”

 

“No sir…” Ritsu stated before getting back to work. I glanced back at the growling Takano before looking across the table at the others. Hatori hadn’t said a thing to me— Which I can expect; Kisa’s usually excited demeanor seemed to be taken over completely by seriousness. Even Ritsu wasn’t speaking that much… 

 

Seriously… What is going on with people today? 

 

“What do you mean you can’t…— Eren, take these manuscripts and show this guy how to fax them.” Takano snapped. I stood up quickly and took them out of Takano’s hand, walking out of the Emerald Division with the guy behind me. 

 

“S-Sorry for causing trouble… I tried to fax them, but it wouldn't go through.” The worker said.

 

“Are you new?”

 

“Not really… I got here three weeks ago…” 

 

“I’ll show you how to work the fax machine. It took me a while to get it myself.” I laughed lightly, trying to cheer him up, “Takano can be really hard on people too. Don’t take it personally.” I stated, repeating what Ritsu had once told me. The worker stared for a moment before nodding at me. 

 

It didn’t take long to get the manuscripts faxed, though it did take a while since the fax machine had been messing up. When we got back to the Emerald Division, the male quickly passed Takano as I handed him the work. 

 

“Finally…” I heard him state under his breath but I quickly dismissed it, going back to my seat. My sleepiness hit me hard again when I sat down and I almost wanted to lay my head down; but seeing at Takano is in a bad mood… I don’t want him yelling at me again.   


“Eren, Chiaki is on line 8. He asked to speak to you.” Hatori stated from next to me.I nodded before picking up the work phone. 

 

“Hello, Chiaki?” I spoke through, trying not to sound tired.

 

“Hey, Eren… How are you feeling? You sound sleepy.” Damnit. Well, that was a failed attempt. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a bit tired today. Is everything alright?” I asked, rubbing one of my eyes. I heard a hum before Chiaki spoke up, “Yeah, I’m alright. I was wondering if you could come over today to help me with something but I understand if you can’t.” 

 

The others at the table were staring at me oddly but I quickly dismissed them, as I have been doing a lot today, “Yeah sure. I can come over after work.” I smiled slightly. 

 

“Great! See you soon.” 

 

“See you.” I replied back before I heard a click, letting me know he ended the call. I let out a small sigh as I put the phone back on its receiver before looking up and seeing that they were still staring— Well, Hatori wasn’t. 

 

“What?” I frowned. Takano and Ritsu looked back at their computers as Kisa shook his head, “Nothing Ere-chan.” 

 

…Ere… Chan? 

 

Kisa smiled brightly at me before his serious face from earlier formed back on his face and his eyes directed back to his work. I swear Kisa could change expressions faster than Levi himself. That was actually kind of scary too… I won’t explain why.

 

Seriously… People are so strange…

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

That was an understatement. People were VERY strange today, even Levi and Akihiko. 

 

After work, I had gotten on the elevator and coincidently bumped into Levi and Akihiko— Who I guess were going to a meeting. At least… that’s what they told me. I know that Levi, Akihiko, and even Takano were the types to hide their emotions and most of the time say nothing if nothing was to be said; but this was utterly strange. 

 

Levi hadn’t even glanced at me and Akihiko and was too busy staring at his phone. The thing is: Akihiko never pays that much attention to his phone. Never. Maybe if it was Misaki, but I just saw him meeting with Eri and Petra, so that couldn’t be what’s keeping Akihiko so occupied. I looked back at Levi, who once again didn’t glance at me, before sighing and staring straight at the elevator doors, waiting for my floor. 

 

The second I was on my floor and out the elevators, Levi had leaned slightly… very slightly to Akihiko and stated something while looking at me before elevator doors closed. I don’t know how long I stood staring at the elevator doors, but if my eyes were lasers; there’d be a hole there. 

 

This was it. 

 

Hiroki acted quick to get away from me this morning; I had to deal with Takano’s nagging voice just about all day; the weird stares from Hatori, Ritsu, and Kisa had nearly driven me insane; and now Levi and Akihiko were keeping a secret from me? I mean, I know they both probably have secrets between each other already, but a secret that made them have a weird attitude towards me? I wasn’t about to take it. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“You’re here! I thought you weren’t coming.” Chiaki stated as he opened the door to his home. 

 

“I was held back a little longer than expected.” I smiled slightly, still in a bit of a foul mood.

 

“Well, come in. I don’t want any bugs to fly in.” Chiaki laughed as I quickly entered his home, looking around. “So what did you need help with?”

 

“Ah… See, Tori and I were planning to go out this evening but I wanted to make him dinner… but… I don’t really know what to cook so I was wondering if you could help.” 

 

I stared for a moment before nodding, “I’ll help. What were you planning to cook?” 

 

“Hm…” He hummed as I followed him into the kitten, only to be greeted by his friend, Yuu Yanase.

 

“Oh right, and Yuu’s helping us today as well!” Chiaki stated. I looked over at Yuu who smiled very slightly before turning to the stove to stir whatever he was making. 

 

“So… Let’s begin.” I turned to the excited Chiaki, ready to help…

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

If I thought I was exhausted this morning… I’ll be damned. 

 

I know Chiaki wanted to make things perfect for his dinner with Hatori but did we have to cook so much? There’s enough for a party. I had gotten so tired to the point that I had to stop and rest. I was glad Chiaki let me sleep in his room, although I would have been fine with the couch but his response was that I needed to be in a room undisturbed. 

 

“Hey Eren… Just continue resting. Me and Yuu are setting up the table.” Chiaki stated through the door. 

 

“Okay!” I called out, closing my eyes again.I know I keep saying this, but I am really exhausted…

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“What time is it…” I groaned as I opened my eyes and looked around. It took me a moment to remember I was even sleeping in Chiaki’s bed..

 

“10:48 p.m.” I murmured out loud as I yawned, carelessly running my hand through my hair before freezing up and grabbing my phone, “It’s late!” I gaped before jumping out of the bed and grabbing my stuff. 

 

When I left out the room, there was nothing and no one. The dining table was empty and there was no sign of food even being cooked. 

 

“What… the….” I looked back at my phone before seeing a neon green note on the couch. I hesitantly picked it up, reading it slowly: 

 

**_There’s an emergency Eren… Please go to Akihiko’s house immediately! Text me as you get there. Hurry!_ **

 

My eyes stared at the paper longer before I crumbled it up and threw it in my pocket, heading right out of his house. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

**(((NOT EREN’S POV)))**

 

 

“Is everything set up?” Hiroki asked, approaching Levi and Akihiko. The two men nodded as Chiaki approached, “He texted me. He’s on his way.”

 

“Miyagi!” Hiroki turned his head to the man who nodded and started to head out of Akihiko’s apartment, Shinobu in tow. 

 

As everyone situated themselves so that they wouldn’t bump into each other; Misaki, Ritsu, and Hatori were standing next to the individual lights. 

 

“Okay, turn off the lights.” Takano called out loudly. The room becoming dark as everyone became as quiet as they could. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

**(((Eren’s POV)))**

 

I don’t know what is going on and I don’t like it. Not only were people acting odd today, but now there was an emergency? 

 

“Eren!” I looked towards who called my name as I entered the apartment building. Miyagi and Shinobu were both running towards me with frowns. 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Levi was in a bad accident and we could only bring him here. He really wants to see you.” They didn’t have to say anything else. All I heard was ‘Levi’ and ‘bad accident’ which made my leg move on their own accord to the elevators. I pressed quickly trying to get it to open but it wasn’t getting here fast enough. What happened to Levi? 

 

“Please calm down Eren—“ I ignored Miyagi and headed straight to the stairs, the other two following me. Everything was a blur and it was like the world was going by fast as I ran up the stairs. I could feel the adrenaline rush in my body and hear the sounds of Miyagi and Shinobu trying to keep up; but I didn’t pay anything no mind. Not even my own body as I could feel my legs tiring out. 

 

“Eren, please wait!” 

 

“I’m not going to wait! He’s hurt!” I snapped, getting closer to Akihiko’s apartment. As soon as I was going to open the door, Miyagi and Shinobu’s grip stopped me, “What are you—“

 

“Be calm. Levi doesn’t need too much emotion…” Miyagi interrupted me. I let out a growl before taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself, “I’m calm. Let me go…” 

 

“Are you—“

 

“I am calm.” I gritted out from my teeth. The then let me go slowly, watching me as I reached for the door. The second it was opened, the darkness overtook me while the smell of food moved through my nose… Food that seemed all to familiar, “What—“

 

“Happy Birthday, Eren!” The lights blinded me as I jumped, startled by the screaming. There were no words forming to explain my shock as I looked around the room and spotted Levi walking across the room towards me. So he was okay?

 

I was tricked… 

 

My eyes again scanned the room and spotted the exact food Chiaki, Yuu and I had cooked earlier, sitting on the table. No wonder they made so much food… So this is why everyone was acting strange? For a party…? But why? 

 

“Your birthday party. Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday.” Levi spoke up from next to me. I cursed, not meaning to say that out loud. I blushed slightly, embarrassed that I did, quite frankly, forget my birthday. 

 

“I… Didn’t know.” 

 

“Well, now you know.” Levi nudged my arm gently, my eyes moving from his to everyone else staring at me. As much as I hated being stared at; I was too nervous to even say anything. I guess Levi noticed and quickly spoke up, “So are we all going to stand here?” 

 

After his statement, everyone quickly began coming up to me wishing me a Happy Birthday before I was directed towards the large stack of gifts — that I wasn’t sure I’d be able to take all home— on the table.

 

This was still shocking to me… 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

The night went by pretty quickly and a lot of my questions were answered. I was happy that everyone would go out of their way to do this thing for me— but I was still a bit upset. Mostly at Levi…. 

 

“Eren, come with me for a moment.” Levi approached me as I just got done with eating a portion of my cake. I nodded before wiping my mouth and following him, a bit confused why he wanted to talk somewhere — likely alone— instead of just in here. 

 

When we got outside on the porch, the cool air hit me, but it felt good. I felt calm all at once. I didn’t even hear Levi until the third time he said my name, “Eren,”

 

“H-huh… Oh, sorry.”

 

“Not only did you forget your birthday but you’re also out of it.” He chuckled. 

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s fine.” he replied back. It was quiet for a while between us, as I listened to the party and yelling going on in the apartment. 

 

I glanced into the porch door and noticed Akihiko, making the events of what happened in the elevator at Marukawa enter my head. Before thinking, I had already asked the question; “Why were you and Akihiko acting weird towards me?” 

 

“Hm?” He turned to me, getting out of whatever trance he’d been in. I stared at him for a while, waiting for him to process my question. When he did, he put the cigarette he’d just lit in his mouth and let the smoke leave his lips as he spoke, “Hiroki had told everyone not to speak with you if we could avoid it. We wanted to keep this party a secret and Hiroki didn’t want to risk you finding out.” 

 

“That… That doesn’t explain why you didn’t even glance at me… and then when I got off the elevator, you leaned over to Akihiko and said something while looking at me. What was that about?” I glared slightly. Levi stared at me for a while longer, the cigarette resting in his mouth before looking away, “I was telling him about the text Hiroki had sent me.” 

 

“Text?” 

 

“About your party. We couldn’t just discuss it out loud with you there.” he answered as he took the cigarette from his lips and moved over to put it out, throwing it down from the porch. 

 

“Really?”  

 

The silence once again hit us as the music from the inside played loudly in my ears. I’m surprised the neighbors hadn’t even complained yet…

 

“Do you trust me Eren?” Levi asked suddenly. A bit caught off guard with his question, I looked at him with slight confusion, “Of course I do…”

 

“I mean… Do you trust me with your life?”

 

I stayed silent for a moment, staring and analyzing him; trying to understand his motive behind the question and why he would ask such things. “You know the answer.” I stated.

 

“I don’t.” He shot at me. 

 

“You do.” I shot back with a very small glare. He glared back but we both quickly sighed, realizing we shouldn’t let the air around us become tense. I gave a small shake of my head as I murmured my next words, “Sorry…”

 

Levi didn’t reply to me, making the silence once again fall over us; and this time it was awkward. I honestly wanted to run away but I knew that would be a bad idea. 

 

“What did you think I said to Akihiko when you got off the elevator?” Levi asked, his eyes not leaving me. I took a deep breath before looking away, “I didn’t really think about it, I guess… It was just weird the way you were acting and I got a bit upset…” I answered.Levi, again, didn’t reply and only continued to keep his gaze ahead. 

 

There it was again, the silence. 

 

This time I moved towards the porch door, about to go back in before I felt Levi’s hand grab my arm tightly yet gently, “Eren…”

 

Before I had the chance to open my mouth, his lips were pressed against mine, and I lost balance. My knees were starting to bend as he leaned down for a moment before standing straight, picking me up so that my feet were barely touching the ground. 

 

Everything I was thinking about completely disappeared from my mind as I kissed back, feeling my face go red; and when his lips suddenly left mine, I couldn’t help but feel empty all over again.

 

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled. My eyes widened at his words, staring at his face. And although his face held no emotion, I could tell by his eyes that he felt really bad. It made me feel even worse for doubting him… For even **making** him feel bad.

 

A word didn’t leave my lips as my feelings acted on their own and I ended up pressing my lips against his roughly. He looked surprise but quickly adjusted himself, wrapping his arms around me tightly and protectively. Warmth quickly took over me once again, and I felt content. I felt so safe in his arms… Like nothing would happen to me.

 

I love moments like this… I really do.

 

“Aww… You two are so cute!” I instantly froze— and Levi did too when his hands seemed to freeze where they were— before turning around to look at Mikasa laughing and Petra and Eri grinning like… how should I put it?… Fangirls? 

 

“What are you doing?” Levi asked stepping away from me, his bored expression plastered on his face. 

 

“Nothing! We just wanted to say Happy Birthday to Eren before leaving.” Petra smiled brightly as she and Eri approached me; their arms locking around me in a crushing hug. 

 

“Ah… guys…” I tried to speak, slowly becoming out of breath. 

 

“Sorry we have to leave so early! I left some treats for you, so enjoy.” Eri stated to me. Before I could properly respond, Petra had already spoken up, “I wish we could hang out more… Hope to see you at work tomorrow maybe.” She said. Not long later, the two red-headed sisters walked away with smiles and waves. 

 

I stared in disbelief before looking at Levi who only shrugged in reply. My eyes moved back to the porch doors sighing, “Petra is still the same…” 

 

“Yeah, she is…” I looked back at Levi who had a very slight smile on his lips. That in return made me smile as well— But it was short lived when Levi looked at me with a smirk, “We should leave early.” 

 

“Huh? but it’s my party…”

 

“They won’t miss you.” he grabbed my hand, dragging me through the door, into the loud apartment.

 

“What!? Wait— Levi—“

 

“Just hush…” Levi looked at me, that grin still on his face as we finally got out the door and was already down the hall, “Levi—“

 

“The more you talk, the more pain you’ll be in tomorrow morning.” Levi replied as he kept his eyes forward. I paused for a second before speaking out, “What do you mean by pain? Levi, seriously—“

 

“I’m gonna mess you up all night long; and there’s no way you’re gonna stop me.” Was Levi’s next statement. I stared at his face before fear was instantly written on my face, “Oh no…” I whined. 

 

Now… I wish it wasn’t my birthday… I should have known Levi’s plan… 

 

 

**END OF CHAPTER**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN!!!!! 
> 
> Haha, and to anyone else who has a birthday today!


End file.
